Epilogo: La vida continua
by Marydc26
Summary: Trece años han pasado desde que Panem fue librada de la tiranía de Snow y el séquito de Coin. Ahora Katniss y Peeta deberán afrontar una nueva etapa, la cual estará llena de sorpresas. La familia Mellark crece y con ella nuevos acontecimientos hacen presencia.
1. Ceremonia

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la increíble autora de la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre, Suzanne Collins. Otros son de mi autoría **

**Esta historia es una continuación de mi anterior fic "Sinsajo: Donde todo termina" (Pueden leerla con gusto). Aquí expongo lo que pudo haber sucedido antes y después del Epilogo ;) Espero que les guste. Saludos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

"_**Ceremonia"**_

Me sumerjo por tercera vez en el agua, la temperatura me calma y me da un momento de relajación total. Abro los ojos y observo las diversas figuras que el agua forma y el contraste con los rayos del sol que se cuelan en cada rincón. Recuerdos vienen y recuerdos van, todos y cada uno de ellos con su particular esencia; siempre queriéndome atrapar, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndome volar y llenarme de emociones sin explicar.

Ya han pasado los años, pero aún siento como si no hubiera crecido. A veces me siento como esa chica, asustadiza y trémula que trataba de salir adelante, mirando siempre al presente, y huyendo del pasado. El futuro incierto como él solo, pero ahora trae una chispa que alborota y hace estremecer. Él, con sus largos brazos viene a acogerme y a hacerme ver lo mucho que me puede brindar y que, sin lugar a dudas debo aceptar.

- ¡Katniss date prisa querida! - el golpeteo a la puerta me hace regresar a la realidad y hacerme remover cada pensamiento recientemente alojado.

Salgo a la superficie y estiro mis piernas. Ojala la bañera fuera más amplia ¡me encantaría nadar libremente! Pero en cambio me encuentro aquí, saliendo cuidadosamente para no caerme y haciendo equilibrio con mi ahora ya prominente vientre, lugar donde se acobija mi bebé. Mi dulce niña.

- Ya salgo mamá - le respondo y me coloco la toalla encima para disponerme a salir, pero antes le doy un vistazo a mi cuerpo en el espejo y me doy cuenta que el tiempo si se ha encargado de mi. Ya no está la cara de niña que solía tener; ahora en su lugar, están los rasgos de una mujer, una ya madura, con mirada profunda, pero al mismo tiempo suave. Está el reflejo de una mujer adulta, casada y embarazada. Lo que menos pensé ser ya hace trece años atrás. Ahora a mis 29 años veo las cosas con otro enfoque.

Salgo del baño y encuentro sobre la cama el vestido color lila que usaré hoy, el gran día, el día en que mi querida amiga Madge y mi mejor amigo Gale, se casan. Admiro el vestido y mi madre me ayuda a colocármelo. Soy la dama de honor y tengo que lucir espléndida, pero sin quitarle protagonismo a la novia.

- Te queda perfecto - comenta mi madre y con cariño acaricia mi vientre - ¿no es así pequeña? - río por la pregunta de ella porque lo hace tan convincente, como si me pequeña la estuviera viendo.

- Creo que es hora de peinar a la dama de honor - Cinna entra junto a Corina, quien fue mi estilista en el Distrito 13, en esos tiempos que desearía no recordar.

- Los dejo, voy a ayudar a Hazelle con los detalles - mi madre se excusa y sale como bala de la habitación.

Veo como todo ha cambiado y me alegro porque ya todos estamos unidos y en paz. Ya hace mucho que las cámaras me dejaron tranquila, al igual que a Peeta y a Haymitch. Ya todos vivimos como cualquier otro habitante de este país que mucho sufrió en el pasado, pero que ahora sigue avanzando a lo que promete ser un futuro lleno de esperanzas.

Cuando Cinna y Corina terminan de arreglarme, me miro en el espejo y sonrío por el trabajo que han hecho. El vestido, de mangas cortas y con un escote algo pronunciado, pero sin dejar a ver lo mucho de mi busto; entallado hasta la parte superior de mi abultado vientre, para luego dejar caer la tela hasta los tobillos, pero sin dejar ese toque que Cinna tanto sabe hacer. Cuando camino, parece una cascada la falda, la cual flota en cada paso que doy. No hay que olvidar los pequeños detalles en cristales que recorren cada manga del vestido hasta llegar al busto. En resumen, toda una belleza.

Camino de la mano de Cinna por el corredor de la posada que Gale alquiló para la ceremonia, ya que ésta se celebrará en el hermoso jardín posterior que ésta estancia ofrece. Miro por una ventana hacia dicho jardín y trato de buscar caras conocidas, hasta que veo la reluciente sonrisa de Finnick y a Annie tomando de su mano. Sonrío ampliamente porque ellos se han convertido en alguien más de la familia y doy gracias a Dios de que todavía Finnick sigue con nosotros.

- Voy a ver a Madge - digo y Cinna me conduce a su habitación.

- Nos vemos dentro de unos minutos - me guiña un ojo, se acomoda el lazo de su cuello y sale pitando al bajar las escaleras.

Miro hacia la puerta y la toco tres veces. Escucho como me llama mi amiga y despacio abro la puerta.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, literalmente, al verla con su hermoso vestido blanco. Ajustado al cuerpo hasta las caderas y luego la falda cae con un armado no tan pronunciado, igual al de una princesa, con encajes en el ruedo y pequeños brillantes. El velo cae hasta los tobillos con encajes iguales al del vestido. Su cabello recogido en un muño alto, dejando todo su rostro a la vista y con unos ojos azules relucientes y llenos de vida.

- ¿Qué te parece? - pregunta con voz temblorosa. Yo sonrío y me acerco a ella.

- Hermosa se quedaría corto - llego a ella y me abraza fuertemente.

- Lo siento si te lastime - dice cuando me quejo por el dolor que ocasionan sus brazos alrededor mío.

- Descuida, yo estaba igual - le digo y ella asiente con nerviosismo en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa si ya no quie…?

- No - le interrumpo - no se vale pensar así. Conozco muy bien a Gale y sé que cuando se compromete, cumple - me volteo y tomo el bouquet de claveles que le hice - toma - se lo entrego y me posiciono detrás de ella para cubrirle la cara con el velo - ya verás que cuando te vea va a estar más que emocionado - ella me sonríe y se limpia rápidamente una lágrima que empezaba a caer por su mejilla.

- Sí, no se resistirá - bromea haciendo poses de modelo de revistas y con muchas risas de por medio, salimos las dos de la habitación al escuchar el llamado de Hazelle para ya ir al jardín.

Cabe destacar que no me quiso soltar la mano hasta que mi madre se puso de por medio. Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me posicioné frente a ella. La verdad no recordaba que tenía que salir primero y los nervios me empezaron a surcar. Tengo mucho tiempo que no soy el centro de atención y sinceramente, no me sigue gustando eso. Pero de repente siento una mano suave que se desliza por la mía, y sorprendida por el tacto, volteo y me encuentro con la más hermosa sonrisa y esa mirada que sigue derritiéndome cada vez que la veo. Peeta me da un apretón para que sepa que está conmigo y luego se acerca a mi oído.

- Estás preciosa - me susurra y nuevamente un escalofríos recorre mi columna vertebral, posa su mano en mi vientre y se agacha para darle un beso. Sonrío por ese gesto que tanto hace y somos interrumpidos por la música que nos dará entrada.

Peeta y yo caminamos por el pasillo y trato de no parecer desesperada al querer llegar ya al frente. Todos nos miran, pero luego posan la mirada hacia atrás, donde viene seguro caminando mi amiga Madge. Volteo al frente y me encuentro con la sonrisa nerviosa de Gale (primera vez que lo veo tan nervioso) y de repente escucho la risita disimulada de Peeta. Seguro debe estar disfrutando de esto.

Todo está decorado a la perfección, el comienzo de la primavera hace que todo tenga mayor color. Las flores, las guirnaldas que cuelgan y hacen que el pasillo hacia el altar luzca de una manera hermosa. No hay que dejar de mencionar a los invitados, caras nuevas para mi, pero seguro deben de ser compañeros de trabajo y vecinos de aquí del Distrito 2. También se encuentran quienes compartieron con Gale, al igual que a mi. Finnick y Annie junto a su travieso hijo, Alan de unos 11 años, los cuales los acaba de cumplir hace dos días. Así mismo, Haymitch junto con Effie y su bebé Matías, cada vez más parecido a ella, pero con un carácter fuerte ¡Otro Haymitch a la vista! Nuestras familias también están aquí. Mi madre y Prim, están de lado de Hazelle y sus otros tres hijos, Rory de la misma edad de Prim, Vick de 23 y Posy, una hermosa e inteligente adolescente de 17 años. La viva imagen de Hazelle, pero más joven. Además, no hay que dejar de mencionar a Johanna y su ahora esposo, Alberto; Cinna, Beetee y Chaff. Lamentablemente Mags falleció hace tres años, cosa que nos afectó mucho, pero seguimos teniendo la fé de que ella está con nosotros.

Por fin llegamos al altar y doy un respiro de alivio, lo malo es que me tengo que separar de Peeta, porque él se sitúa al lado de Gale. Sorprendentemente ellos se han vuelto muy buenos amigos, a tal grado de que él quisiera que Peeta fuera su padrino. Las vueltas que da la vida.

La ceremonia trascurre de una manera muy hermosa y el ambiente se siente liviano y especial. Al terminar los votos, ellos con un casto beso, dan por terminada la ceremonia y luego de muchos aplausos y felicitaciones, nos abrimos paso al banquete.

Es una celebración algo sencilla, pero con la categoría que tienen dos personajes importantes en el Distrito 2. Gale es el jefe de la división de comandos y Madge es la administradora encargada en la alcaldía. Seguramente saldrá en la prensa su boda, pero por petición de ellos mismos, quisieron que no estuvieran presentes cámaras, por lo que agradezco enormemente.

Camino con sigilo hacia donde están mis amigos y Gale al verme, estira sus brazos y me abraza con cariño. Tengo un tiempo que no siento una muestra de cariño por parte de él, lo cual me emociona y me hace pensar en esos momentos especiales que compartimos juntos en nuestras salidas furtivas al bosque del Distrito 12.

- Gracias por estar aquí - me dice al oído y me besa la mejilla.

- Siempre estaré para ti - le respondo y nos separamos, gracias a las burlas que escuchamos de Haymitch que está detrás de nosotros.

- Ey Katniss, está recién casado ¡Respeta! - ríe a carcajadas y Madge se une a él. Mis mejillas se encienden rápidamente y me obligo a retirarme, no sin antes abrazar y felicitar a mi amiga.

Fotos vienen y fotos van. Todos los fotógrafos queriendo sacar una muestra exclusiva de los famosos amigos de la pareja (odio que sigan queriendo obtener más de nosotros ¿es que no se cansan?). Sin embargo Peeta parece disfrutarlo ¿y cómo no? Johanna ya es una experta dando declaraciones y posando como modelo. Se ha vendido y eso lo veo como traición.

- Sonríe preciosa - me susurra Haymitch y me hace ver hacia la cámara.

- ¡Claro!.. Te odio - le respondo entredientes y formando una sonrisa reluciente. Escucho como Peeta retiene una carcajada a mi lado.

Poco después me encuentro sentada en la mesa que se nos asignó a mi, a Peeta, a la familia de Haymitch y la de Finnick. Veo a los alrededores y solo consigo sonrisas, risas y a los demás invitados, pero ninguno que yo conozca al fin.

- Miren quien está aquí - doy un salto en la silla al escuchar tan cerca de mi oído la voz de Finnick. Últimamente los nervios me atacan con más intensidad que antes.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso - le reprocho con enojo y él me sujeta las mejillas y las aprieta de modo juguetón. Yo de un empujón lo aparto y resoplo por el gesto. Odio que me hagan eso.

- Estás adorable debo decir - se sienta frente a mi y se sirve una copa de vino - ¿quieres? - me señala la botella.

- Sabes que no - le respondo y él ríe por lo bajo.

- La bebé te tiene por el carril ¿eh? - le doy una patada en su pantorrilla y solo ocasiono que ría con más gracia ¿qué le pasa? Está insoportable - calma Katniss, estás alterada y eso no encaja con la celebración - acaricio mi vientre y concuerdo con él. Es la boda de mis dos grandes amigos y no puedo estar amargada; lo malo es que mis hormonas están revueltas.

- ¿Y Annie? - cambio de tema y la busco con la mirada.

- Está bailando con Peeta - toma un sorbo y voltea a la pista de baile - ¿te gustaría? - me tiende la mano y alza una ceja. A cualquiera le hubiera derretido ese gesto proveniente de Finnick, pero sinceramente no me hace ningún efecto. Siempre se me viene a la mente la imagen de Peeta haciendo lo mismo.

- Bueno - acepto y me arrepiento, porque sigo siendo muy mala con el baile. Pero justamente al dar unos pequeños pasos, una punzada en el vientre me hace parar; me detengo y poso mi mano libre donde sentí el dolor.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Finnick me ve confuso por el cambio repentino y me examina con la mirada.

- Es estoy bien - sorprendentemente el dolor solo dura unos segundos y comienzo a escuchar la música nuevamente, ya que por el instante todo me pareció lejano.

- ¡Papá! - el no tan pequeño Alan, camina rápidamente hacia nosotros extendiendo su chaleco.

- ¿Qué…? Oh hijo ¿qué hiciste? - Finnick me suelta la mano y toma la prenda de su hijo.

- No fue mi culpa, fue Matías lo juro - le dice el niño y señala donde está Effie reprochándole a su hijo con unos adorables dos años - me lanzó la papilla encima - dice con enojo y se cruza de brazos.

- De acuerdo - concuerda Finnick mientras trata de buscarle solución al problema - disculpa Katniss, luego danzaremos como Dios manda - me guiña un ojo y toma de la mano a Alan.

- Hola tía Katniss - me saluda y luego es arrastrado por su padre hacia dentro de la posada.

Por momentos me imagino a Peeta haciendo lo mismo y sonrío por la imagen. Estoy feliz de poder compartir con él y de saber que dentro de mi, se encuentra el mayor regalo que podríamos tener, aunque todavía el miedo me acompaña, pero es ese, el que siempre tuve, el de que algún día pueda perderla. Niego con la cabeza para retirar ese pensamiento y regreso a la silla donde estaba sentada hace unos instantes, justo al momento en que siento nuevamente ese dolor. Me alarmo y me sujeto de la mesa, cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez.

- Todavía no hija. Por favor - digo en voz baja dándome masajes en el vientre. Todavía falta un mes y no puede nacer ahorita, aunque el médico una vez me dijo que pudiera adelantarse.

Doy bocanadas grandes de aire y abro los ojos de nuevo, solo para encontrarme con las miradas de Prim y Peeta frente a mi.

- ¿Amor estás bien? - se agacha junto a mi y me toma de la mano.

- Sí - le miento y me muerdo la lengua. No quiero asustarlos.

- A mi no me parece - dice Prim por lo bajo. Peeta escucha y me ve preocupado.

- Kat por favor dime - se levanta y me besa la mano.

- Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño dolor. Ya sabes… - trato de explicarle y al ver que arquea una ceja, me doy cuenta que no le he convencido.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la habitación - dice y se posiciona detrás de mi para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

- ¡No! - digo algo histérica - es decir, quiero estar aquí… hace tiempo que no comparto con ellos - señalo a Annie y a Johanna que se acercan muy sonrientes. Prim voltea y se cruza de brazos.

- Es mejor que la lleves a la habitación - ella se acerca a mi y ayuda a Peeta a levantarme - yo la cuido. Te aviso cualquier cosa - le dice y me toma fuertemente del brazo.

- Hola chicos - saluda Johanna y toma una copa de la mesa.

- Hola Jo - le digo y trato de sonreír, pero sin éxito.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta Annie y le pide a Peeta con la mirada que le explique.

- Llevaremos a Katniss a la habitación. Está cansada - responde él y comenzamos a caminar.

Trato de parecer normal, pero nuevamente el dolor está presente. Aprieto con fuerza la mano de Prim para no alterar a Peeta. Mi hermana, en cambio, me ve de reojo y cuando llegamos a la habitación me sienta con cuidado en la cama.

- Yo me quedo - le dice a Peeta y él se niega.

- No, me quiero quedar.

- Peeta por favor - le digo, más bien le suplico - estaré bien, Prim está conmigo - le doy otro apretón a ella y mi hermana trata de convencerlo, hasta que lo logra y él a regañadientes se va.

Camino lentamente al baño en compañía de mi hermana, tengo una leve punzada en el pecho, como una señal de que algo sucederá y eso realmente me asusta. Tomo el cepillo de dientes y me cepillo, me veo en el espejo y trato de calmarme - todo va a estar bien - pienso, pero de inmediato siento un líquido que me corre por las piernas, más bien es como si vaciara un vaso lleno de agua. Termino de enjuagarme la boca y me quedo paralizada.

- Prim - llamo a mi hermana y ella me toma de los brazos.

- Tranquila - me dice - respira ¿sí? - me ordena y se agacha. Cuando se levanta - ya rompiste fuente - habla y yo me quedo sin nada que decir ¿qué pasó qué? - te ayudo - me quita el vestido y los zapatos, me conduce así hacia el cuarto y me acuesta en la cama, busca velozmente en la maleta que está en el closet un vestido sencillo y me lo coloca con cuidado - voy a examinarte - dice y va como rayo para al baño, donde seguro debe estar lavándose las manos.

- Tengo miedo - digo cuando aparece y se coloca un guante - por favor, dime que no sucederá ahora - ella me mira como lo hace mi médico en el distrito y sé que su respuesta está después de que me examine, aunque la mueca que hace me da mala espina.

- Puede que sea muy pronto, más de lo que creímos - dice más para si misma. Cierro los ojos y espero a que termine. Cuando lo hace, su expresión dice todo.

- ¿Qué?... - le pregunto y ella asiente - Prim…

- Ya estás dilatando - dice y corre al baño sin darme tiempo a preguntar.

- Prim… ¡Prim! - la llamo y ella sale y toma su teléfono celular, otra novedad que ha salido al mercado no hace más de un año.

- No responde - dice y vuelve a marcar. Estoy muy nerviosa y poco a poco voy empezando a sudar.

- Prim… - en eso siento el dolor más profundo y que me hace retorcer. Cierro mi mano en un puño y con la otra tomo fuertemente la sábana - ¡Peeta! - grito y mi hermana corre hacia mi.

- Resiste Katniss - me dice y me toma de la mano.

- Que venga… ¡que venga! - grito cuando siento como si todo dentro de mi se rompiera. Es un dolor penetrante y ya todo me da vueltas.

- ¿Katniss? - Peeta aparece en la puerta y corre hacia mi.

- Por favor… quédate conmigo - le suplico.

- Sí… siempre - me dice y me besa la frente. Busco a mi hermana con la mirada y no la encuentro.

- ¿Dónde está Prim?

- En un momento vienen a buscarte - me responde Peeta y se sienta a mi lado.

Tengo mucho miedo y ahora todo pasa en cámara rápida. Dos personas llegan a la habitación y me auxilian. Peeta me carga y me lleva corriendo hasta el auto, mi hermana da indicaciones y de tanto en tanto, me examina. Poco después me doy cuenta que quien maneja es Finnick y de copiloto está Annie, quien voltea cada ciertos minutos y me da apoyo con la mirada.

Luces y más luces me rodean, el dolor sigue y cada vez lo siento más fuerte. El sudor me corre por la espalda y baña mis manos, pero aun así, Peeta no me suelta en ningún momento, al igual que mi hermana, pero cuando entramos al hospital, supongo yo, ella desaparece y pide ayuda con las enfermeras que no tardan en rodearme.

- ¡Peeta no me sueltes! - le pido y retengo el dolor, pero me es imposible. Al final termino gritando.

- Nunca - me responde.

- Su presión está bajando mucho - dice un médico y lo miro con miedo - hay que inducirla.

- ¿Qué… qué quiere decir? - espero una respuesta y al no recibir nada, me impaciento y tomo con más fuerza la mano de Peeta.

- Estarás bien. Debes estar bien - Peeta me besa la frente y me acaricia el cabello.

- Deberá esperar señor - otro médico lo aparta y me zafo de su agarre.

- ¡Peeta! - grito y siento otro dolor punzante en mi vientre, pero este hace que me retuerza - ¡Peeta! - sigo gritando y veo como él forcejea con uno de los médicos y Finnick, para que lo dejen venir.

- Ya pasará - es lo último que escucho, cuando me inyectan algo en mi antebrazo izquierdo y poco después comienzo a ver distintos puntos de colores en el techo que se mueve con rapidez.

- Peeta… - trato de llamarlo, pero un sueño repentino me vence - Pee… - cierro los ojos, siento otro dolor y de inmediato veo el rostro brillante de mi padre. Esto solo me demuestra dos cosas. Una, tal vez he muerto. Y la segunda, quizás sea cierto, mi padre está en todos lados conmigo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya Katniss va a dar a luz a su bebé! ¿Pero habrán complicaciones? **

**Un abrazo a todos y sigamos celebrando por las recientes imágenes que publicaron de Catching Fire! ¿Verdad que Peeta salió hermoso? *-* Y no hablar de Finnick (muy sexy).**


	2. Nacimiento

**Capitulo 2**

"_**Nacimiento"**_

_**Pov Peeta**_

Es impresionante como las cosas pueden cambiar en tan solo minutos. En un momento estábamos disfrutando de la celebración del gran día de Gale y Madge; y ahora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, veo como se llevan a mi esposa quien agoniza de dolor.

Lo peor está en que ya no es una vida que está en riesgo, si no que mi hija, mi pequeña niña también lo está si todo sale mal.

Vi la esperanza ante mis ojos y la felicidad me envolvió completamente al saber que mi adorada Katniss estaba embarazada. No dejé de sonreír por días, todo me parecía hermoso, colorido y especial. Mi corazón late con fuerza al recordar esos pequeños momentos vividos en estos últimos meses, todos junto a ella y a mi razón de vivir.

_**Flashback**_

- ¿Te la imaginas? Aquí corriendo y riendo… con nosotros a su lado - le digo mientras acaricio el vientre de mi Katniss que ya está comenzando a distinguirse.

El paisaje que tengo frente a mi es el más hermoso que haya visto. La pradera, el lugar especial de Katniss. Hoy, por suplicas de ella, pudimos llegar. Es muy testaruda, quiso hacer este paseo para querer darme una sorpresa de cumpleaños. Pues más bien fueron dos. Ella con una reluciente sonrisa y yo con lágrimas en mis ojos, recordamos el momento en que hoy vimos a nuestra hija, confirmando gracias al ultrasonido que esperamos a una princesa, mi otra razón de vivir.

- Estas imaginando mucho - ríe ella y posa sus hermosos ojos en mi - pero si me gustaría que viera este lugar - se acerca y junta su frente con la mía - te mentiría al decirte que no tengo miedo… pero sería una tonta al no recordarte que ahora me siento la persona más amada - sonrío y me dejo llevar con sus palabras - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - dice con alegría y uno mis labios con los suyos, dejándonos llenar de los calurosos colores crepusculares.

_**Fin de flashback**_

Vuelvo a la realidad y percibo de nuevo el aroma que despide el hospital. El aire acondicionado me eriza el vello de los brazos y no dejo de mover inquietamente mi pierna derecha mientras siento las miradas de todos mis acompañantes sobre mi.

- Descuida Peeta, la descerebrada es fuerte - Johanna coloca una mano sobre mi hombro - ya luego las verás - la miro y trato de responder a sus palabras de aliento, pero sin embargo no consigo decir nada. Me limito a mostrarle una sonrisa, aunque dudo que lo haya logrado.

Volteo la vista hacia el fondo y miro a Prim conversando con un médico. Se muestra calmada, como todo médico intenta parecer ante un caso, pero su mirada y el constante movimiento de su pie, me demuestra que la preocupación también está en ella.

- ¿Familia Mellark? - me pongo de pie de un salto y me coloco frente al doctor.

- Dígame doctor, por favor… dígame que va a estar bien - le suplico y ruego porque me de una respuesta.

- La paciente… ha podido superar un cuadro peligroso - el silencio abunda y solo lo interrumpe mi pesado respirar - tenemos que inducir una cesaría para evitar riesgos y así asegurar la vida tanto del bebé, como el de la madre - suspiro un tanto aliviado, pero igualmente siento que todo me da vueltas - puede acompañarla. Seguro así lo desea - el médico no termina de hablar, cuando yo ya estoy caminando hacia la puerta por donde se llevaron a mi Katniss.

Siento la mirada de todos a mis espaldas y lo que hago es ignorarlos. Camino rápidamente por el pasillo y al llegar me esperan dos enfermeras que me hacen colocar una bata azul, un gorro como los que ellas usan y unos protectores para mis zapatos. Luego me dan pase a otro pasillo en donde me dirigen hacia una ventanilla, la cual me separa de la sala donde está mi Katniss.

- Permanezca aquí señor - protesto, pero me dejan hablando solo. Las miro con recelo y volteo la mirada hacia la ventanilla que tengo al frente. Y allí la encuentro.

Está acostada en una camilla, cuatro enfermeras y dos médicos la rodean. Máquinas a su alrededor me dan una imagen muy mala y la palidez de la piel de Katniss me asusta. Me acerco más al frío vidrio, deseando poder traspasarlo y llegar a ella, pero solo consigo verla de lejos, separada de mi. Los médicos comienzan a trabajar colocándose uno a cada lado del vientre prominente de mi esposa, tapándome la vista del lugar donde seguro está mi hija. Estoy nervioso y no sé qué se sucede, trabajan deprisa y el pitido de una solo nota que proviene de unos de los aparatos conectados a Katniss, me ponen mucho más ansioso.

- Vamos Kat, resiste - digo y cierro los ojos, esperando que todo salga bien y poder verlas a las dos sanas. Pero de repente un llanto lejano me hace abrir de golpe los ojos y cuando clavo la mirada hacia la sala de nuevo, veo como dos enfermeras rodean a los médicos y uno de ellos tiene en sus brazos a un pequeño bulto. Miro con más atención y es ahí cuando la veo. Piel rosada, manos diminutas y rastros de lo que será un hermoso cabello negro. Esa diminuta criatura que se mueve inquieta y tratan de limpiar los restos de sangre en su piel. Esa linda niña que es mía y de Katniss. Nuestra hija. Mi niña.

El médico la alza y me la muestra. Yo ruego que este vidrio se rompa y yo pueda entrar para sentirla junto a mi. Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y no dejo de sonreír. Allí está mi hija, por fin está aquí.

Pero una alarma me hace llevar la mirada a mi inerte esposa. Varios pitidos logro escuchar y una de las enfermeras toma a mi hija y se la lleva. Miro con desconcierto la escena y los médicos se ponen a trabajar de nuevo, pero esta vez con más prisa.

- Señor, por favor debe retirarse - me toman del brazo y tratan de alejarme de ahí.

- ¡Katniss! - grito y me siguen alejando.

- Por favor señor… - sigo impidiendo que me lleven, pero es inútil. Otras manos me toman de los brazos y me sacan del pasillo. Yo en cambio, sigo sin entender que pasa y mis manos tiemblan, tengo miedo y mi corazón no deja de latir rápidamente. Todos hablan a la vez y ya estoy fuera del lugar donde tienen a mi hija y a mi Katniss, pero con la diferencia en que mi amor no está bien y temo, mientras veo como la doble puerta se cierra, que no la pueda ver más.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Luces. Solo luces veo y no siento mi cuerpo. Estoy confundida y un frío me recorre la cara ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunto constantemente e intento buscar las respuestas, pero sin ningún éxito.

Recuerdo muchas cosas y de inmediato veo pasar momentos de mi vida. Cada una de las imágenes me rodean y me hacen vivirlas de nuevo. Como por ejemplo: las tardes de caza con mi padre y Gale, Prim riendo a mi lado cuando éramos niñas, la cosecha en donde me sacrifiqué para evitar que se llevaran a mi hermana, mi conversación con Peeta antes de los juegos, nuestra boda, cada uno de los besos que nos dimos, nuestro regreso a casa, mi embarazo. Son muchas cosas que logro ver y trato de evitar que se alejen. Algo dentro de mi me dice que este no es momento para dejar atrás mi vida. Debo volver, por Peeta, por mi hija. Debo hacerlo.

- Te necesitan - escucho la voz de mi padre y si, tiene razón. Ellos me necesitan y ahora no puedo dejarlos.

Una calidez me recorre lo que pienso que son mis pies y un sonido rítmico percibo con mis oídos. Voces se arremolinan y me dan órdenes ¿Así se siente volver a la vida? No lo sé, pero solo espero poder abrir los ojos y encontrarme con ellos, con el mar azul de la mirada de Peeta.

Pero lamentablemente, solo hay oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ¿Dos? ¿Cinco? ¿Una semana? Aún no lo sé, pero siento mi cuerpo entumecido. Una tela me cubre del frío de la habitación. Abro los ojos lentamente, pero la luz me lastima. Los vuelvo a cerrar y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire. Una. Dos. Cuatro. Muchas para ser más exacta. Abro de nuevo los ojos e intento mirar a mi alrededor.

Una habitación de paredes color crema, un sillón a mi derecha, un televisor colgado en la pared y un pequeño tubo que termina en aguja que seguro es por donde pasan el medicamento; cosa que hasta ahora no me daba cuenta, pero si, siento un poco de mareo.

- ¿Entonces ya está bien? - escucho una voz que viene desde fuera de la habitación y la reconozco. Es Peeta.

- Sí, ya está mejor. Estas cosas suelen suceder. Los nacimientos no todos son iguales y hay ciertos riesgos que tanto el niño, como la madre pueden padecer - una voz grave, de un médico tal vez; le habla con calma y poco a poco se van haciendo más claras. Esto me dice que se están acercando - en este caso fue su esposa. Tuvo una baja en su ritmo cardíaco y tuvo mucha suerte de que los médicos lograron hacer que su corazón no fallara - ¿Mi corazón falló? Eso explica por qué sentí que volvía a la vida.

- Sí, menos mal que fue así - Peeta suspira y el pomo de la puerta gira.

- Puede verla usted mismo - la puerta se abre y un señor de mediana edad le da paso a Peeta con la mano.

- Gracias - dice él y lo veo. Su cabello revuelto y ojeras marcadas. No ha dormido bien y me culpo por ello. Pero de repente su sonrisa me despierta completamente y sus ojos, al verme ya despierta, se iluminan - Katniss - me llama y se acerca con paso rápido hacia mi - ya estás bien - me toma de la mano fuertemente.

- Sí - es lo único que puedo decir. No me salen más palabras para describir esta emoción que siento al verlo junto a mi de nuevo.

- Te amo - dice y me da un corto beso en los labios, para luego darme otro en la frente.

Me lleno de su esencia y mi corazón late con fuerza. Está conmigo otra vez y no nos vamos a separar. Paso mi mano instintivamente por mi vientre y noto algo raro ¡Está plano! De inmediato me alarmo.

- Bebé… ¿Dónde está…? - me inquieto y busco por todos lados, pero no veo nada.

- Tranquila… ¿Kat? - estoy muy nerviosa y no dejo de moverme para intentar levantarme.

- Peeta… ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Dónde está? - mis manos tiemblan y mis ojos se van llenando de lágrimas.

- Tranquila Katniss - Peeta me abraza y me da pequeños besos en la cabeza - ella está bien. Te lo aseguro. Nuestra hija está bien - escucho como intenta calmarme y su voz me hace sentir mejor - es hermosa - me susurra al oído y luego me ve a los ojos - y muy pequeña - sonríe y me coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- La viste - digo y él asiente sonriendo - quiero verla - él sigue acariciándome el cabello - ¡Peeta, quiero verla!

- Descuida, le diré a la enfermera que la traiga ¿sí? - asiento enérgicamente y Peeta voltea hacia la puerta - ya les aviso - al parecer el médico se ha ido y no quiero que Peeta se aparte de mi. Todavía estoy pasando el susto y su calidez me hace sentir segura y cómoda.

- No te vayas - él voltea y me mira a la cara.

- Tranquila, solo iré a preguntar - se acerca a mi y me besa, pero sus labios despiertan en mi una necesidad de ellos, que no dejo que se marche. Así que lo acerco más a mi y profundizo el beso. Lo necesitaba tanto, que ahora, al tenerlo junto a mi, hace que un cosquilleo recorra mi cuerpo. Típico cuando él me besa.

Cuando nos separamos, él junta su frente con la mía y luego me besa la nariz - ya vas a verla - susurra y se levanta de la cama, ya que lo tenía fuertemente abrazado a mi. Veo como sale de la habitación y recuerdo las palabras que me decía ¡Ella es hermosa! Mi bebé ya vio a su padre y yo, volviendo de la muerte ¡Qué suerte tengo! (nótese el sarcasmo).

Espero y espero. Nadie viene y ya me estoy impacientando de nuevo ¿Dónde está Peeta? Él dijo que solo iría a preguntar ¿Dónde tienen a mi hija? Muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza y de repente la puerta se abre, pero cierta desilusión aparece cuando veo que no es Peeta el que entra, pero luego sonrío al mirar a mi madre y a Prim pasar.

- ¡Katniss! - mi patito que ya es una mujer, me abraza y me besa la mejilla - estábamos tan preocupadas por ti - me vuelve a abrazar y yo hago lo mismo.

- Mi niña - mi madre se acerca a nosotras y me besa la frente.

- Tienes que verla Kat ¡Es preciosa! - ok, otras que ya la vieron y yo no.

- Peeta dijo que la traería - digo sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

- Vendrá enseguida - mi madre responde y sonríe. Y como siempre, las madres tienen la razón.

La puerta se abre y Peeta entra por ella, pero no viene solo. Él sostiene la puerta y una enfermera trae un cunero de los que usan aquí en los hospitales para los bebés. Una manta verde claro la cubre y algo se mueve dentro. Mi hermana se levanta y aprieta un botón detrás de la cama que hace que se levante nada más la parte de atrás, permitiéndome quedar sentada.

- Es bueno verla señora - la enfermera muy amablemente me sonríe y toma en sus brazos a la pequeña criatura que está dentro - es pequeña, pero tiene energía - bromea y Peeta se acerca a mi.

- Es nuestra - dice con emoción. La enfermera de inmediato se acerca y yo, ya teniendo los brazos extendidos, tomo con fuerza a mi hija.

- Felicidades - dice la señora y se aleja.

Todo desaparece a mi alrededor. Todo se desvanece al ver a mi niña. A mi preciosa bebé. Su cara redonda y mejillas rosadas. Tiene un gorro puesto, pero por los lados salen algunos mechones de cabello oscuro, como el mío. Sus ojos aún no los abre, pero su tierna y diminuta mano rodea con fuerza mi dedo. Ahí lo entiendo: es pequeña, pero con mucha energía.

Lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas, pero igual no impiden admirar su belleza. Una mano me acaricia el hombro y sin levantar la mirada, ya sé que es Peeta.

- Es… hermosa - digo sin dejar de llorar, pero esta vez es por la emoción de saber que ya está aquí, conmigo. Nada le pasará. La voy a proteger más que a mi vida. Sé que cuando era adolescente, más bien mucho antes, dije que no quería tener hijos, no quería formar una familia porque no quería que vivieran lo mismo que yo vivía en esos momentos. Estaba aterrada al pensar que tal vez ellos podrían ser seleccionados en la cosecha de los juegos y así tener que verlos partir a una muerte segura. Odiaba el hecho de que el Capitolio intentara arrebatarme lo que era mío y por eso juré no llegar a ser madre, al igual que llegar a casarme. Pero como veo, jurar es en vano, porque me casé con solo 17 años, y aunque me enamoré de Peeta locamente, igual no me permitía quedar embarazada.

¡Las vueltas que da la vida! Eso ahora lo digo. No cumplí con mi juramento. Ahora estoy felizmente casada con el hombre que amo y con una hermosa hija que de ahora en adelante será mi prioridad. Su bienestar será el mío y junto con Peeta formaremos la familia que tanto temí en el pasado, pero que ahora añoro completamente.

- Te dije que lo era - Peeta me susurra al oído y me besa la frente, luego hace lo mismo con la bebé y le toma de la otra mano.

- ¿Y cómo piensan llamarla? - la voz de la enfermera nos hace salir de nuestra burbuja y por primera vez, desde que tengo a la niña en brazos, levanto la mirada.

Mi madre llora de felicidad y mi hermana no deja de mirarnos con ternura. Veo a Peeta y él asiente con la cabeza, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Lo discutimos hace ya dos meses y estamos de acuerdo en que responder.

Curiosamente el nombre salió de la nada. Lo había escuchado de mi madre; así se llamaba quién fue mi abuela materna, la que le dio apoyo a mi mamá para que dejara su vida de comerciante y se mudara con el amor de su vida. Mi padre. En cuanto a Peeta, pues por casualidad así también se llamaba su abuela, una señora que poco la recuerdo, ya que solo la vi como una tres veces en la panadería cuando pasaba con Prim a ver las tortas. Según lo que me dijo, ella mantuvo en secreto el amor de su padre hacia mi mamá y lo apoyo en todo momento. También protegió a Peeta de los malos tratos de su madre y levantó a su padre de la depresión muchas veces.

Estas dos mujeres aportaron muchas cosas que sin duda tienen algo que ver con nuestras vidas. Si mi abuela no hubiera dejado ir a mi madre, yo simplemente no estuviera aquí. Y si la madre del señor Frederick no lo hubiera apoyado, seguramente habría muerto de la desesperación y la depresión, y mi Peeta no fuera lo que es hoy; un hombre lleno de nobleza y ganas de vivir.

Así que sin dudar Peeta y yo decimos al unísono y sin dejar de ver a nuestra pequeña - ¡Elizabeth! - la bebé abre sus ojos lentamente y me sorprendo al ver ese color no tan nítido, pero si igual de majestuoso ¡Tiene el mismo color que los de Peeta. Azules! Sonrío abiertamente y ella aprieta de nuevo mi dedo.

- Eli... Se va a llamar Elizabeth - beso su frente y observo con maravilla ese cielo azul que tiene mi hija en sus ojos.

* * *

**¡La bebé ya nació! Y con ella vienen momentos de felicidad para Katniss y Peeta. De ahora en adelante ella será su prioridad y la cuidarán completamente! Su vida de padres recién comienza :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Una abrazo!**

_**vane-.-16:**_ Holaaa! Que bueno que te gusto el fic :D A mi también me agrada Madge, ella es por así decirlo, la única amiga que Katniss tenía y pienso que es importante en su vida. Por eso me dio rabia que no la nombraran en la película

Gracias por tu comentario! Me anima a seguir publicando la historia xD Muchos saludos.

_**EllaCampbell**_: Vecina! Me alegra mucho saber que te va bien en la universidad

Jajajaj sabes muy bien que soy dramática, así que espero que los demás capítulos te gusten xD también estoy consciente que no te agrada la pareja de Madge y Gale, pero tenía que buscar la manera para que él pudiera ser feliz y que Katniss estuviera tranquila con Peeta

Un saludo grande y estaré esperando mis clases de portugués ;) Besos.


	3. Regresando cosas del pasado

**Capitulo 3**

"_**Regresando cosas del pasado"**_

Cinco días estuve internada en el hospital y hoy por fin podemos regresar a nuestro hogar. Muchas emociones he vivido estos últimos días y me siento completa al decir que estamos seguros y en paz.

Gale y Madge antes de partir a su luna de miel, pasaron a visitar a mi hija. Mi amigo estaba contento, aunque al principio pude ver como intentaba sonreír. No sé por qué fue, pero me imagino que es por la impresión de ver que lo que había dicho cuando era adolescente, no se cumplió. En cambio vino a ver a la hija de quien una vez fue más que una amiga para él. No lo culpo, pero si me pareció un tanto incómodo. Aunque después pude ver como bromeaba al decir que por qué había sacado tanto de mis genes, que era mejor que se pareciera a Peeta. En ese momento todos reímos y Madge le gastó un buen golpe en su brazo. El mal entendido había pasado.

Ellos, como parte de un regalo, nos otorgaron un aerodeslizador para poder viajar más rápido hacia el Distrito 12, para así evitarnos lo engorroso del viaje en tren. Haymitch y Effie regresan con nosotros, al igual que mi madre. Prim tuvo que ir al Capitolio para cumplir con un curso que va a realizar para reforzar sus estudios. Le encanta su carrera y quiere ser la mejor para poder tratar a muchas personas que lo necesiten, en especial a los niños, ya que se irá por la rama de la pediatría.

Veo por la ventana como nos vamos alejando del Distrito 2 y sonrío al saber que aquí ha pasado uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

- Es tan chiquita - comenta Effie quien está sentada en el asiento de al frente.

- Sí. Temo a que se quiebre - reímos y al parecer le gusta escuchar nuestras risas.

- Hay que tener un día de compras para la niña - dice con algarabía y yo suspiro con pesadez. Todavía sigue con su amor a la moda y estoy segura que querrá usar a mi hija como su muñeca para vestir - no hagas así Katniss, sabes que tengo razón. La hija de Katniss y Peeta Mellark debe estar a la altura - sin duda que ya la veré con un perchero lleno de ropa y una pasarela para hacerla desfilar. Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esa imagen y acerco a mi hija más a mi.

- Espera a que por lo menos cumpla diez mujer - Haymitch refunfuña y se sienta junto a ella - la pobre te va a huir si comienzas desde ahorita - lanza una carcajada y esto provoca que la niña se inquiete y ahí empieza a llorar.

- Haymitch estás frente a un bebé, no con uno de tus amigos. Mira, ya se despertó - ella le reclama y se cruza de brazos.

- Sshh pequeña… tranquila - comienzo a mecerla y al parecer se calma, pero de nuevo llora y agita sus brazos.

- Tal vez tenga hambre - dice Haymitch ocultando una sonrisa.

- Sí, sé que te parece gracioso mi inexperiencia con los bebés - le fulmino con la mirada y la acomodo en mi pecho.

- Solo fue un comentario - se defiende y esta vez no disimula su risa.

- No estás ayudando en nada Haymitch. Cariño toma esto para que la puedas amamantar - me tiende una pequeña cobija y yo trato de colocármela.

- Sí, esta fue una indirecta. No estoy preparado para ver como lo haces. Yo me voy - río al ver la expresión de Haymitch al pensar que vería como dejo al descubierto uno de mis senos para poder amamantar a mi hija. Hubiera sido vergonzoso para mí en el pasado, pero ya lo he hecho frente a otros. Peeta es un caso aparte, pero Finnick una vez estuvo frente a mí en ese momento. De por sí ya debe estar acostumbrado, ya que Annie hizo lo mismo con Alan.

Trato de disfrutar cada momento junto a ella y el tenerla junto a mi me hace sentir muy satisfecha, como si fuera un premio, uno muy preciado. Peeta no tarda en unirse y los tres nos acompañamos hasta que vemos como nos acercamos al Distrito 12.

Al aterrizar, la pradera nos recibe con sus colores vivos y aromas frescos. La primavera llegó hace poco, pero esta vez vino cargada de color y energía. Veo a los sinsajos posarse en las ramas de los árboles cercanos y por extraño que parezca, puedo escuchar esa melodía de cuatro notas que la pequeña Rue me enseñó en mis primeros juegos. Esa melodía que al principio era una señal de protección, pero que al final pasó a ser parte de la rebelión que nos llevó a lo que somos ahora.

Un auto nos pasa buscando y ahora que estamos de regreso, veo todo con otra perspectiva. Una que seguro es producto de la felicidad que tengo ahora por saber que tengo junto a mi a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Peeta toma en brazos a la niña y yo lo veo con una sonrisa que poco a poco se va formando. Él sonríe como bobo al admirarla y le acaricia su diminuta mano. Está feliz y lo demuestra. Y yo me siento feliz al verlo.

- Llegamos señores - el chofer nos avisa y me sorprendo por haber llegado tan rápido a la aldea de los vencedores, nombre que ya muy poco se usa, ya que trae recuerdos amargos de lo que sucedió en Panem por los juegos.

Peeta me ayuda a salir y luego me tiende a Eli para que pueda tomar las maletas del maletero del auto.

- Bueno amor, si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo llámame y yo estaré ahí - mi madre me dice y me abraza.

- Gracias mamá - nuestra relación ya es muy estrecha y me siento completa al saber que mi familia está unida.

- Las quiero - besa la frente de mi niña y luego me da un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose al final de Peeta con un abrazo. La veo caminar a la casa de al lado y respiro profundo. Ya todos están seguros.

- Muchas gracias - Peeta le agradece al chofer y este último se limita a sonreír y a despedirse de Haymitch con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Bueno, será mejor que entre ya a casa o sino…

- Effie te colgará. Lo sabemos - Peeta ríe a carcajadas y Haymitch entrecierra sus ojos, para luego señalarme.

- El que ríe de último ríe mejor chico - Peeta poco a poco va calmando su risa - ya te veré - toma su maleta y la de Effie y sale caminando hacia su casa. Sí que ha cambiado estos últimos años.

- Puede que tenga razón - bromeo y Peeta me abraza con cuidado.

- No creo que llegues a ahorcarme - me besa la punta de la nariz - no te creo posible de hacerlo - me da un beso corto en los labios.

- Estás muy seguro de ti Mellark - lo atraigo a mi y lo beso. Saboreo sus labios y disfruto el tenerlo así de nuevo.

- ¡Hay un niño menor de un año frente a ustedes! - escucho el grito de Haymitch proseguido de una carcajada.

- Ocúpate de tus asuntos Haymitch - Peeta se voltea y veo a quien fue nuestro mentor, rojo por la risa, mientras nos ve desde su ventana.

- Nunca cambian - hace un gesto despreocupado con su mano y corre la persiana.

- Vamos a la casa antes de que medio distrito se entere de lo que hacemos - me da un corto beso en los labios y uno en la cabeza de nuestra bebé.

Me adelanto hacia el porche de la casa mientras Peeta recoge las maletas. Camino con cuidado para no remover a la niña que está dormida a pesar del fuerte grito que lanzó Haymitch. Pero de repente algo me llama la atención; más bien un olor peculiar. Me paro en seco en el medio de los escalones para subir al porche y escudriño a mi alrededor en busca de ese algo que estoy muy segura en no haberlo percibido desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Busco con la mirada y de inmediato mis ojos se posan en el pequeño jardín que Peeta sembró cuando regresamos al distrito hace trece años.

Unas Primroses están en plena florescencia adornando en cada rincón, luego unas yerberas que plantó mi madre y por último, en el medio del jardín, una rosa blanca que… Un momento ¿una rosa? ¿qué es esto? Y es ahí cuando lo siento. Un olor que juré no volver a recordar y que estuve segura en haber enterrado muy profundo en mi olvido, esos momentos en donde ese rastro me dio amenazas y despertó miedo en mi.

Me quedo paralizada y mis manos comienzan a sudar. Mi corazón late rápidamente y mi garganta se va cerrando por un gran nudo.

- ¿Kat? ¿Qué sucede? - Peeta se acerca a mi, pero sus preguntas las escucho lejanas. Lo único que me mantiene en el presente es el cuerpo de mi hija que fuertemente la acerco más a mi pecho - Katniss - Peeta me toma del brazo, pero yo no sé como hablar. El miedo recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo y de repente me traslado hasta ese día en que estaba grabando un propo en el Distrito 13. Ese día en donde una rosa roja sangre se imponía entre los escombros de lo que era el edificio de justicia de ese distrito en el pasado. Para ese momento sabía que significaba y aunque normalmente se conocía por sus rosas blancas; ésta particularmente me llenaba de aun más miedo. El color de la sangre que derramaríamos según él si nos alzábamos más.

- ¿Qué… qué hace eso… ahí? - no le quito la mirada a esa flor blanca, reluciendo con el sol, pero que sin duda no tiene nada de inocente y especial.

- ¿De qué hablas Kat?

- ¡De eso! - grito y la bebé se despierta inquieta - de eso - señalo a la rosa nerviosamente y Peeta se separa de mi, acercándose poco a poco a la flor, para luego examinarla extrañado.

- ¿De dónde salió? No recuerdo haber plantado rosas.

- No. Tú no lo hiciste - no dejo de temblar y aferro a mi hija más hacia mi. Recuerdo que Peeta está ajeno al significado de esa señal, porque estoy segura que lo es. Él nunca supo sobre las rosas que me enviaba Snow. Nunca se lo dije y tampoco quise hacerlo. Ahora su ignorancia al tema me pone más nerviosa - ¡Sácala! ¡Llévatela ya! - mis nervios explotan y consigo a tiempo recostarme de la pared.

- ¡Katniss! - Peeta corre hacia donde estoy y me sostiene fuertemente antes de que cayera al suelo - amor tranquila - me abraza y me mece suavemente. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Está aquí ¡Estuvo aquí! - es lo que logro repetir entre el llanto.

- Kat tranquila. Estoy aquí contigo. Nada les pasará - me abraza más y luego la niña llora agitada - descuida bebé.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? - Haymitch aparece frente a nosotros y nos mira extrañado.

- Por favor llévate esa rosa lejos de aquí - le dice Peeta con voz firme, mientras trata de calmar a nuestra hija también.

- ¿Qué…? - voltea hacia el jardín y veo como se tensa. Él sí sabe el significado. De inmediato la toma y la arranca de raíz; se queja por haberse pinchado con una de las espinas y sin previo aviso la tira al suelo y la comienza a pisotear.

- ¿Haymitch? - Peeta se centra en el acto de nuestro mentor y puedo ver la duda en su mirada.

- Esto no puede ser posible - la termina de triturar y camina rápidamente hacia nuestra casa - la llave - tiende su mano hacia Peeta, pero este último se levanta junto conmigo y luego va hacia la puerta y la abre. Haymitch entra como bala y Peeta se devuelve y me ayuda a caminar.

- ¡No!... quiero quedarme aquí - digo alarmada. No quiero entrar a la casa ahora; tengo un leve presentimiento.

- Dime - me ve con ojos penetrantes y solo digo una palabra, pero que igual basta y sobra.

- Snow - mi voz se quiebra y de repente la mirada de Peeta se enciende y aprieta la mandíbula.

- Quédate aquí - me dice y entra a la casa rápidamente. Peeta no es tonto para no saber lo que significa ese nombre. Aunque lo creí muerto desde hace trece años ¿será que no fue así? ¿me engañó? ¿nos engañó?

Mis nervios crecen y ahora solo sé que nunca he estado libre de nada. Ahora sé que estos pocos años que creí que fueron libres, solo o más bien, fueron una trampa.

Esa rosa blanca me dice que mi temor a que mi familia sufra está de vuelta y al ver a mi hija en mis brazos me aferro a la idea de que no puedo estar tranquila.

Pov Peeta

Snow. Solo esa palabra me hace temblar y ya entiendo por qué Katniss se impresionó al ver la rosa. Yo mismo juré olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, para no sentirme tan angustiado y así poder superar los traumas que viví, sobre todo esos días en que estuve secuestrado por la hija de Alma Coin. Allyson.

Estoy nervioso, pero sigo buscando junto con Haymitch alguna pista, algo que nos diga el por qué de esa flor en el jardín delantero de mi casa ¿será una señal? ¿un aviso? Eso no puede ser posible. Cornelius Snow está muerto y ya hace trece años de ese suceso.

- Iré arriba - le digo a Haymitch y subo las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Las habitaciones están cerradas, tal cual como las dejó Katniss. Abro la puerta del estudio y me encuentro con mis pinturas, todas ellas en el mismo sitio en donde las deje. Reviso cada rincón y no hay nada. Luego me decido y voy a mi habitación, la que comparto con Katniss, y hago lo mismo que con la otra, pero igualmente no hay nada. Salgo al pasillo algo frustrado e intento calmarme, pero en eso veo algo inusual. La puerta de la habitación de la bebé está entreabierta y así no fue como la dejo Katniss. Tomo un respiro profundo y camino hacia allí.

Mis sentidos se alertan y me quedo como piedra debajo del umbral de la puerta. Un olor a perfume de rosas con sangre me llegan de lleno a mis fosas nasales y el aroma dulzón penetra por todo mi sistema respiratorio. Estoy consternado y allí al frente veo la fuente del olor. Una rosa blanca colocada en el mueble que está junto a la ventana. Una rosa igual a la que Katniss encontró en el jardín.

- Muchacho ¿encontraste al…? - al parecer Haymitch pensó lo mismo que yo, pues se quedó paralizado a mi lado mientras contempla, al igual que yo a la rosa - ¿qué demonios es esto? ¿cómo sucedió? ¿dejaste algo abierto? ¿quién entró aquí? - las múltiples preguntas de Haymitch se van difuminando. Yo solo camino hacia la flor, la tomo con cuidado y la rompo dentro de mi puño. Sangre comienza a correr por mi mano producto de las espinas, pero sinceramente no me importa ese dolor. Me importa el dolor que esta señal nos pueda hacer a nosotros, pero más aún a mi hija ¿qué tiene ella que ver con esto? Es solo una bebé y ya la están amenazando.

¡Pero eso no sucederá!

- Esto no es normal - abro la ventana rápidamente esperando a que ventile la habitación - ¿quién pondría eso en mi casa y en el cuarto de mi hija? - salgo disparado a la planta baja y tiro en la papelera a la flor destrozada; me saco una espina clavada en la palma de mi mano y luego voy a abrir las ventanas de la sala - lleva a Katniss a casa de su madre. No quiero que ni ella, ni mi hija duerman aquí hoy - no sé la información completa. Quizá ella me esté ocultando algo más y puede que así sea.

- Chico no hay que decirle - me volteo lentamente y luego lo encaro - le afectaría mucho - dice aludido - solo mira como se puso al ver esa endemoniada flor en su jardín - tiene razón, estaba muy alterada y tal vez si le digo que encontré otra en el cuarto de Eli… no, es mejor que no lo sepa.

- Hay que hacer algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Llamar a los agentes del distrito y decirles que encontramos una flor sospechosa plantada en tu jardín y otra en el cuarto de tu hija? ¡Por favor Peeta! Primero te creerían loco y luego se reirían de ti por pensar que una flor es peligrosa - suspiro pesadamente y camino hacia la puerta para encontrarme con Katniss - ellos no saben la carga emotiva que tiene ese detalle - y ahí le doy la razón - no debe saberlo.

- ¿Saber qué? - Katniss aparece en el vestíbulo de la casa junto con su madre - ¿saber qué Haymitch? - insiste y puedo ver como tiene los ojos rojos. Estaba llorando.

- Amor será mejor que esta noche duermas en casa de tu madre… por favor - le peino un mechón de cabello - estarás mejor así.

- Peeta me estás ocultando algo - dice sin rodeos y escudriña con la mirada el recinto.

- Kat…

- ¡Tu mano! - la toma y la alza para verla mejor - ¿qué sucedió? - la bebé comienza a llorar y Clara, la madre de Katniss, mece a la niña con cuidado.

- Hija tranquila - le dice y con su mano libre le acaricia el hombro derecho.

- Katniss hazme caso ¿sí? Por favor. No quiero verte así, puede hacerte daño - la miro intentando convencerla - dejaré que me cures la mano… eso solo fue un accidente de ahorita - Katniss entrecierra sus ojos y me ve tratando de descifrar algo, pero siempre he sido bueno con las mentiras, por lo que tardo unos diez minutos más en convencerla de que no pasó nada. Y al parecer funciono, ya que luego suspiro resignada y se aclaró la voz para decir.

- Está bien - con tono derrotado, por lo que recurrí a abrazarla fuertemente, recargando mi cabeza en sus hombros, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y deleitándome con su cercanía.

- Te amo - le susurro al oído y le doy un corto beso en los labios.

- Yo igual - dice y me vuelve a besar, pero recuerdo que estamos acompañados.

- Ve, estás cansada - Haymitch le insiste y de pronto repica el teléfono de la casa. Me quedo de pie junto a Katniss sin ningún ánimo de contestar. Pero como siempre Haymitch está varios pasos adelantado a mi y me tiende el teléfono.

- Quién sabe que pueda ser - lo tomo con fastidio y le doy al botón que me permite hablar.

La voz del emisor me deja desconcertado. Tengo tiempo que no hablo con él y volver a escucharlo me dice que es por un evento, saludos o puede que… ¿quizá el sabrá algo, un indicio de lo que sucedió hoy?

- ¡Hola Peeta!

- Hola Plutarch - lo saludo cordialmente - ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien chico... - silencio por largos segundos me pone más ansioso - Peeta no quiero ir con rodeos porque sé que no es agradable, pero…

- ¿A qué te refieres? - esto no me está gustando.

- Paylor los quiere a los dos en el Capitolio - dice rápidamente - necesita tratar con ustedes algo importante…

- ¿Qué? - Katniss me mira con sospecha y se acerca a mi.

- Peeta… - suspira - es el 13 - dice y me tengo que voltear para que no me vean la expresión de mi rostro. Pero como siempre Katniss es intuitiva y con solo tomarme del brazo, abre sus ojos con sorpresa y temor.

Ahora sí que tengo claro varias cosas y unas de ellas es que esas rosas debieron haber llegado por medio de alguien, a quien no sabemos, pero de seguro está conectado con nuestro pasado e intentó ultrajar colocando una en el cuarto de nuestra hija. Pero lo que escucho de Plutarch me hace entender que mi presencia y la de Katniss siguen igual de necesitadas.

¿El Distrito 13? ¿Qué sucede ahora? Muchas preguntas rondan en mi cabeza y sinceramente, no me gusta saber que Paylor nos quiere a los dos. Eso significa que tal vez si esté sucediendo lo que se temía: el 13 alzándose por la muerte de Coin.

* * *

**En primer lugar ¿Quién habrá colocado esas rosas en la casa de Peeta y Katniss? ¿Será una amenaza el que hayan colocado una en la habitación de su hija? Esto afectó mucho a Katniss y más aún porque es un miedo que todavía lleva. Solo se espera que se encuentren respuestas pronto.**

**Pero ahora ¿Qué será eso que Paylor necesita hablar con ellos dos? ¿De verdad el 13 está descontento todavía por la muerte de Coin? **

**Besos! Se les quiere.**

_**vane-.-16:**_ ¿Verdad que si son una ternurita? *-* Ellos son perfectos y su bebé también lo es! En un principio quería llamarla Rue, pero pensé que sería algo así como predecible jejeje no se, quise cambiarle unas cosas. Me alegra que te haya gustado el nombre, a mi en lo personal me fascina y hasta está en la lista de nombres que le pondría a una hija mía xD (tiendo a pensar en esas cosas desde ahorita yo me entiendo). Un abrazo y espero que te encuentres chévere.

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Holaaaaa! De verdad que si nos leemos de nuevo ;) yo también me molesté porque no incluyeron a Madge en la película :s ella es importante y no es justo. También me agrada la pareja de Madge y Gale (es algo raro, pero puede que hayan sido buena pareja). Con gusto me pasaré a leer tu songfic :D Cuidate y gracias por comentar!


	4. No quiero ser parte de esto

**Capitulo 4**

"_**No quiero ser parte de esto"**_

_**Pov Peeta**_

- Lo siento, pero por ahora quiero… más bien queremos estar apartados. Tenemos una familia ahora - trato de convencer a Plutarch para no ir al Capitolio. Hay ciertas cosas que ese lugar todavía me dan miedo y no quiero exponer a mi familia a vivir eso.

- Entiendo Peeta, pero… - Plutarch se queda callado por unos segundos y finalmente suspira - de acuerdo ¿qué tal si hacemos algo? Un trato - ¿desde cuándo él hace tratos para tratar de convencer a los demás? Pero igualmente me quedo en silencio para escuchar lo que tenga que decir. Mientras más sereno me comporte ante Katniss y los presentes en mi casa, mejor será - ¿estás ahí?

- Sí, te escucho - respondo con indiferencia.

- Bueno, ustedes no tendrán que venir al Capitolio, pero pueden tener una videollamada con la presidenta Paylor - Katniss me interroga con la mirada, pero solo le sonrío de medio lado para no alarmarla - ella les explicará y pues… tal vez Katniss le pueda dar información de algo sobre ese distrito - de inmediato recuerdo mi estadía allí y un ligero temblor aparece en mis manos. Fueron días muy malos y eso solo quiero olvidarlo.

- ¿Y por qué no se la das tú? Estuviste allí también.

- Sí lo sé, pero Katniss trabajó aún más con la causa y… bueno, recuerda que ella fue la primera que tuvo intenciones de asesinar a Coin… solo que falló en el tiro. Por algo tuvo que ser ¿no? Al igual que Haymitch. El sí logró su cometido - de eso también me acuerdo, pero solo la parte en que retenían a Katniss de los brazos. Antes de ver la flecha que tiró Haymitch hacia la presidenta del 13.

- Está bien, entiendo a que quieres llegar.

- ¿Peeta? - Katniss no deja de insistir en llamar mi atención, por lo que recurro a terminar la llamada con Pluartch.

- Muy bien, entonces ustedes tienen ese contacto y luego haremos lo posible para no hacerlos entrar en el tema ¿te parece? - analizo la propuesta y miro a Katniss que está a mi lado. Si lo hacemos y de verdad cumple con su palabra, pues no veo por qué no aportar y más aún, delatar lo que hizo Coin y sobre todo las malas intenciones que tenía esa mujer.

- Déjame pensarlo - respondo y escucho como Pluatrch suspira aliviado.

- Muy bien, eso es mejor que nada - dice más sereno - avísame cuando se hayan decidido. Solo puedo decirte que hay algunas... bueno, detalles que se han notado en ese distrito últimamente y lo menos que se quiere es que se altere lo que ya se ha construido - lo pienso unos segundos y sigo sin querer hacerlo.

- Muy bien - solo recordar las cosas que viví allí... Mejor trato de borrarlas - hasta luego.

- Hasta luego Peeta. Saludos a Katniss y felicidades por el nacimiento de tu hija - dice alegre.

- Gracias - respondo y cuelgo la llamada.

Basta con decir que la tensión en la habitación está palpable. Haymitch está de pie mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido, la madre de Katniss sigue meciendo a mi niña y Katniss… bueno, ella solo me ve con mirada enojada; no le gusta que la dejen con la intriga.

- Era Plutarch - con solo decir esas dos palabras, Katniss cambió su semblante a uno más alarmado - quería saludar y… - miro a la señora Clara y decido que por ahora es mejor que no sepa lo que sucede. No quiero que se angustie y mucho menos que sepa que el 13 no está de acuerdo con lo que pasó con Coin. Recuerdo lo que le hicieron pasar por lo sucedido con Prim y prefiero que no rememore esos sucesos, por lo que finalmente miento - contar unas cosas, ya saben… con lo que sucede en el Capitolio. Dando novedades de los avances y de un nuevo programa que está produciendo - Haymitch levanta la mirada del suelo y me mira enarcando una ceja - es de canto y esas cosas. Quería que en uno de los programas Katniss participara y yo estuviera como uno de los jurados.

- ¿Qué dices? - levanto los hombros con indiferencia y coloco el teléfono de nuevo en su base.

- Sí, lo mismo pensé yo - miro a Haymitch de nuevo y este frunce de nuevo su ceño. Estoy claro que él no se tragó mi mentira, pero la señora Clara sí.

- Vaya, ese hombre no se cansa de querer mostrarlos al mundo - ríe despreocupada.

- Concuerdo con eso. Supongo que es porque recuerda que Katniss tiene una melodiosa voz, por lo que no dudó en llamar para que ella asistiera - y no estoy diciendo mentiras sobre el programa. De hecho eso me lo dijo Beetee hace unas semanas atrás. Él si ha ido al Capitolio a trabajar en algunas cosas y Plutarch se lo comentó. La idea fue aceptada y él quería que Beetee lo ayudara en las cuestiones sobre manejos de equipos de sonido y lo necesario para que el show se dé. Como no tuve el momento para comentárselo a Katniss, pues me pareció la mejor manera para decirlo.

- Ni que lo piense. No planeo ir a eso que está haciendo. Que se quede con las ganas - responde ella y camina hacia su madre para tomar en brazos a la bebé. Aunque algo me dice que no se lo creyó del todo.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento chico? - Haymitch me pregunta en voz baja cuando ya está a mi lado.

- Bueno hija, yo me adelanto a la casa.

- Yo llevo lo necesario para la niña - comento y me dispongo a subir a su habitación, dejando a un Haymitch con expresión inquisidora.

Recojo lo esencial, implorando a que el olor a rosas no esté impregnado en la ropita de mi hija. Al bajar veo a Katniss abrazando a la bebé con ternura y me acerco a su madre para darle el bolso con todo lo que necesitarán para esta noche, al igual que unas mudas limpias para Katniss.

- Estarán bien - me dice y toma el bolso entre sus manos.

- Lo sé. Gracias - le sonrío y me dirijo hacia Katniss. Pero ella sabe que algo sucede y presiento que mejor será que le diga la verdad acerca de la llamada de Plutarch, pero el tema de la rosa en la habitación de Eli prefiero dejarlo para después - Kat ¿podríamos hablar un momento por favor? - ella me mira confundida y luego entrecierra sus ojos de manera acusadora.

- Muy bien - responde y luego vemos como su madre se despide y sale de la casa con Eli en brazos.

Me prepararé para lo que viene, lo cual seguro no va a ser sencillo, ya que ella se rehúsa a estar en contacto con el Capitolio, por lo que lo más seguro es que terminemos peleando.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Esa llamada de Plutarch me hizo pensar mucho. Si solo era para decirle sobre el programa ese ¿por qué noté a Peeta tan tenso al principio? Es raro y de inmediato pienso en que no me ha dicho la verdad completamente.

Los miro a los dos en busca de respuestas y con las inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento y los nervios de la rosa en mi jardín están empezando a aflorar aún más.

- ¿Y bien? - les insisto.

- Kat … verás - Peeta se acerca poco a poco y se queda de pie frente a mi muy cerca.

- Es Plutarch… ¿verdad? - los dos se quedan serios y allí es que lo entiendo - no fue su llamada una simple invitación a un programa de televisión ¿no es así? - Haymitch suspira aburrido y se recuesta de la pared.

- Seguramente quería que hablaran más de la cuenta - Peeta se voltea hacia él y luego niega con la cabeza.

- Quería que tuviéramos un encuentro con Paylor en…

- ¡Espera! - grito y sobresalto un poco a Haymitch que ahora estaba tomando una de las manzanas del mesón de la cocina - ¿Has dicho… que Paylor quiere vernos? - no soporto la idea ¿qué más quieren de nosotros? - ¡No!... ni lo piense. Se quedará con las ganas - no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan alterada, hasta que Peeta me toma de los brazos y me detiene mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Kat calma - trato de zafarme de su agarre, pero me es imposible. Es más fuerte que yo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Peeta, esa gente no se cansará de molestarnos. Ya mucho ha pasado y ahora quieren hablarnos ¡Por favor! - veo como Peeta se debate y me siento lastimada ¿no se supone que ahora tenemos a alguien a quién atender? - no puede ser - digo entredientes - ¡Estás de su lado! - logro quitarme las manos de Peeta de un tirón y lo rodeo para llegar a la puerta de salida. Estoy muy molesta y no quiero herirlo - sabes muy bien… más bien estás consciente de lo que nos pasó, de lo que nos hicieron pasar - ya estoy gritando y es más producto del enojo.

- ¿Y tú crees que no me molesta igual? ¡Por supuesto que sí! - me detengo y me volteo hacia él. Tiene roja la cara por el enojo y veo como aprieta su mandíbula - todo lo que pasó. A ti, a mi y también a Haymitch - el aludido se acerca sigilosamente y se coloca detrás de Peeta, quien mueve sus brazos con exasperación - yo también sufrí y tú fuiste testigo ¿no es así? - aprieto mis puños y cuento hasta tres.

- Si estoy al tanto Peeta. Por eso no quiero saber más nada que tenga que ver con el Capitolio.

- No griten ¿sí? - Haymitch se coloca entre Peeta y yo, aunque con un empujón logro sacarlo del camino.

- Tenemos una hija Peeta. Ella es mucho más importante.

- Lo sé Katniss ¿acaso dudas de eso también?

- Oigan ¡ya basta! - Haymitch vuelve a interponerse y esta vez no lo empujo, pero si desearía poder irme - ya dejen de gritarse que me está dando dolor de cabeza - Peeta bufa y se cruza de brazos - parecen niños.

- Ya deja de decir tonterías Haymitch.

- No - me coloca su dedo índice sobre los labios y me obliga a callarme - ahora sí - sonríe y se cruza de brazos - Peeta dinos lo que Plutarch te estuvo diciendo - Peeta lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos y por último suspira resignado.

- Me dijo que Paylor quería conversar con nosotros, en especial con Katniss para atestiguar unas cosas sobre… Coin - escucho ese nombre y de pronto se me eriza la piel.

- ¿Y a qué viene el caso? - Haymitch también está tenso.

- Pues al parecer hay… algunas complicaciones con… - suspira de nuevo y ablanda su mirada - el 13.

- ¿Qué? - me acerco involuntariamente hacia él, como si solo el haber nombrado el Distrito 13 me fuera a arrebatar a él de nuevo.

- A ver chico ¿no te dijo nada más? - estoy sintiendo escalofríos y no sé por qué. La carga emocional que tiene ese lugar en mi me abruma.

- No me dio detalles, solo dijo eso y después quiso hacer un trato que…

- ¿Un trato? ¡Por favor! - imito la postura de ellos.

- Sí un trato. Dijo que si le concedíamos aunque sea un momento para hablar con ella por medio de una video llamada, él después nos dejaría apartados de todo - ¿será cierto? ¿o es un truco?

- ¿Así no más lo propuso? - Haymitch también está sorprendido y la verdad no me extraña, ya que Plutarch tiende a ser muy insistente.

- Sí. No me miren así. Yo también estoy confundido - finalmente me quedo analizando la situación y tal vez puede que sea cierto.

- El que haya querido hacer ese trato es porque de verdad necesita que le hablen.

- También estás dentro de esto Haymitch - digo y veo como él cierra sus ojos y suspira profundamente.

- Seguramente no le bastó con la información que le dio Effie para mi juicio - y pensando bien, eso es verdad. Effie atestiguó en el juicio de Haymitch contra unas cosas que supuestamente planeaba hacer Coin en su mandato. O algo parecido ¿de verdad no les basta con eso?

- Sigo sin querer hacerlo - confieso - ya Plutarch debe saber, Boggs también. Muchos de los que ahora trabajan con ella estuvieron el 13 en ese momento ¿por qué tendría Paylor que hablar con nosotros?

- Tal vez porque fuiste y eres alguien importante en este país. Fuiste tú quien disparo primero hacia Coin ¿o me equivoco? - Haymitch enarca una ceja y se cruza de brazos. Su actitud arrogante y fastidiosa está de vuelta.

- Tú sabes muy bien el motivo - lo reto con la mirada.

- Ya basta. No estamos solucionando nada - esta vez Peeta se interpone entre Haymitch y yo - Kat si no quieres hacerlo, no importa. Llamaré a Plutarch y le diré que se olvide de eso - dirijo la mirada hacia él y trato de calmarme, pero la verdad es que estoy muy enojada.

- Eso no va a funcionar chico. Ellos van a querer insistir hasta que se haga la reunión esa.

- Pues que se queden con las ganas - respondo y camino hacia la puerta de la casa. No sé por qué pero de repente siento ese horrible aroma a rosas y me mareo. Debo estar loca o también puede… no, eso debe ser psicológico Katniss ¿o no? - no puedo estar aquí. Mi decisión está tomada. Nada de entrevistas o llamadas con Paylor ¿entendido?

Digo en voz alta y trato de huir de aquí. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna y lo que más quiero ahora es ir junto a mi hija. Estar con ella me da seguridad y valor, cosa que estoy perdiendo últimamente. Aunque estoy enojada con Peeta por querer negociar con ellos, aún quisiera estar entre sus brazos. Eso es lo que él provoca en mi; a pesar del enojo, él siempre está ahí para mi.

Pero de inmediato las palabras de Haymitch me hacen detenerme.

- Muchos aún creen en ti Katniss - tomo con fuerza el pomo de la puerta - quién sabe lo que esté sucediendo.

- Haymitch no…

- Sí, pero… - interrumpo a Peeta - la cosa es que ya no tengo diecisiete - abro más la puerta y antes de irme volteo hacia él - y ya no los tendré más - cierro la puerta de un tirón y salgo corriendo a casa de mi madre. Tengo el impulso de ver hacia el jardín de al frente de mi casa, pero de inmediato me rehúso. Solo había una. Solo una.

Llego a la casa de mi madre y me quedo recargada sobre la puerta por un buen rato. Medito cada palabra, cada oración ¿Paylor me necesita? Si como no. Ella es la presidente y estoy segura que cualquier información puede tener al alcance de su mano. Entonces ¿por qué quiere hablar con nosotros?

- ¿Hija estás bien? - la voz de mi madre me hace volver al presente y sonrío al ver a mi pequeña en sus brazos.

- Sí. Todo bien - esbozo una sonrisa para disimular. Mi madre no puede saber nada de esto.

- Te voy a preparar un té. Te veo algo tensa - a pesar de los años, sigo sin saber como mentirle. Me conoce demasiado y seguro es el hecho de que es mi madre.

Sin duda ella tenía razón al decir que el té me calmaría. Ahora estoy en la que era mi habitación cuando nos mudamos aquí y sostengo con cuidado a mi niña mientras la admiro. Eso me relaja y más aún porque forma parte de mi ahora.

Aunque es pequeña todavía, puedo atisbar rasgos de Peeta en su rostro, en especial en sus ojos que aunque no es un color propiamente dicho, sin duda los tendrá claros como él. E incluso tiene la forma de su nariz y mandíbula. Seguramente será una hermosura cuando crezca. Y eso es a lo que temo ahora ¿qué pasará luego? ¿podremos seguir viviendo fuera del ojo público? ¿podremos criar a nuestra hija como las demás familias? Sin ninguna carga ni recuerdos a rastras que te hagan regresar a tiempos en donde solo el sufrimiento estaba presente.

Tengo miedo. Sí. Tengo mucho miedo y ahora que Paylor quiere hablar con nosotros, pero en especial conmigo, me hace recordar esas veces en que Coin insistía en conversar conmigo luego de haber sido rescatada del Vasallaje. Después de haber aceptado, solo barbaries me persiguieron y no pude salir de ellas poco después, sino tuve que arriesgar mi vida para poder tener segura mi vida y la de quienes amo. Peeta fue uno de ellos y todavía le persiguen esas pesadillas vividas; él me lo niega, pero ya han sido varias ocasiones en donde lo he encontrado tomando fuertemente el espaldar de una silla mientras intenta salir de una crisis producto de las repercusiones que el veneno suministrado en su cuerpo le han hecho padecer.

El sabe que esa rosa me hizo daño y por eso quiso que me alejara. No sé por qué sigo aterrada por ello, pero debe ser por la idea de que alguien vino y la plantó. Alguien que sabe perfectamente el significado de esa flor para mi y por eso lo está usando en mi contra. Una señal puede ser; un aviso de que algo sucederá. Algo me dice que debo afrontarlo, por el bien de mi hija, por el mío, por el de Peeta.

La veo dormida a mi lado y solo pienso en una cosa: ¡Debo protegerla! Aunque sea lo último que haga. Quizás sea cierto lo que dijo Plutarch. Tal vez si nos dejen en paz y pienso… bueno, quizás sea bueno saber lo que sucede en el trece; algo que me diga y me advierta. Puede que con ello me mantenga alerta y alejada del posible peligro ¿Quién sabe si terminan ayudándome a resolver el problema de la rosa?... ¿o no?

Me debato por un buen rato y termino haciendo lo inimaginable en estos momentos. Ahora me encuentro con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja mientras escucho el repique de la otra línea que le pertenece a Johanna. Sí, estoy llamando a Johanna Mason.

Tarda en contestar y pienso que lo mejor sería colgar, pero cuando pienso que no va responder, me sorprende escuchar su voz a último momento.

- ¿Hola? - se escucha algo cansada ¿habrá estado dormida?

- Hola Johanna… soy Katniss - respondo cautelosa. Por alguna extraña razón le temo a sus repentinos y explosivos cambios de humor y la verdad me lo esperaría.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es descerebrada? - dice arrastrando las palabras. Miro el reloj de la mesita de noche y veo la hora - ¡Son las dos de la mañana! - me sorprendo y sí, se me olvido ese pequeño detalle. Ella vive en el Distrito 7 el cual se encuentra al otro extremo del país. El cambio de horario es notorio.

- Oh lo siento… no quise molestarte - escucho la risa de ella y me voy relajando ¿había dicho ya que cambia de humor rápidamente?

- Descuida descerebrada. Después buscaré la forma de vengarme - río por la afirmación y me siento a gusto de hablar con ella - ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Ya te cansaste mamá? ¿Buscas el botón de apagado? - ríe a carcajadas y trato de parecer despreocupada, pero sinceramente ¿quién puede estarlo al hablar con ella? ¿quién me mando a llamarla?

- No Johanna, estoy feliz por ello - escucho que calma su risa.

- Si, entiendo - se aclara la voz - bueno chiflada estoy esperando - suspiro y sin más le cuento, desde la rosa en mi jardín, hasta la pelea que tuve con Peeta. Pero tengo que exceptuar la parte del trece; no estoy segura de decirlo. Quizás sea información privada.

Al terminar respiro profundo y espero a su respuesta. Pero en cambio solo escucho silencio en la otra línea ¿será que se quedó dormida? Espero más y nada.

- ¿Estás ahí?

- Sí - dice y vuelve el silencio. Pero luego logra hablar - ¿por qué no aceptas hablar con ella? Así te la quitas de encima y luego podrás vivir tranquila - es lo mismo que me insinuó Haymitch.

- ¿Tú dices?

- ¡Claro! Piénsalo. Tú dale lo que quieren y luego no tendrán que molestarte. A fin de cuentas tú dices "A" y ellos te harán caso - en eso recuerdo la conversación que tuve una vez con Prim en donde me dijo que ellos harían lo que yo quisiera con tal de permanecer con ellos - en resumen, eres útil y luego le impones tu alejamiento. No creo que Paylor sea como… bueno… - sé muy bien a quien se refiere.

- Sí ya sé de quién hablas.

- Muy bien. Entonces descerebrada esto ha sido todo por hoy. Para la próxima calcula bien la hora en que vayas a llamar a alguien ¿ok?

- Sí. Lo siento - ella ríe por unos momentos y al retomar el aliento, me dice con tono sincero.

- Trata de manejar tus nervios y rabias. Peeta te ama y él solo quiere lo mejor para ti y para Eli. No dejen que el Capitolio se interponga de nuevo - esto lo dice en tono más serio. Johanna solo tiene momentos como estos en muy pocas ocasiones. Sus consejos me han servido y creo que he sido yo quien ha sacado ese lado reflexivo de ella.

- Gracias por escucharme.

- Como sea - ríe de nuevo y se despide, dejando la otra línea en silencio.

Ella tiene razón. No puedo dejar que peleas como la que tuve hoy con Peeta, por culpa de una conversación con Paylor nos separen. Él es mi soporte y estoy consciente que hace todo para mantenerme protegida; y ahora que está aquí nuestra hija, aún más estará dispuesto a hacer de todo con tal de mantenerla segura.

Arrepintiéndome de lo que le dije, cierro los ojos y trato de que el sueño me venza para así poder ir mañana junto a él y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy raro en donde veía a una mujer acercándose a mi; cada paso que daba, cambiaba su rostro, su cabello, su caminar. Hasta que al final cuando estuvo frente a mi, me dejó petrificada porque tenía a tan solo centímetros la mirada calculadora de Coin.

He de decir que no pude dormir bien, además la pequeña se despertó temprano para comer. Mi madre tuvo que salir temprano al hospital para cumplir con su guardia de enfermería, pero igual me dejó el desayuno listo, un gesto que agradecí porque me siento muy cansada y saber que recibo esa atención de ella me hace sentir cuidada y a gusto, como si fuera una niña otra vez.

Me preparo y organizo mis ideas. Iré de nuevo a mi casa y me disculparé con Peeta. Lo amo y no quiero estar así con él. Así que seguiré el consejo que me dio Johanna y cumpliré con esto. Veo cuando ya estoy por entrar a la casa que Peeta no ha salido aún a la panadería, por lo que es el mejor momento para hablar. Subo las escaleras del porche sin mirar al jardín y de inmediato Peeta nos recibe en la puerta.

- No sabes lo mucho que las extrañe - me abraza y me permito disfrutar de su aroma. Canela.

- Nosotras igual - me separo un poco y lo veo a los ojos.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? - me pregunta y le acaricia suavemente la manito a la bebé.

- Sí. Eso creo - muerde su labio y asiente - sé que dije cosas sin pensar.

- Descuida. Todos nos llegamos a alterar por cosas así. Ya sabes, tenemos mucho tiempo que no somos interrumpidos por algo que tenga que ver con el gobierno - besa la frente de la niña y yo se la tiendo gustosa - es solo que me asusté mucho también por como reaccionaste ante esa flor que… - calla y debe ser por como lo tomé del brazo.

- No hablemos de eso ¿si? - le doy un beso en los labios y digo lo que tengo pensado desde temprano. Tal vez sea como dice Haymitch; Plutarch puede cumplir con su palabra de no molestarnos más luego - he decidido algo - digo y Peeta me ve intrigado - yo… he decidido que… - me aclaro la voz y lo tomo de su mano libre - aceptaré hablar con Paylor - él abre sus ojos con asombro y luego me da un apretón en la mano - hablaré con ella.

* * *

**Ahora que Katniss aceptó hablar con Paylor ¿Será grave lo que sucede en el 13? ¿O son solo sospechas? Lo mejor para ellos es no presenciar más revueltas :s**

**¿Ustedes creen que de verdad se esté cocinando algo en el 13? **

**Disculpa si me tarde, pero he tenido muchas cosas que estudiar y mis tiempos libres están contados :/ Gracias por leer, se les quiere.**

**Pd: ¿Qué les pareció el teaser trailer de Catching Fire? Aaaaaaaahhhh yo grite a más no poder y ahora estoy más segura que antes de que no resistiré hasta noviembre para ver a los vencedores! Amo como actúa Jennifer *-* sin duda es la perfecta Katniss.**

_**Milet7393:**_ Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado ;) Cuídate.

_**vane-.-16:**_ Holaaa, disculpa la demora, pero de verdad este semestre en la uni ha sido fuerte. Espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Pues lo de Snow si tienes razón, el tipo ya es solo cenizas. El 13 es un distrito que siempre se ha mantenido independiente a Panem, por lo que el hecho que haya muerto su dirigente, es un dolor que los puede llevar a hacer otras cosas. Solo te puedo decir que tus ideas y sospechas están cerca

Tranquila que Katniss y Peeta jamás permitirán que a Eli le coloquen un dedo encima (de eso debes estar segura). Un abrazo grande y espero que te encuentres chévere. Saludos.


	5. Noticias

**Capitulo 5**

"_**Noticias"**_

- ¿Estás segura Kat? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

- Si Peeta, si voy a hacerlo - forma una línea con sus labios y asiente con la cabeza no muy convencido - lo digo de verdad - me acomodo en el sofá y lo tomo de su mano libre, ya que con la otra carga a la bebé.

- Está bien - responde y me besa la mano - si así lo deseas. Yo estaré de acuerdo en lo que pienses que sea necesario - lo miro sonrojada y es que todavía no me acostumbro, a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos, en su infinita fe en mi. Pocas veces son las que me lleva la contraria y ciertamente en esas ocasiones no me gusta estar porque los dos tenemos fuertes ideales y aunque no se crea, Peeta tiene un carácter fuerte y por eso no llegamos a un acuerdo rápidamente cuando discutimos. Es por eso que siempre mido lo que voy a decir y él también lo hace.

- ¿Sabes? A veces sería bueno que me llevaras la contraria - él se sorprende y arquea una ceja - Si… no me mires así - ríe y me besa de nuevo la mano.

- ¿Entonces quieres que no esté de acuerdo contigo y te reclame por eso?

- No… es decir, bueno es que… puede que le llene de emoción, ya sabes… - este es el momento en que desearía que el sofá me tragara. Peeta en cambio disfruta por mi fallido intento de explicar lo que pienso y me da un corto beso en los labios.

- No sabes lo adorable que te ves cuando te sonrojas - me acaricia la mejilla y esta vez siento como arden por la sangre que sube a ellas.

- Deja de hacer eso Mellark - le doy un golpecito en el brazo y esto solo le provoca risa. Nuestra hija mueve sus brazos inquieta y Peeta toma una de sus manos y la besa.

Me quedo admirando la escena completamente feliz. Peeta y Eli son mi vida y me siento completa al estar junto a ellos. Si se sienten tristes, yo estaré triste. Si están felices, yo lo estaré igual. Estamos conectados y nada ni nadie nos separará.

Después de darle de comer a la niña, Peeta salió para ir a la panadería con su padre, pero de inmediato dijo que vendría temprano esta tarde para llamar a Plutarch y concretar para la famosa llamada a Paylor. Debo estar centrada y dispuesta a hacerlo. Mientras más pronto mejor.

Como no quiso que me quedara sola, arregló con Effie para que estuviera con ella hasta que él llegara; y como era de esperarse ella accedió con gusto y se emocionó mucho porque así vería a la bebé de nuevo. Tuve que aceptar un poco a regañadientes, pero después pensé que sería lo mejor, ya que así ella me ayudaría con algunas cosas y yo podría preguntarle cualquier inquietud acerca de la bebé.

Como Haymitch trabaja en la alcaldía hasta la tarde, Effie pasa casi todo el tiempo sola con su hijo Matías que ya a sus dos años de edad es un niño muy inteligente y para mi sorpresa no gasta tantos problemas. Claro, exceptuando el momento en que lanzó el puré de manzana de su tazón al pulcro suelo de madera.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Mira lo que has hecho cariño - me dio risa la escena. Ella limpiando rápidamente el suelo y el niño riendo a carcajadas viendo como su madre, desesperada trata de que no queden restos del puré en la madera - no lo vuelvas a hacer - esta vez lo reprendió un poco más fuerte, pero sin quitar ese acento Capitolino que en ocasiones se le sale por accidente, especialmente en los momentos en que está estresada o molesta, como en este caso. A demás me sorprendió oírla regañando al niño, ya que son muy pocas veces que lo hace. Seguro pasó mucho tiempo limpiando su amado piso.

Después del pequeño percance ella se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo; no me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo ya había pasado y muy rápido. Ciertamente Peeta tuvo razón al proponer que me viniera a su casa. Iba a estar muy sola y Effie con sus locuras me hace sentir a gusto.

- Debes picar esos pimentones lo más pequeños posible. Con ese toque quedará exquisito - me ordena como bien lo haría una madre a su hija y luego se dirige a revisar la carne en la olla. Effie nos demostró hace mucho su don en la cocina. Es muy asombroso saberlo de parte de ella, puesto a que no nos imaginamos que ella tuviera ese gusto con las comidas y aún más el hecho de saber de donde proviene. Las personas del Capitolio de antes, la mayoría contaba con el servicio especial de que alguien más les preparara su comida, especialmente eran Avox. Es por eso que nos parecía gracioso, ya que ella misma dijo que solo había entrado a una cocina en pocas ocasiones y la mayoría era para tomar agua o chocolate caliente.

- Deberías pasarte por mi casa más a menudo. Me serías de gran ayuda - digo mientras pico con cuidado los pimentones que me dio.

- No te emociones Katniss porque no estoy dispuesta a ser tu sirvienta - bromea.

- Solo considéralo - ella pone los ojos como platos y reímos las dos por la conversación. Tenía tiempo que no disfrutábamos un tiempo juntas y ahora que yo también soy madre, pues puede que nos unamos aún más, con el hecho de apoyarnos al criar a nuestros hijos.

Después de ayudarla un poco, me dejo sentarme mientras miraba a Eli en su moisés, el cual fue un regalo de mi madre. Ella misma lo decoró. Sigo sin dejar de sonreír mientras ella me toma fuertemente de mi dedo. Ella es mía y la tendré siempre conmigo. Mirarla me hace olvidar los problemas y lo que me disgusta. Tenerla en mis brazos me hace sentir completa y llena de vida. Sin duda con ella pasaré los mejores momentos que nos quedan por experimentar. Ahora si que he cambiado y es gracias a ella y a Peeta.

- Está delicioso Effie. Me da gusto saber que colaboré con algo - ella sonríe satisfecha por el trabajo que hizo. Definitivamente la voy a llevar a mi casa.

- Gracias Katniss. Este plato lo preparaba mi madre cuando era niña… - se queda callada dejando la frase a medias como sabiendo que no debió decir eso ¿o es solo mi imaginación? Es la primera vez que la escucho hablar de su familia con añoranza.

- Pues está delicioso - comento para alivianar el ambiente y hacerla salir de su burbuja ¿le habrá afectado recordar eso?

- Si… está bueno - dice al cabo de unos segundos llevándose la última cucharada a la boca. Como siempre ha sabido disimular un mal momento.

- Te ayudo a recoger esto - digo cuando termino mi parte, pero ella me sostiene la muñeca y me fulmina con la mirada.

- No, usted se queda allí. La visita no lava los platos - dice ya levantándose de la mesa.

- Oye Effie tranquila, no hay problema. Te ayudo - todavía no me acostumbro a que hagan cosas por mi y no me gusta verla haciendo todo. Sé que está cansada.

- No. La verdad deberías descansar, tienes unas ojeras - toma el plato de mis manos y me empuja hacia el mesón de la cocina - aunque te entiendo. Los primeros meces son los más fuertes.

- Si, en eso tienes razón - pero la verdad es que esta noche no pude dormir gracias a los pensamientos sobre hablarle o no a la presidenta; contando también con la pesadilla que tuve.

- También deberías no preocuparte tanto querida - me quedo pensando en lo que acaba de decir y me sorprendo al ver sus penetrantes ojos azules puestos en mi.

- Todos tenemos preocupaciones.

- Sí, pero hay que saber manejarlas a nuestra conveniencia - voltea de nuevo al fregadero y prosigue su trabajo - sé que es difícil desprenderse de los malos ratos… pero ten en cuenta que los buenos llegan - ¿a qué querrá llegar? ¿sabrá lo que sucedió ayer?

No le quito la vista de encima esperando a ver otra reacción de Effie, pero sin embargo no sucedió; siguió concentrada lavando los vasos y no dijo nada más ¿será que estaba esperando a que hablara? ¿o más bien eso era lo único que tenía por decir? Bueno, a lo mejor era lo segundo.

No hablamos más hasta que ella terminó de arreglar la cocina. Yo en cambio, me quede mirando como mi niña disfrutaba jugando con mi dedo. Effie en cambio, fue a acostar a Matías para que durmiera su siesta y al volver a la sala se sentó junto a mi mientras le daba de comer a mi hija.

- Haymitch me dijo lo que sucedió - dice sin rodeos. Al parecer si se refería hace un rato sobre el tema de Paylor.

Yo simplemente me muerdo el labio y asiento sin mirarla aún. Effie suspira y acaricia la cabeza de Eli.

- La verdad no pensé que llegaría a necesitar de la ayuda de ustedes. Es… ¿cómo decirlo?

- Predecible.

- Sí exacto… espera… no me refería a eso especi…

- No. Está bien - le interrumpo - era de esperarse ¿no? Al parecer varios no se han olvidado de lo que pasó hace trece años atrás y pues… simplemente quieren volver a tenerme entre ellos - digo en voz monótona y carente de emoción. Esto no me crea emoción.

- O puede que no - dice y esta vez la veo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - ella lo sopesa por un rato y luego dice con voz casual.

- Tal vez solo quieran saber y tenerte como algo más que mensajera en problemas con crisis - ella sigue mirándome y esta vez desearía no haber escuchado eso.

- No seré soldado otra vez ¿entiendes?

Y allí terminó la conversación. Gracias a Dios Peeta llegó quince minutos después y nos pudimos ir a casa. Simplemente no quiero hablar más sobre eso.

- ¿Para cuándo será? - él se encoge de hombros.

- Me temo que a más tardar hoy o mañana - ¿qué? ¿tan rápido así?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué tan deprisa?

- Le dije a Haymitch y él lo llamó esta mañana - dice sin emoción.

- Después anda quejándose ¿quién le entiende? - aunque está mucho mejor así. Mientras más pronto mejor.

- Hablé con Finnick esta mañana - esta vez me volteo hacia él y sonrío involuntariamente. Finnick es como un hermano para mi.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué dijo?

- Pues que piensa venir a pasar unos días aquí - me sorprendo, él trabaja como comerciante, es uno de los más importantes del país en materia pesquera. Logró crear su propia empresa y por fin ha dejado de lado su fama de sex simbol… bueno, aunque todavía lo siguen viendo así. Solo algunos. Río para mis adentros al recordar una vez que él vino a visitarnos y en una de las calles del distrito se nos acercaron tres adolescentes y le pidieron autógrafos y unas fotografías. Estaban como locas al tener al Gran Finnick Odair a su lado. A mi también me pidieron autógrafos, pero al ver que carecía de emoción no se pusieron tan eufóricas; aunque Finnick me lo negó diciendo que varios chicos no dejaban de mirarme y sonrojarse.

- Me parece bien. Será genial tenerlo aquí un tiempo - Peeta sonríe igual y me besa.

Es increíble que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, todavía siga sintiendo cosquillas en mi estómago con solo sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los míos. Es como un dulce que siempre quiero probar.

Después de pasada unas horas, Haymitch llega a la casa y nos explica que Plutarch nos llamará dentro de media hora. Paylor quiso hacerlo de inmediato para así aclarar las cosas y no dejarnos con la intriga, aunque ciertamente no me agrade el tema y por ello mi emoción de saber es completamente nula.

Peeta después de darse un baño se une a nosotros y esperamos a la llamada de Plutarch, la cual llega justo a la hora que le dijo a Haymitch. Al contestar él lo coloca en altavoz para que Peeta y yo podamos escuchar también.

- Hola, buenas tardes - saluda.

- Hola Plutarch - contesta Peeta.

- Es bueno saber de ustedes - responde con alegría. Tiende a marear.

- Igual - dice Haymitch siguiéndole el juego.

- No pensamos que sería tan rápido - digo.

- Sí entiendo Katniss, pero era mejor así. Sepan que cumpliremos nuestra parte de no involucrarlos - ¿por qué será que sigo sin creerle?

- Eso esperamos - dice Haymitch en voz baja, aunque ciertamente hay algo que me hace pensar lo contrario.

- La presidenta va a hablar con ustedes en este momento. Yo solo quería hablarles primero para decirles que… bueno ¿cómo les digo?

- Dilo y ya - digo con impaciencia.

- Esto no puede decirse todavía - los tres nos miramos confundidos - es algo así como un secreto de estado. Se está informando por lo bajo primero antes de llegar a una conclusión y lo mejor es que se mantenga en secreto. La nación ha mejorado mucho estos últimos años y una alteración, por muy pequeña que sea puede… bueno ya saben…

- Sí, comprendemos - Peeta me toma de la mano con fuerza. Los secretos no siempre son buenos.

- Muy bien - cambia repentinamente a su tono de voz habitual. Irritante - ya les comunico con la presidenta. Un gusto escucharte de nuevo Katniss y felicidades por la niña.

- Gracias - respondo tratando de ser lo más amable posible. Haymitch se tapa la boca para no reírse de mi inútil intento. De inmediato me transporto al momento de mis primeros juegos en donde él con tono despectivo me dijo: "Tienes más encanto que una babosa muerta". En ese momento me di cuenta que con su trato sería "especial".

- Ok. Hasta luego - se despide y luego escuchamos un pitido proveniente del televisor. Haymitch conectó un dispositivo a él para poder tener la videollamada con Paylor.

- ¿Tranquila? - me susurra Peeta al oído.

- Sí. Estoy bien - él me mira por unos momentos y luego me guía, aun tomada de su mano hasta la sala. Cuando llegamos allí, tomo a mi hija en brazos y la acerco mucho a mi. tenerla cerca me tranquiliza.

La pantalla se prende y de inmediato tenemos a Paylor frente a nosotros. Está algo cambiada y era de esperarse; su trabajo arduo en la presidencia y los años que le han hecho factura se ven presentes en su semblante. Pero a pesar de ello no deja de ser impecable. Lo digo por su cabello y su vestimenta; ni una arruga.

- Buenas tardes a todos - su voz está un poco más ronca de lo normal.

- Hola presidenta, un gusto verla - responde Peeta siempre como es él. Amable hasta la medula.

- Igualmente Peeta. Katniss - dirige su mirada a mi y me obliga a salir de mi letargo - es bueno verte al fin y… oh ¡qué linda niña! - dice sonriendo y pareciera como si de pronto se le quitaran varios años de encima. Concluyo que el trabajo le ha afectado.

- Gracias presidenta. Es mi hija - digo tomando con más fuerza a la bebé, como si ella fuera a arrebatármela.

- Que gusto saber que ya son una familia. Como era de esperarse - Peeta sonríe y me ve como siempre lo hace, con un brillo en sus ojos - señor Abernathy ¿cómo están su esposa e hijo?

- Muy bien, gracias - responde acomodándose en el sofá.

- Me alegro - nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos dando por concluido los saludos. Ahora viene el motivo de su llamada.

- Y bien presidenta ¿a qué viene el honor? - rompe Haymitch el silencio. Ella se endereza en su asiento y se aclara la voz.

- Señores, se les quiso hacer este contacto más que todo informativo y también esperando una cierta colaboración acerca de algunas cosas que muy bien saben, sucedieron anteriormente - los tres nos miramos de nuevo y asentimos a la afirmación de Paylor - Plutarch me dejo entendido que habló con usted señor Mellark.

- Sí así es.

- De acuerdo. Entonces ya deben tener un indicio.

- La verdad es que estoy algo confundida - hablo un poco más alto de lo normal, lo cual provoca que mi niña se remueva inquieta.

- Entiendo Katniss. Esto… debe ser duro - ella sabe a lo que me refiero. Yo me desprendí completamente de lo sucedido con ese distrito y con el Capitolio y ella muy bien sabe que no estoy conforme.

- Y por eso queremos saber el porqué de nuestra intervención en el tema - Peeta aprieta nuestro agarre dándome apoyo.

- Verán - suspira y se vuelve a aclarar la voz antes de hablar - hace ya unos meses en que hemos notado una irregularidad en el Distrito 13. La cuestión es que al parecer hubo unos percances en la fuerza de ese distrito.

- ¿Cómo así? - pregunta Haymitch ya más interesado en la conversación.

- Un grupo se ha mostrado inconforme con el mandato del alcalde y han dejado de prestar sus servicios. Esto hizo que varios civiles se vieran afectados, ya que disputas entre bandos se han presentado y las fuerzas no han podido con ellas - me quedo anonadada con lo que ha dicho ¿civiles con disputas entre ellos? ¿pero qué clase de gente es esa? Recuerdo las miradas que me ofrecían algunos y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. Una imagen de personas inconformes.

- Esto es grave ¿no es así?

- En cierto modo… sí Peeta.

- Pero han sabido guardarlo muy bien - Paylor mira por unos segundos a Haymitch y me da la impresión que su mirada lo dice todo.

- Como verá señor Abernathy, lo menos que queremos ahora es que la nación se vea afectada. Ya mucho nos ha costado levantar de las cenizas a la mayoría de los distritos, empezando por el suyo.

- De eso estamos al tanto presidenta - interviene Peeta con prudencia en cada palabra - pero lo que Haymitch quiso decir es que nos sorprende que lo hayan tenido a escondidas de todos, sabiendo ya el tiempo que lleva esto.

- Ciertamente señor Mellark. Como dije antes, no queríamos alterar a la población con una información como esa, teniendo en cuenta que las elecciones de alcaldes se aproxima.

¡Vaya democracia! ¿Así sucedía en los países del mundo hace ya cientos de años?

- ¿Y en donde entramos nosotros en esto? - digo y tres pares de ojos se posan en mi.

- Uno de mis informantes quien se encuentra allá en este momento me dijo que ciertamente los altercados son producto de un desacuerdo con el gobierno actualmente - sostengo más fuerte a mi hija - lo que quiero decir es que, como era de esperarse, el Distrito 13 mantiene ciertas creencias a que no debió suceder lo ocurrido con quien fue su dirigente.

- Alma Coin - dice Haymitch con voz ausente. Peeta en cambio se mantiene serio y con la mirada hacia la pantalla, aunque al parecer no presta atención.

- Comprendo. Muchos allí la seguían. Nosotros éramos algo así como intrusos cuando trabajábamos junto a ella - otra vez recuerdo las caras de algunos cuando me veían entrar al comedor ¿serán ellos los que están haciendo revueltas?

- Y lo suficientemente tontos para seguir haciéndolo.

- Pero la verdad es que no teníamos opción. Estábamos todos hipnotizados con la idea de alzarnos contra Snow - esta vez soy yo la que aprieta con fuerza la mano de Peeta. Temo a que esos recuerdos le afecte.

- Y a la final se hizo… pero no se sabía lo que vendría luego - concuerda Paylor - y a eso quería llegar - siento su mirada sobre mi de nuevo y me obligo a esquivarla - Katniss sé que no querrás recordar lo sucedido, pero…

- ¿Quiere saber por qué lo hice, no? - la interrumpo y ella se queda perpleja ante mi cambio de humor - muchas razones hubieron, al igual que las tuvo Hatmitch. Esa mujer solo quería el poder, así nada más. Tanto era que no midió luego su grandeza. No creo que no esté al tanto de eso sabiendo que estuvo en contacto con ella constantemente.

- Kat…

- No Peeta, estoy diciendo la verdad. Todos aquí teníamos algo en común - miro a la pantalla algo agitada - queríamos ver un país libre y ella se aprovechó de ese deseo. Cuando lo obtuvo se olvidó de lo que queríamos alcanzar - miro a mi hija y temo a que no estemos en paz como debería.

- Realizar unos juegos con los niños del Capitolio - prosigue Haymitch con algo de molestia en su voz - ¿quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Sería muy difícil ver como esos niños se mataban entre sí. A menos que supieran como usar un arma.

- No entiendo como personas pueden seguir queriéndola.

- Eso mismo nos cuestionamos Peeta y por eso estamos reuniendo la mayor información posible sobre el tema.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Exponer los tratos y deseos de Alma al país?

- Debemos estar preparados Katniss - responde ella impaciente - el Distrito 13 ha sido algo complicado. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a que otro ente los gobernara y mucho menos el nuevo Capitolio - eso si es cierto. Siempre se trataron como una población a parte. Independiente - mi informante también me explicó que ya algunos se están negando a participar en el proceso electoral. Dicen que lo ven innecesario.

- Es estúpido.

- Pienso igual Peeta - ella se acomoda de nuevo en su asiento y veo como busca algo a su lado - esto - nos muestra luego de enfocar una carpeta amarilla - es un material que nos ha servido para estudiar a fondo al Distrito 13 - lo abre y lo comienza a hojear - debo decir que la señora Trinket nos dio información valiosa, en especial con eso de unas exploraciones de suelo - levanta la mirada de los papeles y nos ve detenidamente - sus relatos nos funcionaran y ahora que me dicen estas cosas, podemos reunir mucha más información - detiene su mirada en mi - su participación como Sinsajo dio mucho de que hablar Katniss. Tu presencia es aclamada por muchos todavía.

- No quiero que sigan con ello. Ya hice mi vida y esa vida no concuerda con lo que pasó en el pasado - digo entredientes - ¿Quiere saber sobre Coin? Pues bien, aquí le va - Peeta me toma del brazo por unos segundos y luego carga a la niña. Es mejor así, no quiero que se altere - ella era una mujer con sed de poder y venganza; igual que la loca de su hija a la cual no pienso nombrar - escucho como Peeta suspira y sé que esto le afecta - ella me utilizó para llegar al Capitolio. Estoy segura que algo sabia sobre lo que hacía su hija, así que aceptó estar de nuestro lado cuando quería hundir a esta tipa por haber secuestrado a Peeta - tomo aire y cuento hasta cinco antes de proseguir - cuando por fin llegamos al Capitolio y que nos enfrentamos a la fuerzas que trabajaban con la hija de Coin y a su vez con Snow; ella aprovechó ese momento para asumir el cargo de dirigente y hacerles ver a la población que lo que ella profesaba, una supuesta libertad - digo imitando las comillas con mis dedos - era lo que se vería al desterrar a Snow de su cargo ¿y cómo lo hizo?

- Kat calma.

- Bombardeando con aerodeslizadores del Capitolio a los habitantes que intentaban evacuar.

- Katniss estás muy alterada amor.

- No Peeta, ella quiere saber y yo le estoy diciendo.

Son estos momentos en que quisiera gritar y despotricar como nunca; pero debo relajarme, aunque sea un poco. Miro a mi hija en brazos de su padre y me tranquilizo aún más.

- Intentó hacerles creer a los demás que eran las mismas fuerzas del Capitolio las que los estaban atacando… pero no fue así y…

- Mi hermana y Peeta fueron víctimas de eso - sé que Peeta no puede seguir hablando y me duele verlo así de distante. Me da rabia que esta estúpida conversación lo altere.

- Y se lamenta.

- Sí - miro a Paylor de nuevo y deseo dar por terminado esto. Nunca debí aceptar.

- Creo que es suficiente presidenta. Esas cosas son… algo fuertes todavía - Haymitch al parecer no ha perdido su don de leer mis pensamientos y de verdad lo aprecio en este momento. Aunque también lo diría porque él fue tan partícipe como yo en ese movimiento y contando aún más el hecho de que él fue quien terminó asesinando a Coin.

- De acuerdo… pero una cosa más - cierro los ojos para evitar despotricarle en su cara - otro motivo de querer hablar con ustedes y en especial con Katniss es que… no miento al decir que varios desean verla.

- Lo siento.

- Pues entonces debe saberlo igual porque… - se queda callada por unos segundos eternos y después dice lo que menos pensé escuchar ahora - aclaman su presencia en el ministerio y al mismo tiempo no la desean aquí - abro los ojos sorprendida - el grupo del Distrito 13 que les informé están en contra de lo que hizo usted y en especial Haymitch. Los odian y no sabemos hasta que grado lo hacen. Les prometo que no los involucraré en nada y los mantendré al tanto de todo, al mismo tiempo que enviaré seguridad secreta a su distrito.

- Pero…

- Lo siento, pero queremos resguardar la seguridad de sus familias y su hija al igual que el de Haymitch… les prometo que haremos todo lo posible para no alterar su bienestar. Hasta entonces, lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto. El Sinsajo está bajo nuestra responsabilidad y quienes estuvieron de su lado. Y tengan en cuenta que si no sucede nada en los siguientes meses es porque ha sido controlado…

- Pero ¿y si no? - las lágrimas se amontonan en mis ojos y me muerdo la lengua para no gritar.

- Ustedes serán los primeros en saber.

Y así es como el Capitolio se vuelve parte de nuestras vidas otra vez.

* * *

**¿Y ahora qué pasará? ¿Podrán vivir tranquilos sabiendo lo que se está cocinando en el 13? Es bueno saber que Paylor está dispuesta a protegerlos, pero ¿hasta cuánto llegará esa protección? Pueden pasar meses... ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Tendrán una vida tranquila?**

**Hasta ahorita tuve tiempo para publicar porque la universidad me tiene consumida totalmente :/ pero no dejaré el fic a medias! Espero que les haya gustado. Sus comentarios son valiosos! **

**Besos.**

_**Tinazuaje:**_ Me alegra que te guste muchos saludos!

_**vane-.-16:**_ Sii! Johanna siempre está ahí para ayudarla, a su manera, pero lo hace. Katniss va a tener que afrontar el hecho de que aun no están en el anonimato total y que su presencia sigue siendo importante para el Capitolio, por mucho que no le guste :/ otras cosas se sabrán luego…

Yo también ameeee el tráiler! Sin mentirte, ya lo he visto unas chorrotocientas veces y no me canso xD hasta ya se me lo que dice cada quien jajajaj (mi hermana me ve raro cuando lo hago). Espero que te encuentres bien. Cuídate.


	6. Hay que seguir

**Capitulo 6**

"_**Hay que seguir"**_

Si piensan que me sentí tranquila luego de la conversación con Paylor, pues probablemente estén equivocados. Por mucho que haya dicho que nos cuidaría la espalda enviándonos protección secreta al distrito; igual no puedo quedarme así no más. Estoy segura que esa gente debe odiarme, pero el punto es, ¿a qué grado lo harán? ¿estarán dispuestos a enviarme una bomba a casa? ¿asesinarme cuando camine por las calles del distrito?, no lo sé, pero si puedo estar consciente de que no pasarán por alto el que siga viva y feliz con mi familia. Seguro buscarán la manera de hundirme.

Con Haymitch es un caso aparte. A él lo mínimo que pueden hacerle es torturarle hasta la muerte y eso ya es poco para lo que me merezco.

- No quiero saber más nada de esto - dije sin más después de salir de mi letargo y salí despavorida a la habitación. Quería estar sola por un momento y más que todo porque no quería transmitirle esa energía a la bebé. Ella estaba mejor con Peeta en ese momento.

Y por supuesto que fue así. Los días que siguieron la conexión que se creó entre Eli y Peeta era tal que daba paz al verlos juntos. Peeta y yo tratamos de seguir nuestras vidas tal como nos lo dijo Paylor. Él iba a la panadería y yo me quedaba con la niña en casa o la mayoría de las veces con Effie y su pequeño. A la tarde Peeta iba por mi y regresábamos a casa para la cena, para después intentar dormir plácidamente… bueno, tanto así no, ya que muchas fueron las noches en que tuvimos que despertarnos para atender a la niña: alimentarla cuando le daba hambre, acunarla por si se despertaba, consolarla constantemente, hasta para cambiarle el pañal. Este último hecho la mayoría lo hacía Peeta, alegando que ya había hecho mucho en el día y por ello le tocaba a él ocuparse. Cabe destacar que en algunas ocasiones lo escuche riendo nerviosamente al hacerlo; supongo que por la impresión o por su único momento de fallo. Al principio me daba gracia pensar que ese era una de las pocas cosas que Peeta no hacía con agilidad y por eso solía levantarme de la cama para ayudarle. Pero al correr los días él se volvió más experto y el sueño tampoco me dejaba acompañarlo; así que lo dejaba solo para que lo hiciera.

Los días seguían pasando y con ellos las semanas, para luego ver como los meses transcurrían sin ninguna irregularidad.

- Si no ha sucedido nada, entonces no hay por qué preocuparse tanto amor - me decía Peeta cada noche hasta que me resigné a pensar eso. Así que seguí su consejo y hasta el día de hoy he tratado de olvidar.

Ya mi niña ha crecido mucho y estoy feliz de verla con nosotros. Recuerdo con cariño el día en que dio sus primeros pasos. Me tomo por sorpresa ya que estaba ocupada con la cena, por lo que fue algo inesperado escuchar el llamado de Peeta detrás de mi y al voltear hacia él, ver como mi hija daba unos pequeños pasos en mi dirección antes de caer riendo al piso. Lo celebramos mucho ese día y aunque solo lo intentó dos veces más, Peeta tuvo la oportunidad de grabarlo para tener ese momento de recuerdo.

Mi hija, mi inspiración constante, es lo más importante de mi vida y la amo demasiado. Su parecido a mi es cada vez más evidente, pero son sus ojos, dos grandes mares azules que hacen llamar la atención de todos; en especial la mía. Disfruto al verla al igual que Peeta. Ese detalle que comparten los dos es algo muy especial.

- Mamá - ya había repetido dos veces hasta que por fin pude pronunciar palabra. Peeta y yo reímos sin parar y hasta pude ver lágrimas en los ojos de él. Sin duda fue un momento especial que nunca olvidaré.

Ya para las semanas siguientes mi hija comenzó a pronunciar más palabras y hasta el sol de hoy, a pesar de estar cumpliendo su primer año es una niña que le encanta aprender y sin duda ya para su tercer cumpleaños hablará más de la cuenta.

Sobre Paylor puedo decir que gracias a Dios no hemos recibido malas noticias en lo que va de año. Cada semana tenemos una conferencia con ella, por así decirlo, por medio de una videollamada. Solo nos ha contado los avances que se presentan en el país, como por ejemplo: los nuevos proyectos de construcción de escuelas, nuevas fuentes de trabajo, salarios mensuales para las personas de tercera edad y posibles programas de becas estudiantiles para los niños y luego para los adolescentes. En perspectiva todo va bien; hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Ella también nos informó sobre unos guardias que actualmente viven de incognitos en el distrito. Peeta tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a uno, ya que fue a la panadería una vez. Después no lo volvió a ver y eso es algo raro debido a que el distrito no es muy grande como para que no volvamos a ver a una persona. Seguramente están haciendo bien su trabajo.

En resumen, ha sido un año lleno de muchos momentos bellos. Olvidando los malos ratos.

- Ey Katniss… ¡Katniss! - el grito de mi hermana me sobresalta y provoca que casi se me caiga al suelo la bandeja con unas salsas para untar.

- Prim no tienes por qué gritar, estoy a tu lado - respondo con amargura. Todavía soy sensible a las emociones fuertes.

- Tranquila, estás algo… tensa - bordea el mesón de la cocina y se coloca frente a mi - relájate hermana, hoy es un día especial - y sí que lo es: el cumpleaños de mi hija.

- Sí tienes razón - respiro hondo y trato de dar mi mejor sonrisa.

- Bueno eso es mejor que nada - me pellizca la mejilla y toma la bandeja de mis manos para luego salir sonriente hacia el jardín posterior en donde se encuentra mi madre junto con Effie decorando para la fiesta.

Y es que todos le tomaron mucho cariño a mi niña; hasta algunos ciudadanos del distrito cada vez que la llevo al parque o a visitar a Peeta a la panadería, es el centro de atención con sus ocurrencias y por su sorprendente gama de palabras a las que está dispuesta a decir.

- ¿Katniss? - me volteo nuevamente y encuentro frente a mi a Annie. Ella, Finnick y su hijo Alan llegaron ayer por la tarde junto con Johanna. Mi amigo decidió comprar la casa contigua a la mía solo para tener un lugar al cual llegar a nuestro distrito. Johanna se les unió al encontrarse con ellos en la estación de trenes del 12.

- ¡Hola Annie! - es agradable tenerla aquí. Le he tomado mucho cariño.

- Hola Katniss - me devuelve el abrazo - vine a traerte estas galletas que hornee. Son de casa - galletas del Distrito 4, tuve la oportunidad de probarlas y en realidad son muy buenas, con un toque salado hace un contraste muy rico.

- Gracias Annie, eres muy amable. No te hubieras molestado.

- Para nada Katniss - dice despreocupada - estaré siempre gustosa.

Annie y yo nos parecemos en cierto modo: ella y yo hemos salido dañadas en ocasiones no gratas, pero aún así hemos podido encontrar el camino para salir adelante a pesar de los malos ratos vividos. Pero en especial lo hemos hecho gracias a la compañía de esas personas que están a nuestro lado brindándonos su amor y compañía. Finnick y Peeta han sido para nosotras respectivamente, nuestras anclas para comenzar una nueva vida.

- Bueno será mejor que regrese con los niños. No es muy… bueno, ya sabes quien más está allí - abro los ojos con exasperación recordando el personaje que está ahora en su casa. Annie se presentó voluntaria para cuidar a Matías y a mi Elizabeth mientras los demás organizábamos las cosas para la fiesta. Es mucho más cómodo que estén con otros a comparación de tenerlos a los dos aquí. Mi hija es muy inquieta y el hijo de Effie es… en pocas palabras espero que no sea así de grande.

La cosa es que mientras Annie está aquí conmigo, Johanna tuvo que quedarse a cargo de ellos y sinceramente siento un pequeño temor por ello; y mi consuelo de que Finnick esté cerca es vago, ya que él se encuentra ayudando a Peeta en la panadería.

Reí mientras veía a Annie salir rápidamente de la casa; en cierto punto todos le tememos a los inestables cambios de humor de nuestra querida Johanna. Creo pensar que hasta Gale le da miedo estar cerca de ella.

Poco después sigo con mi labor en la cocina al cual se me une mi madre, quien dijo que todo estaba controlado con una persona llamada Effie a mando. Estoy satisfecha con el trabajo que se está haciendo cuando escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de mi.

- Si tienen una botella bien cargada de vodka las amaré hasta la muerte - mi madre ríe nerviosa al posar la mirada en mi tan querida amiga Johanna (espero que no se haya notado la exageración).

- Jo es una fiesta infantil ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que tendríamos eso? - le digo con extrema paciencia y algo burlona.

Ella se sienta de un salto en uno de los bancos del mesón de la cocina y se me queda viendo detenidamente.

- Pues… ¿quién sabe, no? - responde despreocupada tomando luego una de las trufas de chocolate de la bandeja de al frente - no creo que te resistas en momentos de angustia. Algo de calor deben procurarse tener tú y Peeta - me quedo helada al analizar lo que ha tratado de hacer ver. Mi madre lo capta rápido y entrecierra sus ojos hacia mi.

- En primer lugar Mason - trato de sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Peeta sin camisa - aquí no se toma vodka - ella arquea una ceja - y en segundo: lo que Peeta y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia - digo al cabo que le quito de un tirón la trufa que estaba a punto de comer, dejándola con la boca abierta y con expresión decepcionada.

- Vaya, con que la Chica en Llamas tiene sus secretos - dejo caer la bandeja en el mesón contiguo y cierro los ojos esperando alejar esa frase de mi cabeza rápidamente. Odio que me sigan llamando así y al parecer Johanna se dio cuenta ya que trata de remendar el error torpemente - de acuerdo Katniss… solo estaba bromeando. Deberías ser más… más… - me volteo de nuevo hacia ella y puedo ver el esfuerzo que está teniendo al tratar de buscar una palabra adecuada.

- ¿Más qué?

- Más… - mueve sus brazos y busca ayuda con la mirada hacia mi madre - más espontánea, ¡sí, eso! - chasquea los dedos y me sonríe de par en par.

- ¡Oh que profundo!

- Ya chicas compórtense, miren que ya falta poco para la fiesta - mi madre tiene razón y debería hacerle caso, ¿pero quién se comporta con cordura cuando Johanna está a su lado?

- Palabras sabias las de tu madre… muy sabias.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jo?

- Sería una mentirosa al decir que vine a bridar todo mi potencial en la decoración - y sí, tiene razón. Johanna es tan delicada con las manualidades como yo con la pintura - pero también sería hipócrita al decir que en cierto modo me encanta ser niñera - bueno, eso no pensaba escucharlo… ok, sí podría haberlo intuido.

- Está bien; mientras más lejos estés de ensañarle algo indebido a los niños, todo estará perfecto - touché, di en el clavo.

Luego de mi graciosa discusión con Johanna sobre quién es más imprudente o no, terminamos con éxito los preparativos y a la una y media de la tarde ya me estaba vistiendo con uno de los vestidos que Cinna me envió desde la capital.

Peeta llego unos minutos después de haber terminado. En sus manos estaba el pastel de cumpleaños y Finnick junto al señor Frederick traían los demás manjares. Aunque mi niña solo estaba cumpliendo un año queríamos que la celebración fuera buena.

- Quédate quieta un minuto cariño - le digo a mi inquieta hija que no para de moverse al tratar de hacerle un peinado que mi madre me enseño.

- Preciosa eso será inútil; a mitad de la fiesta se lo quitará - Peeta se sienta a mi lado y consigue así que mi intento se pierda. Elizabeth salta hacia su padre con media trenza hecha.

- ¿Ves Mellark? Tú eres el de la distracción.

- Papi - ella no deja de jugar con el cabello de Peeta y eso le encanta. Esa es una de las cualidades que la hacen parecer tanto a mi: las dos amamos el cabello de Peeta.

- Lo siento mi señora - dice en tono burlón y consigue darme un beso en la mejilla antes de que nuestra hija lo aparte para llamar su atención - ¿quieres un beso también? - los dos ríen mientras el reparte besitos por su mejilla y le hace cosquillas a la vez.

- Muy bien, los dos ya compórtense y bajemos que ya comenzarán a llegar los invitados.

Dicho y hecho. Al bajar al jardín encontramos a mi madre junto con Prim, luego llego la familia Odair y así fueron haciendo entrada nuestros amigos. La comida estaba deliciosa y todos felicitaron a Peeta y a su padre por los manjares. Finnick estuvo todo el tiempo haciendo chistes y contando sus anécdotas con sus empleados; Haymitch y Peeta no dejaban de reír por las bromas que nuestro amigo del 4 gastó a su socio en una de las playas del distrito. En cuanto a Effie y mi madre, pues debo decir que no se separaban en ningún momento, han podido compenetrarse muy bien. También el padre de Peeta estaba a gusto consintiendo y viendo jugar a su nieta; él la adora con toda el alma y la tiene muy mimada de su parte. Ella suele pasar un fin de semana en su casa y otro en la de mi madre. A veces se notan los celos entre quién tiene más atención de su nieta, pero luego te das cuenta que es bromeando. A estas alturas todavía me cuestiono como fue que se llegaron a tratar cuando eran jóvenes, ¿quizás fueron íntimos amigos o simplemente les sucedió algo parecido que a Peeta y a mi? unidos por el tiempo.

En sí, puedo decir que todo marchaba excelente. Mi hija reía y jugaba sin parar con Matías, mientras que el hijo de Finnick, Alan, estaba concentrado en uno de esos aparatos portátiles que contenían juegos: un nuevo invento del Distrito 3, pero que según me conto el niño, ya habían existido unos parecidos ya hace muchos años atrás.

- Descerebrada te luciste - Johanna me toma por sorpresa y veo que trae cargada a mi hija.

- Gracias Jo - ella vino sola esta vez, debido a que su novio (digo novio porque la fecha de su matrimonio no está definida) no pudo venir por cuestiones de trabajo.

- ¿Qué traes en la mano amor? - mi niña extiende su brazo para darme un pequeño paquete, el cual al abrirlo me llevo una sorpresa.

- Es mi regalo, ¿verdad que te gustó? - le pregunta con una voz algo graciosa, lo que provoca que mi hija ría sin parar.

- ¿Johanna qué es esto? - saco del paquete una pequeña pistola rosa chillón con unos bordados de flores. Algo muy extraño.

- Tranquila descerebrada, no le voy a regalar a una niña de un año de edad un arma. Lo más peligroso que tiene es que llegue a tomarse el jabón.

- Burbujas, burbujas - dice Eli a todo pulmón mientras trata de tomar de nuevo su regalo.

- Eh… ¿gracias? - Johanna lanza una carcajada al aire y eso hace que varios volteen hacia nosotras - debiste ver tu cara de ¿qué demonios?... oh, lo siento - se tapa la boca rápidamente - ya sabes que no mido mi vocabulario.

- Definitivamente no tienes remedio.

Después de ello las demás cosas fluyen gratamente. Annie y Prim se dedican a hacerle juegos a los niños para entretenerlos. Unos minutos después llegan Leevy y para mi sorpresa unos invitados a los cuales quise ver desde hace mucho. El tío de Finnick y su hijo Frank a quienes los ayude a salir vivos del bombardeo al Distrito 4 en los días de guerra contra el Capitolio, están aquí muy sonrientes y animados. Ya el niño de ocho años se fue y ahora lo reemplaza un jovencito de veintiún años muy bien educado y amistoso. Es algo que quería hacer porque ya hace unos meses atrás conseguí su nuevo número de teléfono, pero siempre estuvieron las ganas de verlos de nuevo. A pesar de que ya hayan pasado algunos años, Frank no deja de mirarme con gratitud en cualquier momento.

- Gracias Katniss por la invitación. Teníamos ganas de venir a tu distrito a conocerlo y sobre todo a visitarlos - el tío de Finnick igualmente me sigue hablando con sumo respeto y la verdad eso es algo que me incomoda un poco. Quiero que traten de verme como cualquier otro amigo, no como la chica que los rescató.

- No, gracias a ustedes por venir.

- Es un gusto conocerlos al fin - dice Peeta al unirse a nosotros. Él no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos en persona, pero si Finnick le ha hablado maravillas sobre ellos; su relación ahora es muy estrecha.

- Y con una niña muy bella con ustedes - comenta Frank arrodillándose frente a Eli.

- Salúdalos cariño.

- Hola - dice en voz baja.

- Le da algo de pena - comenta Peeta al alzarla en brazos.

- Permiso - se nos acerca Prim - Kat, Peeta tienen que ver esto - todos nos miramos extrañados y seguidos el paso de mi hermana hasta el interior de la casa. A juzgar por su expresión, debe ser algo bueno.

Y vaya que lo es. Al frente de nosotros, justo en el medio de la sala de estar se encuentran Gale y Madge muy sonrientes tomados de las manos y cubriendo (aunque sea un poco) un hermoso piano de cola negro con un gran lazo rojo encima de las teclas. ¿Cómo demonios hicieron para hacerlo entrar a la casa sin que lo haya notado?

- ¡Sorpresa! - ¿están de broma?

- Oh por Dios, ¿esto… es real? - Peeta se adelanta un poco y veo como mi pequeña da pequeños saltitos en sus brazos.

- Hola Katniss - mi amiga extiende sus brazos hacia mi y me abraza fuerte. Cuando se separa me ve a los ojos con emoción - ¿qué te parece? - pregunta señalando el instrumento en medio de la sala.

- ¿Es una broma? - por la cara que coloca ella y la carcajada de Gale en el fondo, supongo que no era la respuesta que esperaba.

- Katniss por supuesto que no - dice dándome un codazo suave en mi brazo - este precioso piano es nuestro regalo para Elizabeth - ¿qué?

- Ni yo tuve uno así cuando cumplí dieciséis - dice Johanna en voz baja detrás de mi.

- Mad… - no sé que decir y al parecer Peeta tampoco porque no ha pronunciado palabra al respecto, lo cual es raro - es una bebé todavía, ni siquiera le llega a las teclas - Gale ríe con más fuerza y se adelanta hacia nosotras.

- Eso fue lo que yo dije pero… bueno, no siempre gano - comenta apenado y la verdad quien hubiera pensado que el comandante Hawthorne se sienta así.

- Ya es tarde para eso - Peeta como siempre tratando de burlarse de él. Mi amigo solo rodó los ojos como respuesta. Nunca cambiarán.

- Mad muchas gracias pero… ¿no crees que es algo… muy grande?

- ¡Por favor Katniss! Claro que no. La música es muy buena para estimular el crecimiento de los niños, además que te anima - responde con suficiencia.

- Ya veo porque a mi no me funciono - dice Hamytch indignado, pero igual sé que lo hace bromeando; aunque Effie no lo ve así porque le propina un buen golpe en su brazo.

- Igual gracias Madge, Gale; es muy grato su presente pero… no creo que la niña pueda tocarlo todavía.

- Ella no Peeta… pero aquí hay alguien que si - siento la mirada azul penetrante de Madge sobre mi y tengo las ligeras ganas de salir huyendo. Ella se refiere a mi.

- Mad yo… bueno… pues como sabrás tengo mucho tiempo que no practico - y sí que lo es. Recuerdo sus clases de piano que me distraían un poco luego de haber vuelto de mis primeros juegos; esas clases que me hacían olvidar a Gale y a Peeta.

- ¡Espera! - Peeta se acerca a nosotras y puedo ver el brillo que desprende su mirada, al igual que la de mi hija, pero ella en este caso no aparta sus ojos del reluciente piano - ¿Tu tocas? - pequeño detalle olvidado. Nunca le llegue a decir sobre mis clases y tal vez haya sido porque no les tome mucha importancia. Gale me ve igual que Peeta.

- No… es decir, sí… bueno, solía practicar un poco pero fue por influencia de ella.

- ¿Mía? Ahora la culpa es mía.

- Esto se está poniendo bueno - los comentarios de Johanna cada vez me agobian más.

- La cosa es que ya tengo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y lo que recuerdo no es tan especial como para tocarlo.

- Claro que no Katniss, eres una muy buena alumna.

- Piano mami - escucho decir a mi hija y veo con deleite como intenta alcanzar el instrumento con sus manos. Seguro sería un momento muy lindo el poder estar allí tocándole una pieza como lo hace Madge.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces cariño? - miro a mi madre y trato de buscar ayuda, pero es inútil, ya la mayoría están aquí y me incitan con la mirada.

- Esto será horroroso - digo entredientes cuando soy guiada por mi ya no tan amiga Madge hacia el centro de la habitación.

- ¿Tienen una videocámara? - como me encantaría golpear a Johanna en este momento.

Y así señores es como se humilla más fácilmente a Katniss Mellark Everdeen.

- Vas a estar en mi lista negra después de esto - le digo a Madge en un susurro, pero por como sonríe sé que me ha escuchado. Un poco de temor no está mal.

Cierro mis ojos intentando concentrarme en aunque sea como comienza esa pieza que tanto estuvimos practicando hasta antes de mi segunda partida al Capitolio. Mi mente viaja rápidamente hasta esa tarde en donde por fin pude hacerlo como ella me había enseñado y aunque no la toque por completo, la parte que más importaba si pudo salir. Así que al abrir mis ojos siento como si estuviera de nuevo en el gran salón de la casa de los Undersee mientras Madge de pie a mi lado me dicta el tiempo. Tomo un respiro y después de hacer unas torpes y pocas escalas de calentamiento, dejo que las notas en mi memoria viajen tranquilamente.

Pongo atención a mis dedos y a las teclas. Las notas fluyen poco a poco y ahora me siento en más confianza que antes. Dejo que mis dedos se muevan acorde a la melodía y cuando toco la última nota que recuerdo, el sonido de ella se queda revoloteando en al aire. Después de ello regreso a la realidad y dirijo la mirada nerviosa hacia los presentes. Peeta y Gale me ven con la boca abierta (literalmente), las expresiones van desde asombro, gracia y una que otra con nostalgia, hasta parar en la hermosa sonrisa de mi hija y de sus brazos estirados hacia mi con emoción; la sostengo entre mis brazos, quedando así sentada en mis piernas y con una manito rozando una de las teclas. Al final solo escucho aplausos.

- Eh… gracias ¿creo? - mi niña aplaude también y sigue dando saltitos en mis piernas.

- Eso fue hermoso Katniss - Peeta me susurra al oído y luego me da un corto beso en los labios.

- ¿Tiene algún nombre esa pieza? - pregunta Prim.

- Sí, se llama "Kiss the Rain" es de un compositor y pianista antiguo. Mi madre adoraba esa pieza - tomo la mano de Madge para darle apoyo, sé que todavía le afecta la pérdida de su familia.

- Bueno, entonces ya tenemos quien nos anime las fiestas - trato de sonreírle al comentario de Effie, pero solo consigo hacer una mueca mientras veo como Haymitch se parte de la risa. Lo que me consuela es ver a mi hija muy contenta al ver el piano frente a ella, lo cual provoca en mi las ganas de seguir tocando para seguir viendo sus ojitos iluminados.

Al rato después volvemos al jardín y seguimos con la celebración junto a los recién llegados. Gale me dijo que Hazelle no pudo venir porque está algo engripada y Posy decidió quedarse con ella para cuidarla; en cambio Rory si vino y puedo ver como está a gusto de estar con Prim. El pastel que Peeta hizo le quedo completamente hermoso, decorado con muchas flores silvestres en una pequeña simulación del prado al cual lo llevé unas cuantas veces. También pude vislumbrar unas primroses y una que otra Saeta de agua, mi flor.

Sin duda el cumpleaños de mi hija fue especial y en compañía de todas esas personas fue aun mejor. Estoy feliz de poder compartir con ellos este momento, pero en especial junto con Peeta; juntos le brindamos el más grande amor a nuestra pequeña y ese amor nos hace olvidar los malos ratos.

Ahora sí estoy convencida de que mi vida debe seguir así. En ninguna hora del día recordé el nombre de Paylor y mucho menos el de Plutarch… ¡Y así debe ser!

_**En el Nuevo Capitolio…**_

- ¡Silencio por favor! - exige en voz alta uno de los ministros. Todos discuten a la vez tratando de exponer sus argumentos, aunque ciertamente a la presidenta solo le moleste lo tarde que se está haciendo.

Cuando por fin el recinto logra quedar en silencio, un hombre llamado Charles Bennet se coloca de pie y mira con superioridad a los demás presentes.

- Esta asamblea no se puede llevar a cabo sin que todos podamos decir lo que tengamos que decir - los demás se miran entre sí para luego reparar en él y unos pocos más en la agotada expresión de Paylor - pero hay que tener en cuenta que no se pueden escuchar todos al mismo tiempo - los oyentes asienten ligeramente con la cabeza y Charles prosigue - ahora sí - se aclara la voz - sabemos que el tema reciente es algo… complicado de manejar…

- ¿Complicado? - le interrumpe uno de los ministros más cercanos a él - ¿sabe siquiera de la gravedad que puede traer esto? - se coloca de pie y se enfrenta a la audiencia - estamos atravesando por un momento crítico para el país y debemos tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Lo sabemos, pero no obstante debemos manejar las cosas con prudencia - contesta Charles tratando de ser lo más calmado posible - en vista de que las políticas manejadas están dando resultados y en los distritos se han visto mejoras… no podemos tirar todo por la borda a estas alturas.

- Lo que es cierto de esto es que los distritos se han manejado bien, pero siempre habrá uno que quiera algo más… y en este caso es el Distrito 13 - responde el mismo hombre, el cual cada vez se va acercando al centro del gran salón.

- El Distrito 13 señores, se ha mostrado algo petulante últimamente y tememos que lleguen…

- ¿A alzarse? - interrumpe esta vez la presidenta ya cansada de los rodeos - ¿eso es a lo que le temen? - todos miran atentos a Paylor sopesando lo que acaba de decir.

- Señora presidenta esto es un tema que no podemos dejar pasar, conociendo ya los antecedentes que se vivieron no más de ochenta años atrás.

- Sí, de eso estamos al tanto - responde ella - pero la pregunta es: ¿qué es lo que verdaderamente temen que suceda? - repasa los rostros de cada uno con la mirada - señores, es bueno que se tomen cartas en el asunto y de eso les doy mi aprobación… pero la cosa es que no podemos colocarnos como ustedes pretenden.

- Pero…

- La guerra se ha acabado y no podemos exponer a nuestros ciudadanos a una tercera. ¡Miren como terminó este mundo después de que nuestros antepasados la destruyeran! - alza la voz y no aparta la vista de cada uno de los presentes para así llamar su atención - ¿de verdad quieren hacerlo?

- Presidenta usted muy bien sabe que no podemos correr con el riesgo de amenazas.

- ¿Piensa señor Bennet que ellos son una amenaza? - lo observa detenidamente y asiente para sí misma al ver como el ministro dudaba con la mirada - lo supuse - dice luego para sus adentros.

- En todo caso presidenta ¿qué piensa hacer al respecto? - Paylor busca la mejor manera de responder y se topa con un pensamiento que le dejo la reciente conversación con el alcalde del Distrito 4.

- Los grupos que se han organizado saben muy bien cuales pueden ser nuestras desventajas… pero aun así conocen las virtudes. Solo es cuestión de lo que se llegue a presentar.

- Disculpe presidenta, pero le recuerdo que las elecciones presidenciales se acercan y todo apunta a que usted será reelecta por tercera vez y eso demuestra que la mayoría del país la sigue, lo cual es una ventaja…

- Pero también sabemos que no seré eterna y tarde o temprano tendré que declinar… a menos que la misma vida decida por mi - todos la miran con atención y saben que dice la verdad.

- Entonces hay que llegar a un acuerdo. El Distrito 13 estará bajo vigilancia como lo ha estado todo este año y procuraremos no informar nada hasta que se nos permita. ¿Quién opina lo mismo? - poco a poco se van alzando las manos en señal de aprobación, pero es una mujer quien da en el clavo a lo que Paylor ha estado pensando luego de la conversación con el alcalde.

- Y si por razones desconocidas o por la misma naturaleza usted presidenta, llega a abandonar el cargo… ¿quién será entonces el posible ocupador de tal puesto? - pregunta con prudencia - sabemos que los que se van a postular tienen igual garantía de ganar, pero… en su partido ¿quién sería en todo caso? - Paylor siente la mirada de los presentes sobre ella y ya Plutarch quien está a su lado sospecha lo que se anda rumorando por las calles y en especial en esos pequeños grupos de varios distritos que piden respuestas y solo una aparición basta para hacerlos sentir bien.

Estos últimos catorce años se ha puesto a prueba a la población y Paylor sabe muy bien a quien más quieren tener aunque sea un minuto dando una declaración. Por lo que no se molesta en responder:

- Solo podría decir que… no sabemos aún si de verdad pueda - ella mira de reojo a Plutarch y este, algo nervioso, asiente con la cabeza ligeramente. Luego vuelve la mirada al frente - pero ya muchos aclaman a una… y no estoy en capacidades para decirles ahora. Solo hagan memoria y recuerden que nombre pronuncian más, aparte del mío en todo Panem - sonríe de medio lado sin ganas y finalmente se levanta de su asiento dejando a algunos ya con la duda y la ministra que le hizo la pregunta con una sonrisa formándose en su cara.

Ella ya sospecha de quien se trata.

* * *

**Como ven ha pasado un año y las cosas han podido marchar bien, pero en el Nuevo Capitolio ya sopesan la idea de que en los distritos exigen la aparición de una persona que ha dado que hablar en el país... Supongo que ya deben sospechar su nombre...**

**El primer año de Katniss y Peeta como padres ha sido muy especial a pesar de lo que saben que pueda estar pasando a las afueras de su distrito. ¿Creen que esa paz pueda ser interrumpida? ¿Qué creen que el alcalde del Distrito 4 le haya dicho a la presidenta?... Por ahora solo queda esperar a que Paylor les avise si sucede algo o no.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me disculpan la tardanza **** Un abrazo a todos!**

**Pd: ¿Vieron la nueva imagen de Katniss? está estupenda! No puedo esperar para la película!**

**Pd2: la pieza es de un pianista muy bueno, se llama Yiruma. Escúchenla, es hermosa.**

_**Milet7393:**_ Disculpa la tardanza, intentaré actualizar más seguido (si es que la uni me deja xD pero lo intentaré). Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo ;)

_**Tinazuaje:**_ Pues si, faltan unas cosas que se irán revelando luego ;) Gracias por comentar. Cuídate.

_**CataD'Mellark 5:**_ Gracias! Que fino que te gustaron. SIII ya me los leí los dos y estoy super ansiosa por leer Allegiant *-* (estoy contando los días). Yo también celebré el cumpleaños de Katniss, pero diferente jajaja tuviste mucho valor al gritar eso en tu escuela jajaja ya mis amigos saben que estoy mentalmente desorientada, así que ya lo ven normal en mi. Nos leemos luego y sigue leyendo Insurgente! No te arrepentirás.

_**AHutcherson:**_ Holaaaa! Que bueno leer tu comentario descuida yo también estoy corta de tiempo en esta oportunidad y por culpa de mi ajetreado semestre en la universidad :s

Siii he visto el tráiler cientos de veces y hasta me atrevería a decir que me lo sé de memoria xD también lloré, pero de mucha felicidad! Estoy contando los días para ver la película y escupirle un ojo a Gale ¬¬ (no me gusta mucho ese personaje y el haya besado a Katniss menos. Soy fiel a Peeta).

Tranquila, Finnick seguro sale en el tráiler más largo con los demás vencedores (ojala salga pronto).

Muchos saludos y gracias por comentar! Nos leemos.


	7. Reviviendo

**Capitulo 7**

"_**Reviviendo"**_

Hojas de los árboles caen a mi alrededor, el otoño ha comenzado. Cada hoja que piso cruje al ser pisada, aunque trato de que mi andar sea sigiloso. Tengo mi arco en mano y en mi espalda el carcaj de flechas de mi padre; lo sé porque las flechas tienen una marca que él siempre les colocaba. El aire es frío y remolinos de hojas secas me rodean de repente, justo en el momento en que escucho que me llaman. Es una voz suave que repite varias veces mi nombre, muchas para ser precisa. De inmediato un mal pensamiento se apodera de mi, el llamado se hace más desesperado y la brisa fría me eriza la piel - Katniss - no puedo aguantar más y comienzo a correr, pero luego de un rato siento bajo mis pies como el suelo cambia de relieve y al bajar la mirada veo con aturdimiento como un charco de sangre muy roja va apareciendo ante mi. El líquido emerge de las hojas y las va empapando rápidamente. No sé que hacer, ¿grito? ¿corro? ¿qué hago? - Katniss - vuelvo a escuchar esa voz más cerca y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al escuchar un grito muy parecido al de Rue en los juegos cuando pedía mi ayuda. Es ahí cuando actúo y comienzo a correr de nuevo a pesar de que el espesor de la sangre cada vez es más denso.

- Rue… ¡Rue! - la llamo de vuelta y al divisar una pequeña silueta acostada sobre un montículo de hojas secas sé que ya he llegado tarde. Sin embargo me acerco afligida, pero al tenerla frente a mi el corazón me da un vuelco. Esa niña no es Rue, ella es Elizabeth, mi hija, pero con el aspecto de una niña de doce años.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegó a pasar esto? De inmediato me siento a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza mientras lágrimas corren por mis mejillas inundando luego su vestido azul que trae puesto. Estoy desesperada y al borde de la locura al ver a mi hija muriendo ante mi… hasta que me dice con voz débil - canta… para mi - miro sus ojos azules y con la voz entrecortada comienzo a cantar, pero en eso siento que me toma por la muñeca y su mirada cambia, tal cual sucedía con Peeta cuando me miraba como si fuera un muto… esperen ¿mi hija piensa igual? Pero su voz solo me dice - cuidado - y no es como me lo dijo, sino con el tono que lo hizo… con el tono de voz de Paylor.

Es ahí cuando me despierto.

La luz tenue hace que mi habitación se vea acogedora, pero la imagen de mi hija muriendo ante mi no me permite pensar en algo bueno ahora. Solo necesito buscar una manera para que estas pesadillas no me alteren. Y he ahí la cuestión; me doy cuenta de inmediato. Mi medicina personal no está a mi lado, él que con su presencia me hace poder dormir con tranquilidad y aunque en ocasiones vuelven esos temores en sueños, él siempre está ahí para consolarme y hacerme saber que todo estará bien.

En este caso no fue así. Me siento con cuidado y examino la habitación, miro hacia la mesita de noche a mi derecha y veo la hora, siete y media de la mañana. Sí, Peeta ya debe estar en la panadería y una nota en su lado de la cama me lo confirma:

_"Amor no quise despertarte porque sé que has estado cansada estos días, así que te dejé dormir. Descuida, dejé las cosas listas y solo tienes que despertar a la niña y alistarla para la escuela._

_Nos vemos en la tarde. Te amo._

_Peeta."_

Sonrío al terminar de leer la carta y la doblo de nuevo para luego colocarla sobre la mesita. Veo la hora otra vez y trato de alejar esa horrible pesadilla, ya hace un tiempo que no tenía esos sueños tan espantosos que trataban de perder a mi hija, ¿por qué será así? ¿será una señal?... no, es tonto… ¿o no? La cuestión es que no puedo ni imaginarme una vida sin ella. Es todo para mi. Veo la hora de nuevo y el cambiar del minutero me hace reaccionar.

- ¡La escuela! - digo de inmediato y salgo pitando de la habitación. Peeta sabe muy bien que mi hora de sueño no pasa de las seis de la mañana, por lo que está seguro que no me pasarán cosas como estas. El problema de hoy es que no sé por qué dormí demás, ¿será por la pesadilla?

Es mejor que lo olvide.

Estos últimos cuatro años los he pasado con mi familia como quería que fuera: felices, acompañándonos y viviendo una vida normal, educando y viendo crecer a nuestra pequeña que ahora a sus cinco años es una niña muy inteligente a pesar de su corta edad y, como predije, es muy curiosa y habladora; cuando consigue de que hablar no hay quien la detenga. En resumen, las conversaciones que seguimos teniendo Paylor, las cuales ya no son tan constantes, no han podido arrebatarme esos momentos felices junto a mi familia. Eso me gusta.

Abro la puerta de la habitación de mi hija y me llevo una sorpresa al encontrarla de pie al lado de su cama. Su cabello alborotado, su pijama con estampado de flores y su pequeño oso de peluche en su mano le dan una imagen sumamente tierna y me hace recordar cuando mi hermana Prim tenía esa edad.

- ¿Ya es hora de la escuela mami? - pregunta. Su voz es algo que disfruto.

- Sí cariño - me acerco a ella y le doy un fuerte abrazo. Todavía me aturde la pesadilla, por lo que me aferro a la idea de tenerla aquí entre mis brazos - te quiero mucho mi niña - le beso su frente y ella me sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo: sus ojos azules brillan y unos pequeños hoyuelos se le forman en las mejillas.

- Y yo a ti - me responde y la abrazo nuevamente. Ella es mi todo - mami la escuela.

- Sí, claro - me levanto y luego de salir del baño la ayudo a vestirse y en menos de veinte minutos ya está lista.

Nuestro día a día va más o menos así: Peeta se despierta muy temprano, mucho antes de que amanezca y se prepara para ir a la panadería. Luego él se despide de mi y es ahí cuando en realidad me despierto; mis sueños últimamente se han disipado, pero al parecer mi organismo no le gusta seguir descansando más de la cuenta, por lo que tiendo a despertarme temprano y así poder despedirme de Peeta. Después me dirijo al cuarto de mi hija y la despierto como a las siete en punto y la alisto para la escuela, a la cual entra a las ocho (hoy no llegará a tiempo). Posteriormente me voy directo al trabajo, en los laboratorios de la fábrica de medicamentos (conseguí empleo un poco después de haberme graduado en botánica). Y finalmente en la tarde voy a la panadería y me encuentro con Peeta y con la niña y nos vamos a casa (él es quien se encarga de irla a buscar, aunque hay ocasiones en que Effie nos hace el favor y la cuida por la tarde hasta que Peeta y yo llegamos a casa). Los fines de semana nos la pasamos juntos todo el tiempo y aunque no pensé hacerlo, termine tomando clases de piano para seguir aprendiendo. Mi niña adora quedarse a mi lado mientras practico y eso me encanta; ver su sonrisa radiante es lo que disfruto más.

La relación que tiene con Peeta es algo que no puedo explicar. Ellos dos son inseparables y la conexión que se tienen es lo más hermoso que he visto. Él la enseño a manejar bicicleta y le gusta verla pintar en unos mini lienzos que tiene en su estudio. Tratamos siempre de pasar muchos ratos juntos y no desperdiciar esos momentos especiales de su crecimiento.

Hace un año que la lleve por primera vez al bosque e hicimos un picnic; a ella le encantó el lugar y ya la hemos llevado varias veces. Esos momentos me recuerdan mucho a los tiempos en que mi padre me llevaba con él a explorar toda esa naturaleza que para ese entonces era un delito, pero ahora las personas del distritos se pueden aventurar y pasar un rato diferente, siempre y cuando estén con un guía que los acompañe y los hagan regresar al distrito de nuevo.

Estos últimos cuatro años han sido especiales y los he disfrutado; y una cosa que si nos dimos cuenta Peeta y yo es que las llamadas que antes recibíamos de Paylor cada semana, poco a poco se iban disminuyendo hasta el grado en que tenemos un buen rato que no hablamos con ella y eso sinceramente me alegra porque significa que no hay peligro y que ellos cumplieron con su parte de dejarnos fuera de sus asuntos.

Al fin estamos en paz.

Mis días de trabajo son buenos, me tratan como cualquier ciudadano en este distrito y eso me gusta. Debo acotar que disfruto en cierta forma estar en los laboratorios de esta fábrica de medicamentos del distrito, mi carrera como botánica la aprovecho y trato de esforzarme para que se hagan muchos avances. Mi conocimiento en las plantas me fue de mucha ayuda y ahora estamos probando muchas cosas para mejorar los componentes medicinales, los cuales la mayoría están hechos a base de plantas medicinales, tal cual aprendí gracias a mis padres.

- De acuerdo, entonces mañana mismo lo revisaremos y estamos en contacto esta tarde para saber los resultados - digo al prepararme para salir. Ya se ha acabo mi turno.

- Por supuesto señora - me responde tímidamente una chica que ha estado trabajando desde hace unos dos meses. Es agradable.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho ya que dejes las formalidades? Dime Katniss - hasta ahora me sorprendo cuanto he mejorado con el trato hacia las personas. Creo mientras más crezco, mayor se me facilita… ¿o no?

- Muy bien… Katniss.

- Así es - sonrío y me despido de ella. No sé por qué, pero me recuerda mucho a Annie.

Ya es tiempo de reunirme con mi familia y por eso voy caminando a paso un tanto acelerado. Siempre es así. Al llegar al área comercial del distrito veo la movilidad que ahora tiene y sin duda, para los que vivimos los duros días antes de la segunda rebelión, este cambio ha sido rotundo.

Cuando llego a la panadería veo que los encargados están atendiendo a algunos clientes, por lo que solo los saludo de lejos y con una sonrisa. Al pasar a la parte de atrás camino por una parte y luego a una pequeña habitación en donde Peeta tiene una oficina en donde se controla administrativamente el local. Él y su padre son muy serviciales y también ayudan a preparar los panes, pasteles y dulces que aquí se venden, los cuales son muy famosos.

- Entonces la maestra dijo que podíamos mostrar un talento y yo levante la mano - escucho la dulce voz de mi niña y me asomo discretamente por el espacio que deja la puerta semiabierta de la oficina. Mi hija se encuentra de espaldas a mi y frente a ella está el padre de Peeta muy sonriente mientras la ve dibujar con sus creyones de colores.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hiciste luego? - pregunta él emocionado.

- Cante - responde ella sin levantar la mirada de su hoja.

- ¿Y qué canción cantaste? - ella ladea su cabeza a un lado y luego la sube para mirar a su abuelo.

- La que mi mamá me canta y a mi tía - esta vez si que me sorprendió. Esa canción se la suelo cantar cuando ella no puede dormir o porque me la pide; dice que la relaja y eso es algo que Peeta y yo vemos como adorable.

- Vaya - miro como Frederick alza la mirada y se encuentra con la mía. Yo solo me llevo mi dedo índice a los labios como señal para que haga silencio y no me delate.

- Sí, es muy linda - responde Eli con emoción - _"En lo más profundo del prado, allí bajo el sauce, hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave…"_ - canta con voz suave mientras sigue coloreando y yo degusto ese momento, hasta que veo como ella de un salto se levanta de la silla y se voltea - ¡mami! - grita y corre hacia mi, yo con agilidad la sostengo cuando se lanza a mis brazos.

- Cantas muy lindo mi amor - le beso la mejilla y ella ríe sin parar.

- La canté hoy en la escuela y a todos les gustó.

- Estoy segura que sí cariño - la bajo y ella corre hacia el escritorio para recoger sus cosas - gracias por tenerla un rato - me acerco a Frederick y lo abrazo; él se ha convertido en un padre más para mi.

- No hay problema hija, siempre estaré gustoso de tenerla conmigo - sinceramente el parecido que tiene con Peeta es increíble y la bondad que muestran sus ojos azul cielo también.

- Gracias.

Después de despedirnos de él, encontramos a Peeta saliendo de la cocina; él al vernos nos saluda y nos dice que lo esperemos fuera de la panadería. Cuando ya nos hemos reunido, nos disponemos a irnos a nuestra casa a cenar. Conversamos de lo que hicimos en el día y escuchamos atentos todo lo que nos dice nuestra hija sobre su día de escuela.

- Tuvo su clase de música hoy - le digo a Peeta cuando ya estamos en la casa. Acabo de ayudar a la niña a peinarse luego de haberse dado un baño - y a que no adivinas que hizo - él coloca el último plato en la mesa y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Cantar… sí, eso me dijo esta tarde - los dos nos reímos por la ironía del asunto. Ya hace un tiempo que sucedió lo mismo, pero con la diferencia que esa pequeña niña de cinco años era yo - solo espero que un niño no haya quedado anonadado por escucharla cantar.

- Ay si, el padre celoso - él se acerca a mi y me abraza por la espalda, rodeando mi vientre con sus brazos y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro derecho - solo es una niña. Cuidado cuando esté en… - interrumpe mi discurso un cosquilleo al sentir pequeños besos que reparte por mi cuello - plena adolescencia - logro decir antes de que me bese la oreja - ¿sabías que puede bajar en cualquier momento Mellark? - escucho su risa muy cerca de mi oreja y por último un suspiro.

- Lo sé preciosa… pero es que no me puedo resistir al tenerte así de cerca - y la verdad yo tampoco, así que giro un poco al lado mi cabeza y uno mis labios con los suyos. Peeta siempre despierta esa sensación en mi, esa que me hace desearle cada vez más.

Profundizo el beso y ya le estoy acariciando su sedoso cabello, cuando escucho unos pisadas acercarse.

- Mami, papi ¿ya vamos a comer? - cuando nuestra pequeña ya está frente a nosotros, Peeta se ha acomodado a mi lado como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Nos salvamos de a poquito.

- Si cariño, ven - ella misma se sienta en la silla y Peeta le pica en pequeños pedazos la carne del asado.

- Los niños grandes van a ir un día al bosque… ¿puedo ir? - pregunta entusiasmada.

- Eres muy pequeña para ir sola con ellos princesa - responde Peeta ya entregándole el tenedor.

- Pero yo quiero ir - dice haciendo uno de esos pucheros que tanto nos hacen flaquear, ¿ya había dicho lo consentida que está?

- Hija, ellos van porque son grandes… siempre podrás ir con nosotros, ¿recuerdas? - se queda pensativa unos segundos y luego de tomar un sorbo de jugo, responde:

- Sí… ¡vamos a ir! - Peeta me ve y se muy bien lo que quiere decir. Ya hace un tiempo que no vamos y la verdad me gustaría pasar por allí un rato. Sigue siendo mi sitio de escape - ¿podemos, podemos, podemos? - insiste y sé bien que Peeta hace lo que puede para complacerla.

- De acuerdo hija - ella sonríe y comienza a dar pequeños saltitos en la silla - pero… - le sostiene el brazo para que no caiga - primero deberá comerse todos esos vegetales y portarse bien en lo que queda de semana, ¿entendido? - mi hija es muy traviesa y siempre termina con una de sus ocurrencias, como ahora lo es Peeta al intentar darle los vegetales que muy bien sé que no le gustan.

Esa misma noche Peeta regresa a nuestra habitación luego de haberle leído un cuento a Elizabeth para que se durmiera. Nosotros nos turnamos, una noche él y otra yo. Él le lee y yo le canto. Estamos muy felices de tenerla con nosotros y siempre se lo hacemos saber.

- Va a estar muy emocionada toda esta semana - comenta al cabo que se acuesta junto a mi en la cama.

- Sí… ella le gusta mucho el bosque - juego son el cuello de su camiseta y poco a poco voy viendo como se va sonrojando. Amo cuando le sucede eso; se ve tan tierno.

- No sabes el efecto que tienes en mi Katniss - dice acercándose más a mi - ¿cómo lo haces? - me besa la nariz y luego mis labios.

- Aún no lo sé - le respondo luego de tomar aire, la única cosa que detesto en estos momentos porque me hacen separarme de él.

- Te amo - dice y con delicadeza va bajando los tirantes de mi camisa y yo hago lo mismo despojándolo de su camiseta, dejándome ver su pecho torneado.

Y así vamos entre besos y más besos; sus manos recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo y yo me dejo embriagar por su aroma y por las sensaciones tan placenteras que me hacen sentir sus caricias. Le rodeo con mis piernas y dejo que entre en mi nuevamente. Hace ya un tiempo que no lo hacemos como ahora y ciertamente extrañaba tenerlo así junto a mi. Cada terminación nerviosa se despierta con cada beso que me da en mi boca, cuello, pecho y en mi vientre; no me importa el tiempo cuando estoy con él, solo el saber que es mío y que nadie me lo va a arrebatar luego. Nuestras lenguas bailan en un ritmo acompasado al igual que nuestras caderas y la luna solo nos alumbra esta noche. Esta noche es de una de las cuantas en las que solo nosotros dos somos protagonistas. Disfruto del sentir de la piel de mi chico del pan. Esa noche duermo sin tener pesadillas y sé que es gracias a él.

Al despertar me encuentro con los ojos más hermosos del mundo observándome - preciosa ya es hora - me da un beso en la frente y sé a lo que se refiere: otro día más de la semana… pero este día es especial porque recuerdo la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos y de seguro voy a estar con una sonrisa tonta todo el santo día.

Y así fue; hasta mi madre quien me la encontré al salir del laboratorio, se me quedo viendo con una expresión que yo conozco; la sorpresa de verme tan sonriente en ese momento y sumándole más ácido a la herida, Haymitch no aguantó ni un minuto para molestarme; a decir verdad, él nunca cambiará.

Para mi buena suerte el fin de semana llegó rápido, hoy salimos temprano de la casa para que así nos rinda el día. Nuestra hija no dejaba de charlar y dar saltitos de la emoción. Ya hace unos meses que no vamos todos juntos, pero solo ha pasado una semana que no voy sola. Ese día me senté en la roca donde Gale y yo nos encontrábamos. Estuve allí meditando y recordando tantas cosas que viví ahí. En cierto punto me crea algo de nostalgia, pero siempre tengo presente que hoy tengo una mejor vida y la comparto con personas a las cuales amo. Es por eso que he decidido dejar atrás esos recuerdos y disfrutar el día.

Luego que pasamos la alambrada, la cual ahora no está electrificada, comenzamos nuestro camino hacia el lago, el lugar secreto que teníamos mi padre y yo y que ahora lo comparto con mi familia. La última vez que vinimos los tres juntos, a la niña le encantó y se emocionó aun más al ver el lago que se imponía delante de ella. Me recordó tanto a mi cuando mi padre me llevaba; siempre quedaba con la misma expresión de asombro en la cara. Todavía lo hago.

El camino fue ameno, los sinsajos repetían melodías de la naturaleza y el sol hacía resplandecer las copas de los árboles. Mi hija no dejaba de reír y de admirar todo a su paso, pero siempre Peeta y yo estábamos atentos a lo que hacía; ella es muy curiosa y tiende a tomar cualquier cosa que se le presente en el camino.

Cuando al fin llegamos las palabras se quedaron cortas al tratar de describir lo hermoso que estaba todo. El cielo azul claro sin ninguna nube, el sol brillando en todo su esplendor y el lago siendo reflejo de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Peeta y yo sonreímos al ver como nuestra pequeña daba vueltas y reía, hasta que se acercó a mi algo agitada y halándome de la mano me guiaba hacia el agua.

- Quiero seguir con las clases mami - no pude evitar recordar cuando mi padre me enseñaba a nadar aquí. Me veo reflejada en ella en este momento.

- De acuerdo cariño - no termino de responder cuando ella ya se ha quitado la ropa quedando con el traje de baño púrpura que Annie le regalo.

- Yo iré a la cabaña a preparar las cosas - dice Peeta tomando el bolso donde traemos la comida.

La cabaña del lago, esa que me refugió en mis momentos de angustia y que me acogió en los fríos inviernos, ahora está como nueva. Peeta y yo la remodelamos y la convertimos en un lugar acogedor para pasar un día aquí, o hasta más. Le hago señas para avisarle que estaré con la niña y él asiente no sin antes dejar cerca el pequeño bolso que trae sus cosas.

Debo decir que necesitaba pasar un momento así, en donde las preocupaciones del día a día se esfumaran y solo estuviera con ellos dos. Mi hija aprende muy rápido, al igual que Peeta lo hizo en su momento. Luego de un rato él se nos unió y estuvimos ahí los tres juntos disfrutando del día. Cuando ya era mediodía nos salimos del agua para secarnos y comer. Peeta se adelanta hacia la cabaña para preparar las cosas y yo me quedo con Eli afuera terminando de secarla y de recoger algunas prendas, pero estoy tan absorta en lo que hago que en un momento dejo de escuchar la voz de mi hija. Cuando volteo me doy cuenta que es así.

Un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral y trago en seco; miro a mi alrededor y no la veo. Me obligo a cerrar los ojos y a respirar profundo - debe estar en la cabaña. Debe estar en la cabaña Katniss - me repito y salgo trotando hacia la pequeña casa de madera. Cuando entro me encuentro a Peeta de frente - ¿Peeta, ya está la niña aquí? - él frunce su ceño algo desconcertado y responde a mi pesar:

- No… pensé que estaba… - sus palabras se van desvaneciendo y termina actuando por mero impulso. Sale de la cabaña como bala y comienza a llamarla. Yo en cambio estoy muy nerviosa y un sudor frío me recorre la espalda. ¿Por qué esto me recuerda algo? - ¿Katniss? - siento los brazos de Peeta rodearme y me doy cuenta que estoy agachada - amor tranquila - trata de tranquilizarme, pero es inútil. Esto ya lo viví, ¿o no?

- Debe estar por ahí - respondo y me levanto como puedo - hay que buscarla - y así lo hacemos. Decidimos separarnos para que la búsqueda sea más fácil. Ella suele hacer esto algunas veces, se esconde y espera a que la busquemos, pero eso lo suele hacer en lugares en donde sabe que la podemos hallar fácilmente… pero nunca aquí, en donde los peligros pueden estar en cualquier parte. Otro escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

Ya han pasado unos minutos y no la hallamos. Yo busqué dentro de la cabaña y en los alrededores. Peeta en cambio se internó un poco más en el bosque. Cuando regresa veo la desesperación en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo…? No entiendo - dice agitado, mientras yo contengo las lágrimas. Esto no nos puede estar pasando.

- ¿Y si está más adentro? Ella es muy curiosa - trato de guardar la compostura.

- De acuerdo. Tú quédate aquí y yo…

- ¡No! Vamos a ir los dos.

- Pero Katniss, ¿qué pasa si está por aquí cerca? Si logras escucharla…

- Ella no está cerca Peeta, ya hemos buscado - ya me estoy alterando - esto es más que un juego - siento como me rodean sus brazos y luego me besa la frente.

- Está bien… nos dividiremos como antes - solo asiento con la cabeza como respuesta y nos disponemos a buscarla.

Grito su nombre y no recibo respuestas; sigo caminado y buscando en cada rincón, hasta que llego a un punto en donde por alguna extraña razón ya he estado. Observo detenidamente a mi alrededor y los árboles que me rodean se imponen de una manera que reconozco en cierto punto. Pero no es hasta que veo a un sinsajo posarse en una rama cuando caigo en cuenta que este sitio ha sido el escenario de muchas de mis pesadillas, incluyendo la que tuve hace unos días… reacciono rápido cuando otro sinsajo se posa en otra rama y de fondo escucho una voz lejana que pide mi ayuda - ¡Katniss! - sacudo mi cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento porque la voz es casi idéntica a la que tenía Rue - ¡Katniss! - escucho de nuevo y sin más salgo corriendo.

- ¡Rue! - de inmediato me transporto a esa arena de los juegos en donde vi pasar tantas cosas. Las ramas bajas de los árboles me raspan la piel de los brazos cuando paso corriendo entre ellos - ¡ya voy! - grito de nuevo y acelero el paso. Mi corazón late rápidamente y ya me estoy quedando sin aire; de repente siento un mareo que me hace flaquear y caigo de rodillas al suelo, mis manos tiemblan y trato de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para respirar - esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando - me repito varias veces - esto no está pasando - me abrazo los costados y cierro los ojos. Imágenes comienzan a correr por mi cabeza: árboles balanceándose, tributos hambrientos de sed de venganza, Cato con su mirada fiera, las llamas que me persiguen entre los árboles, Rue silbando las cuatro notas para nuestra señal, ella con la lanza de Marvel enterrada en su estómago, las rasteavíspulas picando mi piel, Glimmer descomponiéndose ante mi, Clove apuntándome con su cuchillo, Peeta herido… muchas imágenes pasan rápidamente hasta terminar en los horribles mutos de lobo que nos persiguieron. Abro mis ojos cuando veo al lobo mutante con el color de ojos de Rue - ¡No! - grito a todo pulmón y me obligo a ponerme en pie.

- ¡Mami! - levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y me pongo alerta - ¡Mamá! - ahí está, es ella.

- ¡Elizabeth! - comienzo a correr tan rápido que me falta el aliento poco después. Sigo su voz y poco a poco la voy escuchando más cerca. Trato de alejar la imagen de mi pesadilla de mi mente, pero me es imposible. Ella no es Rue, ella no está herida… no lo está. Cuando por fin llego a donde creo que está, me encuentro en un pequeño claro, el cual no lo había visto antes… ¿o si?

- Mami - entonces volteo y ahí está, acurrucada en el suelo y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

- Hija… oh por Dios - voy hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella llora en mi regazo y yo la mezo suavemente mientras la estrecho más hacia mi.

- Aquí están - escucho la voz agitada de Peeta y en segundo se une a nosotras.

- Tenía mucho miedo - dice ella entre sollozos - mucho…

- Ya tranquila, aquí estamos - le beso la frente y ahora la desesperación se esfuma para dar paso al enojo - no nos vuelvas a hacer esto Elizabeth. ¡Jamás! - pero me es imposible estar enojada con ella, por lo que termino llorando también.

- Lo siento… no lo vuelvo a hacer - dice enjuagándose las lágrimas.

- Hija este es un lugar que no conoces y puede ser peligroso. Tu madre y yo estábamos muy angustiados. Por favor prométenos que no lo volverás a hacer - Peeta se agacha frente a ella y la toma de las manos.

- Si… pero el pajarito me llamo - un momento ¿qué dijo?

- ¿De qué pajarito hablas cariño? - Peeta está igual que yo de sorprendido.

- El pajarito que hace melodías como mamá - señala la copa de un árbol y luego nos mira avergonzada - estaba ahí lo juro - respiro profundo y cierro los ojos para tranquilizarme. ¿esta escena por qué se repite tanto en mi cabeza? Ella no es Rue.

- Hija - me cubro la cara con las manos y ellas tiemblan - por favor - bajo mis manos y se las tomo al igual que Peeta - no vuelvas a escaparte así ¿entendido? Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer. Nunca - ella me mira con ojos llorosos y asiente con la cabeza.

- No te escucho Elizabeth - interviene Peeta con voz severa.

- Sí, nunca lo volveré a hacer - responde viendo a su padre.

- Ok… es hora de irnos - me levanto y dejo que Peeta la lleve; estoy débil emocionalmente. Acabo de revivir la pesadilla del otro día, pero a comparación que no vi herida a mi hija y no estaba muriendo ante mi, pero de igual forma me desconcertó el hecho de perderla y de recordar esos espantosos días en la arena de los 74° Juegos del Hambre.

Al llegar a casa Peeta se encargó de ayudarla en el baño y yo me quede en la sala tomando un té que me preparó para relajarme. Poco después apareció Prim en la casa y se sentó junto a mi.

- Tranquila ya pasó - pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y apoya su cabeza junto con la mía.

- Fue aterrador - digo ausente - recordé muchas cosas que pensé que las había olvidado para siempre. Pero no fue así.

- Katniss eso ya pasó hace mucho. Mira a tu alrededor - se separa de mi y me mira a los ojos - estás a salvo, nada de lo que te atormentó fue real. Eli está bien y te prometió que no lo volvería a hacer.

- Ella dijo que escucho a un sinsajo silbar la melodía que Rue me enseño - digo desconcertada aun - yo no escuche nada - Prim se muerde un labio algo nerviosa - no escuche nada y tampoco silbe para que los sinsajos lo repitieran. ¿Crees eso posible? Ella lo escucho.

- Calma… debe haber una explicación. Es una niña y ellos escuchan tantas cosas - niego con la cabeza y me enderezo en el sofá - Katniss debes entender que ya esos momentos amargos se esfumaron ¿ok? - me toma de la mano y la estrecha fuertemente - aquí estamos todos juntos y nada nos va a suceder - me mira con sus profundos ojos azules y me dejo convencer.

- Sí… creo que tienes razón - pero igualmente no podré borrar esa imagen.

Al día siguiente mi madre pasó por la casa para llevarse a la niña a pasar el día con ella, pero antes estuve junto a ella durante la mañana, jugando con su cabello para probar peinados. La noche anterior la abrace hasta que se quedó dormida y no me fui de ahí hasta ya pasada unas horas.

Cuando llegó el mediodía Haymitch se pasó por la casa para hacernos compañía; Effie se había ido con su hijo al parque junto con mi madre y mi hija. Nos estuvo relatando sobre su viaje al Distrito 4 el fin de semana pasado y de las cosas que hicieron al pasar por la playa y al visitar a Finnick y a Annie a su casa. Peeta fue el que más hablo con él y Haymitch no pasó desapercibido eso.

- Estás ida Katniss, ¿pasó algo? - le devuelvo la mirada y sonrío como si nada.

- No, estoy bien… es solo que no tenía nada que decir - el entrecierra sus ojos, señal que de que no me cree, pero luego le hace caso omiso y no pregunta más.

- Mañana como es día feriado en el distrito planeo llevar al niño al bosque… ya sabes, como un picnic. Tienen que ver lo habilidoso que es al trepar, cosa que si se llega a enterar Effie le dará un infarto.

- Eso supongo Haymitch - contesta Peeta algo burlón.

- Sí, pero hasta ahora no le ha pasado nada, así que no hay peligro - abro los ojos con exasperación y no puedo creer que esté hablando así como si… esperen, ¿estoy pensando como mi madre cuando yo era niña? ¡Oh por Dios! - en todo caso, estaba pensando que podríamos ir todos juntos a pasar el rato y así piensan en otras cosas - nos señala a Peeta y a mi con una sonrisa burlona y yo solo respiro profundo.

- Gracias por la invitación Haymitch, pero… nosotros fuimos ayer y creo que fue suficiente con eso - responde Peeta mirándome de reojo. Él está preocupado por como actué ayer.

- ¿Seguro no pasó nada? - el sonido del timbre de la puerta me permitió huir de la escena y lo agradecí. Quiero olvidar ese momento de angustia. Al llegar me encuentro con un hombre el cual no había visto antes.

- Buenas tardes - saluda educado.

- Buenas tardes… ¿se le ofrece algo? - pregunto y observo detrás de él para ver si viene él solamente.

- Sí señora - se lleva la mano dentro de su chaleco y saca una pequeña placa - soy un miembro de la división de defensa y guardia…

- ¿Del Capitolio? - pregunto al ver el pequeño escudo grabado en la parte inferior de su placa.

- Así es - trago saliva pesadamente y tomo con fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

- Buenas tardes - me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Peeta detrás de mi y puedo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro del hombre.

- Es un honor tenerlos frente a mi señores.

- ¿Me puede decir por favor quién es usted?

- Soy el comandante Weaber y he sido enviado para informarles esto - extiendo su mano y le entrega una hoja a Peeta - es de importancia que lo tengan en cuenta - dice y se da la vuelta para marcharse.

- Espere un minuto - Peeta se adelanta y lo encara - ¿a qué se debe esto?

- Esta es una orden de seguridad para el distrito señor. Habrán ciertas zonas que los ciudadanos no podrán atravesar en el bosque - al decir esto su mirada recae sobre mi - es por seguridad como lo he dicho - sostengo su mirada y luego él la devuelve hacia Peeta - se han reportado extravíos en algunas zonas y tememos que los ciudadanos se expongan - de repente siento la presencia de Haymitch detrás de mi y el oficial al verlo lo saluda con una inclinación de cabeza - ya se está circulando la información por la gaceta oficial del distrito.

- Entonces si es así, ¿por qué se tomó la molestia de venir hasta acá oficial? - pregunta Haymtich algo dudoso.

- Solo sigo órdenes señores… además me pareció conveniente que así fuera sabiendo que ustedes conocen muy esas tierras. La presidenta Paylor me lo notificó y me dijo muy claramente que les informara que estarán siendo custodiados… hasta que se ordene lo contrario - nos mira detenidamente a cada uno al decir con voz clara - hasta entonces, será mejor que acaten las normas - dicho esto, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar alejándose de nosotros con paso seguro.

- Es una señal de la presidenta ¿no es así? - suelto y el oficial se detiene, pero sin darse la vuelta aun - ella dijo que enviaría seguridad secreta y hasta estos momentos se han visto vestidos de civiles - Haymitch me toma del brazo, pero yo de un tirón me zafo - ¿por qué ahora viene con esto? - él se da la vuelta lentamente y nos ve durante un rato hasta que por fin dice:

- Se ha decretado seguridad para las personalidades más importantes del país, pero sobre todo a ustedes tres.

- ¿No se supone que ya la teníamos? - Peeta interviene y me doy cuenta que él piensa igual que yo.

- Sí, pero como dije, ustedes son preciados y están al tanto de lo que sucede o… lo que pueda suceder. La presidenta Paylor es responsable de su situación y creo que ya les informó en su momento - recuerdo esa vez que hablamos hace ya un tiempo y tomo fuertemente de la mano de Peeta.

- ¿Quiere decir que no se ha solucionado nada? - intuye Haymitch.

- Solo puedo decir que los mantendremos al margen, como ustedes lo pidieron - se acomoda el chaleco - mientras tanto pueden seguir con su vida - se da la vuelta y dice por última vez antes de comenzar su marcha - el Distrito 12 estará seguro - y con estas palabras se va y nos deja a nosotros tres con la duda: ¿podremos seguir viviendo tranquilos? ¿o más bien este es un mensaje para que estemos atentos? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Miro a Peeta y a Haymitch y sabemos lo que piensa el otro. Si quieren mantenernos alejados, está bien lo acepto, pero una cosa es segura: mi hija estará completamente ajena a lo que suceda; ella crecerá sana y feliz y yo me encargaré de que así sea.

El repique del teléfono móvil de Haymitch me sobresalta y luego de escuchar unas pocas palabras él me lo tiende - es Gale - dice y yo me sorprendo de escucharlo. Tomo el teléfono rápidamente.

- ¿Hola?

- Katniss me enteré de lo de la orden - dice sin rodeos - quiero que sepas que velaré por ti y por ellos. La presidenta me lo comentó y estoy al tanto de todo.

- No es grave ¿o si? - pregunto nerviosa.

- Hasta ahora no, pero es bueno que se tomen precauciones - hace silencio por unos segundos y luego dice rápidamente - en unas semanas viajaré para allá. Como te lo prometí un día, siempre te protegeré - y con esto sé que ya cuento con mi amigo de caza de nuevo. Ahora solo queda tratar de seguir una vida normal… hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

* * *

**Ya la niña ha crecido un poco y vemos como Peeta y Katniss viven muy felices con ella, pero también a Katniss le siguen atormentando los fantasmas del pasado. **

**Aunque el momento del bosque fue abrumador para ella y eso demuestra lo asustada que sigue estando a pesar de los años :( su hija siempre le regala momentos de paz y se siente feliz con eso, al igual que Peeta, con quien todavía sigue sintiendo ese deseo de estar con él (estoy trabajando en las escenas íntimas todavía jajaja).**

**La orden de seguridad es algo que prometió Paylor y al parecer lo está cumpliendo. Veremos ahora lo que sucede cuando Gale llegue al distrito.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir el fic, además de colocarlo como favorito! Se aprecia el gesto. Besos y panes de Peeta para todos **

_**Milet7393:**_ Gracias por entenderme, la uni me consume mucho tiempo ahora :/ Gracias por comentar y espero que haya gustado el nuevo capitulo ;) Saludos.

**_ : _**Hola! Que fino que te guste el fic y espero que los demás capítulos sigan siendo de tu agrado ;)

Puedo preguntar sobre el concurso? Ganaste?

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Jajaja entonces ya somos dos con eso de tener valor xD (todavía sigo mejorando jejej). ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Yo también me he sentido mal estos días, la angustia de las clases me crea dolor de cabeza, pero ahora ya estoy bien solo hay que tener paciencia y buscar un momento de relax para evitar caer en la desesperación (este semestre en la universidad me ha obligado a ello). Genial! ¿Tocas piano? A mi me encanta ese instrumentoo *-* yo toco viola y cuando estaba en bachillerato, en mis ratos libres, me dedicaba a tocar varias de estas obras en el instrumento :D mi primer concierto estuvo genial, pero mis nervios me tenían como locaaa jajaja

_**Lenna:**_ Ohh graciaaaaasss! Que lindo es leer cosas como las que has escrito! De verdad me halaga saber que te gustaron las otras dos historias y que pienses así de esta te lo agradezco y tranquila, que hay más de este fic! Ahora es que queda y también muchas sorpresas Muchos saludos. Cuídate.

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Ya pronto se sabrán muchas cosas la familia Mellark tendrá sorpresas!


	8. El mejor regalo

**Capitulo 8**

"_**El mejor regalo"**_

Gale no mintió al decir que vendría lo más pronto posible; dos semanas después él ya estaba en el distrito, aunque solo, ya que Madge tiene que quedarse en el Distrito 2 por el trabajo que está realizando.

Sin premeditarlo, él volvía a hacer su trabajo de proteger a mi familia, como lo hacía cuando éramos jóvenes; nos apoyábamos mutuamente y ahora lo seguimos haciendo. Mi hija está encantada de tenerlo aquí, Gale desde siempre ha tenido ese contacto con los niños, aun más teniendo en cuenta que estuvo a cargo de sus tres hermanos menores cuando su padre, al igual que el mío, perecieron en esa espantosa explosión en las minas de carbón. Recuerdo muchas veces que me decía que desearía en un futuro poder tener hijos, a pesar de las circunstancias él lo deseaba; lo confuso era que en ocasiones me daba a entender, o eso así creía yo, que esa familia soñada la quería conmigo.

Un tiempo después me di cuenta que al parecer así era, pero ahora por razones que el destino solo sabe, nos encontramos aquí, sentados en el mismo sitio que antes, ese lugar que nos permite admirar la inmensidad del bosque, conversando sobre nuestras vidas y yo relatándole mis aventuras con mi hija… mi hija con Peeta.

- Creo que te subestime demasiado - ríe él escandalosamente.

- ¿Cuál es la gracia? - odio que se burlen de mi.

- ¿La gracia? - pregunta - ¡mírate! - me señala y luego toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo bate sobre mi cara - eres todo lo contrario a lo que pensé que serías - alejo de un tirón su mano con mi cabello y le devuelvo la mirada.

- Depende de como creas que iba a ser yo - respondo altaneramente y me cruzo de brazos.

- Una chica con miedo y sed de venganza - dice riendo aún - claro, con ciertos puntos débiles… - calla al momento en que lo miro con enojo - pero fuerte - reitera tomándome de la mano - una gran mujer - relajo la tensión de mi frente y bajo la mirada deseando que el sonrojo en mis mejillas se vaya.

- Ya basta Gale - me acomodo de un modo que solo el paisaje que tengo al frente sea mi panorama.

- Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios. Ciertamente en el fondo no son malos - lo miro de reojo y veo como él sigue con la mirada hacia el bosque al igual que yo hace un momento.

Él tiene razón, yo debería ya estar acostumbrada a esos halagos y demás comentarios que solo provocan en mi un sonrojo e incomodidad. Hasta estas alturas todavía no puedo devolverle la mirada a Peeta cuando lo hace; me siento tan… niña.

- Pero luego recuerdo como eres en realidad y todo se va por la borda - ríe de nuevo y se gasta un buen golpe de mi parte en su brazo.

- Muy gracioso - respondo a la defensiva, pero luego no puedo evitarlo y me uno con sus risas. Luego de un rato nos calmados y escucho como él suspira profundo y me mira a los ojos.

- Me alegra mucho encontrarte así Catnip - sonrío al solo escuchar el sobrenombre que él me puso cuando no escucho bien mi nombre cuando me presente en nuestro primer encuentro en el bosque. Esos recuerdos vagan por mi mente una y otra vez.

- Yo también - respondo y al alzar la mirada al cielo veo un sinsajo revoloteando hacia uno de los árboles cercanos. Me quedo viéndolo hasta que se pierde entre las ramas y al bajar la mirada hacia él veo que hacía lo mismo que yo.

- Es bueno estar de regreso - comenta con la mirada hacia arriba todavía - extrañaba estar aquí - baja la mirada y me sonríe como muchas veces lo hacía cuando nos encontrábamos aquí en nuestro sitio de escape.

- Sí… buenos recuerdos - por alguna razón siento que tengo once de nuevo y estamos aquí sentados, bromeando luego de haber insultado al Capitolio y al mismo tiempo estar limpiando nuestras presas del día. Lo más sorprendente es que al observarlo veo de nuevo a ese chico de expresión dura que se tuvo que convertir en hombre a tan temprana edad para mantener a su familia. Él sin duda es un ejemplo a seguir.

- ¿Qué te parece Catnip, si damos un… paseo? - reacciono de inmediato al escucharlo decir eso y sonrío tan solo por saber ya que significa ese término de "paseo" para nosotros.

- Estaría bien - contesto y en segundos ya está de pie frente a mi ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar del suelo. Cuando lo hace, mira hacia su izquierda, hacia el bosque que tenemos a lo lejos y se queda así por unos segundos; luego con voz burlona dice:

- A que no eres más rápida que yo - alzo una ceja y él me imita.

- No lo creo Hawthorne - dicho esto, asiente cabizbajo y luego me suelta y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede hacia el bosque que da hacia el distrito. Yo no me quedo atrás y lo sigo de cerca procurando alcanzarlo a como de lugar.

Esta sensación de júbilo y libertad no la había sentido como ahora. El aire roza mi cara con fuerza a medida que aumento la velocidad al correr, el suelo es irregular, pero eso no nos afecta, ya estamos acostumbrados a estar aquí; por así decirlo me sé estos caminos de memoria. Gale corre a mi lado y nos sentimos niños de nuevo, jugando luego de una tarde de caza. Los árboles y las hojas verdes se convierten en un borrón a nuestro lado, reímos como antes. Cuando ya llegamos a nuestro punto de encuentro, me detengo agitada y tomo mis rodillas con las manos aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, en eso siento unas palmadas en mi espalda y al alzar la vista veo a Gale sentarse en la roca de al frente.

- Tu ganas Katniss - toma un respiro y ríe - has practicado - me pongo erguida otra vez y camino hasta él para sentarme a su lado.

- Sí… lo he hecho, pero no pensé que llagaría a superarte - lo empujo suavemente y nos seguimos riendo, hasta que él suspira profundo y dice sin más:

- Madge y yo estamos planeando tener hijos - me recompongo y abro los ojos con sorpresa. Gale me devuelve la mirada y se lleva una mano a su cabeza, despeinando un poco su cabello.

- Oh… vaya Gale… eso es maravilloso - él baja su mano y yo se la tomo con fuerza - estoy segura que serán unos padres grandiosos.

- Eso espero - responde alegre - hemos esperado mucho ya - entonces poco a poco su sonrisa va decayendo. Lo miro detenidamente y deseo saber el por qué de su cambio de humor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto intrigada y eso hace que él reaccione para luego mirarme y darme cuenta de un brillo en sus ojos.

- No sé como decir esto - responde en voz baja, toma un respiro y baja de nuevo la mirada - mi madre… le diagnosticaron cáncer - trato de asimilar sus palabras - hay que llevarla a la capital para… para que la traten - me quedo sin habla y siento un peso en mi pecho. Esa es una enfermedad peligrosa y ya se han visto muchos casos últimamente; el saber que Hazelle, esa mujer de mirada amable y siempre dispuesta a salir adelante con sus hijos, poniendo sus propias necesidades en segundo plano con tal de verlos crecer sanos y felices; ahora está pasando por eso es un trago muy amargo.

Este es el tipo de cosas por las cuales desearía que no le pasaran a las personas que aprecio, ¿pero cómo combatir contra eso? Solo hay que desear que las cosas mejoren y que ella logre curarse.

- Lo siento - no puedo decir más porque las palabras no salen de mi boca.

- Tranquila… ella es fuerte.

- Lo sé - le doy un apretón a su mano - puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

- Gracias Katniss - me mira con ojos llorosos y yo simplemente no puedo verlo así, por lo que me acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, él me corresponde el abrazo y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro derecho. Ahí es que siento algo que me moja la camisa.

Estuvimos así por un largo rato, hasta que Gale se pudo calmar y ya no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar. El sol poco a poco se iba escondiendo y no podíamos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo; tomé su mano y decidimos regresar al distrito. Caminamos uno al lado del otro hasta entrar al pueblo. En silencio seguimos el paso hasta la Villa, antiguamente llamada Aldea de los Vencedores. Pensamos que sería estúpido que se siguiera llamando así y Paylor también lo pensó así.

Cuando estamos frente a la casa que pidió para él, lo tomo nuevamente de las manos y trato de sonreír para alivianar el ambiente.

- Puedes venir a cenar con nosotros - digo - a Eli le encantará verte.

- Gracias Katniss - sonríe débilmente - pero me gustaría estar un momento a solas. Quiero pensar - lo entiendo, es muy duro esto por lo que está pasando.

- Bueno… espero verte mañana para almorzar - él sonríe con más ganas, como lo hizo conmigo en el bosque antes de darme la mala noticia.

- Vaya que eres insistente - tira de mi y me abraza de nuevo - gracias Katniss… por todo - me besa la frente y se separa de mi - dalo por hecho - camina hacia la puerta y se voltea antes de entrar, diciendo con repentina algarabía - y mentí - lo miro extrañada - sigo siendo más rápido que tú Everdeen - ríe alto y se despide de mi, dejándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al llegar a casa encuentro al papá de Peeta en la sala junto a mi madre, los dos conversando plácidamente muy parecidos a como lo hacemos Gale y yo. Al pasar ella levanta la mirada y me saluda.

- Hola hija. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Hola… ah, estaba en el… conversando con Gale - respondo - ¿Dónde está Peeta? - cambio la conversación porque no quiero recordar lo que me dijo Gale. No soy buena todavía para explicaciones de ese tipo. Se lo comentaré a mi madre cuando estemos solas.

- Está arriba con la niña - responde - Frederick hizo la cena. Ahorita se está cocinando en el horno.

- Está bien. Gracias, aunque no se hubiera molestado.

- No Katniss, para nada - responde él despreocupado - quise hacerlo, para que no tuvieras que preocuparte - sonrío por el gesto y de verdad se lo agradezco. No tengo muchos ánimos para cocinar hoy.

- Gracias - digo y me excuso para subir a ver a mi hija y a Peeta.

Camino por el corredor silenciosamente y de repente escucho una risa aguda proveniente del cuarto de estudio de Peeta; me acerco y me asomo por el umbral de la puerta. Veo a mi hija sentada frente a un lienzo con manchas de pintura en una camiseta blanca que le queda grande, una prenda que sé que es de Peeta. Él en cambio está sentado a su lado sosteniendo un pincel, dándole un beso en la cabeza de Eli y volviendo la mirada hacia el lienzo.

- Eso debería ser naranja papi - pinta con su pincel y frunce su ceño ligeramente como señal de concentración. Ese gesto la hace tan parecida a Peeta - pero no hay pintura naranja - hace un puchero y busca a su alrededor.

- No hay, pero puedes hacerla - le responde él con ternura.

- ¿Cómo así? - ella sigue con la mirada a su padre mientras él toma un poco de pintura amarilla y la vierte en un pequeño recipiente, luego hace lo mismo con la roja y finalmente comienza a batir la mezcla.

- Con un poco de pintura amarilla y otra roja, la mezclas y… - en unos segundos la mezcla adquiere un color naranja que poco a poco se va aclarando, hasta que él dice - obtienes el color - mi hija mira sorprendida y toma el recipiente con sus manos.

- Hiciste magia - sonríe ampliamente y en ese instante levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mía - mamá, mi papá hizo magia - extiende su brazo tomando con fuerza el recipiente - ¿viste?

- Sí cariño - me acerco y ella se levanta de un salto del taburete y corre para abrazarme.

- Estamos pintando y me está ayudando, pero… - se acerca a mi oreja y me susurra - la mayoría lo he hecho yo - se separa de mi y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? - ella asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza y me toma de la mano para que la siga - ya quiero verlo - miro a Peeta y él se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a mi.

- Es toda una artista. No tienes ni idea de las cosas que quiso hacer - dice conteniendo la risa. Nuestra hija es muy inquieta y siempre quiere hacer muchas cosas a la vez.

- Ya me lo imagino - le doy un corto beso en los labios y de inmediato siento un jalón en mi mano.

- Ven mami - Eli tira de mi y luego me suelta para ir a buscar la pintura, pero de repente se detiene y frunce su ceño - oh no… todavía no, tengo que terminarlo - dice muy seria y luego alza la mirada hacia nosotros - faltan cosas.

- ¿Cómo así? Yo quiero ver.

- No mamá, no está listo - agita sus brazos con exasperación y escucho como Peeta contiene una risa - déjenme sola, quiero inspiración - alzo una ceja al escucharla decir eso y esta vez soy yo quien reprime una carcajada. Es tan adorable mi niña.

- Pues hija, creo que tendrás que guardar tus ideas para luego. Hay que ir a cenar - Eli hace un puchero de esos para convencerte, pero Peeta y yo ya hemos aprendido a manejarlos… bueno, estamos en eso todavía.

- No, yo quiero pintar - dice cruzando sus brazos.

- Mi amor hay que comer primero - le tiendo mi mano - después sigues y me muestras la pintura, ¿sí? - ella duda un poco y luego no tiene más que aceptar venir con nosotros.

- Pero después vengo - dice luego y se adelanta para salir.

- Voy tras ella para asegurarme que se lave las manos.

- De acuerdo - de un jalón tira de mi y me acerca a él para besarme. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos es algo que me encanta, al igual que oler su perfume; es algo que me embriaga - te amo preciosa - dice a tan solo centímetros de mi boca.

- Y yo a ti - corto la distancia y lo beso, pero él se aparta de mi y me ve con gracia - no hay que tardarnos tanto - camina hacia la puerta y me hace señas para que salga - hay una cena que servir - y estos son el tipo de acciones que hacen que me vuelva loca, ¿cómo puede lograr ese efecto en mi? el que lo desee tanto.

Al bajar a la cocina ya mi madre está sirviendo la cena. Yo la ayudo en lo que queda y luego disfrutamos de una noche muy amena.

- Abuelo tienes que escucharme tocar… estoy aprendiendo - dice mi niña con voz ya adormecida.

- Estaré gustoso en hacerlo princesa - él se acerca a Peeta y le entrega en brazos a mi hija, la cual ya se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de su abuelo.

- Está bien - responde ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Peeta y veo como sus parpados se van cerrando.

- Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa.

- No hay de que Katniss, ya sabes que no tengo molestia en cooperar - me guiña un ojo y luego se despide de su hijo, para luego hacer lo mismo conmigo y salir junto con mi madre de la casa. Él se ofreció a acompañarla, lo cual es raro porque mi madre solo vive a dos casas de… esperen, creo saber por qué… mejor los dejo.

- Iré a acostar a esta pequeña - dice Peeta en un susurro para no despertarla.

- Voy en un minuto.

Cuando he terminado de acomodar las cosas en la cocina, subo al cuarto de mi niña y encuentro a Peeta sentado en la cama a su lado, mientras le acaricia el cabello suavemente. Me acerco silenciosamente y me siento en el lado contrario a él.

- Es hermosa - comenta Peeta al cabo de un rato - me alegra tenerla - sigue acariciando su cabello - tú y ella son lo más grande que tengo - levanto la mirada y me encuentro con su profunda mirada, cargada de amor y comprensión, como siempre.

- Tú eres lo mismo para nosotras - respondo - yo no sé qué haría sin ti y sin ella - le peino el flequillo de su frente y me quedo admirando la dulzura de mi hija - los amo tanto - digo y le beso la frente. Peeta me mira con admiración y eso es algo que siempre descubro haciéndolo, como si yo fuera un gran premio.

- ¿Katniss podrías cantar? Por favor - me quedo quieta y sé por el tono de su voz que realmente lo desea. Así que sin más me acomodo colocando mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y con mi mano derecha voy peinando el flequillo de la frente de mi hija.

Canto la canción del Valle, esa que canté cuando tenía cinco años he hizo que Peeta se fijara en mi. Canto con voz suave sin dejar de acariciar a mi niña. Cuando termino miro a Peeta y él se mantiene con los ojos cerrados, pero a los pocos segundos los vuelve a abrir.

- Nunca dejaré de maravillarme con tu voz - poco a poco voy sintiendo como mis mejillas se van tornando rojas por el sonrojo.

- Gracias - respondo apenada.

- No tienes que agradecer nada. Soy yo en cambio quien tiene que agradecer por las cosas hermosas que me han pasado… y ustedes dos están en el primer puesto - todavía me emociono locamente cada vez que dice algo por estilo. Es su tacto, su mirada, su noble sonrisa y ese amor que tanto me brinda, que hace que le agradezca enormemente a la vida y al destino por haber puesto a Peeta en mi camino.

- Te amo - le digo y él me sonríe como siempre lo hace. Sé muy bien lo mucho que le encanta escuchar esas dos palabras de mi. Su solo gesto, esa sonrisa amplia y blanquecina me basta y me sobra para saber que comparte ese mismo sentimiento hacia mi.

Esa noche dormí con una gran tranquilidad y felicidad.

Al día siguiente Peeta salió temprano para ayudar en unas cosas en la panadería. Él tiene los fines de semana libres, pero de vez en cuando pasa los domingos para ayudar a los empleados y una sola vez al mes se queda hasta tarde debido a los inventarios que realizan. Esta vez mi hija quiso ir con él y al ver que a él no le molesta en absoluto, accedí.

Paso la mitad de la mañana haciendo un poco de limpieza en la casa, para entretenerme. Cuando se está acercando el mediodía voy preparando las cosas para el almuerzo, en eso escucho que tocan el timbre de la puerta. Dejo el cuchillo de picar en el lavaplatos y tomo una pequeña toalla para secarme las manos. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro de frente con Gale quien tiene en su mano derecha una bolsa de tela.

- Hola Katniss - saluda tímido.

- Oh, hola Gale - nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que él alza una ceja y ríe algo avergonzado.

- Creo que fui imprudente - dice en voz baja.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo siento, no debí venir sin avisar - me le quedo viendo confundida por su reacción, hasta que algo hace clic en mi cerebro y me recuerda el por qué de su presencia aquí.

- Oh Dios, discúlpame tú a mi Gale - me hago a un lado y abro más la puerta para darle paso - estaba distraída y no me acordaba que te había invitado a almorzar. Solo… - muevo las manos buscando apoyo para decir algo… pero es inútil; en cambio consigo que Gale se ría más.

- Tranquila, ciertamente no eres de las que poseen buena memoria - me despeina juguetonamente y lo aparto de un empujón.

- Muy gracioso señor Hawthorne. ¿Vas a pasar o no?

- Claro, con permiso - se abre paso hacia la casa y yo cierro la puerta tras de mi. Le hago una seña para que me siga a la cocina y él lo hace en silencio, hasta que entra y posa la bolsa de tela sobre el mesón.

- Traje unas frutas y unos bocadillos de fresa. Está bueno, me comí un pedazo en el camino hasta acá.

- Gracias Gale, no te hubieras molestado - digo tomando en manos la bolsa y sacando de su interior los bocadillos que a simple vista se ven muy deliciosos.

- Pasé temprano por el mercado que ahora no es ilegal - alzo la mirada hacia él y sonreímos por la ironía del asunto.

- Sí, ya no lo es - concuerdo volviendo a mi labor de picar las verduras para la sopa.

- Debo decir que venden cosas buenas…

- Como el bocadillo - comento sin quitar la vista de mi labor.

- Como el bocadillo - concuerda y luego suspira, quedando en silencio por un rato - acogedor lugar - dice de repente. Yo termino de verter las verduras en el caldero que está sobre la hornilla.

- Gracias, así lo siento cada día - respondo y comienzo a lavar los utensilios en el lavaplatos.

- Bonitos dibujos - escucho como se levanta del banco y su caminar lento hacia mi derecha. Alzo la vista y lo encuentro frente al refrigerador, mirando atentamente varios de los dibujos que hizo mi hija y que nosotros colocamos ahí, pegándolos con imanes a la puerta del refrigerador.

- Sí, varios los hizo en la escuela - digo sin evitar sonreír - le gusta dibujar - vuelvo a mi labor y escucho lo que dice Gale antes de que por extraño que parezca el grifo del lavaplatos se moviera de un lado a otro.

- Entonces ya la veremos como toda una artista ¿no? - cierro los ojos y dejo caer sobre el agua el cuchillo para cortar. Respiro profundo - ¿Katniss? - de inmediato siento una de sus manos sostener mi espalda y con la otra mi brazo derecho - ¿Katniss te sientes bien? - respiro profundo y asiento con la cabeza a medida que voy sintiendo como el mareo se me pasa poco a poco.

- Estoy bien - respondo sin vacilar - estoy bien Gale, solo…

- Te pusiste pálida de repente - abro los ojos y parpadeo varias veces para recuperar la vista - ¿seguro que estás bien? - insiste.

- Sí Gale estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño mareo - escucho su bufido de desaprobación y luego soy conducida por él hacia la sala. Me niego al principio, pero termino sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

- Katniss me asustaste de verdad, no puedes negar que te sientes mal. Imagínate si yo no hubiera estado aquí - se sienta frente a mi y me encara.

- Pero estuviste y ya pasó - digo a la defensiva - gracias por el gesto - el chasquea con la lengua y niega lentamente con la cabeza.

- Testaruda hasta la punta de los pies - lo miro con enojo y deposita un beso en mi frente - será mejor que te repongas porque escuche que ya vienen - me pongo alerta y trato de levantarme, pero nuevamente está Gale para retenerme.

- ¿Qué haces? - suspiro y cuento hasta tres - por favor Gale, ¿podrías no decirle nada a Peeta de lo que pasó? Ya sabes… no quiero alarmarlo - mi amigo pone sus ojos en blanco - por favor - veo como duda por un momento, pero después se le hace tarde para responder ya que la puerta de la casa se abre y le sigue unos pasos rápidos, los cuales sé que son de mi hija.

- Mami, mami a que no adivinas - escucho su voz y miro a Gale por última vez. Él acepta resignado y se levanta del sillón.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? - actúa normal, actúa normal. Mi niña aparece en la sala con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y abrazando un pequeño bulto de tela contra su pecho.

- ¡Tío Gale! - sale disparada a saludarlo y éste se arrodilla a su altura.

- Qué energía tienes - le hace cosquillas en su mejilla y ella ríe sin parar.

- Basta, basta - pide - se va a despertar - dice luego en voz baja. Yo me le quedo viendo con atención y con duda.

- ¿Qué se va…?

- Kat - escucho la voz de Peeta y éste aparece en el recinto de inmediato sorprendiéndose al ver a Gale aquí.

- Oh, que sorpresa.

Antes este momento me parecería el más incómodo del mundo; estaría deseando que la tierra me tragara y rogaría que no me dejara regresar. Ahora es solo un… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Encuentro? ¿Simple visita? No lo sé. La cuestión es que Peeta ha sabido aceptar a Gale y viceversa.

- Peeta se me olvidó decirte que ayer invité a Gale a almorzar con nosotros hoy.

- Insistió más bien - dice Gale con burla.

- ¿Hay algún problema en que…?

- No, para nada. Estás siempre bienvenido Gale - Peeta sonríe y se acerca a mi para rodearme por la cintura y depositar un beso en mi mejilla, me sonrojo de inmediato, pero la mirada cómplice y no muy convencida de Gale me hace reaccionar. El fuerte mareo que tuve hace un rato no lo dejará pasar.

- Mamá tengo una sorpresa - la voz de mi hija me hace desviar mi mirada hacia ella y veo como sus ojos se iluminan.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Y vaya sorpresa - el comentario nervioso de Peeta se me hace muy raro. Mi hija da unos pasos y veo como el bulto que tiene en sus brazos se mueve y en un momento una cola blanca con anillos color miel sale a relucir por una abertura de la manta… un momento, ¿dije cola?

- Te presento a mi hijito - dice alegre.

- ¿Hijo? - miro a Peeta buscando una explicación y él solo se separa de mi un poco y carraspea antes de decir.

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que dijimos que estaría bien que tuviera un compañero? - hago memoria a ese día y la verdad no llego a él, hasta que escucho un sonido de la manta de mi niña.

- Eso creo.

- Bueno… - él hace una seña hacia Eli y luego mueve sus labios sin emitir sonido - lo encontró - o eso entendí al leer sus labios.

- ¿Qué? - volteo hacia ella sin entender lo que está tratando de decir, cuando mi hija destapa al compañero de su manta y rebelando así... - ¿Un gato? - me quedo quieta y el maullido me lo confirma - ¿Qué…? ¡Peeta!

- Amor…

- Lo encontré cerca de la entrada de la panadería mami… estaba solo y triste - lo acaricia y puedo ver como el gato responde a su gesto acercándose más a ella. El animal es de color blanco y de orejas puntiagudas, pero lo que llama la atención son sus rayas color miel que le recorren todo el cuerpo hasta la cola, posee ojos claros y la punta de su cola está algo doblada. Esto me trae recuerdos del gato amargado de Prim, Buttercup, el cual murió hace ya un tiempo producto de una infección. Prim lloró por mucho tiempo debo decir y desde entonces no ha tenido ninguna otra mascota. Y ahora estoy de frente con otro gato que ronronea pidiendo la atención de mi hija. El animal es un bebé todavía.

- Traté de…

- De todos los animales que pueden llegar a clasificarse de mascotas, ¿justo tenía que ser un gato? ¿un gato, Peeta? - le pregunto bajando la voz para evitar que mi hija me oiga, pero para mi mala suerte Gale si prestó atención y su fuerte carcajada resonó por toda la sala.

- El carma Katniss, el carma - dice y se agacha frente a Elizabeth comenzando a acariciar al animal.

- Katniss te juro que traté de convencerla e incluso de negociar…

- ¿Negociar?

- Sí Katniss - dice, pero le es imposible reprimir una risa.

- ¿Te parece gracioso Peeta? Pues a mi no me parece, ¿sabes lo mucho que detesto a esos animales? ¿por qué no pudo ser una tortuga, un conejo? Hasta un perro te lo acepto más, ¿pero un gato? ¡Por Dios!

- Es mi gato mami y lo voy a cuidar - volteo hacia mi niña y ella le sonríe divertida a su mascota. Peeta me hace regresar la vista hacia él.

- Preciosa, ella se enamoró de ese animalito y sabes como se pone cuando se aferra a las cosas. Tú muy bien lo sabes - y sí que lo sé, sacó eso de mi - entonces ya no pude hacer nada, solo recordarle que si lo conservamos él tenía que dormir aquí abajo y sacarlo al jardín para que haga sus necesidades o en su defecto en una caja de arena - me frota los brazos y luego sonríe al verla - mira lo contenta que está - volteo de nuevo y confirmo lo que dice. Mi hija sonríe ampliamente y no deja de acariciarle detrás de las orejas - ¿y bueno? - pregunta y me quedo analizando mejor las cosas. Mi niña necesita compañía y tal vez… bueno, quizá su nueva mascota la haga sentir más a gusto cuando juegue sola.

- Está bien - digo a regañadientes y después Peeta me relaja el entrecejo con su dedo índice.

- ¿Me lo puedo quedar? ¿sí? - suspiro y trato de sonreír.

- Sí mi amor - el grito que pego mi hija no fue para nada bajo. Gale no deja de reír.

- Ya verás Manchas seremos los mejores amigos - el gato responde a su voz y pide de su atención, al igual que hacía el gato destartalado de Prim.

- ¿Manchas? Pero si tiene ra… - Peeta le hace señas a Gale para que calle y luego éste último frunce su ceño algo extrañado y se sienta en el sillón antes de decir con algarabía - ¡Sí Manchas! Un buen nombre - Elizabeth concuerda con él y camina hacia mi.

- Salúdalo mami, él te quiere conocer - alza el animal y lo coloca frente a mi, sonrío y le toco la cabeza débilmente unas dos veces.

- Hola gatito - escucho una carcajada próxima a salir por parte de Gale.

- Ahora dale un beso.

- ¿Qué? - doy un paso atrás con las manos hacia el frente para evitar que me lo acerque.

Eso fue la gota que derramo al vaso. Gale comenzó a reírse a carcajadas abrazando su abdomen mientras que su cara se volvía roja. Al poco rato escuche la risa de Peeta detrás de mi.

- Si yo fuera tu Eli, no haría eso, sabes - ríe de nuevo y reitera - tu madre es una persona "muy adorable" con los gatos y créeme - se reincorpora en el sillón y le susurra - no querrás saber las demostraciones de amor - miro con enojo a mi amigo, ¿cómo se atreve? - cuida que no esté cerca de un balde lleno de agua nena - se recuesta del espaldar del sillón y me guiña un ojo.

- No creo que lo hagas Katniss, ¿o sí? - inquiere Peeta ya sabiendo mi capitulo con Buttercup esa vez que intenté ahogarlo pero sin éxitos.

- ¿Me crees tan cruel? - me cruzo de brazos y camino para ir a la cocina a seguir con la preparación del almuerzo, no sin antes escuchar de fondo las risas de Peeta y Gale.

El almuerzo pasó ligero ya olvidando el asunto de la nueva mascota de mi hija. Gale estuvo entretenido con Eli después de un rato y hasta se puso a jugar con el gato, lo cual me pareció extraño ya que era la primera vez que lo veía divertirse con un animal. Peeta en cambio me ayudo a lavar los platos y ordenar la cocina, para cuando terminamos, nos unimos a Gale y a nuestra hija recibiendo luego la visita inesperada de Haymitch, quien al ver al dichoso Manchas solo hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado y lo ignoró por completo.

Este momento fue algo así para distraer a Gale, todavía recuerdo la mala noticia que me dio sobre su madre y de verdad estoy dispuesta en ayudar en todo lo que pueda con tal de verla sana de nuevo. Peeta también se mostró compasivo cuando le conté y quiso al igual que yo ayudar a la familia de Gale.

Dos días después, al salir del trabajo, fui en compañía de Effie a la estación de correos para enviarle un medicamento a Finnick y a Annie ya que su hijo sufrió una caída en una bicicleta y ahora tiene un esguince. Mi madre solía aplicarme ese mismo medicamento cuando regresaba adolorida a casa cuando era niña. Ahora ha mejorado sus componentes y es mucho más efectivo.

Termino de llenar los datos para el envío y unos minutos después ya estamos caminando devuelta al centro del pueblo. Effie no deja de hablar y parlotear sobre qué le gustaría hacer en verano y lo mucho que le gustaría pasarse por el Nuevo Capitolio para visitar a una amiga de adolescencia que hace poco le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Te imaginas eso? Sería un gusto presentártela - dice con ese tono agudo que le precede a la emoción - ¿Qué te parece?

- Ah… este… bueno…

- Por favor Katniss, será divertido - insiste - necesitas distraerte y, ¿qué se yo?... tal vez necesites despejarte y ver otros ambientes que no sean el Distrito 12 - la miro con atención y ella duda por un momento - ¿no lo crees así?

- Yo… - y es que en cierto modo tiene razón, debo distraerme en otras cosas también y quizás le guste el viaje a mi hija, aunque siempre está esa espina que me impide pensar bien sobre ir a esa ciudad. Mi cerebro juega una mala jugada conmigo - bueno, quizás tengas razón Effie. Sí puedo ir - ella emite un grito agudo lleno de emoción y me da un abrazo rápido.

- Ya verás Katniss, será genial y hasta podemos ir de visita a los nuevos parques recreativos y… ¡oh sí! Vamos de compras - me tenso con solo escuchar sus planes y más si esos incluyen horas yendo y viniendo de tienda en tienda que se le cruce por el camino. Tal vez sea mejor retractarme.

Dejo de escucharla luego de un minuto y le presto atención a cualquier cosa que esté a mi alrededor, cuando de imprevisto siento el malestar de esta mañana, otro mareo me hace detenerme pero su intensidad es muy parecida al que tuve hace dos días cuando Gale estuvo en mi casa. En esta ocasión no está mi amigo para socorrerme.

- ¿Katniss estás bien? - cierro los ojos de nuevo y respiro profundo como hice esa vez y esta mañana también.

- Sí estoy bien - respondo cuando ya creo que se me ha pasado.

- Estás pálida cariño - Effie se acerca a mi y yo me reincorporo antes de que me sostenga.

- Descuida estoy bien - ella me mira con duda y luego coloca expresión dura.

- ¿Qué sucede? - se lleva las manos a la cintura y me mira entrecerrando sus ojos. Yo no sé que responderle, ni yo sé que me sucede, aunque no debería ser así. Mis sospechas me carcomen ahora que llevo un ligero retraso en mi periodo y por extraño que parezca, no lo he tenido desde que me enteré que estaba esperando a mi hija hace ya cinco años atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto nerviosa ya teniendo piezas uniéndose en mi cabeza - nada de lo que piensas - ella arquea una ceja y antes de que diga algo más, la tomo de la mano y la llevo conmigo - vamos, acompáñame a comprar unas cosas.

Ella no dijo más después de eso, solamente pregunto sobre mi trabajo y sobre Prim. Hoy tengo el día libre, por lo que hoy aprovecho en hacer varias cosas. Usualmente voy al bosque yo sola hasta que llega la hora de ir a buscar a mi hija a la escuela. Hoy en particular no fue así ya que tuve que ir a la estación de correos y más porque, a decir verdad no me siento muy bien.

Llegamos al mercado y nos disponemos a seleccionar algunos víveres, después vemos unas cintas para llevárselos a mi madre, ella le va a hacer un lazo a mi niña para el cumpleaños de Peeta, el cual es dentro de tres días.

Sigo viendo los decorados y pensando al mismo tiempo que regalo darle, cuando nuevamente siento un frío recorrerme la espalda, un sudor frío más bien; las voces de las personas cada vez se hacen más molestas y bailan en el aire, provocando un remolino de aturdimiento. Mi corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente y mis manos se adormecen.

- Estoy bien - me repito - estoy bien - pero esta vez no resisto. Poco después siento el suelo bajo mi espalda y una de las bolsas con las cintas de Eli rodearme el brazo.

- ¡Katniss! - la voz alarmante de Effie es lo último que escucho.

_**Pov Peeta**_

- ¿Qué es lo que paso? - no pude evitar sentirme impotente al recibir la llamada de Effie. Me sentí horrible al saber que mi esposa había caído inconsciente sin saber por qué y yo no estaba ahí con ella.

- Calma Peeta - me retiene Haymitch luego de mi entrada poco educada a la sala de espera del hospital del distrito.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Haymitch? Mi esposa está allá - señalo la puerta que da a la sala de atenciones.

- Él tiene razón Peeta - interviene Prim que acaba de entrar al recinto. Ella es pediatra, por lo que no está en sus manos ahora tratar a Katniss, pero sí está dotada de información.

- Te juro que hice lo que pude Peeta, la traje cuanto antes - dice Effie nerviosa.

- Gracias Effie, me alegra que haya estado contigo en ese momento - le comento en voz más suave para alivianar mi alterada entrada - Prim, por favor.

- Ella tuvo una baja de tensión un tanto brusca, eso pude saber - se acerca a mi y coloca una mano sobre mi hombro para calmarme - los doctores la están tratando ahora, le van a hacer unos exámenes y la podrás ver en un instante - me siento más tranquilo al escuchar esto y le agradezco mucho su información.

- Gracias Prim - ella sonríe y me da una palmada en el hombro.

- No hay de qué Peeta, es nuestro trabajo - Prim es sin duda una gran persona, que con solo mirarte te hace sentir en calma. Le he tomado mucho cariño, es como la hermanita que nunca tuve.

Pasan unos quince minutos y por fin viene un médico, se dirige hacia nosotros preguntando por un familiar cercano, yo le digo que soy su esposo y él sonríe aun más luego de escucharme decir eso; me conduce hacia el otro extremo de la sala, esquivando a las personas que pasan a nuestro lado.

- ¿Qué sucede doctor? ¿Cómo está mi esposa? - él se acomoda la bata blanca y luego pone atención a la carpeta amarilla que lleva en sus manos. Detrás de él puedo ver como Gale conversa preocupado con Effie.

- Su señora tuvo una baja de tensión que la hizo decaer. Al llegar aquí estaba en un nivel muy bajo y tuvimos que aplicarle medicamento y suero para estabilizarla de nuevo - me mira y hace una mueca - al verla llegar, a simple vista pensamos que ya era tarde, por su tez muy pálida y poco pulso - tomo grandes bocanadas de aire - pero gracias a Dios y a su amiga que logró traerla a tiempo - se lo debo mucho a Effie.

- Es bueno saber eso doctor - respiro con más calma.

- Así es, pero… - duda al abrir la carpeta y busca entre las pocas hojas que allí se encuentran.

- ¿Pero qué doctor? - él carraspea antes de hablar y yo me impaciento.

- Recibimos los resultados de los exámenes y verificamos que su esposa debe de ahora en adelante mantener un control a su tensión y presión arterial, además que lo más probable es que trate de evitar fuertes emociones y estados de angustia, así como de stress - me mira compasivo - sé muy bien por lo que han pasado ustedes dos y me temo que será recomendable que se vean con un especialista.

- ¿Disculpe?

- No quiero alterarlo, pero es que su esposa muestra un estado de suma preocupación. Leyendo su historial médico, puedo decir que es recomendable que trate sus nervios, que evite alterarse. Lo siento si esto no es lo que esperaba escuchar - por supuesto que no planeaba escuchar eso, pero él tiene razón, Katniss se ha mostrado muy extraña últimamente y sus nervios son algo que la alteran.

- Entiendo doctor, nosotros hemos vivido… es algo difícil de superar a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido - me es complicado tratar este tema todavía y más aun con un desconocido - pero hemos ido mejorando, hasta hace unas semanas es que se ha visto distinta.

- Comprendo y es por eso que les daré referencias con un especialista para que intervenga y los ayude - coloca una mano mi hombro como hace poco hizo también Prim - puede contar conmigo señor Mellark - sonrío por el gesto.

- Gracias, ¿doctor…?

- Brandon - responde.

- De acuerdo - estrecho su mano - ¿Habrá la posibilidad de ir a verla? Por favor.

- Sí ya puede verla.

- Gracias de nuevo doctor Brandon - estoy ya dispuesto a salir a buscarla cuando la voz del médico me hace volver mi atención hacia él.

- Señor, antes debo decirle algo y es referente a la señora Mellark - lo miro expectante siguiendo el movimiento que hace al sacar una de las hojas para luego extenderla hacia mi.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un resultado que se coló en su análisis - leo las primeras líneas y siento como todo se paraliza a mi alrededor al intentar descifrar lo que dice - me pareció muy bueno y debo decir que nos tomó por sorpresa…

_**Pov Katniss**_

Hace ya un tiempo que estoy despierta y con una vía tomada por donde me suministran un suero y medicamentos para lograr recomponerme. Effie debió traerme hasta aquí cuando caí desmayada a su lado en el mercado y lo más probable es que esté afuera esperando para entrar. ¿Le habrá dicho a Peeta? Tan solo pensar en la preocupación que esto seguro le genera, me hace estremecer. No quiero preocuparlo.

Escucho voces acercarse a la habitación y cuando se abre la puerta está la mirada más hermosa del mundo. Peeta entra seguido de un médico y se sitúa a mi lado envolviendo mi fría mano con la suya cálida.

- Qué bueno verte mejor preciosa - me da un beso en la frente y me dejo embriagar con su aroma y su cariño.

- Odio los hospitales - él ríe por el comentario y me vuelve a besar la frente.

- Lo sé amor y por eso será bueno que te recuperes pronto para poder ir a casa y… - ríe de nuevo y puedo ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos - te amo Katniss - me besa en los labios y sonríe al hacerlo. Al separarnos no puedo evitar mirarlo con extrañeza. ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? Estoy en un hospital, ¿qué tiene de especial?

- Señora, recibimos los resultados y me temo que de ahora en adelante deberá mantener un control, gracias a que ha sufrido una baja de tensión muy peligrosa, contando la edad que tiene. Fue riesgoso debo confesarle - miro a Peeta con temor y él me sostiene firme la mano - tendrá que mantener un registro, por ahora semanal de su tensión, por lo que será conveniente que anote los números y al acabado el mes, regrese aquí para un chequeo.

- Doctor gracias por su atención - esta noticia me tomó desprevenida, nunca había sufrido de esto y ciertamente no me agrada tener que venir, aunque sea una vez al mes al hospital. Los sigo odiando - ¿Cree que se pueda tratar?

- Si evita angustiarse más de la cuenta y trata de manejar el stress, las consecuencias no serán graves. Mientras deberá acatar las normas de una dieta balanceada, además del control que ya le he explicado. Su hermana seguro tiene el equipo, por lo que podrá hacerlo en la comodidad de su hogar - un tensiómetro, mi hermana suele usarlo con mi madre también.

- De acuerdo - respondo con pocas ganas.

- Kat todo estará bien - sonrío por saber que es así - me ocuparé mucho de ti.

- ¿Más de lo que lo haces ahorita? - bromeo.

- Aún más - confiesa y me besa en los labios.

- Creo que también debo darle otra información señora Mellark - dirijo la mirada hacia el médico de nuevo y concentro la vista en una carpeta amarilla en su mano.

- ¿Qué información? - Peeta entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me besa la mano. Los observo uno a uno y ya al final me estoy impacientando - ¿Qué pasa?

- Katniss también le digo que tendrá que asistir a otras citas a parte de la mía y que se comprometerá a cumplir con una dieta muy balanceada, la cual sé que posee, pero para estar seguros se lo recuerdo - escucho el suspiro de Peeta a mi lado y ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

- Por favor dígame ya que me está matando… no literalmente, claro - pero no estoy preparada para escuchar lo que dice luego, aunque en cierto modo ya lo sospechaba.

- Felicidades señora Mellark, usted está embarazada - y ahí se esfuman mis dudas y por extraño que parezca, muy en el fondo sabía lo que pasaba. Mi retraso en mi periodo no fue ocasional y esos mareos mucho menos. Miro a Peeta y él tiene sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

¡Voy a tener un bebé! Mi segundo bebé. Me llevo instintivamente mi mano libre a mi vientre ahora plano y concuerdo que este es el mejor regalo que puedo darle a mi Peeta. Con lágrimas comenzando a formarse, me acerco a él y lo beso; nos separamos unos segundos después y a tan solo centímetros de su boca, le digo sonriendo:

- Feliz cumpleaños - y estoy segura que este ha sido el mejor regalo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ya Katniss está embarazada de su segundo bebé y que mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Peeta que esa noticia *-* Esta familia está creciendo y ahora tienen una linda mascota junto a ellos xD **

**Por otro lado, es bueno saber que Gale está de regreso en el 12 y, aunque trae malas noticias :( estamos seguros que las cosas se arreglarán para esa familia! **

**Gracias por los lindos comentarios ;) pueden dejar reviews y aportar cualquier sugerencia para los capitulos siguientes; se les apreciaría **** Besos.**

**Milet7393:** Gracias! :D

**Lenna:** Oh muchas gracias por tu comentario *-* de verdad me halaga mucho saber que disfrutar mi manera de escribir! Gracias, eso me hace querer mejorar cada vez más.

Gale llegará al distrito y otras cosas se verán… muchas ideas corren por mi cabeza ahora (solo espero que me de tiempo de escribirlas antes de que se me olviden jejej). Muchos saludos. Besos.

**Tinazuaje:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Gracias


	9. Buscando respuestas

**Capitulo 9**

"**Buscando respuestas"**

El cumpleaños de Peeta estuvo de maravilla; todos compartimos a gusto y debo decir que él no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento. Cada miembro de la familia mostraba su felicidad por la noticia de mi segundo embarazo, especialmente mi madre y Prim que no dejaban de hacer comentarios sobre pensar en remodelar una de las habitaciones para el bebé. Era impresionante que desde ahorita estuvieran pensando en eso.

Mi hija no se quedó atrás y al igual que los demás, celebró mucho la noticia de que tendría un hermanito con el cual jugar. Por fin tendría un compañero de verdad y no ese gato que tiene por mascota. Seriamente estoy pensando en amarrarlo un día para que deje de estropear mi jardín.

Toda esa noche fue de fiesta y hasta el siguiente día, en que mi madre se ofreció a hacer un estofado para el almuerzo.

Los comentarios iban y venían, sobre todo por parte de Haymitch que no dejaba de bromear e insinuar cosas. Sinceramente me estoy cuestionando el querer mudarme a otro lugar, muy lejos de él y sus chistes sobre mi vida privada.

- Te juro que si vuelve a decir eso, lo voy tomar de cuello y lo voy a arrastrar por toda la calle, luego lo amarrare a un árbol y le haré sa…

- Katniss creo que estás algo alterada amor - me decía Peeta con expresión alarmada gracias a mi discurso - respira, tranquila - creo que esa fue la razón por la cual escondió todas las cosas que podría haber utilizado para la tortura de mi vecino.

Después de ahí los días pasaban rápidamente, mi hija crecía cada vez más rápido y mi vientre también. Peeta me acompañaba a cada consulta, ya sea para el embarazo como también para la que había acordado con el doctor Brandon. Desde esa vez no volví a tener recaídas.

Los mareos y la preocupación que me atormentaban en mi primer embarazo, ya no estaban; en cambio, me sentía tranquila y menos angustiada que antes. Y eso era bueno.

Gale y Madge se reencontraron y mi amiga llegó al distrito dos meses después. Gale estaba feliz y se veía, pero poco después tuvo que viajar al Capitolio para internar a su madre en una clínica donde le harían los estudios necesarios y los tratamientos para mantenerla a salvo. Su hermano Vick se encargó de cuidarla luego de que Gale regresara, ya que su hermana estaba a punto de graduarse y no podía ausentarse esos días, aunque ella no quisiera.

El día más memorable fue cuando Peeta y yo fuimos a la consulta en donde me dirían el sexo del bebé. Ya en mi interior sospechaba que era niño, pero igualmente quería confirmar.

- ¿Nerviosa? - me preguntó el médico que me trata.

- Más bien ansiosa - tomé fuertemente la mano de Peeta mientras veía al monitor donde se proyectaba la imagen muy nítida de mi bebé.

- Entonces vamos a ver - poco a poco nos iba explicando lo que veíamos y al final nos dijo lo que tanto esperábamos - Debo felicitarlos porque van a tener un niño.

- ¿Un niño?¿De verdad? - la expresión de Peeta decía todo y yo estaba emocionada por saber que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Tendríamos un niño.

Unas semanas después de la noticia, ya mi hermana y mi madre estaban decorando la habitación. Es pequeña, pero acogedora; aun así, tendrá que dormir en nuestra habitación durante sus primeros meses. También esa misma semana Peeta comenzó a documentar los momentos especiales de mi embarazo, tomando fotografías cada semana para que se notara la diferencia. No soy amante de las cámaras, no lo fui y no lo seré, pero igualmente me pareció buena idea y hasta mi niña se ofreció a ayudar, alegando que quería ser ella quien tomara las fotos. Después de ahí Peeta y yo escondimos la cámara y solo la sacábamos para la ocasión; mi hija poco a poco se había apoderado de ella.

El negocio familiar prosperaba cada vez más y en un mes después del nacimiento de nuestro pequeño Dylan, Peeta inauguraría una pastelería en el Capitolio. Sin embargo, a pesar de estos momentos felices, igualmente se sentía una incertidumbre. Paylor ya no podía ejercer el cargo de presidenta, por lo que se convocaron nuevas elecciones y por primera vez se contó con un candidato proveniente del Distrito 13. Fue una noticia que marco tendencia en todo Panem, pero aun así no logró ganar, aunque se debe recalcar que perdió por pocos votos, para sorpresa de muchos. Gale no lo vio así.

Sin pensarlo siquiera el momento llegó y no me sentía lista, debo decir. Por seguridad el médico me dijo que era mejor tenerlo por cesaría, sabiendo ya mis antecedentes de presión baja, por lo que accedí con tal de ver nacer a mi hijo. Peeta estuvo esta vez todo el tiempo conmigo y no me soltó la mano, excepto cuando me cambiaron a la camilla en la sala de parto.

- Estarás bien, te lo prometo - Peeta intentaba relajarme porque en un momento entré en pánico, en especial cuando vi la aguja con la cual me inyectarían la anestesia local.

- Es demasiado grande - dije con miedo.

- Preciosa es solo una aguja, no te dolerá…

- ¡Claro que dolerá Peeta! Permite que te inyecten con esa cosa y después hablamos - los médicos ahí presentes no escondieron sus risas y por tercera vez soy motivo de burla el día de hoy. La primera cuando le comencé a gritar a Haymitch para que dejara los chistes, pero por mala suerte Johanna, quien había llegado ayer, lo defendió. Lo segundo, cuando mi querida amiga (nótese el sarcasmo) y yo empezamos a decirnos cosas sin sentido y terminamos diciendo estupideces que me dejaron en ridículo; todo ello con motivo para hacerme olvidar de mi segunda entrada al pabellón y mi encuentro con mis temidas enemigas las agujas. Y la tercera, bueno ya se sabe.

Estaba nerviosa, pero aun así sentía mucha felicidad de saber que pronto tendría a mi niño en brazos; y eso fue justo lo que paso luego. Un llanto fuerte fue lo que llenó la habitación y por segunda vez Peeta y yo experimentamos ese momento juntos. Debo resaltar que la intervención duró muy poco, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo veía en los brazos del médico que lo alzó para que Peeta y yo pudiéramos verlo.

- Es hermoso - cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos ya ninguna preocupación existía. Tan pequeño y tan mío. Sin duda esta es una experiencia increíble.

En esta ocasión no pasé tantos días en la clínica, por lo que pronto nos encontramos en casa. Mi madre está más que emocionada y no deja de admirarlo en cada momento. Esta vez estaba más relajada a comparación de cuando tuve a mi hija, pero sin embargo no dejo de recordar esos momentos hermosos con ella.

- Quiero cargarlo mami. ¡Por favor! - me insiste Eli con mucha energía.

- Todavía no cariño, está pequeño - veo decepción en su mirada -, aunque podrías sentarte conmigo y así estás más cerca del, ¿si? - ella formó una sonrisa y en segundos ya estaba sentada a mi lado en la cama.

- ¿Puedo leerle un cuento? - pide. A pesar de que tiene seis años, le gusta aprender y se esfuerza por hacerlo. Peeta y yo la hemos ayudado mucho y ahora quiere leer cualquier cosa que se interponga en su camino. No lee muy corrido, pero igual lo intenta.

- Bueno amor, estoy segura que le gustará.

- ¿De verdad? - da unos saltitos - entonces iré por el libro - se baja de la cama de un salto y sale como bala para buscar su libro de cuentos que tanto le gusta. Al volver se sienta de nuevo a mi lado y abre su libro para buscar la historia adecuada, según ella.

- ¿Lista? - ella asiente con la cabeza y enseguida comienza a leer, al mismo tiempo que acaricia el poco cabello que ahora Dylan posee. Me emocioné al primer instante en que observé pequeños cabellos rubios en su cabeza.

Con cariño la ayude cuando se trababa y cuando se nos unió Peeta, él también contribuía, hasta que nuestra hija terminó de leer y los dos la felicitamos por el esfuerzo. Ahora sí podía decir que tenía la mejor familia del mundo. Peeta mi soporte, Eli mi luz y Dylan mi esperanza. Estoy agradecida con lo que tengo.

Las semanas fueron pasando y Peeta estaba más que emocionado con su primer hijo varón; como todo hombre. Las fotografías no se hicieron esperar y ya dentro de poco tendríamos que comprar otro álbum para colocar las fotos. Mi hija seguía feliz de tenerlo cerca, pero sin embargo, habían ocasiones en que la etapa de los celos de hermana mayor se afloraban, por lo que intentaba integrarla a todo con tal de no hacerla sentir excluía; aunque hay veces que me es complicado.

- Vuelvo en dos horas preciosa - Peeta se despide de mi para hacer los ajustes del evento que se realizará en el Capitolio en donde celebran la libertad de Panem. Mi Peeta está contento porque el negocio están teniendo éxito con su primera pastelería allá, y por tal razón le costó su participación en este caso, en el área de los postres para la fiesta en la casa presidencial, en donde la ahora presidenta Margaret Arbos reside.

A pesar de haber sido llamados dos veces para convencernos de asistir los dos, yo nuevamente me negué a ir. Sigo firme en el hecho de apartarme lo más que pueda del gobierno.

- No te tardes más de eso - le beso en los labios y me dejo embriagar por sus besos.

- Te lo prometo - me da un corto beso y se separa de mi para tomar a Dylan en brazos y besarle la frente - nos vemos luego campeón - me lo tiende y en ese momento nuestra hija hace malabares para que su padre la cargue.

- ¿Y para mi que hay? - no me gusta que se sienta celosa y Peeta tampoco lo aprecia; es por ello que trata de compartir con los dos lo más que puede.

- Claro princesa, estaré justo a tiempo para ayudarte a plantar tu flor en el jardín - ella sonríe como siempre lo hace y se aferra a su cuello.

- Te quiero papi - le dice y luego besa su mejilla.

- Y yo a ti mi niña - la abraza y la baja.

- Mucha suerte - le deseo y se dirige hacia a la puerta, no sin antes lanzarme un beso y guiñarme un ojo. El todavía no entiende que mis sonrojos son cada vez más visibles. No es justo.

Esa tarde Effie pasó por mi casa junto con su hijo ya que los había invitado a cenar. Haymitch avisó que llegaría con Peeta. Ella gentilmente se ofreció a ayudarme con la ensalada, por lo que estaba ocupada en ello cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar. De inmediato dejé lo que estaba haciendo y ya más experta en el tema, supe que tenía hambre.

- ¿Cómo va todo? - pregunta ella desde la cocina.

- Todo bien, aunque hay noches que son pesadas - en especial la noche anterior, cuando casi ni dormí - pero igual no me quejo.

- Que bueno Katniss. Me alegro mucho por ustedes - escucho como termina de recoger unos planos y en el siguiente momento ya se estaba sentando junto a mi en el sofá de la sala. Estaba tan absorta dándole de comer al bebé, que no me di cuenta de la preocupación que se reflejaba en el rostro de Effie cuando habló - Katniss necesito ayuda - fijo la mirada sobre ella.

- ¿Sucede algo? - ella acaricia con cariño la cabeza de mi niño y responde sin levantar la mirada.

- Estoy preocupada - su tono de voz no me agrada.

- ¿Qué pasa Effie? ¿Por qué estás preocupada?

Muy pocas veces he visto a Effie con ese humor; a ella la conozco como una persona alegre, extravagante, algo histérica en algunos casos, pero no como la estoy viendo ahora. Seguro pasa algo grave.

- Me estás asustando. Por favor habla ya.

- Es que no sé como decir esto y no preocuparme más de la cuenta. La verdad no sé por qué tienen que enseñarle eso ahora - dice con rapidez - Katniss me preocupa mi hijo y lo que pueda escuchar - eso si no lo vi venir.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero… - baja la voz y dirige su mirada hacia el jardín donde Matías y Eli juegan persiguiéndose uno al otro - a que ya… - suspira y me mira de nuevo - le están enseñando de historia en la escuela - con solo decir eso ya sé de qué está hablando.

El temible momento ha llegado.

- Oh Dios - su hijo es dos años mayor que mi niña. A sus ocho años todavía es un niño muy pequeño para saber eso; pero lamentablemente recuerdo que yo a esa misma edad ya estaba consciente de lo que se hacía en el Capitolio. Esa época que me gustaría borrar.

- Haymitch y yo estábamos conscientes de que eso pasaría, pero… nos tomó por sorpresa igual.

- Effie creo que todos estábamos al tanto de ello. Muy a nuestro pesar.

- Sí lo sé; la cuestión es que Matías es un niño muy curioso y de seguro va a querer saber con lujo y detalles. Lo conozco muy bien - y no le contradigo en absoluto.

Recuerdo un día que me ofrecí a cuidarlo y todo iba bien, hasta que no lo escuche por un largo rato. Me desesperé y comencé a buscarlo por toda la casa junto con Peeta. Simplemente no se podía perder estando dentro. Pero que sorpresa me llevé cuando Peeta me pidió que lo siguiera y al llegar junto al armario del segundo piso, no pude más que reírme. Eli y el niño estaban sentados en el suelo con pintura en todos lados de su cuerpo y el armario; hojas los rodeaban y al vernos abrieron los ojos con asombro al tenernos frente a ellos. Habían encontrado el lugar donde Peeta guardaba sus instrumentos de pintura.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - pregunta nerviosa - él sabe muy bien que su padre es reconocido por el país y ese tipo de cosas, pero igualmente me asusta que pueda quedar… tu sabes…

- Entiendo. Lo mismo pienso de mi hija. De por sí ella pregunta todo el tiempo - la miro danzar de un lado a otro y de momento se me parece a Prim cuando tenía su edad.

- Supongo que tendré que resignarme algún día.

- El lo sabrá de todos modos. Quizás Finnick y Annie nos puedan aconsejar, ellos ya pasaron por esto - su hijo Alan ya es un adolescente, por lo que está sumamente informado sobre lo que hicieron sus padres y por lo que pasamos -. Yo debería seguir sus pasos, pero igualmente me aterra que mis hijos sepan todo por lo que Peeta y yo pasamos. Snow, la miseria, el Capitolio, la rebelión y… los juegos - esa parte es la que más me asusta.

- Quizás tengas razón - verla así de preocupada por recordar el pasado es algo típico de los que vivimos en esos días. Effie aunque era del Capitolio, igualmente estuvo presente en esos momentos de crisis; contando también por su encarcelamiento durante la rebelión en la que yo fui partícipe.

- Odio tener que hacerlo, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá. No podemos alejarnos de ello - miro a mi hijo y pensar que ellos dos son mi vida ahora. Tener que hablarles sobre todo lo que vivió Panem en esos días, es algo que me aterra; pero sé que no estoy sola, porque Peeta estará conmigo en ese instante en cuando mis hijos pregunten quienes fueron realmente sus padres.

Y tan solo pensar que la pradera en donde hemos llevado a nuestra niña varias veces a jugar; verdaderamente es un cementerio.

* * *

Veo las copas de los árboles mecerse a medida que el viento danza llevando hojas a su alrededor. El bosque está en su esplendor y el aire se respira puro y tranquilo. Mis piernas cuelgan de la rama del árbol al cual estoy sentada, cerrando los ojos cada vez que la brisa me despeina el cabello. Esta sin duda es la mejor relajación que puedo tener en momentos de tensión.

¿Por qué no me pueden responder las preguntas que hago? ¿Acaso soy tonta?

He esperado mucho tiempo ya y la presión de los demás, ese de querer que sea mejor cada día me agobia mucho. ¿Por qué tengo que ser lo que ellos dicen? Soy como soy y ya. No tengo por qué cambiar.

Estoy molesta, eso sí; por lo que tendré que recurrir a mis propios medios para buscar más respuestas. Esas que no planean decirme ahora.

Escucho crujir algo detrás mi y apunto rápidamente con el arco.

- ¡Hey! - al ver su rostro doy un respingo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te das cuenta que pude haberte matado? - grito por la exasperación.

- Ya, no seas dramática Eli. Estoy seguro que no podrías matar ni a un pajarito que intentara inyectarte veneno en el rostro - dice moviendo sus dedos como si fueran picos de pájaro picoteando su cara.

- No me subestimes Abernathy, en cualquier momento puedo sorprenderte - regreso la flecha al carcaj y me bajo del árbol de un salto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No deberías estar…? - camina hacia mi moviendo sus dedos simulando tocar las teclas de un piano.

- No importa. Quería estar sola… además lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer no es de tu extrema sabiduría - coloco el arco y el carcaj recostado del tronco del árbol.

- Vaya, con que alguien aquí amaneció de malas. Te vi igual en la escuela. ¿Puedo saber que sucedió esta vez? - Matías es mi mejor amigo y me conoce muy bien. El sabe cuando estoy de malas por una razón a parte de no haber terminado a tiempo una tarea. Es el hijo de Haymitch Abernathy, amigo de la familia y reconocido en todo el país por sus trabajos en el pasado.

- Es que… Bueno lo que pasa es que… - el enojo no me deja hablar.

- Oye si vamos a estar todo el día así, mejor nos ahorramos esto.

- Trato de encontrar las palabras correctas antes de lanzarte una flecha a tu cabezota - él se cruza de brazos y suspira resignado.

- ¿Escuela de nuevo?

- No entiendo que esperan de mi cada día - tomo una piedra junto a mi zapato izquierdo - es como si se programaran para esperar el momento justo para amargarme - cierro mi puño con fuerza - como diciendo: ahí va Elizabeth la niña perfecta - elevo mi voz una octava - como esperando el día en que aparezca y con un solo movimiento de mi dedo cambie el mundo - lanzo la piedra con fuerza - es eso.

A mis doce años ya es muy difícil asimilar los cambios en mi cuerpo, pero aun más sumarle el hecho de que debo cargar no solo uno, sino dos apellidos que tienen tanto significado en este distrito, como en todo en el país. Nada más y nada menos que Mellark Everdeen.

- No les hagas caso - responde - solo ignóralos. Así hago yo - lanza otra piedra hacia el bosque.

- Lo haces parecer tan sencillo.

- Y lo es - se voltea hacia mi - solo camina hacia un lado de ellos, finge indiferencia y todo está arreglado - Matías es un chico, algo así como rebelde; no le importa lo que digan los demás sobre él y eso me agrada. Es algo que yo no puedo hacer con tanta facilidad. Además debo sumar que su apariencia dice mucho; alto para sus catorce años, cabello cobrizo y ojos grisáceos o más bien azules algo opacos… la verdad es un tono raro.

- Me imagino que sí.

- Además no deberías estar amargándote ahora. Eli eres conocida por todo el distrito. Buena estudiante, amable y… bueno, algo histérica y amargada en tus días - lo fulmino con la mirada - ¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes - me señala y se ríe a carcajada limpia.

- No me parece gracioso - tomo un puñado de hojas secas y se lo lanzo a la cara - tonto - mi abuela dice que es una cualidad que herede de mi madre; el ser seria e histérica.

Hay ocasiones en que desearía golpearlo, pero de inmediato recuerdo que es el único que me entiende. Mi hermano Dylan es otra historia.

- Escuche que te escapaste de la clase de historia - me paralizo al escucharlo - ya vas por buen camino - ríe de nuevo y se sacude la camisa.

- Fue por algo importante - él enseguida entrecierra sus ojos con duda.

- Eso ni te lo crees tú; sabiendo que eres una matadita. No creo que Elizabeth Mellark pueda saltarse una clase aunque ya tenga todas las materias eximidas.

- Tu no lo entiendes - suspiro - encontré algo en mi casa - me siento apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol que trepe - estaba en el ático - Matías sigue sin prestar atención - lo encontré luego de que el bobo de mi hermano me hiciera buscarlo por toda la casa para que me regresara mi cuaderno - seguí mi relato al ver que seguía siendo ignorada - es un libro, pero en la portada no decía nada, así que lo abrí para leerlo y luego me sorprendí al ver lo que decía - Matías por fin volteo a verme - es sobre los Días Oscuros, la primera rebelión en Panem - consigo la reacción esperada.

- ¿Qué hacía ahí?

- Lo mismo pregunto yo - el enojo vuelve a mi - es por eso que estoy molesta. ¿Por qué rayos mis padres querían esconderlo? ¿Acaso piensan que soy lo sumamente tonta para no entenderlo? - sobre todo mi madre, ella si que me sobreprotege.

- Quizás lo hacen para protegerte. Estás siendo malcriada.

- ¿Para protegerme de qué? ¿De que resucite a Snow? - grito a todo pulmón - y no me digas malcriada.

- ¿Qué sabes de él? - esta vez Matías no deja a un lado su curiosidad.

- Lo suficiente como para decir que era el peor hombre que pudo haber existido.

- El único que solo pudo ser derrocado por una chica de diecisiete años - y ahí va de nuevo. Ese es el tipo de cosas que escucho siempre.

Mis padres son algo así como héroes. Mi madre, Katniss Everdeen, tuvo la valentía de luchar junto con mi padre, Peeta Mellark, para derrocar el gobierno del presidente Snow, el cual para ese entonces era el personaje más detestable entre los distritos de la oprimida Panem.

Y ahí entro yo, la hija mayor de esta honorable familia, con gran parecido físico a su madre y de ojos que reflejan a su padre. Mi cabello largo y de color casi negro, es algo que comparto de ella, pero mis ojos azules iguales a los de mi padre, me hacen única ya que la mayoría de las personas que aquí habitan, en el Distrito 12, son tanto rubios, como morenos; claro, y uno que otro pelirrojo, lo cual es raro.

Volviendo al tema de mi hallazgo.

- ¿Qué más leíste? - pregunta emocionado. Una de las cosas que más le gustan a Matías, es querer saber de todo, pero en especial del pasado. Algo masoquista debo decir.

- Pues eso, El Capitolio, Snow, el tratado después de los Días Oscuros y los juegos… no llegué a mucho después de ahí - un tema que odio tratar, pero para mi mala suerte en la escuela decidieron conversarlo. De por si es duro saber el propósito de esos juegos.

- ¿Nada más? - pregunto desilusionado.

- ¿Cómo que nada más? ¿Qué otra cosa pensaste?

- No lo sé… tal vez rebele otras cosas - sus ojos desprenden emoción al hablar - ¿No dice nada sobre el 13?

- ¿El Distrito 13 dices? Es un distrito cualquiera - le resto importancia - solo un distrito que se rebeló dos veces y ahora es libre.

- Sinceramente es ingenua - susurra.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada. Me gustaría leerlo, ¿hay alguna posibilidad? - me mira enarcando una ceja y con aires de superioridad.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? Sabes que sería bueno. No creo que quieras esperar hasta que tengas veinte para que tus padres te digan todo. ¿O si? - pensándolo bien, mi madre sería capaz de no decirme nada.

- Es que tu todo te lo tomas muy personal y eres capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez - eso es cierto -. De hecho, ¿por qué tanto interés en el Distrito 13? ¿Hay algo especial en él? - mi amigo solo me evade con la mirada y toma otra piedra para lanzar.

- Solo… diría que hay ocasiones que mi padre se lleva el trabajo para la casa - trato de unir la idea y tal vez sea porque él trabaja en la alcaldía y quizás por ello tenga información del distrito más cercano que tenemos.

- Son rebeldes por naturaleza - veo las montañas en la lejanía - mi padre lo dijo anoche - siento la mirada penetrante de Matías y al voltear hacia él, me ve con asombro - ¿Qué?

- Estuviste escuchando la conversación de tus padres - afirma - ¿Qué otro crimen cometiste? - ríe escandalosamente sin ponerle cuidado a mi envenenada mirada.

- ¿Sabes qué? Ahora menos te lo presto - tomo el carcaj de flechas y el arco, que de por si es de mi mamá.

- Oye no seas así, estaba jugando nada más.

- Entonces deja las niñerías y madura. Pareces un niñito de ocho.

- Y tu una anciana - nos retamos con la mirada y al último segundo él relaja su entrecejo - está bien, tu ganas - suspiro profundo y concuerdo que si quiero responder a mis dudas, mejor es tener compañía, sobre todo si es el hijo de otra persona importante como mis padres.

- De acuerdo, te dejaré leerlo conmigo - sonríe - pero con la condición de que no le digas a nadie - si se llegan a enterar seguro me matan.

- Mas bien deberías cuidarte tú en no ser tan obvia. Mira que en tu casa vive alguien que le gusta espiar - mi hermano.

- Si lo sé - acepto -. Entonces está dicho - estrechamos nuestras manos.

Hay un recuerdo de ese libro que me dio curiosidad. Una parte donde supuestamente explican el origen de Panem y la sección gruesa sobre los temibles Juegos del Hambre. Miro el arco de mi madre entre mi mano izquierda y escucho las palabras de mi padre en mi cabeza, esas que hablaban sobre el Distrito 13. Y me pregunto: ¿Por qué tanto drama por ese lugar? ¿Qué tanto me puede enseñar ese libro que misteriosamente mis padres escondían en el ático? ¿Será que no quieren que sepa más de la cuenta?

- Eli creo que mejor nos vamos - Matías me saca de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿No se supone que dentro de quince minutos llega tu madre a casa? - parpadeo perpleja y de repente caigo en si.

- Oh por Dios - tomo su muñeca para ver la hora en su reloj y lo confirmo - ¡Me va a matar si se entera que estoy aquí! - tiro de su muñeca y comienzo a correr para salir del bosque. Hoy se supone que hay un operativo de la guardia del distrito en estos alrededores y mis padres me prohibieron venir. Ellos simplemente no me dijeron el motivo, como siempre.

Ahora si que estoy más interesada en buscar respuestas.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! Ya la familia Mellark se hizo grande y por fin están más que felices :) ... pero algo tuvo que suceder y eso está claro. El temible momento en que los padres tendrán que explicarles a sus hijos sobre los días tan horrorosos que vivieron al momento de ser partícipes tanto fuera, como dentro de los juegos :S Por lo menos Katniss y Peeta ya estaban conscientes y se encontraban más que preparados.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y más la parte en donde muestro a Eli ya grande :) Disculpa si he ido algo rápido, pero la verdad es que se esperan muchas cosas, más que todo con la hija de Katniss; así que por esa razón di un salto... Sin embargo, igualmente seguiré relatando momentos íntimos de la familia, así como también con los amigos que ya muy bien conocemos xD**

**Un beso grande y gracias de nuevo por sus visitas y comentarios! Saludos.**

**Pd: tal vez parezca algo fuera de lugar, pero estoy muy feliz porque hoy recibí la noticia de que me aceptaron en la escuela de Artes, en la universidad! Estoy muy feliz y quería compartirlo con ustedes **** ahora si, nos leemos luego.**

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Hola xD vaya que genial que hayas comenzado con el piano desde niña, así tienes más experiencia; además de que también tocas el violín y la viola :O grandioso! Debo decirte que tocar la viola es algo muy hermoso, porque es un instrumento especial (en la orquesta tienen una broma privada en donde dicen que las violas son un grupo de violines con gripe y por eso tienen la nariz tapada y tocan más grave ¬¬ créeme que cuando estuve en la orquesta luche para que esto no se repitiera y por eso cuando fui principal, no se metían con nosotros xD ). Yo ahorita estudio biología, pero hoy mismo me acaban de informar que me aceptaron en la escuela de artes de la misma universidad en la que estudio, por lo que con el favor de Dios, comenzaré estudios de artes el año que viene! Estoy muy feliz, estoy que salto en un pie por toda la urbanización jajajaj.

Espero que el nuevo capitulo te guste y si, Manchas es el nuevo miembro de la familia :D a partir de este capitulo las cosas irán cambiando, pero ojala siga siendo de tu agrado. Muchos saludos! Cuidate.

_**Milet7393:**_ Siii, el mejor regalo que Katniss le pudo dar a nuestro Peeta *-* ellos dos son muy cuchis!

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Choca esos cinco amiga! Yo también soy anti-Gale, pero traté de mostrar este nuevo lado de él, compasivo y amigable con los Mellark xD esta vez Peeta ha recibido el mejor regalo *-* él se lo merece.


	10. Relatos y juegos

**Capitulo 10**

"**Relatos y juegos"**

Mis pulmones exigían aire cuando por fin llegue a casa antes que mi madre; justo el tiempo para darle el libro a Matías y pedirle por todos los cielos que no dijera nada de ello.

- Por favor, te lo ruego, no le digas nada a nadie. ¿Entendido?

- De verdad que me impresiona tu desconfianza hacia mi - toma el libro entre sus manos.

- Pues debería sentirla - él abre su boca para decir algo, pero al final la cierra y lanza un bufido.

- Como sea - se encoge de hombros y camina hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! - lo atajo antes de que abra la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - lo veo algo alterado. Creo que mi grito lo asusto.

- ¿Cómo piensas salir por ahí? - él solo me mira confundido y alza una ceja antes de responder de forma burlona.

- ¿Qué cómo pienso salir? - asiento con la cabeza - bueno… tal vez abriendo la puerta primero ¿no?

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vas a salir por ahí sabiendo que mi madre puede verte con esa cosa en tus manos? - entrecierra sus ojos y camina de vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera.

- ¿Mejor? - pregunta ya saliendo.

- Si, mucho mejor - levanta su dedo pulgar como señal de acuerdo y me deja sola.

A los pocos minutos llega mi madre junto con mi hermano. Dylan tiene ocho años, pero igualmente es muy curioso y tiende a ser más imprudente si la situación se trata sobre mi. Los dos nos queremos, pero como en toda relación, siempre hay algo que nos hace enojar. En este caso es él quien lo hace la mayoría de las veces.

Mi mamá es una persona que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, aunque solo se aplique a personas ajenas a nosotros. Conmigo casi es un caso especial; me trata como si aun fuera una niña pequeña he indefensa, lo cual me molesta. Cuanto me gustaría tener la libertad suficiente como para irme unos días al bosque sin tener preocupaciones sobre las supuestas zonas prohibidas que mis padres me dicen. ¿Cómo será vivir en la pradera donde está el lago; trepar árboles y cazar? Una vida relajada y con sinsajos alrededor. Sería perfecto.

- ¿Hija te pasa algo? - presto atención nuevamente y termino de doblar la muda de ropa que entregaremos como caridad para el orfanato del distrito. Siempre lo hacemos. Mis padres reciben mucho dinero por parte del gobierno y con sus ganancias en sus negocios, podría decir que no estamos mal económicamente. Pero desde que tengo uso de razón, tendemos a realizar donaciones y eso es algo que mis padres nos han inculcado a mi hermano y a mi. Ser caritativos y no esperar nada a cambio.

- No mamá… estoy bien - sonrío y sigo mi labor.

Mi mamá y yo no somos muy comunicativas, pero cuando estamos juntas solemos hablar de varias cosas.

- Te noto algo callada - aunque no suelo hablar mucho en público, con ella si que me expreso.

- ¿Yo? - me hago la inocente - claro que no madre. ¿Qué cosas dices? - guardo unas camisas en el bolso. Su mirada la siento en la nuca.

- De acuerdo - dice no muy convencida. Como que entre malas mentirosas nos entendemos.

Solo una simple cualidad familiar.

Muchos en la escuela tienden a verme como si fuera la gran cosa, solo porque soy hija de Katniss y Peeta Mellark. Suelen verlos como dioses, sobre todo los más pequeños. Pero lo que no saben es que ellos son como cualquier otra persona. Mi madre, de hermoso cabello oscuro y ojos grises, tan profundos y misteriosos como ellos solos. Es una mujer emprendedora y valiente en todos los aspectos; aunque no tiene la facilidad para ser tan expresiva, con solo una mirada puedes saber lo que siente. Mi padre, rubio como el sol y de ojos tan azules que parecen dos cielos; cariñoso y trabajador. A pesar de los malos ratos que pasó en el pasado (ciertas cosas no me ha dicho, por cierto), igualmente mantiene esa sonrisa que te da ánimos de seguir y sonreír como él. Sin preocupaciones.

Ellos dos fueron hechos el uno para el otro y estoy orgullosa de tenerlos conmigo… aunque me mientan en ciertos aspectos.

- Elizabeth me gustaría hablar contigo - sinceramente no me gusta cuando ella me llama por mi nombre completo; es como una advertencia de que de algo se enteró y yo estoy en problemas. ¿Será que vio a Matías con el libro?

- Sí, claro madre - respiro y cuento hasta tres, pero lo que me sorprende es que ella hace lo mismo. Ahora si que me confundí.

- De acuerdo - se acomoda en el sofá y respira profundo. Una señal de que le cuesta hablar - hija, verás… - toma con fuerza uno de los vestidos para donar y frunce su ceño un poco.

- Mamá te escucho.

- Créeme, esto no es fácil para mi - sonríe nerviosa. Esto no me gusta - pero tarde o temprano tendría que hablarlo contigo - de nuevo su mirada penetrante sobre mi.

- Muy bien… - ¿Dónde está mi papá cuando lo necesito?

- Hija, como verás ya estás creciendo y… bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta hay muchas cosas que han cambiado… - creo que esta conversación tiene otro fin - y no lo digo para avergonzarte… ¿Cómo no la voy a avergonzar, si esto para mi fue igual de espantoso? - dice para ella misma, lo que provoca en mi una peor confusión.

- Mamá no te estoy entendiendo - ella voltea hacia a mi de nuevo y suspira, para luego decir rápidamente.

- Elizabeth, estás en una etapa de cambio y tu padre y yo; sobre todo yo, queremos que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros en cualquier momento - alzo una ceja ante lo dicho y mi cerebro busca unir las piezas de la información… hasta que por fin lo hace y mis mejillas se encienden.

- Un momento… ¿Me estás diciendo… me estás dando…? - se levanta y toma una caja color rosa pastel que está en la mesa de comedor; al volver me la entrega y me pide que la abra.

- No me mires así jovencita, mira que para mi no es nada fácil.

- ¿Te lo pidió mi abuela, verdad? - esta conversación no es producto de su imaginación. Yo la conozco muy bien.

- ¿Cómo…? Sí… ¡No! - me muerdo la lengua para aguantar la risa. Es muy gracioso verla batallando con algo tan insignificante, a comparación de las cosas que hizo antes.

- Mamá, por favor ahorrémonos esta conversación ¿sí? - menos mal que mi papá no está aquí. Hubiera sido peor.

- Hija sé que es embarazoso, pero igual debo saber que estás consciente de eso. Estás creciendo y hay cambios que… bueno… que se ven - no aguanto más la risa y suelto una pequeña carcajada. Aunque esta "charla" entre madre e hija sobre la pubertad no está dando buenos pasos, es divertido ver como lo intenta (aunque por petición de mi abuela). Al final ella no resiste más y relaja su entrecejo fruncido para darle paso a la risa.

Pero mi sonrisa se va desvaneciendo al ver lo que hay dentro de la caja. Un aroma a perfume suave me dice quien es el que hizo esta obra. Effie.

- Mamá… - mis mejillas se encienden aun más y le doy gracias a Dios porque mi papá aun no llega - ¿Estos son…? ¿Qué?

- Tarde o temprano los tendrías que usar hija. Créeme que a mi también me costo hacerlo - ríe nerviosa y toma un brasier rosa que sin duda es de marca, como todo lo que hay aquí dentro.

- Se pasó - me muerdo la lengua.

- Lo mismo digo - mi madre frunce su ceño como muchas veces lo hace cuando algo no le parece bien. Por lo menos comparte mi idea - le dije que no exagerara.

- Que mas da, los tendré que usar ¿no? - me resigno, no tengo opción.

- Claro que si - concuerda - exageró - dice en voz baja y asombrada, al igual que yo, al ver la cantidad de conjuntos y ropa nueva directa del Nuevo Capitolio.

Decido contar hasta diez para evitar un dolor de cabeza. ¿Se notará de verdad que tengo uno de esos puesto cuando vaya a la escuela? Me muerdo las uñas al imaginar a todos observando el cambio.

- Igual le daré las gracias por el presente - sonrío para alivianar el ambiente - ella lo hace de buena fe - mi madre sonríe también y aparta la caja a un lado para poder abrazarme.

Duramos así varios minutos, hasta que ella habla - Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi en todo - me dice con sinceridad - además de ser tu mamá, soy tu amiga y me gustaría que entre las dos existiera honestidad y confianza. En especial honestidad - esto me cayó como balde de agua fría. ¡Ya le estoy mintiendo! - ¿Me lo prometes? - muerdo el interior de mis mejillas y cierro los ojos con fuerza para borrar esas huidas al bosque sin permiso y las tantas conversaciones que he escuchado de ellos a escondidas. También le sumo lo que acabo de hacer hoy esconder esas informaciones del pasado que quiero rebelar, aun sabiendo que ellos no quieren que sepa muchas cosas todavía.

- Lo prometo - me siento mal ahora.

Mi padre llegó justo unos minutos después y trajo unas deliciosas galletas de chocolate y otras de avena y miel. Una completa exquisitez. Los cuatro nos sentamos en el comedor y como siempre hacemos, comentamos lo que hicimos en el día cada uno.

Hoy a mi hermano se le antojo hablar de más y nos contaba emocionado sobre su primera clase de atletismo.

- El profesor dijo que si sigo así, llegaré a ser el más rápido de todos - alardea.

- Me alegro mucho hijo. Estoy seguro que así será - le contesta mi padre con cariño.

- Vaya, el enano sabe hacer algo - digo con burla, pero al mismo tiempo me alegra que por fin tenga algo en que entretenerse.

- Elizabeth - mi madre me reprende y veo como mi querido hermanito me saca la lengua. Yo no me quedo atrás.

- Niños por favor, ya están grandes.

- Verdad que si hermanita - odio cuando hace eso. Me hace quedar en ridículo.

- Ya verás - lo reto con la mirada, al cabo que me llevo un bocado a la boca.

- Escuche que se escapó de su clase de historia - me atraganto de inmediato y busco la manera de tomar rápido un sorbo de agua. Toso un poco y lo miro con enojo.

- ¿Eso es cierto Elizabeth? - miro a mi padre, quien no despega su mirada sobre mi.

- Me las vas a pagar - refunfuño entredientes al enano de mi hermano.

- Hija, tu padre está hablando contigo - ahí si que desearía salir corriendo.

- Yo… eh… - tomo otro sorbo de agua - es complicado.

-¿Ah si? - muevo mi pierna impacientemente tratando de buscar una excusa; pero lamentablemente no puedo, no me gusta mentirle a mis padres, pero en esta ocasión no lo pensé y actué nada más.

Hoy era la tan temible clase sobre la revolución en Panem y ciertamente no quería escuchar, así que sin pedir permiso me levanté de mi asiento mucho antes que la profesora comenzara la clase, y salí de la escuela directo al bosque, donde estuve hasta que Matías me encontró.

Sabía muy bien lo que dirían y aunque estoy consciente de que mi madre fue la imagen de la segunda revolución; ese nombre, "El Sinsajo" está muy marcado con un pasado que hasta ellos han querido ocultarme en cierto modo. Uno de ellos es su colaboración con el Distrito 13, el mismo que a Matías le crea curiosidad. Pero sé muy bien que en la escuela lo nombrarán por encima, sin enfocarse realmente en lo sucedido, mientras que mis compañeros siguen hablando a mis espaldas y creyendo que sé todo, cuando en realidad no sé nada.

- Elizabeth estoy esperando - trago en seco y me los imagino más jóvenes, de unos dieciséis años, con cortes y quemaduras; mi madre con una trenza de medio lado y a mi padre con el cabello alborotado, cada uno con un arma y corriendo por sus vidas en la arena. "La Chica en Llamas" como varios la suelen llamar. Luego recuerdo el libro que encontré en el ático y los posibles secretos que deben estar guardados ahí.

- Eli…

- Lo hice porque quise - respondo algo aturdida - no me gusta esa clase. Eso es todo.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo hija, por muy poco que te guste, tienes que asistir a tus clases.

- Tu padre tiene razón, no puedes estarte escapando así por que quieras. Primero está tu educación.

- ¿Qué educación mamá? ¿La que nos hacen honrar las cosas del pasado como si fueran festividades? - alzo la voz sin pensarlo.

- Baja la voz jovencita.

- ¡Es injusto! No pueden obligarme a estar ahí. ¡No pueden!

- Elizabeth no hables así - esta vez mi padre si que está muy serio.

- No papá, estoy cansada de que me obliguen a escuchar las clases sobre esos… esos juegos y tontas leyes como si fueran algo muy hermoso que tratar - vuelvo a alzar la voz - sobre todo si tus padres están involucrados - esto si que los deja asombrados.

- Hija podemos hablarlo…

- No mamá, ya basta de secretos. ¡Ya basta de que me sigan diciendo que para luego! - grito - no saben lo mucho que soporto hasta ahora.

- Dylan ve a tu habitación por favor - le dice mi padre sin apartar su mirada de mi. Veo de reojo como mi hermano se va rápido del recinto.

- Tarde o temprano tendrán que hacerlo - digo intentando calmarme - es duro para mi escuchar lo que dicen de ustedes, cuando en si, su propia hija no sabe - me levanto de la silla ya volviendo a enojarme - ¡Ni tampoco me dicen el por qué me aleje del bosque! - grito y salgo corriendo a mi habitación, dejándolos perplejos.

Al llegar, cierro con fuerza la puerta y comienzo a llorar.

_**Pov Katniss**_

¿De verdad esto está pasando? Ya debería estar preparada para este momento, pero para ser sincera no lo estaba.

Me siento culpable y me duele saber que mi hija está pasando por esto. Desde un principio quise protegerla, a ella y a su hermano; pero me doy cuenta que he cometido un error.

- Peeta esto es mi culpa. Yo no debí esperar tanto y dejar que esto sucediera.

- Kat no digas eso por favor, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

- Si lo se, pero no así. ¿Entiendes? No de esa forma - me siento completamente frustrada.

- Hablaré con ella. ¿De acuerdo? - Peeta me toma de la mano e intenta tranquilizarme - descuida - él y yo habíamos acordado que conversaríamos con los dos en su momento, pero ya me doy cuenta que nos equivocamos.

No puedo dejar a Peeta solo, después de todo fui yo la que quiso mantenerse al margen y alejar a nuestros hijos del pasado aun sabiendo que atravesarían esta etapa.

Todos saben quienes son sus padres y la carga emotiva debe ser fuerte; incluso para mi que todavía no logro superar ciertas cosas, a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido.

- No, yo también voy. Hay que hacerlo juntos - entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y todo un buen respiro antes de subir a la habitación de mi hija.

Mi corazón late rápidamente porque estoy a punto de decirle todo lo que vivimos y que hemos querido olvidar. Estoy sumamente asustada por como lo vaya a tomar y me molesta que los nombres Coriolanus Snow y Alma Coin salgan a relucir nuevamente. Por como tensa Peeta su mandíbula, supongo que está pensando lo mismo.

Al estar frente a su puerta procuramos ser pacientes, ya que de seguro no va a querer abrir a la primera vez (la conozco muy bien). Luego de un momento de no escuchar nada desde adentro de la habitación, Peeta vuelve a tocar la puerta.

- Eli, hija por favor - sé como es ella y de seguro no querrá hablar ahora. Su personalidad es muy parecida a la mía, pero con un toque de la de Peeta; por lo que poco después escuchamos como le quita el seguro a la puerta.

Al entrar vemos que está acostada boca abajo en la cama, enterrando su cabeza bajo la almohada. Siempre lo hace cuando está enojada. No decimos nada aun, pero igual mantenemos la marcha hacia su cama. Al final soy yo la que me siento a su lado y Peeta se queda de pie junto a mi.

Duramos así, en silencio un rato, pero igual sé que debemos comenzar a hablar. Es lo que yo hubiera querido estando en su lugar. Así que respiro profundo nuevamente y tomo a Peeta de la mano.

- Todo comenzó cuando seleccionaron a tu tía Prim en la cosecha - cierro los ojos y el momento viene a mi como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente -, yo quedé impactada porque era lo que menos había querido que sucediera. Era su primera vez - siento como Peeta me da un apretón en la mano como señal de apoyo -. Yo no podía permitir que se la llevaran. ¿Tanto luchar para nada? - percibo la frustración de ese momento -. Y entonces fue así como sin pensármelo dos veces, me ofrecí como voluntaria - mi hija se remueve un poco y lentamente va asomando su cabeza entre la almohada -. Sin pensarlo más, lo hice. Ella estaba histérica, pero lo único que deseaba era que regresara sana y salva a casa junto con nuestra madre. Era lo único que quería. Yo estaba confiada de que no lograría mucho allá; no era feroz, ni mucho menos encantadora; así que no tendría oportunidad de regresar viva luego.

En ese momento me había resignado a morir, pero luego de verla antes de partir al Capitolio, supe que tendría que, por lo menos, luchar para llegar a la final de los juegos; solo que no conté con que mi compañero llegaría a ser parte importante en ese instante.

Elizabeth me mira atenta y un tanto nerviosa; lo sé por como muerde su lado inferior y remueve sus manos constantemente. Ella sabía que había ido a dos juegos, pero no contaba con lo que había vivido en ellos.

- Mi caso fue distinto - comenzó Peeta - nadie se ofreció voluntario para reemplazarme y… la verdad es que en el fondo sabía que eso sucedería. Estaba solo en ese momento, pero igual tuve la esperanza de… - sonríe de medio lado y me mira por unos instantes - de que podría otorgarle la oportunidad a ella para que saliera con vida.

Esos días en que dude de él, en los que pensé que actuaba como todo tributo, con egoísmo; solo me hicieron distraer de las señales que él me daba. Aún recuerdo cuando lo vi con los profesionales y yo, en mi retorcida mente supuse que me había traicionado. Pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario.

- A tu madre le tenía mucho… - él me mira con un brillo en sus ojos y tengo que apartar la mirada para evitar sonrojarme como tomate - más que aprecio.

- La amabas - dice Eli con complicidad.

- Sí y por eso quería protegerla de algún modo para lograr que llegara lejos y con suerte, conseguir ser vencedora. Esa fue mi estrategia desde un principio - y vaya que lo fue.

- Entonces… ¿Te querías sacrificar por ella? - la pregunta de mi niña no la esperaba, pero en cierto punto sabía que lo llegaría a deducir.

- Por supuesto que si - sonríe - y así fue como confesé que la amaba en la entrevista antes de los juegos - Eli abre con asombro sus ojos - eso ayudaría a que se interesaran en ella y consiguiera patrocinadores.

- Haymitch también coopero - digo con amargura al recordar unas de las tantas discusiones que tuve con ese ser.

- Y si los consiguió. Los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12; así los llamaron ¿verdad?

- Sí cariño - río por como le emociona eso a mi niña; se le iluminan los ojos. Pero eso dura poco.

- Los querían dejar para el final. ¿No es así? - dice con enojo.

- Era lo que esperaban; dejarnos para el gran final. Por esa razón cambiaron las reglas y permitieron que dos tributos pudieran ganar, siempre y cuando fueran del mismo distrito.

- Mal nacidos - susurra mi hija, pero al instante se tapa la boca. Peeta solo ríe por lo bajo al escucharla decir eso; y es que era justo lo que estaba pensando yo.

- Y así lo hicimos, tu padre se alió con los tributos profesionales para hacerles creer que estaba de su lado al intentar asesinarme, pero lo cierto era que buscaba una manera de desviarlos de mi camino - me estremezco cada vez que recuerdo la mirada fiera de Cato.

- Tu madre también lucho mucho y… bueno, era el blanco del Capitolio para ese momento, luego de haberlos desafiado y en especial cuando mostro compasión por la muerte de una tributo; una niña de tu misma edad - el asombro en su mirada es inminente, al igual que su temblor en las manos. Pero luego le sigue el enojo; sé que está conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

- La pequeña Rue - digo con reciente melancolía -. Cuando murió quise hacerle un homenaje para hacerles quedar mal a los organizadores. La adorne con flores alrededor antes de que el aerodeslizador se la llevara - en mi mente escucho su voz pidiendo mi ayuda. Me estremezco al instante.

- ¿Lo tomaron así después?

- Al parecer si, porque todo lo demás estuvo en nuestra contra - observo a Peeta mientras toma una bocanada de aire y se muerde el labio inferior algo nervioso. Ya viene la parte difícil.

- ¿Se encontraron luego?

- Si - respondo al instante - yo lo busqué después de escuchar el anuncio del cambio de reglas en los jugadores - una esperanza para volver a casa -. Lo encontré mal herido en la orilla del río, gracias a un corte de una espada en su pierna.

- Fue mi salvación - dice él con un deje de tristeza - me cuido hasta el final y hasta lucho para ir por mi medicina.

- En el banquete. ¿No es así?

- Si hija, pero… - el momento en que estuve con él en la cueva fue agotador, pero aun así especial, aunque para ese entonces no lo veía como ahora - igual no me importo salir herida, siempre y cuando tuviera su medicina - el silencio reina de inmediato porque tanto Peeta y yo sabemos que aunque ese medicamento funciono para aliviarlo un poco; igualmente no llego a impedir que perdiera la pierna.

- Ya me imagino el final de eso - es por eso que odie tener que contarle a mi hija sobre estas cosas. Ahora se encuentra triste y enojada -. Todo fue muy injusto.

- Si amor, pero lo importante es que pudimos salir los dos con vida - Peeta trata de consolarla, atrayéndola a él en un abrazo -. Ahora estamos aquí, juntos - le da un beso en la frente.

- Si, lo sé - responde ya más calmada - ¿Y qué pasó luego de que quedaran los dos al final? - ahí miro a Peeta y el asiente con la cabeza para permitirme seguir.

- Al final nos dieron un aviso de última hora diciendo que la regla de los dos vencedores había sido revocada. Solo uno podía ganar y eso significaba que uno de los dos tenía… - Peeta me toma de la mano - que asesinar al otro para poder salir.

- ¡No podían hacer eso!

- Claro que no cariño y por eso fue que actué sin pensarlo dos veces - ella alza una ceja, claramente confundida -, tome unas bayas que tu padre había recolectado por equivocación. Las jaulas de noche son muy peligrosas y eran nuestra única salida - aún recuerdo ese momento como si hubiera ocurrido ayer - además, estaba muy enojada, no quería que se salieran con la suya y simplemente quería darles una lección.

- No dejar ningún vencedor ese año - Peeta hasta ahora se mantiene sereno y eso me calma; pero estoy consciente que las peores cosas vendrán luego.

- Lo tomaron como muchas cosas a la vez - concluye mi hija -. Les estaban diciendo que si no podían salir los dos, entonces no tendían ganador ese año - Peeta y yo asentimos confirmándolo -, pero para los distritos fue algo más, una chispa - dice con la mirada iluminada - de ahí viene todo, ¿verdad? - los dos nos sorprendemos por lo rápido que puede deducir las cosas, más aún sabiendo que lo que dice es cierto.

- Pero también estaba otro punto - esta vez Peeta sonríe nervioso - para otras personas les pareció un acto romántico, un acto de amor - me duele recordar eso, porque en ese momento solo estaba actuando que estaba enamorada de él. Sin saberlo le estaba haciendo mucho daño - esa era la estrategia que Haymitch nos había dejado a la mano.

- ¿Fingir estar enamorados? Pero… ¿No lo querías mamá?

- En ese momento estaba muy confundida y… bueno, ciertamente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y una de ellas era intentar salir con vida. No estaba consciente del error que estaba cometiendo al no darme cuenta que él era lo único que necesitaba para estar bien. Juntos nos entendíamos.

- Era muy terca y todavía lo sigue siendo - ellos ríen por la afirmación - pero igual la quería como era - creo que me estoy sonrojando. Odio cuando dice esas cosas en público.

- Entonces ustedes estaban fingiendo estar…

- Yo.

- Está bien. Mi mamá estaba fingiendo estar enamorada, para ese momento - resalta - solo para darles un espectáculo y así conseguir los ¿patrocinadores?

- Si.

- Por petición de Haymitch, pero luego las cosas fueron tomando otra dirección y las personas en los distritos creyeron el acto de las bayas como una señal de rebelión.

- Si hija. Algo por el estilo.

Siempre he dicho que ella es muy inteligente y desde muy pequeña ha sabido entender las cosas con más facilidad; pero ciertamente esta conversación no pensé que lo hiciera de ese modo y, peor aún, que lo tomara de esa forma. Hay muchas emociones en su mirada.

- De ahí viene el apodo - concluye y va formando poco a poco una sonrisa que, por muy extraño que parezca, se parece a las de Haymitch cuando está… oh no.

- Creo que ya puede ser suficiente por hoy - digo rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que me levanto de la cama.

- ¡No! Quiero escuchar más, por favor - ella ruega y abraza a Peeta evitando que se ponga de pie.

- Eli tu madre tiene razón. Mejor seguimos mañana - a él tampoco le gusta como reaccionó ella.

- Estoy segura que Snow quiso que fueran al Quarter Quell para hacerles saber a la población que los tenían en sus manos - dice con repentino enojo.

Un momento.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - Peeta la ve sorprendido al igual que yo. Sé muy bien que en sus clases de historia, por obligación tienen que tocar el tema del presidente Snow; no como antes, claro.

- Yo… bueno… pues eso mamá. Ya lo dije - se cruza de brazos - en la escuela nos estaban hablando sobre el gobierno del presidente Snow y… pues, hay cosas que no me gustaron, sobre todo el hecho de que pudo haber acabado con los juegos, pero aún así no lo hizo y siguió con ellos - poco a poco sus orejas se van tornando rojo, típica señal de que está enojada -. Seguro se estaba vengando de ustedes por haberlo desafiado. ¿O me equivoco? - esta vez no tengo palabras que decir, pero Peeta toma un respiro y vuelve a sentarse a su lado.

- Cariño, muchas cosas fueron injustas y ciertamente eso se vio así - él me mira por un instante y se muy bien a lo que se refiere -, pero al parecer eso ya estaba dictado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… - de repente se queda callado y yo sé muy bien la razón.

- ¿Peeta? - él tarda un momento en reaccionar y finalmente se voltea hacia ella.

- ¿Qué sabes del Quarter Quell? - ahí es cuando la descubro.

- Papá eso… bueno ustedes fueron a los setenta y cuatro y según la cronología, el tercer Vasallaje se celebraría al año siguiente. Solo son cálculos - se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada hacia un lado.

- ¿Hay algo más que sepas? - no desconfío de ella, pero últimamente se ha comportado algo extraño.

- No, solo eso -responde sin apartar la mirada de su edredón - como dije, no nos llevaron muy a fondo a ese tema en la escuela. Solo nos lo dan por encima las reglas, cada cuanto se realizaba el Vasallaje; solo eso y como ya sabrán - dice ahora exasperada - me salí de la clase hoy - Peeta y yo intercambiamos miradas por unos segundos y estoy segura que él está pensando lo mismo que yo.

A nuestra hija le interesa saber mucho más de lo que creemos.

- Ve a bañarte para que te puedas acostar a dormir temprano - le digo antes de salir de su habitación.

- De acuerdo - dice resignada. Yo le doy un beso en la frente y me dispongo a salir junto con Peeta, cuando ella nos pregunta - ¿Será posible que mañana ustedes puedan seguir? Ya saben.

- Eso veremos - Peeta la abraza y la dejamos a solas.

Al bajar a la sala solo puedo sentarme en el sofá y desear que el dolor de cabeza se vaya.

- Estoy segura que sabe más cosas y no nos quiere decir.

- Katniss yo también pensé lo mismo, pero no podemos adelantarnos todavía.

- ¿Es que no la escuchaste? - me quejo.

- Claro que la escuche y por supuesto que me pareció raro que tratara el tema de Snow como lo hizo - concuerda -. Pero hay que ser prudentes y hablarle con sinceridad. Con lo que podamos. ¿Si? - me hace verlo a la cara alzando mi mentón suavemente con su mano -. Recuerda que nos tenemos el uno al otro y podemos con esto - se acerca a mi y me da un corto beso en los labios -. Estamos juntos.

- Si, tienes razón - lo atraigo a mi y lo beso de nuevo. Me gusta sentir sus labios sobre los míos, y más todavía en momentos de tensión.

- Te amo - dice a pocos centímetros de mi boca.

- Yo igual - lo beso de nuevo y al final terminamos abrazados, los dos sentados en el sofá pensando en como haremos para seguirle relatando nuestro pasado a nuestra hija.

Siento un ligero miedo por ello.

_**Pov Elizabeth.**_

Anoche casi mis padres me descubren; aunque yo no haya leído más sobre los juegos en el libro que conseguí en el ático, igual sabía un poco sobre el Vasallaje por simple curiosidad escolar, además que por cultura general. Ser la hija de los doblemente vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre es toda una hazaña.

- ¡Oye Eli! - me volteo sin ánimos para buscar a quien me está llamando y descubro que es Ava, mi única amiga. Lo ha sabido demostrar, no como las otras que dicen ser mis amigas solo para conseguir estar cerca de mis padres. Otro motivo para aborrecer este lugar.

- Oh… hola - ella me alcanza y camina junto a mi hacia el patio de receso.

Ava es una chica tranquila y muy servicial. Sus padres vivieron la segunda rebelión y fueron unos de los pocos que se salvaron y pudieron regresar al distrito para una vida nueva. Ellos son dueños de una tienda de textiles ahora. Ella suele acompañarme y es la única de las chicas de aquí con la que puedo sentirme a gusto. Solemos hablar de varias cosas, pero hoy no tengo mucho que decir.

- Me sorprendió no verte luego ayer en la clase de historia - dice de repente luego de estar cierto tiempo en silencio - ¿Te sentías mal? - pregunta preocupada.

- No… es decir, algo… eh… - mal intento.

- Comprendo - ríe disimuladamente.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si - afirma - debe ser complicado el tema. ¿No es así? - ella es otra de las pocas, muy pocas personas que me entienden.

- Si, algo - ella sonríe un poco y comparte un pedazo de manzana conmigo.

- Descuida - se lleva un pedazo de manzana a la boca y señala al frente; sigo su mirada y me doy cuenta que se trata de Matías -. No estás sola - vuelve a sonreír y me ofrece otro pedazo de fruta.

Ella sabe que tanto Matías y como yo, pasamos por el mismo momento; pero está consciente que si los dos nos apoyamos, las cosas serán más llevaderas.

- ¿Cómo está todo? - pregunta alegre. Eso me asusta un poco. Quiere decir que descubrió algunas cosas.

- Muy bien, pero obviamente eso fue antes de que llegaras - Ava y yo reímos y mi amigo nos ve burlón.

- Si, si como sea - de repente cambia de expresión - ¿Eli podíamos hablar un momento? Por favor - me sorprendo de inmediato porque él no suele ser así de… ¿Cómo lo digo? ¿Prudente? El solo llegaría a tomarme de la muñeca y apartarme de Ava para hablar.

- Los dejo - se despide mi amiga, no sin antes de lanzar una pequeña risa.

- Es rara, se ríe sola - Matías se sienta donde estaba mi amiga y comienza a hablar sin rodeos -. Estuve leyendo lo que me dejaste y me pareció muy interesante - me quita el pedazo de fruta de la mano y se lo lleva a la boca rápidamente.

- ¡Oye! - él solo ríe, provocando mi enojo -. Habla ya. ¿Quieres?

- ¿Recuerdas la parte de los juegos que no leíste? Pues encontré algo que pudo haber cambiado muchas cosas - por extraño que parezca, siento como si estuviéramos siendo escuchados; por lo que me levanto de un salto del banco y lo tomo de la muñeca.

Al llegar a un sitio más seguro: detrás de un árbol; le permito que hable nuevamente.

- Ahora si, dime - le insisto.

- Tranquila. Esa parte era sobre las reglas, ya sabes, algo más profundo.

- ¿Cómo qué? - de inmediato comienzo a recordar la conversación con mis padres.

- Las reglas, como la cantidad de tributos, las edades reglamentarias, la Cornucopia, los entrenamientos - comenzó a enumerar cada uno, hasta que llego a una parte que quería escuchar - y de último, las reglas de los Quater Quell - escucho la voz asustada de mi madre cuando dije sin pensar sobre lo que pensaba de los segundos juegos a los que asistieron.

- ¿Qué decía? - me muero por saber.

- Espera, estás muy impaciente - me toma de los hombros - respira.

- Ya basta, estamos perdiendo tiempo. Pronto tendremos que entrar a clases de nuevo.

- Cierto - concuerda -. Decía como consistían, de que cada veinticinco años, como aniversario y recordatorio de la victoria del Capitolio en los Días Oscuros; se realizarían unos juegos especiales - si eso ya lo sé -. Por ejemplo: en el primero, en lugar de ser sorteados los nombres de los tributos, esta vez eran los habitantes quienes elegían a sus tributos.

- Una locura - que degenerados -. Que desgracia. ¿Cómo podían hacer eso?

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo - esta vez su tono de voz cambia a uno preocupado y ¿triste? -. También, como ya sabrás, en el segundo se llevarían el doble de tributos a la arena, es decir, en lugar de dos por distrito, serían cuatro por distrito.

- ¡Peor aún! Cuando la profesora dijo eso, de verdad quise gritar de la frustración.

En un momento me doy cuenta de la ligera expresión del rostro de Matías, no lo había notado así antes.

- Mati - busco su atención.

- Mi padre estuvo ahí - dice sin vacilar. Me quedo sin habla e intento recordar algo sobre Haymitch que nos dijeron en primaria.

Es ahí cuando lo recuerdo.

- La edición número cincuenta. Haymitch Abernathy es el vencedor del segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco - él asiente con la cabeza y se recuesta del tronco del árbol -. No sé que decir.

- Si, obvio que sabía antes de que él es vencedor de esa edición, pero… - se aclara la voz - es distinto saber las cosas mediante un libro, que cuando te las dicen frente a frente. ¿Entiendes? - completamente -. En esa parte se relatan las cosas que hicieron los tributos en la arena. Yo simplemente me salté ciertas partes - es muy raro que lo diga, pero supongo que espera al igual que yo, que su padre le aclare algunas cosas. Aunque de verdad dudo que lo haga ahorita.

- Mis padres hablaron conmigo ayer - digo en voz baja - y me estuvieron relatando sus vivencias en sus primeros juegos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si y fue muy… emotivo - su historia de amantes trágicos sin duda les salvó la vida, pero a ciertas personas no les cayó bien -. Sin embargo no llegamos a sus segundos juegos porque pensaron que era mucha información por una noche - muy frustrante.

- Tal vez tengan razón - dice un poco distraído.

- ¿Defendiéndolos?

- No - me mira extrañado - es que sus juegos fueron algo… distintos.

- Por supuesto que lo fueron, cada año eran distintos Matías; sobre todo los Quater Quell - ¿Es mi imaginación o él está ocultando algo? -. Di lo que tengas que decir - por último él suspira por enésima vez y finalmente me mira a los ojos, con un brillo muy distinto. ¿Está enojado?

- Escucha - me toma de los hombros de nuevo - según ese año, los tributos elegidos venían de su lista existente de vencedores.

- Si, lo sé. No me recuerdes eso - de los Vasallajes, ese era el único que sabía con exactitud su propósito, ya que en un programa especial del día de la independencia nombraron algo por el estilo. Solo tenía ocho años cuando eso pasó, era pequeña todavía y le resté importancia en ese momento. También de historia la profesora lo comentó.

- Bueno, al parecer o fue impresión mía… creo que pude haber leído mal - dice en susurros.

- ¡Matías habla ya! Me estás matando.

- Esa regla estaba equivocada - habla con rapidez.

- Espera… ¿Qué has dicho? - en eso suena la campana que indica nuestro regreso a las aulas.

- Lo que escuchaste - chicos corren hacia la puerta del edificio -. Al parecer esa regla no tocaba ese año.

- ¿Seguro leíste bien? Porque el presidente no pudo mentir diciendo… - un momento, claro que pudo hacerlo. La pregunta es ¿cómo?

- Lo revisé varias veces.

- ¡Eli! - escucho que me llama Ava.

- Lo que tocaba ese año, según el libro, era que irían tributos desde los once hasta los veinte años - mi garganta se va secando.

- Espera un momento. ¿Estás diciendo que leíste eso? ¿No se supone que esa información era secreta y nada más rebelada el año en que lo harían? - me parece muy raro que haya dicho eso, recordando ya la breve introducción que nos dieron hace dos días sobre los juegos. El mismo día que nos comentaron sobre el Vasallaje de los veinticinco.

- Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero si quieres lo puedes ver tu misma. Al parecer en ese documento no quisieron ocultar nada… tal vez fue hecho para mostrar la verdad.

- Y tal vez por eso mis padres lo escondieron - y tiene mucha lógica. ¿Por qué tendrían que hacerlo?

- Exacto.

- Entonces eso quiere decir… - ya escucho como el patio se va quedando en silencio.

- Que el presidente cambió las reglas - dice con pesar -. Tus padres y el mío estuvieron obligados a ir.

Ahora estoy entendiendo muchas cosas.

* * *

**¿Qué significaré eso? ¿Será que ese libro fue escrito para rebelar la verdad del Capitolio? Seguramente es un motivo por el que Peeta y Katniss hayan querido esconderlo de sus hijos. Tal vez ese sea el temor de Katniss de que su hija sepa sobre el Vasallaje. **

**¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Y cambiando de tema, ¿ya vieron las fotografías de Josh con Claudia? Aunque lo amo y desearía estar en el lugar de ella; me alegra que se vean tan felices y espero que les vaya muy bien en su relación ;D**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, a los que agregan a favoritos y a todos aquellos que se toman un tiempito para leer el fic! Un abrazo.**

**Pd: recuerden que el 20 de julio se revelará un nuevo tráiler de Catching Fire! Siii, a estar pendientes **

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Jejej pues si, hay que mostrar el lado bueno de Gale xD y ahora que Eli encontró ese libro, tal vez tenga respuestas de algunas cosas Matías si que se está pareciendo a su padre jajaja es divertido tener un nuevo Abernathy molestando. Saludos.

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Oh ¿también tocas fagot? *-* yo adoro ese instrumento! Espero poder llegar a tocarlo algún día ;) Graciaaasss! Siii estoy muy feliz y creo que ya he hecho de las mías para celebrar jajajaj mis amigos ya están cansados de escuchar que quedé jajajaj.

Que bien que te haya gustado y si, Eli tiene mucho parecido a Katniss, pero también tiene sus cosas que le hacen parecer a Peeta (más adelante lo verás).

De nada me da gusto saber que tienes mente positiva y vas a seguir adelante! Azucarillos y saludo de tres dedos para ti. Besos.

_**Lenna:**_ Aaww no sabes lo mucho que me emocionó leer tu comentario de verdad gracias por tus palabras y espero seguir haciéndolo bien para que sigas disfrutando de la historia. Me alegro que te haya gustado la idea y pues, ahora que faltan cosas por saber y que Eli descubrirá :D Muchos saludos y panes de Peeta para ti. Besos.


	11. Olvidando el pasado

**Capitulo 11**

"**Olvidando el pasado, queriendo el presente y escuchando pedidos"**

Si poner atención a la clase de hoy fue mi prioridad, pues estaría mintiendo completamente; mi mente estaba en otro sitio, solo mi cuerpo se encontraba presente en el aula. Estuve pensando muchas cosas y llegue a la conclusión de que debería dejar de intentar buscar cosas del pasado, cuando en realidad las únicas personas que pueden contarme, pero sin embargo no lo desean hacer; han querido enterrar esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su memoria.

A decir verdad, por algo lo hacen y yo no tengo el derecho de hacerlos sufrir de nuevo al tener que recordar con cada detalle lo que hicieron antes. Estoy decidida a dejarlo pasar y a enfocarme en el presente; debo disfrutar a mis padres más que antes, porque no durarán para siempre. Tengo que ser más condescendiente y mirar lo bueno que tengo ahora.

Que digan lo que tengan que decir en las fastidiosas clases de historia, las que odio con todo el alma; con tal, ya no me importan. Los Juegos del Hambre acabaron ya hace muchos años y en mi casa viven los que ayudaron a que eso sucediera. Si hacerlos recordar su estadía en la arena sigue siendo doloroso, yo no puedo seguir preguntando sabiendo ya como mi madre se pondrá luego de salir de mi habitación; al igual que hizo ayer, abrazada fuertemente de mi padre. Me duele verla así.

Creo que pude llegar a una teoría, si ellos no querían que encontrara ese misterioso libro, entonces es porque ya lo leyeron; y si ha de ser así, pues supongo que ya saben que su ida al Vasallaje fue premeditada por la serpiente de Snow. Tal vez por eso una noche los escuche hablar con enojo junto con Haymitch. No es que sea de espiar las conversaciones ajenas, pero no lo pude evitar, la curiosidad me llamaba, aunque en ese momento no había entendido nada.

- ¿Ven? ¡Te lo dije Haymitch! Yo sabía que algo había tramado para amargarnos la existencia, la que de por si no era buena a pesar de todo - mi madre decía exasperada mientras veía su sombra en la pared al cabo que andaba de un lado a otro en la sala.

- Tranquila preciosa, te va a dar un colapso - Haymitch siempre ha sido de tomarse las cosas más o menos a la ligera… ¿O eso solo sucede ahora?

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! - recostada del barandal en lo alto de la escalera podía ver como mi padre intentaba sujetarla, aunque ella no se dejaba -. No lo voy a hacer así simplemente porque tu…

- Katniss por favor, hay que pensar bien las cosas. Recuerda que no estamos solos - dijo mi padre bajando la voz. El tenía razón, mi hermano y yo se suponía que estábamos durmiendo y una discusión a esa hora de la noche solo provocaría que uno de los dos se despertara. Lo que no sabían es que yo estaba más que despierta.

- Si, Peeta tiene razón, además por mucho que nos duela y nos enoje no podemos hacer nada. Ya el pasado pasó y lamentándolo mucho no podemos revertir eso - intentó razonar Haymitch, lo cual podría escucharse como algo adecuado, sea de lo sea que estuvieran hablando.

- Lo siento me deje llevar por la rabia - mi madre estaba muy molesta, pero yo en ese instante no sabía el por qué -. Lo mejor será olvidar y seguir adelante - lo dijo resignada.

- Es lo mejor; por nuestras familias y por nuestra cordura - la risa de Haymitch no se hizo esperar y ciertamente, el que sea ajeno a mi círculo familiar, pensaría que es un psicópata; pero la verdad es que él es todo lo contrario y lo que tiene de loco, lo tengo yo de valiente. Tal vez era su forma de desahogar su furia, la misma que hacía a mi madre alterarse y a mi padre aún más, aunque lo disimule. Ellos dos son muy parecidos cuando se enojan.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos con esto? - preguntó de repente mi mamá con voz más serena.

- Enterrarlo - respondió Haymitch decidido, caminando hacia la puerta.

Ahí fue mi momento de huida antes de que me descubrieran.

Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que quisieron esconderlo, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no lo quemaron, como dijo Haymitch?

- ¿Puedo? - me sobresalto y levanto la mirada de mi cuaderno a medio rayar. Frente a mi está Matías, quien me obstruye la luz solar que antes me pegaba de lleno en la cara. Visualizándolo mejor, creo estar viendo reflejos dorados en su cabello. Con una sonrisa tímida señala la silla, pidiendo permiso para sentarse.

- Como quieras - no termino de responder cuando ya está sentado. Ahorita me encuentro en un área que está justo al lado donde los chicos entrenan en las actividades deportivas. Mi madre me hizo esperar a Dylan para irnos juntos luego a la panadería con mi padre. Para matar el aburrimiento, decidí hacer una de las tres tareas que me enviaron hoy.

- ¿Matemática? - pregunta.

- Si, es una de las pocas materias que me gustan - digo sin dejar de resolver la ecuación que desde hace un minuto me tiene padeciendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro tiempo más, por lo que me dio tiempo de concentrarme y terminar las operaciones. Matías siguió mi ejemplo y ya se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que en su clase de literatura le habían asignado. Yo lo leí el año pasado, por simple curiosidad nada más.

- Si fuera tu no dejaría ese capitulo a medias hoy - comento y Matías me ve con una ceja arqueada al cabo que toma el libro entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque te dará pistas para el siguiente - respondo alzando los hombros - la intriga te puede ayudar a terminarlo a tiempo - guardo mis cuadernos y desvío la mirada al campo para ver a mi hermano correr hacia nosotros.

- Deberías dejar de ser matadita por una vez en tu vida. ¿Estoy a dos grados sobre ti y ya lo leíste? - es gracioso cuando se altera. Tiende a parecerse a su madre, Effie.

- Ya deja de lloriquear. Aunque te duela, soy más inteligente que tu en tema de libros, por lo que pido respeto - le saco la lengua y río por como abre sus ojos con exasperación.

- Pues ese gesto me dice todo lo contrario - susurra.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Oye hermana, si que hiciste caso esta vez - me sobresalto al escuchar a mi hermano detrás de mi -. No te hubieras molestado; como ves, ya estoy grande como para irme solo - refunfuña cruzándose de brazos.

- Preferiría confiar primero en un ciego cruzando la calle antes que en ti - tomo su mochila y se lo coloco a regañadientes.

- No creas que no se lo que traman ustedes - nos mira entrecerrando sus ojos y de repente me paralizo. No es que le tenga miedo, pero este niño puede llegar a decir más de la cuenta.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y según tu, qué tramamos? - le pregunta Matías con indiferencia.

- Sus fugas al bosque sin permiso y su extraña actitud últimamente. No pasaré por alto lo de anoche Eli. Lo escuche todo - le tapo la boca rápidamente con la mano y me agacho para quedar a su altura.

- Tu no repetirás nada, ¿entendido? - el lucha para zafarse, pero yo lo sostengo más fuerte -. Lo que escuchaste no se lo comentarás a ellos, mira que mucho le afecta esa situación, ¿me oíste?

- Eli calma.

- No Matías, tu no entiendes. Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así, ya sabemos lo suficiente y lo más conveniente es que nos olvidemos de ese libro - mi hermano abre los ojos con asombro y yo lo vuelvo a callar de inmediato.

- Ya sabes Dylan, una palabra sobre esto y no respondo - el asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza y poco a poco voy retirando la mano de su boca. Al final él se la limpia dramáticamente y toma aire antes de decir.

- Sea lo que sea que hayas leído, me tiene sin cuidado - se sacude la camisa - pero igualmente me gustaría saber que tanto misterio con…

- Es un libro que dice muchas cosas sobre Panem y los juegos - fulmino a Matías con la mirada por haberle soplado lo que hasta hoy era secreto.

- Eres un…

- ¿Es eso? - me sorprendo por su respuesta y los dos nos volteamos a verlo - yo pensé que era algo más peligroso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que planeábamos una guerra o qué?

- No, viniendo de ti… no lo creo - Matías me sujeta del brazo para impedir que vaya hacia el enano - pero de igual modo me interesa conocer más.

- No vas a conocer más nada porque lo vamos a regresar y tú nunca sabrás donde lo pondremos.

- En el ático.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

- No creas que nací ayer Elizabeth, yo te vi sacar algo esa vez que subiste allá - ¿Dios cómo hace para estar en todas partes?

- Vaya que sigilo.

- Cállate - veo a mi amigo y él solo alza las manos al aire y ríe despreocupado -. Eres una pequeña sombra fastidiosa.

- Gracias, no tienes por qué alagarme.

- No lo soporto.

- ¿Eli te estás dejando ganar por un niño? - me pregunta Matías con asombro.

- ¡Es atorrante y molesto!

- ¡Tiene ocho años! - touché. Diablos he quedado como idiota - ¿Por qué no negocias con él y le ofreces algo a cambio de su silencio?

- ¿Te estás escuchando? Eso puede ser… - un momento, creo que podría ser lo más conveniente - Dylan, ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo? - me vuelvo a agachar a su altura, tengo que mirar directamente a sus ojos para que vea que no miento.

- Si me pides que limpie tu habitación desde ahorita lo rechazo - creo que no es mala idea.

- No… es otra cosa - piensa, piensa - yo… - busco con la mirada algo a mi alrededor que me ayude a pensar en una cosa que lo convenza; hasta que finalmente veo el bosque a lo lejos - ¿Te parece si en lugar de ir corriendo a delatarnos, nos guardes el secreto? - él duda por un momento - te prometo algo - digo inmediatamente.

- Está bien, escucho - mocoso manipulador.

- Hermanito si tu guardas el secreto yo… más bien, Matías y yo…

- ¿Qué? Es tu hermano.

- Cállate - lo fulmino con la mirada y luego volteo a ver de nuevo a mi hermano con convicción - como te decía… ah si, Matías y yo te llevaremos al bosque y te enseñaremos a trepar y cazar - la mirada de Dylan que hasta este momento estaba desinteresada, ahora brilla de la emoción mientras su sonrisa se va ensanchando.

- ¡Genial! - sonríe más amplio, aunque en un instante se pone serio - ¿Cómo se yo que no estás mintiendo?

- Soy tu hermana Dylan y soy consciente que mentirte no sería buena opción - si, le temo a mi hermano menor cuando sabe de más - solo confía en mi - me levanto y extiendo mi mano hacia él - ¿Trato hecho? - él por unos segundos lo piensa y ya cuando estoy a punto de enfadarme, extiende su mano y la estrecha con la mía.

- Trato - miro a Matías y este está ríe nervioso; él sabe que hacer tratos con mi hermano tiene sus cosas - espero que no me defraudes en las idas al bosque hermana.

- Tranquilo, recuerda que un Mellark nunca rompe sus promesas - ahora solo espero que tarde o temprano se vaya olvidando del motivo de esta promesa.

Después de acordar nuestro trato nos dirigimos a la panadería de papá. Al llegar vimos que habían muchas personas siendo atendidas y otras comiendo dulces o tomando café.

- Hola Isabel - saluda mi hermano a una de las despachadoras del mostrador - ¿Está nuestro padre?

- Si claro, está allá dentro - contesta sin dejar de envolver unos bollos de queso.

Al entrar al área de la cocina pudimos sentir el vapor proveniente de los sofisticados hornos en donde se preparan los diferentes tipos de panes que aquí se hornean. No puedo decir cual es el más sabroso porque no podría clasificarlos; cada uno es delicioso a su manera.

Después de esquivar unos mesones con masas de pan y otros manjares, encontramos a nuestro padre ayudando a un chico a amasar una de las masas para el pan. Es nuevo y lo digo por como observa atento a como lo hace mi papá.

- Hola hijos, ¿cómo les fue? - nos pregunta cuando nos acercamos.

- Muy bien - contesta mi hermano. Por unos segundos veo como me mira por el rabillo del ojo.

- Hola Matías, que bueno verte por aquí - mi amigo lo saluda con cortesía y se lleva las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Por alguna razón él le tiene mucho, pero mucho respeto a mi padre. Podría decir que hasta lo admira.

- Todo se ve delicioso allá afuera - en eso escucho como ruje mi estómago. Es muy vergonzoso.

- Ya me doy cuenta - se ríe y toma una pequeña bandeja detrás de él y nos la tiende.

- Tomen, son unas nuevas mezclas.

- ¿Quiere decir que no se han vendido?

- No y ustedes me podrán decir que tal están antes de sacarlos para venderlos - Matías esta vez es el primero en tomar uno y se lo lleva a boca rápidamente. Su expresión cambia al instante.

- Están muy… buenos - levanta sus pulgares como señal de aprobación y mi padre sonríe.

- Que ricos están papá - mi hermano toma dos y es incapaz de mantener sus modales. Menos mal que nos lavamos las manos antes de entrar aquí, porque sino me daría un ataque.

- ¿Y a ti Eli, qué te parecen? - mi papá y yo siempre nos confiamos las cosas y desde que tengo uso de razón, lo ayudo con la aprobación de las nuevas recetas. En resumen debo decir que un 98% de lo que he probado ha sido vendido; y es que no lo puedo negar, todo lo que hacen aquí es delicioso.

- Me encanta papá, ya quiero otras - digo emocionada.

- Pues tendrán que esperar un poco porque no se ha preparado aun la tanda para vender - coloca la bandeja a un lado y nos dice sonriente - ¿Les gustaría hacerlo? - Matías y mi hermano aceptan al segundo y entonces los tres nos posicionamos al lado de mi padre mientras él nos explica como hacer las mezclas. Preparar la masa es algo que ya he aprendido, por lo que puedo hacer eso sola, al igual que Matías, aunque le cueste un poco todavía. Su habilidad es trepar y cazar, no cocinar.

No sé si han pasado minutos o hasta incluso horas, porque en realidad nos estamos divirtiendo un montón. Ya hemos hecho varios y ahora mi padre se encuentra colocándolos dentro del horno. Bromeamos, conversamos de nuestro día y hasta escuchamos unos chistes que Matías se esmeró en contar; no paramos de reír en ningún momento.

- En unos pocos minutos estarán listos - comentó mi padre luego de que mi hermano no dejara de preguntar cuando estarán listos.

- Creo que alguien aquí está hambriento - bromeo haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen.

- Suéltame Eli, ya basta - ríe a carcajadas porque sé que es su punto débil.

- Ya niños - nos separa mi padre aun riendo por la escena.

- Disculpe señor Mellark - Isabel se asoma por la puerta y lo mira apenada - tiene una llamada - algo en su mirada me dice que no es del tono vergüenza lo que siente, sino algo más. Mi padre al parecer piensa igual que yo, ya que cambia su semblante.

- Gracias por avisar - se quita el delantal y camina hacia ella - niños, ¿por qué no me esperan afuera? ¿Bradley puedes estar pendiente de los panes que están en el horno? Por favor.

- Si señor - responde el otro panadero encargado, quien se encontraba supervisando al chico nuevo con la decoración de los dulces de fresa.

Al salir mi hermano se sienta en una banca al lado del negocio y saca uno de esos aparatos que portan videojuegos; Matías y yo nos quedamos de pie uno al lado del otro cerca de mi hermano.

- Creo que al llegar a casa completaré con la cena de mi madre.

- ¿Lo único en que piensas ahora es en seguir comiendo?

- ¿Qué? Me tengo que alimentar - responde burlón - además tu deberías seguir mi ejemplo - da unas palmadas sobre mi abdomen - sigues delgada.

- Es porque soy así - le quito sus manos de un tirón y me cruzo de brazos.

- Oigan, en lugar de estar peleando por tonterías, ¿por qué no se adelantan y esconden su librito o lo que sea que tengan? Pueden aprovechar que nuestros padres están ocupados ahora - Matías y yo lo miramos incrédulos por lo que dijo. Por primera vez algo inteligente.

- Él tiene razón… aunque - mi amigo me hala de la muñeca y me aleja un poco - ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo? - pregunta es voz baja.

- Si estoy segura. De todos modos puede que ellos sigan con la charla hoy y ya no tenga que seguir dudando. Tal vez sea mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí y sigamos normalmente con nuestras cosas. Ciertamente me da tristeza imaginar a mi madre afligida al tener que decirme lo que hizo en la arena.

- ¿Y no es lo que querías? La verdad no te entiendo - dice confundido.

- Yo tampoco me entendía hasta hace poco cuando me dijiste que la serpiente repulsiva de Snow hizo que nos padres regresaran a la arena solo por una simple venganza de parte de él - voy apretando mis puños poco a poco.

- Hija - me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de mi padre detrás de mi - adelántense a la casa por favor; yo voy dentro de unos momentos - lo miro a los ojos y trato de descifrar su mirada, pero esta vez no puedo. Sabe muy bien esconder sus emociones.

- Si papá - tomo a mi hermano de la mano y nos disponemos a caminar.

- Tengan cuidado. Su madre los espera - nos despedimos y seguimos caminando.

Por alguna razón esa llamada cambio el semblante de mi papá. No lo sé, pero algo me dice que algo no está bien; no todo el tiempo a mi padre le alarma una llamada, porque eso fue, esa llamada lo cambio y puede que sea importante o lo contrario.

- Entonces ahí fue donde supieron las cosas - comenta mi hermano con asombro. A la final Matías terminó por contarle lo que pasó, por encima, pero obviando la parte del descubrimiento de la regla del Vasallaje y los juegos. Aunque él ya sabe sobre ellos, todavía no conoce a fondo las cosas como Matías y yo, además todavía no ha visto esa parte en la escuela.

- Por favor te pido discreción, ¿entendido?

- Si, como sea - responde aburrido.

Al llegar a la Villa, nos despedimos de Matías y mi hermano y yo nos vamos a la casa. Al entrar solo escuchamos unas voces provenientes de la sala de estar, por lo que me dispongo a ir. Cuando llego veo a mi madre sentada en el sofá hablando con Haymitch; éste último al vernos hace silencio y mi madre voltea hacia nosotros.

- Hola mamá - saludamos al unísono.

- Hola niños - nos responde y se pone de pie. De inmediato observo que está algo seria, pero intenta estar calmada. En eso toma algo de la mesita de centro y frunce sus labios, para cuando voltea de nuevo hacia mi, descubro que lleva en sus manos algo que supuestamente Matías y yo regresaríamos.

- Elizabeth, ¿me puedes explicar esto? - me lo enseña y me mira seria.

_**Pov Peeta**_

Tomo el teléfono dudoso por quien es el remitente y más aun por la mirada nerviosa de Isabel.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola señor Mellark - es el alcalde del 12 - disculpe si lo he interrumpido.

- Descuide señor alcalde, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar? - él tarda unos segundos en responder y eso en realidad me impacienta.

- Lo llamo Peeta porque se me ha solicitado de parte de la presidenta - dice sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Habla en serio? - ¿es una broma?

- Si y debo decirle que ya está en la línea - pero… ¿qué demonios?

- Disculpe, pero puedo saber el por qué…

- Creo que mejor lo escucha usted mismo señor, no quiero decirle algo que después no sea cierto - responde apenado.

- De acuerdo, no hay problema - escucho un pequeño pitido y sé que ya tengo en la otra línea a la presidenta Miller, quien fue elegida luego de que Paylor se retirara.

- Buenas tardes señor Mellark, un gusto de poder hablar con usted - su voz es algo ronca, pero no combina con su imagen, ya que aparenta menos; aunque muchos dudan si es producto de cirugías.

- Buenas tardes - respondo confundido todavía.

- Sé que se estará preguntando el por qué de mi llamada, así que iré sin rodeos - dice rápidamente -. Creo que usted no es ajeno a que ya en el Parlamento se encuentran representantes de cada distrito.

- Si lo sé.

- Muy bien - silencio por unos segundos más y luego prosigue con un tono distinto de voz, uno menos acelerado -. Sé muy bien de lo que usted pidió a la señora Paylor hace ya un tiempo; el de no involucrarlos en ningún evento efectuado aquí - esto ya no me está gustando.

- Si, se lo dejamos muy en claro - enfatizo.

- De acuerdo. Lo que le voy a pedir es un favor, pero igualmente no espero que me responda ahora, si así lo prefiere.

- Por favor prosiga - ¿no era que iba sin rodeos?

- En estas semanas se han presentado algunos inconvenientes en el Parlamento y un grupo de ministros han querido o más bien, deseado la presencia de un mediador, debido a que la última sesión presenciada tuvo unos… pequeños percances - dice sutilmente.

- ¿Percances? ¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo?

- Porque ahí es donde entra usted señor Mellark. No es de nueva cuenta que usted tiene, por así decirlo, un don y eso es algo que lo ha catalogado como una persona muy influyente; y no lo digo yo solamente, sino todo el país está consciente de eso.

- Espere un momento, ¿usted me está insinuando que yo…?

- ¿Sea ese mediador? Pues creo que ha acertado - aun no me había terminado de formular la pregunta, cuando ella la responde tal cual como lo imaginé -. Peeta lo llamo a usted y no es para mentirle, sino para serle clara y concisa de que muchas personas todavía creen en su imagen y en el poder que tuvo ya hace un tiempo atrás.

- Y lo ha dicho claramente, hace un tiempo atrás - recalco ya un poco molesto -. Disculpe presidenta, pero no se si pueda…

- Entienda que lo que le digo no es juego. Como sabrá, la cita que le pidió en su momento la señora Paylor fue por el motivo de que el Distrito 13 sigue teniendo sus inconformidades hacia el gobierno. Se han visto protestas y ciertos militantes se han mostrado renuentes a cumplir sus cargos. El representante de dicho distrito en el Parlamento ha sabido llevar sus argumentos con tal de formar grupos y dividir en ideales las sesiones - tengo que seguir rápidamente sus palabras para no perder las ideas.

- Un momento, ¿me está diciendo que siguen sin aceptarlo aun? ¿después de tanto tiempo?

- Así mismo señor y veo que no soy la única que piensa igual.

Definitivamente ese distrito ya me está hartando con su egoísmo y orgullo absurdo a querer permitir ser gobernados por alguien distinto a lo que fue Alma Coin. Esto último me crea más irritación porque es estúpido saber que hay personas que todavía piensan que lo que esa mujer quería hacer estaba bien. Me inerva que quieran confundir a quienes se supone que velan por nuestros beneficios y derechos. Y es ahí cuando entra mi duda. ¿Será que planean algo más?

- Entonces usted quiere que yo sea su mediador - hasta suena tonto.

- Tal vez piensa que es tonto - es extraño que acierte a cada pensamiento que tengo - pero como le dije, muchos en el Parlamento quieren de la presencia de alguien con el mismo poder que el suyo. Muchos en Panem todavía aclaman a sus vencedores - dice con suficiencia - ¿Duda de ello también? - el giro que ha tomado esta conversación ya me está provocando dolor de cabeza. Querer recordar esos momentos de lucha y sufrimiento, hechos que me otorgaron ese nombre de vencedor, hace que muchas emociones se amontonen en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué pretende hacer?

- Fácil, que usted venga y se presente aquí en la próxima sesión, además de que me ayude en algunos asuntos que hemos tenido que tratar, ya que ciertos habitantes de algunos distritos ya se han enterado por medio de los noticieros sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos aquí con el representante del Distrito 13. Como sabrá, no queremos alterar a la población.

- ¿Quiere que hable con ellos y los haga razonar? - respiro profundo y cuento mentalmente hasta diez - no creo que me escuchen y la verdad sigo sin querer…

- Dejémoslo así, yo se lo pongo sobre la mesa y usted decide. Créame cuando le digo que solo su presencia puede más que mil palabras. Buenas tardes señor Mellark - el pitido vuelve a la otra línea.

- Por Dios - llevo el teléfono a su base y trato de meditar cada palabra. "Su presencia puede más que mil palabras", me ronda una y otra vez por mi cabeza, queriendo confundirme y alterarme a la vez.

Juré no volver a saber más sobre el gobierno, pero ciertamente la suerte esta vez no está de mi lado. La pregunta es: ¿será que de verdad la situación está tan tensa como para pedirme a mi que intervenga? Y ahí va la segunda pregunta: ¿por qué yo?¿qué tengo que ver con las decisiones que tomen? No soy político y nada que se asemeje a ello, por lo que mi desconcierto es mayor cuando recuerdo las palabras que una vez nos dijo Haymitch a Katniss y a mi: "muchos aun los aclaman".

Con dudas todavía rondando por mi cabeza le pido a los niños que se adelanten a casa, así tendré un tiempo a solas para pensar claramente en lo que voy a hacer. Pero de repente una última pregunta se formula: ¿lo del mediador solo se trataba de mi? eso quiere decir que Katniss no fue solicitada, lo cual me confunde más.

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

- Yo… eh… - las palabras no salen de mi boca y por el rabillo del ojo veo a mi hermano debatirse también -. Mamá yo…

- Fui yo - suelta Dylan a todo pulmón.

- ¿Qué? - lo miro confundida; él solo me ignora. ¿Qué pretende?

- Yo lo encontré mamá - ¿Desde cuándo él me defiende?

- No, no es así - me adelanto y lo aparto del camino - fui yo y lo lamento mucho. Lamento el haberte mentido y la verdad es que fui tonta y egoísta al querer saber más de la cuenta y exigirte para que me dijeras, al igual que a papá.

- Haymitch lo encontró en su casa - dice con calma.

- Sí, porque yo se lo presté y créeme Haymitch, él no tiene la culpa, no tiene nada que ver. Yo soy la culpable. Mi curiosidad fue más fuerte y me olvide de la verdadera razón por la que no han querido contarnos su vida. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que recordar esos momentos fuertes.

- Hija yo…

- No mamá descuida, estás en todo tu derecho y si…

- Pero…

- Piensas que tengo que aprender la lección, pues lo haré, estás en todo el derecho de castigarme…

- Eli…

- Por un mes o hasta por todo el verano si deseas, pero por favor no lo hagas con Dylan que él no tuvo nada, nadita que ver. Sé que estás enojada y yo…

- Hija no estoy enojada - dice en voz alta.

- Claro que pue… un momento, ¿has dicho que no estás enojada? - ella muerde su labio inferior y asiente con la cabeza.

- Si, eso fue lo que dije.

- ¿De… de verdad? - esta vez Haymitch sonríe disimuladamente y dice algo para él mismo.

- De verdad Eli, no estoy enojada, ¿y sabes por qué? - niego con la cabeza, claramente confundida.

- Porque sé muy bien que esto tarde o temprano pasaría - responde cabizbaja, al cabo que deja el libro de nuevo en la mesita de centro y luego se acerca a mi -. Ese es uno de los ejemplares que un buen amigo de nosotros, Pollux - dice y voltea hacia donde está Haymitch, quien sonríe de medio lado. Sea quien sea ese señor, mi madre y Haymitch le tienen cariño - nos regaló. Él lo escribió mucho después de pasada la rebelión; quiso mostrar la verdad al pueblo sobre lo que se había cometido con anterioridad - cambia su semblante a uno más triste y eso no me gusta para nada, así que la tomo de las manos para darle valor. Ella responde con un apretón y sonríe débilmente - él fue castigado de una manera horrible y fue obligado a vivir bajo tierra, en unos túneles del Capitolio para servir de trabajador. Pasó por cosas no muy gratas y por eso quiso hacerle ver a los demás como era en realidad el gobierno de Panem.

- Los vencedores que quedamos cada uno tiene un ejemplar. Claro está que el mío no tuvo mucho tiempo en mis manos - en eso mi madre ríe y se muerde el labio para retener una carcajada. Ella sabe muy bien el destino que tuvo el pobre libro.

- La cuestión está en que su padre y yo decidimos ocultarlo para que luego, a su tiempo, enseñárselo a ustedes.

- Lo siento mamá.

- Pero cometimos un error, porque sé que para ustedes no es fácil todo esto. Hija - se dirige de nuevo a mi - sé que debe ser fuerte el que muchas personas esperen algo de ti, pero quiero que sepas que no puedes dejarte vencer por el que dirán. Tienes que ser fuerte y llevar tu nombre en alto, aun así te digan lo contrario - me ve a los ojos y sé que habla con suma sinceridad -. Solo confía en que tu padre y yo siempre estaremos para ti, al igual que a tu hermano. Lamento mucho haberte ocultado cosas, pero entiende que lo hicimos pensando en su bienestar. Todavía hay noches en que tengo pesadillas con el pasado y yo no quería que ustedes pasaran por lo mismo. No queríamos que los fantasmas de nuestro pasado los persiguieran a ustedes también - ahí siento como muchos bloques de cemento caen sobre mi; fui egoísta y solo pensé en mis dudas, cuando en ese mismo momento ellos solo querían alejarnos de todo lo que vivieron -. Los amo mucho mis niños y lo menos que quiero ahora es que vivan pensando en el pasado - se levanta de nuevo, ya que se había agachado, y camina hacia la mesita de nuevo, toma algo entre sus manos y regresa a mi -. Elizabeth quiero que tengas esto, creo que ya es hora de que pase a una nueva dueña - extiende su mano y la abre.

- No puede ser - en su palma está el símbolo dorado que tanto la ha identificado y que ahora sigue a pesar del tiempo. ¡Ella me está entregando su Sinsajo!

- Quiero que lo cargues de ahora en adelante; así como Madge me lo entregó a mi, ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo - toma mi mano derecha y deposita allí el pinsajo dorado que tanto significado tiene -. Ahí lo tienes para que te proteja - me sonríe ampliamente.

- Mamá yo… no sé si pueda…

- Hija estoy segura que es lo correcto - cubre mi mano con la suya -, solo te pido que lo lleves con seguridad y valentía. Me dio mucho valor y espero que lo mismo suceda contigo; además que es un recordatorio de que siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, cuando lo mires, sentirás que estoy ahí contigo; no importa en donde esté - me acaricia la mejilla y me abraza, lo cual correspondo de inmediato.

- Gracias mamá por confiar en mi - le digo conmovida -. No te defraudaré - me separo un poco y veo que mi padre entra al recinto muy sonriente, tomando de la mano a mi hermano -, más bien no los defraudaré. Gracias por ser mis padres - extiendo mi otro brazo y mi padre se une junto con mi hermano. Ahora los cuatro nos abrazamos fuertemente.

- Confío en que llegarás muy lejos mi pequeña - me dice mi padre con cariño y deposita un beso en mi frente.

- ¿Y yo?

- También serás un gran hombre - le responde mi madre y le hace cosquillas en su mejilla.

- Menos mal que ya no está Haymitch porque sino…

- ¿Ya no está? - lo busco con la mirada y confirmo lo dicho -. Si, creo que es mucho mejor así.

Así sin más, entre risas y muestras de afecto, la tarde pasó de lo más amena y especial posible. Mi madre le dijo a mi papá lo sucedido y él actuó igual que mi mamá; no estoy castigada, pero si tengo una sentencia de decir siempre la verdad, a como de lugar. Aunque ciertamente no lo debería ver como una sentencia, más bien como una lección.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertada por un muy entusiasmado hermano que no olvidó mi promesa de enseñarle a cazar en el bosque. Aunque no le vi motivo alguno para seguir, él insistió en mi dicho: ¡Un Mellark siempre cumple con sus promesas!

- Acuérdame de no volver a hacer una promesa delante de él - le digo a Matías quien se unió a nosotros como parte del trato. Él y sus padres tuvieron la misma conversación que yo con los míos y me dijo que quedaron en una situación muy similar a la mía, solo con la diferencia de que no obtuvo un importante símbolo que carga con tantas emociones familiares.

- Tranquila Eli, ya verás que tarde o temprano se cansará. Para serte sincero, no creo que esto sea su fuerte - ríe sin disimulo y mi hermano nos ve con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Van a seguir o ya terminaron? - pregunta un tanto molesto.

- Será mejor que comencemos de una vez - tomo el arco y las flechas y comenzamos nuestra caminata hacia donde Matías y yo nos encontramos cada vez que venimos para acá; solo que no le informamos a mi hermano el significado de ese lugar.

Es temprano por la mañana y nuestros padres saben que estamos aquí (tuvimos que decirles), pero como mi hermano tiene ocho, mi mamá solo permitió que le enseñara con el arco pequeño. Ellos se estuvieron debatiendo entre dejarnos ir o no, pero luego de hablar por un buen rato y que mi padre le recordara unas cosas de cuando eran niños, mi mamá accedió con la condición de regresar antes del almuerzo.

- De acuerdo Dylan, tomas el arco así y apuntas muy bien hacia el blanco - ya llevamos una hora o más en el bosque. Matías comenzó con enseñarle algunos trucos para trampas y yo a indicarle cuales animales cazar y cuales no, por si acaso.

- Si ya lo tengo - dice emocionado y apunta hacia el blanco improvisado que mi amigo marcó en el tronco de un viejo roble.

- Muy bien… ahora - mi hermano deja salir la flecha y esta cae al suelo a unos pocos centímetros de llegar al tronco.

- Vaya, si que es complicado - dice un poco decepcionado.

- Tranquilo, ya verás que con la práctica mejorarás; pero por ahora hay que descansar un poco.

- Iré a buscar fresas - Matías toma una bolsa de tela y se la ata al cinturón.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? - pregunta mi hermano emocionado.

- Si, claro. Ten - le da otra bolsa y le guía hacia un camino hacia mi izquierda en donde los arbustos con fresas se encuentran.

- No se tarden - les digo y ellos me hacen señales de entendimiento con sus manos.

Pero al parecer el "no se tarden" no funcionó. Estuve sentada un buen rato y ellos no regresaban. Para cuando me disponía a salir a por ellos, un sonido entre los árboles me alertó; cargue el arco y apunté hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero luego de esperar unos segundos no apareció nada, así que me fui asustando un poco.

Fui sigilosa y camine poco a poco hasta ir llegando al roble donde se pinto el blanco para mi hermano; cuando unas voces me alarmaron y provocaron que subiera a las ramas rápidamente.

- Por aquí no hay nada señor - un hombre uniformado, más bien un guardia, apareció en el claro junto con otros dos y un último con unas insignias pequeñas cerca de su hombro izquierdo. ¿Quién son ellos?

- Es extraño, me pareció haber escuchado unas voces - el hombre, que al parecer es su superior, camina con lentitud alrededor del claro examinando cada lado, hasta que por fin se detiene y dice con voz grave.

- Sigan inspeccionando. Este distrito tiene muchas sorpresas y recuerden que debemos encontrar un punto en donde podamos estar más cerca - sus soldados asienten con la cabeza y en eso el superior nota algo en el suelo y se queda viéndolo hasta que se agacha y lo toma entre sus manos.

- Señor, nos informan que ya encontraron un lugar adecuado, además de que solicitan su presencia pues hay una llamada del cuartel - uno de los chicos le dice y se va acercando a él. ¿De qué diablos estarán hablando? De nuevo ¿Quiénes son?

- Perfecto - responde el señor que desde aquí se ve no muy confiable. Por Dios, ¿dónde estarán Dylan y Matías?

- ¿Escucharon eso? - volteo hacia donde se dirige uno de los soldados y compruebo que es el camino por donde mi hermano y mi amigo se fueron. Estoy asustada, estos tipos no me inspiran confianza.

- Vayan a ver, yo aquí debo coordinar unas cosas y… viéndolo mejor - cuando vuelvo la vista al señor, veo que lo que tomo del suelo fue una de las flechas de mi carcaj o más bien, del de mi madre. ¡Por Dios! - creo que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar - sonríe mientras hace girar la flecha entre sus dedos y un brillo en su mirada hace que me de escalofríos.

De inmediato rezo para que no encuentren a los chicos y me formulo mil preguntas en mi cabeza, producto de esta inesperada y temerosa visita; hasta que un movimiento en su brazo izquierdo llama mi atención y logro divisar una pequeña insignia con un escudo en su centro, que para la distancia en la que estoy no se divisa bien, pero mi memoria hace un hueco y trata de ubicarlo porque estoy segura de haberlo visto antes.

* * *

**Muchas cosas pasaron en este capitulo y una de ellas es que Katniss se sinceró con su hija y le explicó el motivo de por qué no había hablado nada sobre lo que hizo en su época de Sinsajo. (siendo ella también hubiera pensado así); además de que Eli es la nueva dueña de la insignia del Sinsajo! ¿Se lo esperaban?**

**Por otro lado, Peeta tendrá que pensar muy bien si querer intervenir como la nueva presidenta desea. ¿Creen que lo hará? Además, ¿Quiénes serán esos militares que llegaron al bosque? ¿Serán del 13?**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero poder contar con sus opiniones y sugerencias para que me ayuden con ideas :) se les agradecería! Espero que les haya gustado. Besos.**

_**Milet7393:**_ Gracias! Muchas cosas irán pasando luego espero que disfrutes los siguientes capítulos.

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Jajaja pues lo de consuegro ya se verá pronto, si es verdad o no que serán xD

El libro no es el mismo es el mismo que Peeta y Katniss hicieron; este tiene mucha más información :S y es por eso que a ella y en especial a Matias, les interesó.

Que bueno que te este gustando y si, Eli tiene muchas cosas que la hacen parecer a Katniss, pero también tiene sus toques de Peeta ;)

_**Tinazuaje:**_ SIII el tráiler es el 20 y no puedo esperar a que llegue rápido ese día *-* me da gusto que te haya emocionado el capitulo. Espero que el nuevo sea de tu agrado.

_**CataD'Mellark**_: Oh si, me imagino que debe ser algo complicado soplar la caña :s pero igualmente suena hermoso.

Jajajaj que cómico xD yo también actúo así cuando se me da algo que quiero y es divertido ver las caras de las personas cuando te ven gritando y saltando por la emoción. Es muy tierno lo de tu Peeta personalizado *-* ahora le tienes que enseñar como Peeta haría las cosas jajajaj tiene que hacer la pregunta ¿Real o no real? xD

Espero que el nuevo capitulo te guste ;) saludos.


	12. Queriendo dejarlo pasar

**Capitulo 12**

"**Queriendo dejarlo pasar"**

Solo son diez segundos que tardan estos hombres en el claro cuando de inmediato siguen el sendero por donde mi amigo y mi hermano se fueron hace ya media hora.

- Que extraño y aterrador - digo para mis adentros y decido bajar de mi escondite para seguirlos, ya que si lo hago entre las ramas de los árboles seguro haré mucho ruido.

Camino sigilosamente siguiendo su rastro y con la suma delicadeza de no pisar en falso (una caída no será de ayuda). Pero mi camino se me frustrado al final; una bifurcación está frente a mi y ahora no se si tomar por la derecha o por la izquierda -. Genial.

No puedo darme el lujo de esperar, por lo que tomo el camino de la derecha y rezo por encontrarlos. De repente algo me sujeta del brazo y me tira hacia el; mi grito no se hizo esperar, pero una mano me tapa completamente la boca.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer ruido - la voz de Matías me sobresalta y dejo de retorcerme -. Así está mejor - me va soltando poco a poco y por fin puedo verle la cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? - lo acribillo con la mirada y puedo ver su nerviosismo.

- Estoy aquí porque lo estaba buscando y para la segunda pregunta, creo que la primera respuesta te puede adelantar que tampoco sé - mira a nuestro alrededor y al final me devuelve la mirada frustrada -. Estaba un segundo a mi lado y al otro se escapó. Te juro que no me di cuenta - esta vez noto el remordimiento y la culpa.

- Hay que encontrarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero hay que mantenernos al margen de esos tipos que están en el bosque con nosotros.

- ¿Los soldados dices?

- Si, esos mismos. Es por eso que estoy preocupada por mi hermano. ¿Qué pasa si lo encuentran y le hacen algo malo?

- Tranquila él va a estar bien - mi amigo trata de calmarme, pero sinceramente no puedo ahora.

- Vamos hay que buscarlo.

Salimos de nuestro escondite y proseguimos la marcha, pero sin dejar de estar al pendiente de esas personas que para mi no se ven nada confiables.

- Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué haces aquí niño? - una voz gruesa se hace escuchar entre la maleza y mi instinto me grita que vaya hacia allá.

Mi sorpresa, mi hermano está ahí con ellos.

- Me… me perdí - mi hermano responde nervioso sin dejar de ver hacia uno de los soldados que tienen un arma en sus manos. ¿Qué les pasa?

- Esta zona es muy alejada pequeño. ¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos? - siento la mano de Matías sostener mi muñeca y me empuja de nuevo hacia atrás; al parecer me estaba acercando mucho al tipo ese.

- Yo… bueno, es que estaba con… con mi hermana y luego me distraje con algo - Dylan esta vez hace contacto visual con el superior de estos soldados. Mi hermano está frente a mi, por lo que el señor me está dando la espalda. Mi arco está cargado ahora.

- Tu hermana - él se pone de pie, ya que estaba agachado, y luego le susurra al oído a otro de sus soldados, el que le informó sobre el sendero.

- ¿Qué hace? - Matías vuelve a taparme la boca y me atrae más hacia él.

- Déjenlo - dice luego de un rato - solo es un niño perdido - hace una señal con su mano y de inmediato sale otro soldado hacia él -. Acompáñenlo hasta el lugar más cercano al distrito - el chico asiente y camina hacia Dylan. Mi hermano aun confundido se deja guiar y pronto ya no se encuentra entre el pequeño prado.

- Hay que seguirlos. Vamos Eli - Matías me hace parar, pero antes de irme escucho decir al señor.

- Informa a la base que el terreno está no tan despejado. Se aborta hasta nuevo aviso.

Sin entender aun, salgo corriendo detrás de mi amigo.

Cuando llegamos cerca del final del bosque, escuchamos unas pisadas, por lo que nos escondemos detrás de un matorral y a los pocos segundos sale mi hermano con cara de miedo. Está solo, así que ya podemos salir.

- ¡Dylan! - lo llamo y él al verme se le ilumina la cara y sale corriendo hacia mi.

- Estaba tan asustado - dice escondiendo su rostro entre mi pecho mientras tiembla tanto del susto, como por los sollozos.

- Ya tranquilo ya estoy aquí contigo - me agacho frente a él y le limpio las lágrimas -. No te pasó nada y eso es lo importante. Tranquilo, estamos juntos otra vez - le digo para intentar calmarlo y al rato ya logra controlar su respiración.

- Será mejor irnos ahora, no querrán aparecerse esos tipos de nuevo - Matías tiene razón, por lo que voy rápidamente a guardar el arco de mamá en su sitio y terminamos de caminar los que nos queda para llegar a la entrada del prado que da al distrito.

Ya a mitad de camino mi hermano está calmado, así que comienzo mi interrogatorio.

- ¿Por qué te separaste de Matías? ¿Sabes el susto que me dio encontrarlo a él nada más?

- Lo siento, es que me distraje - responde apenado.

- ¿Te distrajiste con qué? - él suspira resignado y habla en voz baja -. Nuestros padres te dejaron venir con la condición de que no te separaras de nosotros. Otra vez vas tu a no hacerles caso.

- Vi otras bayas y quise tomarlas; habían muchas y no sabía cuales tomar, por eso fui a buscar otras. Además, no quería nada más fresas. Cuando vi ya estaba solo - miro a mi amigo y él solo sigue su caminata sin inmutarse -. Tendré cuidado la próxima vez, lo juro. No me separaré - pero esa propuesta la medito.

- No creo que haya una próxima vez - le digo prosiguiendo mi andar.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Solo por qué me perdí? ¡Pero si solo fue la primera vez!

- La primera y ya te encuentras con esos soldados y vaya usted a saber que intenciones tenían. ¿Te parece poco? - respondo un poco alterada, pero de inmediato bajo la guardia.

- No me hicieron nada.

- Pero pudieron…

- Pero no fue así.

- Él tiene razón - interviene Matías y de mi parte se gana una mirada envenenada, la cual capta al instante -. Pero tu también, así que lo mejor será dejarlo por un tiempo, solo hasta que estemos seguros que no volverán por esos lados.

- ¿Y cómo piensas saberlo? - intercambiamos miradas y al final responde como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Hay que decirle a nuestros padres y estoy seguro que sabremos - responde con suficiencia.

- Hasta aquí llegaron mis prácticas - dice mi hermano con resignación y se adelanta a la casa. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos entrado a la Villa.

Al entrar a la casa sentí otro aire, unas risas provienen desde la sala y una voz grave que no es la de mi padre hace eco hasta donde estoy. Camino con sigilo y me llevo una sorpresa al sentir un dedo tocar tres veces mi hombro izquierdo.

Al voltearme me encuentro con Gale, el amigo de mi madre.

- Ya era hora de que aparecieras.

- ¡Que bien! - me lanzo a sus brazos y río por como me hace cosquillas en la espalda -. Ya bájame.

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Limpiaste el bosque con tus pantalones? - él aunque a simple vista parezca un hombre serio y seco, en el fondo es una muy linda persona, además de burlón, solo cuando se lo propone. Mi mamá me ha dicho que ha cambiado mucho estos últimos años, porque él no solía ser así, pero se lo atribuyó a que ha pasado por muchas cosas últimamente, entre ellas el que su madre haya padecido esa terrible enfermedad, de la cual ahora ha podido salir librada.

- No… bueno, solo un poco.

- Me pregunto, ¿de dónde habrás sacado esa maña?

- Si pretendes culparme tengo muchas cosas en tu contra también - Gale solo se ríe por el comentario repentino de mi madre. Ellos son muy buenos amigos y se les nota. Ella lo estima.

- Como sea - responde él siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Katniss dónde está tu hija? - una voz femenina se escucha desde el salón y de inmediato sé de quién es la propietaria.

- Madge - digo y voy a su encuentro.

- Oh pero que grande y linda está - dice en tono alegre y dulce. Ella, desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre está brindando una cálida sonrisa y un brillo en su mirada. Transmite paz.

- Gracias - la saludo y me siento a su lado, justo en el momento en que su hija Clarie salta a su regazo. Tiene tres años a penas y es muy tranquila y tierna, como su mamá.

- Que bueno es estar de vuelta, tenía ya tiempo que no venía - ella comienza a hablar de nuevo y escucho sus relatos sobre su trabajo en el segundo distrito y de su labor de madre al mismo tiempo.

De pronto se me olvida completamente lo que vi hoy y hasta me convenzo en no decirlo; pero cuando entran en el tema del trabajo de Gale, ahora si me voy en la obligación de hacerlo. Mi papá es el que está disponible ahora.

- Papá necesito decirte algo - él asiente con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la cocina para así no ser interrumpidos.

- Dime hija - tomo un respiro y empiezo a relatarle lo sucedido. Al principio le comente el trabajo con mi hermano y su práctica, pero luego le dije lo que pasó después y ahí cambió su semblante. Mi hermano apareció unos segundos después y le dio su versión. Claro que a mi padre no le gusto para nada el que se haya separado y con ello, haya roto la condición de permanecer a mi lado o el de Matías.

Cuando llegó al punto de su encuentro con el hombre ese, el ambiente cambió.

- ¿No te hizo nada? - le pregunta mi padre angustiado y se agacha a su altura.

- No… estoy bien - dice en voz baja.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y supongo que él está procesando la información. Hasta que por fin habla.

- Me pone tranquilo saber que no les paso nada a los dos. Sobre todo a ti que desobedeciste - mira a mi hermano y este último baja la cabeza apenado -. Según lo que escuche del alcalde, hay nuevos oficiales custodiando la zona y el bosque es lo primero que rodean.

- Pero no se veían como los de aquí - insisto.

- Entiendo - medita nuevamente y se coloca erguido de nuevo -. Hablaré con el alcalde para notificarle sobre esto y lo mejor será que se mantengan alejados por un tiempo de allí. ¿Entendido? - una voz en mi cabeza me dice que mi papá sospecha otras cosas.

- ¿Pasa algo? - mamá aparece en la cocina y nos ve a cada uno detenidamente.

A ella se lo relatamos lo más resumido posible y surge el mismo efecto que en mi papá, solo que ella no disimula su molestia.

- Le hacen caso a su padre y no vayan para allá por un rato - nos dice seriamente - y usted jovencito, desobedeció nuestra condición y se alejó de su hermana y su amigo. Ellos estaban a tu cargo, por eso tendremos que castigarte - sabía que harían algo así porque fue lo que le advirtieron, ya que él suele ser muy travieso y esta no es la primera vez que lo hace; solo que por esta ocasión por el susto que pasé y por haberlo visto tan asustado, me dio un poco de pena.

Con el asunto ya planteado, nos dispusimos a atender la visita; claro, después de darme un buen baño para relajarme y dejar a un lado los pensamientos del día. Es increíble como al mediodía ya tenga un montón de cosas rondando en mi cerebro.

La visita de la familia Hawthorne se atribuye a que en esta próxima semana se celebrará el día de la independencia y en cada distrito se realizan festividades en honor a esa fecha, las cuales duran una semana entera. Las familias de escasos recursos reciben muchos regalos de parte del gobierno, como alimentos gratis y un pequeño aumento en el salario de los trabajadores que se encargan del oficio del distrito.

Como no hay clases toda esa semana, mi amiga Ava me invitó a estar con ella un día entero y también a pasar la noche, ya que mis padres y Haymitch deben estar presentes en todas estas celebraciones y hacer unas pequeñas presentaciones en la plaza, además de colaborar con el alcalde en lo que se refiere a los actos de caridad y los beneficios a los ciudadanos. Esto les toma tiempo, por lo que estaban de acuerdo en que pasara con Ava un día para distraerme.

- Aquí tiene, que lo disfruten - un señor de mediana edad toma alegre el donativo de ropa y juguetes para el orfanato. Matías, Ava y yo formamos parte de los ayudantes en las entregas de los donativos. Muchas de esas prendas son nuestras y de nuestros padres. Tenemos mucha ropa, así que mejor la regalamos.

- No puedo esperar para el día de la clausura del festival, van a haber fuegos artificiales y mucha música - dice alegre, más bien chillando y dando pequeños saltitos.

- Ya deja de saltar que me estas mareando.

- No seas amargado niño, mira que te hace parecer horrible.

- ¿Y eso importa?

- Si, vas a ahuyentar a las personas - y ahí van de nuevo. Desde que se conocen no pasan un minuto sin pelear, aunque se que no va enserio ya que él lo hace simplemente para molestarla y ella… bueno, supongo que también.

- Cállense ya, están insoportables.

Esos días son de pura fiesta y me encanta ver al distrito tan alegre y activo. Mis padres son muy queridos y por eso cuando ellos se presentan junto con el alcalde en el estrado para dar el discurso a la libertad, muchas personas esperan desde temprano en la plaza para poder verlos de cerca, como típica celebridad.

Alan, el hijo de Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta, otros vencedores y amigos de la familia, me envía un video de las celebraciones en el Distrito 4 y nos reímos por como las chicas se vuelven locas al tener al gran Finnick a pocos centímetros. Ellas lo creen un Dios y eso es muy chistoso.

- Deberían vestirlo con una red de pescar y luego ver el efecto que tiene - le comento y los dos reímos a carcajadas. Estoy segura que se lo dirá y él terminará llamando a la casa para contar su reacción. Finnick es capaz de hacerlo.

Ya estando cerca del fin de semana escucho a mis padres hablar sobre lo que les dijo el alcalde acerca de los soldados en el bosque; al parecer no lograron identificarlos y ya Gale envío el mensaje al Capitolio para que ellos, con su tecnología y sus bases de datos intenten identificarlos. Mis padres pasaron por eso anteriormente, según lo que pude escuchar de Haymitch, así que ya temían que se volviera a repetir. La cuestión es, ¿por qué tanto interés en el distrito?

_**Pov Katniss**_

Luego de que mi hija nos haya dicho sobre esos hombres en el bosque, Peeta y yo se lo comunicamos de inmediato al alcalde, el cual acepto rotundamente en enviar guardias del distrito al investigar, debido a que según su base de datos, ellos no estaban en la lista de los grupos encargados de resguardar al distrito.

En pocas palabras, ellos no eran de aquí.

Sin embargo decidimos estar tranquilos y no agobiarnos para así evitar alterar a nuestros hijos. Gale también ayudo y mando ordenes al Capitolio para que allá también investigaran, ya que después de unos días el alcalde nos dijo que no encontraron evidencias. ¿Será que lo están haciendo de nuevo para asustarnos? ¿Será que está volviendo a suceder lo mismo que cuando Paylor nos avisó hace ya unos años atrás?

Peeta en toda esa semana no recibió ninguna otra llamada de la presidenta solicitando su presencia en la Asamblea, por lo que lo dejamos pasar; después de todo él había rechazado la propuesta y el lunes mismo, luego de las fiestas, haría hacer llegar su negación y un mensaje a la presidenta para que no nos involucrara más.

- Creo que mejor lo dejamos en sus manos. Ellos sabrán que hacer - Peeta y yo terminamos coincidiendo con Haymitch y nos ocupamos de nuestras presentaciones públicas en la semana de honor a la independencia. Una semana entera de fiestas y eventos para los ciudadanos del distrito, al igual que para todos los demás de Panem.

Lo más complicado fue estar de pie en el estrado y tener que decir un discurso en conmemoración a esta fecha que sin duda nosotros tres somos partícipes y figuras en ella. Peeta sigue siendo un excelente orador y todos están muy contentos de escucharlo hablar. En mi caso ya he mejorado mucho en mi bloqueo mental a la hora de hablar y eso me agrada, en especial el saber que tengo la mano de Peeta sosteniendo la mía para evitar ponerme nerviosa y terminar diciendo una estupidez.

Finnick y Annie, al igual que Johanna, nos envían videos de sus distritos y nos reímos fuertemente al ver como las chicas aun adoran a morir a Finnick y como los chicos se sonrojan al tener a Johanna cerca, sobre todo el hijo del alcalde del siete cuando él le otorga el derecho de palabra para ofrecer el discurso.

- Yo se que soy irresistible, pero no tanto para molestarme. ¿Qué le pasa? Primero que madure y después hablamos del tema - me dice por teléfono luego de bromear con ella sobre su enamorado.

- No cambias Jo.

- ¿Cambiar? ¡Por favor! No hay motivos para hacerlo, soy perfecta en todos los sentidos.

- Cuidado te estrellas Johanna, hay que ser humildes de vez en cuando. Si es que conoces el significado de esa palabra.

Vale destacar que luego comenzó a sacarme los trapitos al sol y juré fervientemente no volver a molestarla por teléfono. De ahora en adelante lo haré por cartas.

En el penúltimo día de celebraciones, Gale me acompañó para dar una vuelta por la Veta y dar donaciones a los de bajos recursos. Hemos mejorado y no han pasado hambre desde hace mucho tiempo, pero igual hay familias que no cuentan con muchos beneficios y aunque el gobierno hace lo que puede, la población sigue creciendo y los gastos se vuelven mucho más costosos.

- Por aquí vivía Lena, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿La que nos descubrió una vez pasando la cerca?

- Si - responde y sonríe sin dejar de hablar - le tuvimos que dar la mitad de lo que habíamos cazado con tal de comprar su silencio.

- Al final su madre se convirtió en nuestra mejor cliente.

- Sin duda - nos reímos y más por recordar esos momentos en los que tuvimos que lidiar con ella y las veces que Gale se vio obligado a no pasar por su casa. Ella era una de las chicas que lo buscaban en la escuela.

Entre relatos y chistes seguimos con nuestra labor y cuando llegamos al lugar en donde estaba mi antigua casa, los recuerdos se hicieron presentes, sobre todo los de mi padre.

- A él le hubiera gustado estar aquí - camino hacia el terreno ahora lleno de flores silvestres y un huerto. Tiempo después de haber regresado al distrito mi madre y yo decidimos retirar los malos ratos vivimos y por ello acordamos convertir el terreno en donde se encontraba nuestra vieja casa en un lugar próspero y lleno de vida. Ahora ese sitio le pertenece a los habitantes de la Veta y ahí pueden sembrar cualquier tipo de vegetales y flores para su bienestar.

- Estoy seguro que sí Catnip - me saca una sonrisa y es más que todo para evitar mi decaída.

- Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos tanto amargos, como también felices, que nunca me cansaré de venir.

- Entonces puedes venir cuando quieras, hasta construyas una cabaña y te mudes aquí y tengas como vecina a esa mujer… ¿Cómo se llama?

- Martha.

- Si ella - pone los ojos en blanco y se estremece; yo solo me río sin dejar de verlo. Ella es una señora que tiene fama de cascarrabias y cada vez que nos ve a mi y a Gale cuando viene al distrito, comienza a refunfuñar y a quejarse a pesar de que no estemos haciendo nada. Prim me ha dicho que es más bien por cierto rencor ya que su esposo formó parte de los rebeldes y fue uno de los que falleció en el Capitolio cuando Snow fue restituido por Coin.

No la culpo y es por eso que suelo evitarle y así no ganarme una mirada furiosa por parte suya.

La noche siguiente nos presentamos en la plaza para dar clausura a los eventos y eso amerita hablar en público. En todo momento en que hablé, Peeta no soltó mi mano y con éxito terminé de decirlo, ganándome muchos aplausos y vítores. Mis hijos están en primera fila junto con mi madre y Prim y se ve que la están pasando muy bien.

Poco después comienza a sonar la música y con ella un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que con sus colores alumbran el cielo estrellado. Peeta me acerca a él y me da un corto beso en los labios, el cual correspondo sin vacilar, esperando a que todos los días de nuestras vidas sean parecidas a esto.

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

- ¿Viste al chico bailando con Nora? Fue el chiste de todos - Ava y yo nos reímos a carcajadas al recordar lo que vimos en la fiesta de la plaza del distrito. Nos divertimos mucho debo decir, sobre todo al ver humillada a la chica que supuestamente piensa que es la mejor de la escuela.

- Eso quedará para la historia, dalo por hecho.

- Seguro que sí.

Esta noche quise quedarme en casa de Ava para así pasar un rato más con su compañía. Hemos reído, jugado y bailado hasta este momento en que el sueño ya nos está ganando.

Si nos ve mi abuela seguro estaría atacada porque no nos hemos ido a dormir a esta hora.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Ava se acerca más a mi y con curiosidad en su mirada detallo la ruta. Es el pinsajo de mamá.

- Oh eso… pues era…

- De tu mamá - se acerca más y lo toca con cuidado, el cual se encuentra cerca del cuello de mi camisa.

- Si es de ella.

- ¿Te lo regalo? ¿Cuándo fue?

- Ya hace unos días - respondo alegre -. Desde ese momento no me lo quito por nada… bueno, solo para bañarme y dormir.

- Es más hermoso en persona - con cuidado me lo quito y se lo entrego; ella lo toma dudosa y temerosa también.

- Toma, no lo vas a romper - ella lo sujeta entre sus dedos y le da vueltas examinando cada detalle.

- Si te lo dio fue por una razón, ¿no crees? - su pregunta me toma desprevenida.

- No lo creo así. Tal vez lo hizo solo por un lindo gesto - medito lo que dijo e intento borrarlo luego.

- No Eli, esto es un honor - dice con algarabía -. No sabes lo mucho que desean los demás chicos por tener esto en sus manos. Eres su hija y lo debes llevar con honor - me lo entrega de nuevo y con una sonrisa se acomoda en su cama -. Eres suertuda - me guiña un ojo y se mete entre sus sabanas.

- Si, eso creo - lo examino yo y observo cada detalle. Ese simple objeto tiene tanto significado en mi familia y en los demás que puede llegar a ser abrumador. Pero yo estoy segura que significa algo más.

Unión.

_**En otro lugar…**_

- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?

- Claro que sí, lo que hacen es estúpido y solo complicarán las cosas. Es mejor que dejen de tonterías.

Un hombre de aspecto calculador y severo camina alrededor de la mesa redonda en medio de la habitación tapizada con pantallas de señales titilantes y otros sitios de su interés.

- Por ahora no se han visto señales que nos hagan retroceder.

- Pero yo si quiero que suceda - se sienta en una de las sillas de cuero negro y observa detenidamente a cada presente en la sala -. Solo deseo que por ahora retiremos todo y estemos al margen.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Lo que escucho Charles. Vamos a estar como si nada pasara - toma un sorbo de agua sin apartar la vista de sus semejantes -. Después de todo las cosas salen mejor con tiempo.

- Supongo que si.

- Por supuesto que si - reta con la mirada a su contrincante y este al fin baja la guardia, dejando la tensión en el aire -. Vamos a tolerarnos un tiempo y luego veremos que pasa. Como dicen por ahí, Panem no se hizo en un día - sonríe y mira hacia el frente, donde algunas "x" se encuentran esparcidas por la pantalla.

- Entonces sugiere esperar - concluye su ayudante en una afirmación y no en tono de pregunta.

- Si… hay que dejar madurar las cosas.

* * *

**¿Quienes son esas personas y qué se traen entre manos? ¿Será que son parte de esos soldados que rodearon el bosque del 12? Tal vez tengan algo que ver...**

**Por otro lado, ya Eli sabe que cargar ese símbolo de su madre es una gran responsabilidad. ¿Qué piensan ustedes sobre esto? **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y también a quienes se toman un tiempito y leen el fic :) muchos saludos. **

**Ya saben, si tienen una sugerencia pueden escribirla que yo con gusto las tomaré en cuenta. Un beso grande para todos! **

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Jajaja si, Katniss tendrá sus momentos de madre celosa y Haymitch tomará de su propia medicina xD Los soldados puede que sea un indicio de que ellos no están solos y que el Capitolio deberá estar más atento que antes :s pronto se tendrán unas sorpresas... :)

Besos. Cuídate.

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Jajajja yo siempre me reía de las caras que ponían los que tocaban esos instrumentos de viento jajaja era de tomarles una foto xD

Aaaww que tiernooo! Los hunger dirán por qué nos emocionamos con eso del pan, pero en realidad no saben el significado que tiene *-* (mi hermana es una de ellas jajaja). Que lindo que tengas un Peeta personal e hizo como en la escena, tu sentada bajo el árbol, el pan… (suspira). Yo tenía un Gale, pero… bueno, sin comentarios.

Sii Eli se parece mucho a su madre y ya verás que varias sorpresas se sabrán luego. Panes para ti ;)

_**Tinazuaje:**_ Pues si, los tipos salieron de la nada y no se sabe en realidad cual es su propósito… pero pronto se revelarán sorpresas Descuida, nuestros protagonistas tendrán sus momentos románticos ;) estoy trabajando en ello! Azucarillos.

_**TatianaPrix 7:**_ Casi me haces llorar con tu comentario de verdad mil gracias por tus palabras y espero seguir mejorando para así escribir más historias! Gracias de nuevo! Cuando comencé la historia de En Llamas, te soy sincera, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo jajajja pero poco a poco las cosas fueron fluyendo y luego vino Sinsajo y ahora la historia de Epilogo que espero que siga siendo de tu agrado :D solo dile a tu mamá que no te lleve al psicólogo porque no es necesario, solo somos tributos que amamos todo lo referente a la historia de Suzanne Collins ;)

Ahora con la historia: tranquila, Dylan y Matias estarán bien, pero muchas cosas pasarán luego… así que dejo el suspenso.

PANES DE PEETA PARA TI! Besos.


	13. Nuevas experiencias

**Capitulo 13**

"**Nuevas experiencias"**

Mis dedos bailan al compás de la melodía a medida que presionan cada tecla del piano. No necesito mirar con atención la partitura, ya me la se de memoria; solo que en momentos como estos:

- ¡¿Eli dónde está mi chaqueta azul?!

Tiendo a desconcentrarme.

- ¡Ya te dije que busques en el armario del corredor! - le he gritado lo mismo dos veces y al parecer no deja me preguntarme. Comienzo a pensar que lo hace a propósito.

Llevo practicando esta pieza desde la mitad de la mañana y a estas alturas de la tarde no termino de hacerlo como debería: ¡Perfecto!

Mi audición para la beca del conservatorio de música del Capitolio es dentro de dos semanas y tengo que tocar tres piezas, dos a elección y una que me asignan. Esa, la más importante es la que ahora estoy practicando y el enano de mi hermano no me deja en paz.

Cierro mis ojos de nuevo y regreso al tercer compás, cuidando de las temibles semicorcheas y el silencio de medio tiempo que me hace trastabillar. Nunca antes había tenido tanta presión al tocar, pero esta ocasión lo amerita. Esta beca es mi pase para conocer otros lugares y hacer lo que verdaderamente me gusta: la música y la libertad. No digo que ahora me encuentre oprimida y que mis padres me agobien, sino que desde pequeña me ha encantado conocer otras cosas y aventurarme en lo desconocido. Lo llevo en mi sangre.

- Por Dios ya párale a eso.

Cierro mis ojos con más fuerzas y de nuevo me vuelvo a equivocar en ese bendito compás; así que interrumpo mi tocada y le pego un puño a las teclas.

- Vuelves a querer desconcentrarme y te juro que te ato a la rama más alta de un árbol sin tener probabilidades de salvarte. ¿Me oíste? - le grito con todas mis fuerzas y alcanzo lanzarle un cojín del sofá en la cabeza antes de que huyera del salón.

Cierro mis puños y grito entredientes. ¿Por qué todo está en mi contra hoy?

- ¿Eli qué tie…?

- ¡¿Qué?! - contesto enfadada aun y me volteo rápidamente para encarar a mi acompañante.

Es Matías.

- Oh… yo lo siento, no quise… - el aludido está de pie junto a la puerta trasera de la casa y su expresión es nerviosa; supongo que debe ser producto de mi sutil respuesta -. Creo que no vine en el mejor momento.

- ¡No! - grito, pero después me repongo apenada por ver su reacción -, quiero decir, no te preocupes, estoy bien - intento sonreírle, pero de seguro lo hice pésimo; ahora aguanta una risita.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o alguien aquí está tenso?

- Sin comentarios - contesto más calmada y camino de nuevo al taburete frente al hermoso piano de la sala de estar y que ahora he maltratado como a un viejo trozo de carne.

- Has practicado mucho, deberías tomarte un descanso. Tus dedos te lo agradecerán.

- Debo seguir, no sabes cuanto deseo obtener esa beca y si no practico voy a meter la pata muy hasta el fondo - y es así.

- ¿Meter la pata? Por favor ni tu misma te lo crees. Eres excelente tocando esa cosa y me atrevería a decir que la mejor de toda esa gente que irá a audicionar.

- Lo dices porque eres mi amigo.

- No, lo digo porque es verdad - dirijo la mirada hacia él y creo poder sentir la verdad de sus palabras; ya a sus casi dieciocho años sigue mostrando esa habilidad para convencer a las personas. En mi no surge casi todo el tiempo.

- Aja - solo logro decir.

- Vamos, sal de esta prisión y demos un paseo.

- ¿Un paseo? ¿De verdad dijiste eso? - él nunca dice "demos un paseo", solo va al grano y dice el lugar al que quiere ir, o hay hasta ocasiones en que solo me toma de la muñeca y me dice a mitad de camino su destino. Esto último pasa con mucha más frecuencia.

- Tu me entiendes… ya sabes… - me río de su frágil intento de corroborar su expresión -. Como sea, vienes conmigo y ya. ¿O quieres que te lleve cargada? - ahí si lo medito, odio que me haga eso.

- Sobre mi cadáver - respondo entredientes.

- Entonces andando - sonríe y camina hacia la puerta trasera -. Podemos ayudar a tu padre a terminar de comprar las cosas para la cena.

- Si, suena bien. ¡Dylan vuelvo en un rato! - le grito para que me pueda escuchar desde la segunda planta, aunque no me hace falta ya que termina asomando su cabeza por el barandal del corredor -. La abuela vendrá en unos minutos.

- ¿Dónde vas? ¿No se supone que deberías quedarte practi…? - al instante medita sus palabras y luego responde alegre -. Has lo que quieras, compra lo que haga o no falta. ¡No importa! Pero Matías por favor llévatela lejos - mi hermano le ruega con dramatismo a Matías y estoy a punto de quedarme para no darle el gusto.

- Con gusto amigo - responde con una sonrisa burlona y me toma de la muñeca derecha y me lleva casi a rastres fuera de la casa.

- A veces pienso en que deberías juntarte más con él que conmigo. Son tan parecidos - comento con amargura.

- No te pongas así, solo le seguí la corriente. Es todo - le resta importancia con la mano y proseguimos nuestra caminata hacia el pueblo.

No dijimos ni una palabra durante el camino y me pareció bien el gesto. No quería escuchar sus comentarios burlones y sarcásticos ahora que me encuentro con la luz del día luego de haber estado prácticamente toda la mañana en casa. Ya eso para mi es un sacrificio.

Al llegar a la panadería, encontramos a los empleados atendiendo con rapidez a los clientes que llenan el lugar los fines de semana. Isabel nos ve entrar y nos ofrece una amable sonrisa, detrás de una cara de angustia por querer atender a las personas. Con un simple y casi imperceptible gesto, nos indica donde está mi papá.

Al pasar a donde se hornean los panes, lo encuentro muy ocupado y mi abuelo está con él también.

- Hola papá, abuelo - los saludo a los dos y los abrazo a cada uno; pero mi papá se ve muy agitado.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí hija? ¿No estabas practicando para tu audición? - me pregunta sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su labor con la decoración de unos pasteles.

- Si estaba, pero luego decidí… - miro a Matías quien alza una ceja - venir y tal vez ayudar en algo; ya sabes, sobre la cena de esta noche - mi padre dirige la mirada hacia mi y sonríe de medio lado.

- Bueno, eso sería una gran ayuda. Papá, ¿podrías darle el dinero que está en el cajón del escritorio? Creo que con eso basta para que vayas a comprar lo que falta en el mercado.

- De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos luego - le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo de la cocina para seguir a mi abuelo hacia la oficina de papá.

- Aquí tienen la lista de lo que hace falta; tu madre es muy atenta - sonríe al entregármela y él sabe, al igual que yo, que mamá a veces suele ser así, pero en otras…

- Gracias abue.

- Nos vemos chicos - se despide -. Ah y Matías, por favor está atento - le guiña un ojo y los dos ríen por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen?

- Nada niña histérica - responde mi amigo con burla -. Camina.

Al llegar al mercado compramos todo lo que estaba escrito en la lista y yo a parte decidí comprar unas flores para decorar la mesa del comedor. Como sobro dinero, me pude dar el lujo de ir al puesto de la florista y seleccionar unas lindas flores que combinen con la ocasión.

- ¿No la viste? Estaba que babeaba por ti - le bromeo ya luego de salir del mercado y ya estar caminando por la plaza para tomar otro camino para regresar a casa.

- No y la verdad no me importa, ella es una pesada - Matías le resta importancia a mi burla sobre su enamorada Lidia, una chica que estudia conmigo.

- Como sea - sigo riendo y luego él cambia la conversación repentinamente.

- ¿Cuándo es la audición?

- Ya te lo he dicho varias veces; es dentro de dos semanas. Estoy muy nerviosa - y si que estoy. Allí audicionan chicos muy buenos de todos los distritos y eso me pone de los nervios.

- Descuida, les darás una patada.

- Lo dices muy seguro de ti mismo.

- Claro que estoy seguro - responde exasperado -. Ya deja de ser negativa; además… bueno, no sé por qué quisiste hacer eso si ya de por si puedes tener un cupo seguro por…

- ¡No! No lo digas - lo detengo -. Quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta y obtener ese cupo por mi esfuerzo y no porque mis padres hicieron una llamada y ya. Me parece injusto para los demás chicos - retomo mi caminata y lo dejo atrás; pero rápidamente me alcanza y me responde apenado.

- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. Es solo que…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Miren quienes están por aquí. ¡La parejita de nuevo! - me detengo en seco y aprieto mis dientes.

- No le hagas caso - Matías sabe que Nora Stelle es una pesada, una niña hueca que no vale la pena; pero ciertamente es inevitable no molestarse con su mera presencia.

- Sabes que es de mala educación no saludar. ¿Acaso eso no te lo enseñaron tus padres?

- No le respondas.

- Si me lo enseñaron querida; pero solo con la diferencia en que me saltara a ciertas personas - al final no pude contenerme.

- Eli olvídalo - Matías me toma de la muñeca y trata de alejarme de allí. Él sabe que puede suceder luego.

- Sabes muy bien que no me afectan tus comentarios.

- Oh que inteligente eres en obviarlos. Te aplaudo - me volteo al fin y sigo caminando.

- Todavía no me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste pasar en la escuela. Por ti y tus sucias garras tuve que usar doble maquillaje para taparme la marca - sonrío con orgullo al recordar como mi mano termino posada en su estúpida cara esa vez en la escuela que descubrí que estaba diciendo blasfemias sobre mi.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres recordar como fue?

- ¡Elizabeth ya! - miro a Matías de reojo y sé que está molesto por seguirle el juego a la hueca de Nora.

Recordando mejor, él nunca me llama por mi nombre completo.

- Definitivamente eres una salvaje. Ya veo de donde sacaste eso - dice con suficiencia y mirándome de arriba abajo. Pero eso no me importo, sino lo que acaba de insinuar.

- ¿Qué… dijiste? - me zafo del agarre de Matías y él no pone resistencia. Al parecer ha entendido lo mismo que yo.

- Lo que escuchaste - responde la muy idiota y sus amiguitas le siguen el juego.

- Quiero escucharlo de nuevo - cada vez me voy acercando más a ella y las flores que traigo en mi mano izquierda tal vez pasen a mejor vida.

- Que ya supongo de quien sacaste esa personalidad tan… grotesca.

- Eres una zorra.

Lo que siento luego es mi rodilla izquierda chocar con el pavimento y mis dedos halando con fuerza su cabello. Le doy una cachetada y la muy tonta lanza unos griticos de ayuda; pero yo soy más fuerte y la retengo.

- Retráctate de lo que dijiste. ¡Hazlo! - le grito con fuerza mientras pequeños mechones de su cabello rojizo quedan enredados en mis manos.

- ¡No lo haré! - dice y de inmediato, no se como, logra darme un puñetazo justo en la boca. La sangre no se hace esperar.

- Me las vas a pagar. ¡Te metes conmigo, pero con mi familia jamás! ¡Perra!

- Eli ya basta - siento unos fuertes brazos sujetarme por los costados y levantándome. Matías es fuerte y hasta logra tomarme con un solo brazo; pero yo igual me resisto.

- Suéltame, déjame terminarle de desfigurar la cara.

- Eres una salvaje Mellark. Esto no se queda así.

No sé como me logro soltar de Matías y voy hacia ella nuevamente. Lo que no me esperaba es que ella fuera apartada por alguien más.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - es Haymitch.

- Suélteme.

- Ya basta niña - él la sostiene fuertemente mientras Matías vuelve a tomarme por los costados y retenerme -. Esto no es un campo de batalla, ¿qué les pasa? - Haymitch nos mira a las dos con enojo y sé que estoy en problemas ahora - ¿Elizabeth? - me pregunta con mirada inquisitiva y a mi no me da tiempo de responder. Ya hay otra persona que quiere saber.

- Habla, yo también quiero saber.

- Me lleva - digo para mis adentros y mordiéndome el labio volteo a mi derecha para encontrarme con la mirada molesta de mi madre.

A decir verdad no me dejo responderle porque a los pocos minutos ya estábamos en casa.

- Augh, cuidado mamá eso arde.

- No te ardiera si no te hubieras caigo a golpes con esa chica. Ahora atente a las consecuencias - responde al terminar de curarme el golpe en mi boca con esa horrible medicina que le dio mi abuela -. Ya está.

- Gracias a Dios.

- No sabía que eras valiente para unas cosas y para esto, eres tan cobarde.

No me gusta cuando usa esos comentarios.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? - río nerviosamente, pero esta se borra rápidamente.

- Ahora que ya está curada la herida, ¿me puedes explicar por qué lo hiciste? - muerdo mi labio buscando una explicación coherente sin llegar al punto en que, prácticamente esa… ella le dijo salvaje. Sé que no lo tolerará y terminará hiendo furiosa a reclamarle a sus padres. Esta no es la primera vez que ella hace ese tipo de comentarios.

- Mmmm si te digo que mi puño viajó más rápido que mis impulsos nerviosos… ¿me creerías? - su mirada lo dice todo -. No, supongo que no.

- Elizabeth, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Tú no eras así hija. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan… violenta?

- Si, lo siento y lo admito, pero es que… yo… ay mamá ella se lo merecía. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

Su caminar lento frente a mi me está agobiando. Ya estoy en aprietos.

- Hija sabes muy bien que tu padre y yo no te educamos para que recurrieras a la violencia y mucho menos que protagonizaras un espectáculo de ese tipo en la calle - no sé que es peor, sus reclamos en voz alta, o su hablar calculador y sumiso.

- No fue un espectáculo; yo no vi tanta gente - el alzar su ceja me dice que es mucho peor cuando está calmada -. Lo sé, lo que hice no estuvo para nada bien y lo lamento; no lo volveré a hacer - ella camina hacia mi y sus ojos grises me dicen tantas cosas, pero solo pudo decir…

- Eli no es el hecho de que no lo volverás a hacer, sino realmente el que puedas comportarte y saber actuar con inteligencia. Sé que esa chica te ha traído problemas y también sé que tu no eres de esas chicas que guardan todo lo que piensan; pero de igual forma pienso que no deberías caer en su juego, porque eso es lo que ella busca, provocarte, para luego agredirte - ¿por qué todo lo que dicen las madres es cierto? - y luego vas tu y le sigues - me señala la marca en mi labio y se cruza de brazos, expectante a lo que vaya a decir.

- Si, estoy al tanto - respondo cabizbaja y espero a lo siguiente.

- Entiendo como te sientes ahora, la ira no siempre es buena… que te lo digo yo - alzo la mirada de nuevo y de repente me encuentro con esa chica de dieciséis años que lucho a muerte.

- Me pasé de la raya esta vez ¿no? - ella asiente con la cabeza ligeramente sin alejar su mirada sobre mi -. Entonces ya estoy en problemas.

- Solo recapacita y ten en mente que actuar con inteligencia es mucho mejor que un puño - dice seria.

- Si…

- Y tendrás que decirle a tu padre - da media vuelta y se dispone a salir de la habitación.

- ¿Yo? - y como si fuera poco, la puerta de entrada se escucha abrirse y sé que es él; mi mamá solo se voltea un poco antes de salir al pasillo.

- Debes afrontar tus actos jovencita, yo no lo haré por ti - y sin más me deja sola en mi habitación sin saber como decirle a mi papá que fui la protagonista de una lucha libre.

Siempre le he tenido confianza, pero para este tipo de casos me cuesta mucho porque sé que él espera mucho de mi, y luego vengo yo a contarle lo de hoy. ¡Perfecto!

Al bajar a la cocina lo encuentro junto a mi mamá y mi hermano, quien no deja de velar los panecillos de la caja que trajo de la panadería. Cuando me ve me sonríe y me acerca a él para abrazarme.

- Gracias por ayudar con las compras.

- No hay de que - me da un beso en la frente y trato de voltear la cara rápido antes de que…

- ¿Y esto? - se de cuenta.

Mi hermano lanza una "disimulada risa".

- ¿Qué cosa? - me hago la inocente, pero no funciona.

- Esta marca de aquí. ¿Qué te paso? No la tenías cuando fuiste a la panadería - escucho que mi madre carraspea. ¡Genial!

- Ah ¿esto? - río desinteresada, pero su ceño fruncido me hace parar -. Si supieras, te parecerá gracioso.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - pregunta más serio.

- Noqueó a alguien - lanza mi hermano, y juro que mi mirada lo hizo callar.

- La cuestión va así… eh… está bien, lo admito, él tiene razón - que idiota soy, odio desilusionarlo -. Tuve un diálogo no muy grato con una chica y… la cosa es que termino en el suelo y yo muy gentilmente la golpee - la carcajada de Dylan no se hizo esperar y eso me enfureció más.

- Hijo - mi mamá lo reprende y lo manda a buscar algo al jardín.

Mi papá no deja de mirarme y al final se cruza de brazos al igual que lo hizo mi mamá.

- ¿Qué te llevó a hacer eso? - pregunta casi con el mismo tono que ella.

- Voy a ser sincera - tomo aire -, no la soporto y no aguanta un mísero momento para hacerme rabiar; así que no resistí y la quise dejar en su lugar. Así de simple - creo que fui muy franca -. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder y prometo comportarme.

- Me sorprende escuchar eso Elizabeth - ¡Nombre completo no! - ¿Desde cuándo eres así? Nosotros no te criamos de esa forma.

- Lo sé y no lo pienso hacer de nuevo - por alguna razón, o por simple impulso, cruzo mis dedos detrás de mi espalda.

- ¿Quién es la chica?

- Nora Stelle - digo con recelo.

- ¿De nuevo molestándote?

- Por eso la puse en su lugar y no me arrepiento - digo sin pensar y al verlos, ellos me miran sorprendidos -. ¿Fui muy franca?

- Hija que esto no vuelva a suceder y por favor, si se llega a presentar lo mismo de la vez pasada, nos lo haces saber, ¿de acuerdo? Debes controlar tus impulsos y pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar, ¿entendido? - la seriedad con que lo dijo me obligo a aceptar inmediatamente -. Espero no volver a ver una marca como esa de nuevo - mis padres ya de por si sienten un poco de recelo con la familia de la hueca esa, ya que no es la primera vez que tiene problemas con nosotros. Aunque no le prestan atención como yo lo hago, igual se nota el descontento.

A decir verdad, muchas familias del distrito no les cae la familia Stelle.

- Por favor, ve a arreglarte que la visita no tarda en llegar.

- Si mamá - los miro otra vez y salgo cabizbaja de la cocina, no sin antes escuchar decir a mi madre en voz baja.

- A veces me aterra que tienda a actuar como yo - y tal vez esa sea la razón por la que los dos se rehúsan a que mi hermano y yo actuemos de esa forma; no quieren que la ira y la violencia estén en nuestro repertorio luego de lo que tuvieron que pasar ellos.

Otra razón para considerarme idiota en este momento.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, si he cambiado; ya no soy la niña asustadiza y cuidadosa como lo era antes. Me siento diferente y lo expreso. Ese debe ser el motivo por el que mis padres no se acostumbran a mi nuevo temperamento.

Me siento y soy diferente ahora.

La hora pasó rápido y ya estaba terminando de retocarme con un poco de maquillaje, cosa que no uso por cierto; pero me vi obligada a utilizarlo para "disimular" un tanto la marca en la comisura de mi boca. Bajo rápidamente hasta la sala de estar y ayudo a mi mamá con los últimos retoques para luego recibir a la visita.

Una bocina de auto nos confirma que ya están aquí.

Salgo corriendo sin pensar hasta la puerta, y al abrirla me encuentro la sonrisa reluciente de un muy bien conservado Finnick, quien sostiene en su mano derecha una botella de champaña y toma con la izquierda a su querida Annie.

- ¿Tú eres la pequeña Eli?

- Si, la misma - respondo sonriente.

- Wow ahora si me siento viejo - lanza una carcajada y me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo.

- Creo que ya no respiro - digo un poco ahogada, ya que sus brazos me rodean fuertemente.

- Basta Odair, vas a asfixiar a mi hija - Finnick me deja libre sin dejar de sonreír y ahora va hacia mi mamá, quien sin vacilar le corresponde el abrazo.

- Que bueno es verlos de nuevo.

- Gracias por la invitación Katniss.

- No hay de que Annie, esta también es su casa.

Mientras ellas se abrazan y se saludan, mi papá sale a recibirlos e inmediatamente escucho una voz detrás de ellos.

- Perfecto, ¿y yo dónde quedo?

- ¡Alan! - grito y corro hasta él, quien con mucha agilidad me sujeta luego de saltar a sus brazos.

- ¡Pulga! O mejor ya no debería decirte así. ¡Mira como estás! - me sostiene de los hombros y me examina de arriba abajo.

- Esto es incomodo - digo viendo para todos lados y sintiendo un leve sonrojo.

- Si, lo se… es solo que me da gracia ver como te sonrojas - se sostiene el abdomen mientras ríe y de repente se me hace tan parecido a su padre.

Alan es como un primo para mi; aunque no nos criamos juntos, igual siento ese vínculo, más bien de hermandad que me hace sentir en confianza. Claro, quitando los momentos vergonzosos que me ha hecho pasar. Él y Johanna juntos son terribles.

Después de las bienvenidas y los comentarios jocosos de padre e hijo; nos reunimos en la sala de estar y comenzamos a conversar de nuestras vidas. La familia Odair, al igual que la mía, tiene mucho reconocimiento, pero ellos igualmente no le hacen caso. Finnick trabaja arduamente en su empresa pesquera y Annie imparte clases en una de las escuelas del Distrito 4. Alan, por su parte, ya se graduó de la universidad y trabaja junto con su padre. Él a sus veintinueve años todavía sigue mostrando esas actitudes de adolescente que me hacen reír mucho; pero a la hora de trabajar si puedo decir que cambia a una más seria.

- Creo que tendrás que tenerla vigilada hermano; no se te vaya a escapar ni un paso - la carcajada inesperada de Finnick me hace sobresaltar y más aun el comentario de mi papá.

- Tranquilo, yo me encargaré de eso - estoy sin comprender al principio, pero luego mi cerebro hace clic luego de escuchar como Finnick le da a entender a mis padres de que ya estoy en edad de tener un amorío, o algo por el estilo.

Solo le doy un gran sorbo a mi jugo y finjo que se han acabado las galletas que quedaban en la bandeja para así poder huir del tema. Mi gato Manchas se dio un buen manjar después de haber lanzado a propósito un lado del sofá las tres galletas restantes.

- Oh pero que tenemos aquí. Lindo lunar pulga - Alan me toca con su dedo la marca de mi boca y de un manotón lo alejo de mi.

- Basta. Voy por más de estas - me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo a la cocina sin mirar a atrás -. Lo que me faltaba - digo a mi pesar.

- La caída en mi bicicleta me ayudo mucho a justificar mi "accidente" en el ojo - lo escucho sin voltear hacia él -. Mi mamá no me creyó - reprimo una risa, pero me es imposible.

- Tus habilidades de mentiroso fallan con ella.

- Supongo que a ti te fue mejor - dice recostándose del mesón de la cocina y mirándome inquisitivamente -. Cuenta, ¿le dolió?

- Yo creo que si, tendré que ver como llega el lunes a la escuela.

- Bien hecho vaquera - choca su mano con la mía y regresa a su lugar sin quitar esa mirada tan temible que anuncia una pregunta difícil de responder seriamente.

- Suelta.

- ¿Y Matías? ¿No debería estar… aquí? - resalta la última palabra y me ve fijamente.

- En un rato viene. ¿Por qué esa mirada? - la sostiene por un rato, entrecerrando sus ojos y termina sonriendo con picardía. Allí va de nuevo.

- No, por nada… solo preguntaba.

- Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, mejor olvídate, ¿entendido? - no es la primera vez que insinúa que entre Matías y yo hay… ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

- Yo no he pensado nada, ¿por qué el enojo?

- Ciertamente eres imposible - le pego con el guante de cocina en su brazo y él solo lo toma con más burla.

- Gracias - dice y sale campante de la cocina.

- ¿Ves Manchas? Por eso digo que los de mi especie son difíciles de tratar - mi gato lanza un maullido aburrido, para luego bostezar y seguir mirando el mesón que está lleno de comida.

Genial, estoy siendo ignorada hasta por mi mascota.

- ¿Hablando con el gato otra vez? - doy un brinco por el susto y me consigo con la sonrisa de Matías frente a mi.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso - le reclamo - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace un momento - responde indiferente -. Tu conversación estaba entretenida supongo, porque ni escuchaste el timbre.

- Pues fíjate que no puedo decirlo así, hasta él no me escucha cuando le hablo; solo piensa en comer - mi gato vuelve a maullar y me veo obligada a darle otro trozo de galleta con una salsa de atún que trajo Finnick.

- Por eso me cae bien - se agacha y le acaricia detrás de las orejas -. Linda reunión familiar; mi madre estaba en éxtasis esta tarde.

- Me lo imagino. No quiero ni recordar mi cumpleaños - me estremezco de solo pensarlo.

Effie hizo todo lo posible para "convencerme" de querer celebrar mis dieciséis años y hasta se encargó de los preparativos para ahorrarles a mis padres el tener que planear todo. Yo sinceramente estaba agradecida por el gesto, pero por otro lado estaba rogando a que terminara la fiesta, y más por el hecho de que había invitado personas que ni yo conocía. ¡Se supone que era mi fiesta!

- Con tal de que no comiencen a decir cosas incoherentes y vergonzosas, todo estará bien - vaya que iluso. Si tan solo supiera lo que Alan maquina en su cabeza.

- Mira esa corbata, ¿tan grande y todavía sin saber arreglártela?

- ¿Qué tienes con ella? - se queja dramáticamente mientras me acerco a él y le deshago el torpe nudo que se hizo. Como es más alto que yo tengo que ponerme de puntas para poder quedar cómodamente a la altura de su cuello, lo que me hace quedar cerca de él, más de lo que pensé.

- Hueles bien - comenta de repente y me desconcentro al tratar de hacer el último nudo.

- Ah… gracias. Ya está - termino mi trabajo y me reincorporo, pero sintiéndome incómoda por lo cerca que estoy de él, lo suficiente como para notar tres pecas en su cuello desnudo.

Ciertamente esto es incómodo, pero no tanto como lo que vino a continuación.

- Oh lo siento, no quise interrumpir - la voz escandalosa de Alan nos hace sobresaltar y casi me llevo por el medio a Manchas -, yo solo vine a buscar esta bandeja y ya… pueden seguir - me sonrojo a mi pesar luego de ver como él me guiña un ojo antes de salir de la cocina. Quiero matarlo.

- Eh… eso fue…

- Molesto. Será mejor ir con los demás - digo y tomo otra de las bandejas con pasapalos del mesón.

Toda la noche fue de risas, anécdotas graciosas y otras no tanto. En fin, la pasamos ameno, aunque las miradas que me daba Alan cuando estaba junto a Matias no eran tan queridas.

Los Odair se quedarían toda esta semana, por lo que el domingo fuimos a almorzar juntos a un restaurant del pueblo. No faltaron las miradas curiosas, pero en general fue muy grato el momento.

El lunes no se hizo esperar y ya tenía que volver a la escuela, y con ella otra semana de rutina aburrida. Estamos en las semanas finales, por lo que los exámenes se acercan y tengo que estudiar la mayoría del tiempo, anexando ahora las horas de práctica en el piano para mi audición dentro de dos semanas.

Hoy me quede dormida, así que tuve que ir corriendo junto con mi hermano para no llegar tarde. Al estar ya en la entrada de la escuela, me encuentro con Ava, quien no deja de sonreír mientras me acerco a ella.

- Gracias amiga por darle su merecido - sé que se refiere al espectáculo del sábado con Nora.

- De nada, aunque no me salve de mis padres.

- ¿No te castigaron verdad?

- No, solo me dieron un ultimátum. Debo comportarme de ahora en adelante - me pongo erguida y levanto el mentón para mostrar delicadeza, cosa que no logro. Mi amiga y yo no dejamos de reír después de eso.

- A que no adivinas - me dice de repente, ya estando en el salón de clases.

- Dime - respondo mostrando menor interés que ella.

- No seas aguafiestas, muestra suspenso - la volteo a ver y creo que con mi mirada ya tuvo mi respuesta -. Bueno, te lo diré. Hay un chico nuevo - abre sus ojos por la emoción y sonríe de par en par.

- ¿Enserio? Wow - gesticulo sin desviar la atención de mi cuaderno de dibujos.

- ¿Puedes mostrar interés en lo que te digo? Siempre estás con ese cuaderno - dice alterada y me lo arrebata de un tirón, alzándolo bien en alto para impedir que lo tome.

- Dámelo Ava.

- ¿Tanto drama por los dibujos de unos ojos? - revisa la página que estaba utilizando sin dejar de alzar el cuaderno. Ella es más alta que yo -. Muy bonitos por cierto. ¿De quiénes son?

- Eso no importa, ya devuélvemelo.

- No, hasta que me escuches - me cruzo de brazos y suspiro para evitar frustrarme.

- De acuerdo, te escucho - ella no muy confiaba, va bajando lentamente su brazo y luego lo estira hacia mi. Yo lo tomo de un tirón.

- Gracias - dice contenta por su hazaña de haberme vencido esta vez, lo cual no es muy seguido que digamos.

- ¿En dónde quedaste? - pregunto tratando de mostrar interés esta vez. De reojo veo mi dibujo y me sorprendo por reconocer los ojos. ¡Madre mía! Son los de Matías.

Sin pensar cierro rápidamente el cuaderno.

- Quede en que hay un nuevo chico en la escuela y viene del Distrito 2 - sus ojos brillan - se llama Logan.

- Vaya, ni a puesto un pie aquí todavía y ya te sabes su nombre y de donde vino. Asustas, ¿sabías?

- Solo lo sé porque mi madre es coordinadora de aquí, ¿lo recuerdas? - responde con suficiencia.

- Ya veo, para la próxima tendré más cuidado contigo.

- Silencio por favor, vayan a sus puestos - la profesora Dallas entra al aula y como siempre coloca su maletín en el lado izquierdo del escritorio y se acomoda los anteojos, los cuales se les resbalan por la nariz -. Hoy, a parte de seguir con el tema del viernes, vamos a tener una cara nueva entre nosotros.

- Ahí viene - me susurra Ava desde atrás.

- Démosle la bienvenida a Logan Matthews y acaba de llegar del Distrito 2 - la puerta se abre y de ella emerge un chico alto, de tez blanca y cabello castaño oscuro. Pero lo que resalta no son sus ojos de un chocolate intenso, sino su actitud de chico misterioso, lo que muestra mayor interés.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me abofeteo mentalmente.

- Te lo dije - canturrea con emoción mi amiga en voz baja y volteo a ver a las demás chicas que sin ningún disimulo, ya asechan a Logan.

Abro los ojos con exasperación y bajo la mirada para la mesa, riéndome de ellas sin que se den cuenta; sin saber luego que pasaría.

- Como ya estamos adelantados con la materia, espero que puedas ponerte al día - la profesora comienza a explicarle unas cosas y Ava no deja de suspirar -. Muy bien, entonces puedes tomar asiento en… por allá hay un puesto libre Logan.

Abro mi cuaderno nuevamente y comienzo a detallar las líneas y el color que utilice para dibujar cinco pares de ojos que sé muy a quien le pertenecen. ¿Qué me pasa?

- Entonces será mejor que te sientes aquí, para que puedas prestar más atención a la clase. ¿Morgan puedes sentarte de este lado por favor? - ¿Cómo pude dibujar los ojos de Matías? ¿Qué me llevo a hacerlo? Aunque son bonitos debo decir, pero igualmente… -. Eso es, puedes estar aquí frente a la señorita Mellark - levanto la cabeza instintivamente y confundida veo la escena.

- No puede ser Eli - mi amiga no deja de canturrear emocionada en voz baja mientras veo al chico nuevo dirigirse al asiento, recientemente vacío que está delante del mío.

- Señorita Mellark, ¿usted podría por favor, enseñarle sus apuntes a Logan?

- ¿Qué? - no me dio tiempo de responder otra cosa, ya que el dichoso Logan no despegaba su mirada intensa de mi, hasta que tomo asiento y pude notar un pequeño tatuaje en su nuca. Un símbolo extraño para rematar.

Genial, ahora voy a tener que intercambiar palabra con este chico que me mira raro. ¿No podría ser este día más extraño?

Durante toda la clase miraba el extraño símbolo del tatuaje del chico, y hasta estuve a punto de dibujarlo; pero luego me di cuenta que sería raro, así que olvide mi reciente objetivo. Al terminar la tediosa clase de geografía y también las otras dos que seguían; la hora del almuerzo llegó gloriosamente. Salí disparada del salón de clase sin mirar atrás, para evitar tener que hablar con él. Que busque otra persona, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que comparte apuntes?

- ¿Puedes caminar más lento Mellark? - escucho a mi amiga venir detrás de mi y me veo obligada a detenerme.

- Lo siento, es que tengo hambre.

- Si supongo - se acomoda la falda de su vestido y por el brillo que emiten sus ojos, ya sé por donde irá la conversación - ¿Lo viste? Bueno, claro que viste ¡si estaba sentado frente a ti! - agita cómicamente sus manos y aprieto el puente de mi nariz para disimular mi risa.

- Si que lindo - digo con sarcasmo y sigo mi marcha. Todavía no puedo quitarme de la cabeza como me miro esta mañana, como si me conociera… ya basta Eli, son tonterías tuyas.

- Tenías que ver a Nora como se lo comía con la mirada - comencé a escuchar su voz que se alejaba cada vez; sinceramente me considero una de las pocas chicas, que sé que existen, que le interesa todo menos los temas como moda y chicos. Si tengo un arco, un libro y mi piano, estoy más que satisfecha.

Nos sentamos, como siempre lo hacemos, en las mesas que están en el patio trasero de la escuela, ya que aquí no se reúnen la mayoría de los estudiantes, a comparación del comedor que si está repleto.

Ava sigue relatándome lo que hizo el fin de semana y agradezco que haya dejado a un lado el famoso y controversial tema de "el chico nuevo", como lo logré escuchar en todas partes de la escuela a esta hora.

A lo lejos veo en el campo de deportes como los chicos de último año juegan con una pelota, y entre ellos puedo divisar a Matías que muy ágilmente domina cada movimiento con el balón. Es muy atlético y muchas chicas están detrás de él, ya sea por su dinero, o por ser considerado uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela. Yo creo que es más por lo segundo.

- Tierra llamando a Elizabeth.

- ¿Ah? Oh disculpa, ¿qué me decías?

- Que ya es hora de entrar a clases tonta. ¿Qué estabas viendo? - ella busca con la mirada el punto en donde yo tenía la mía, para luego alzar las cejas y reír con picardía.

- Ya deja de hacer eso, mejor vamos que no quiero ser la última en entrar al aula.

Camino rápido por los pasillos tomándola de la mano, intentando borrar nuevamente de mi mente los dibujos que hice sin pensar, hasta que sin querer me tropiezo con una mochila que estaba en el suelo.

- Disculpa, no vi… - él al alzar su cabeza del bebedero, me hace tragar mis disculpas. Es Logan.

- ¿Qué decías? - por muy extraño que parezca, me quedo sin habla al escuchar su voz un tanto gruesa, pero al mismo tiempo… demonios, que estúpida soy -, creo que estaba muy visible, ¿no crees? - por su comentario hago a un lado mi reciente desorden mental por su voz, y no reprimo mi enojo.

- Pues fíjate que no la vi, y lo siento si llegue a estropear lo poco delicada que es tu mochila, pero para la próxima vez colócala en un sitio en donde personas como yo no se tropiecen y lleguen a caerse por tu culpa, ¿entendiste? - escupo las palabras como si fueran navajas y me dispongo a seguir mi camino sin mirar atrás.

Al sentarme no dejo de respirar agitadamente por el enojo y mis mejillas arden por eso mismo.

- ¿No crees que fuiste…?

- Ni una sola palabra Ava, no siento ningún remordimiento por haberle hablado así. Por favor no lo defiendas.

- No lo estoy haciendo, cálmate que te va a dar algo - responde ella algo temerosa por mi actitud.

- Lo siento, no quise contestarte así amiga - tomo un respiro -. Mediré mis palabras - solo que no pude hacerlo de inmediato, ya que el niño entró al aula y mirándome de reojo se sentó nuevamente delante de mi -. Idiota - digo para mis adentros, esperando ya la hora de salida.

Para mi suerte esta llego rápido y creo que hasta fui una de las primeras en salir. En la entrada del jardín delantero de la escuela estaba Matías recostado de la pared y cruzado de brazos. Sin pensar corrí hasta él.

- Vomitaré y si este día sigue siendo molesto para mi - abrazo con rabia mi cuaderno de dibujos.

- Que lindo es escuchar eso - responde sarcásticamente -. Creo que no será bueno que pregunte por qué.

- No, no lo hagas… o mejor si.

- Te escucho.

- Es que esta mañana, luego de quedarme dormida y tener que despertar a la morza de mi hermano; tuve que correr desde mi casa hasta acá, para luego enterarme que había llegado alguien nuevo a mi clase que lo único que hizo fue… - mejor me callo -. No, olvídalo.

- Tiendo a pensar seriamente que tu repentino estado de bipolaridad está llegando a sus extremos - dice con calma, pero sin ocultar su sonrisa.

- Ni que me lo digas - resoplo y de inmediato veo a mi izquierda como pasa Logan caminando rápidamente hacia una calle que da a una de las residencias nuevas del distrito. Su andar veloz y encorvado lo hace parecer una sombra oscura que huye.

Perfecto, ahora pienso incoherencias.

- Hoy en la noche harán una gran fogata en la pradera que da al bosque. Muchos de los chicos de mi curso irán y hasta contaran historias de terror o eso entendí - él me habla, pero no puedo dejar de ver de reojo la ruta del niño ese -, tal vez después de que vomites y todo eso, podríamos ir.

- ¿Qué dices? - pregunto confundida luego de escuchar lo último que dijo.

- Me encanta estar siendo escuchado - su ironía me da a entender que no le agradó mi despiste.

- Discúlpame, estaba… no, no tengo excusas - alza una ceja y asiente con la cabeza no muy convencido.

- Dije que si podríamos pasar esta noche por el bosque, ahí harán una…

- Si la gran fogata.

- No te entiendo a veces.

- Si como sea - estamos ya dentro de la villa y doblo a mi izquierda para entrar a casa.

- ¿Entonces qué dices?

- Si, será divertido. Nos vemos a las siete aquí.

- De acuerdo, pero por favor cepíllate los dientes después de vomitar - lanza una carcajada sin disimulo.

- Que gracioso, ahora no lo haré para no darte el gusto - le saco la lengua, un acto infantil sin superar y entro a mi casa solo para encontrarme con la mirada burlona de Alan, que sin dejar de morder la manzana en su mano, me sigue atormentando.

- Con que una fogata.

- Ya cállate y procura no ahogarte.

- Claro madame - subo las escaleras sin dejar de escuchar su risa.

Esa noche ya me había relajado y obligado a pasarla bien, aunque sea un rato. Menos mal que mañana no hay clases, gracias a que realizarán labores de limpieza en toda la escuela.

Matías me espera a la hora que le plantee justo frente al porche de mi casa. Lleva unos jeans simples y una camisa verde oliva; le queda muy bien, además de su cabello alborotado que ya es un problema imposible de resolver.

- Rompiste record, solo tarde treinta segundos aquí esperándote.

- ¿Todavía sigues contando el tiempo? Creí que ya había acabado en la apuesta pasada - una que por cierto perdí y tuve que comprarle un repuesto a su bicicleta, lo cual no fue bueno para mis ahorros. Para próxima apostaré con otra cosa, menos con dinero.

- Yo nunca olvido - dice en tono arrogante.

- Ya deja las boberías Abernathy y camina.

La gran fogata es como una pequeña fiesta que se realiza en la pradera que da entrada al bosque. Se hace una vez al mes y permite que las familias del distrito se reúnan y compartan una noche entre juegos, comida y música. Mis padres, mi hermano y yo solemos venir varias veces al año, pero en esta ocasión no llegaremos juntos, sino que vendrán más tarde, así que tendré un tiempo a solas con mis amigos antes de que mi familia y los Odair se presenten y eso lleve a muchas burlas por parte de mi primo Alan.

Al llegar vimos que ya muchas familias se reúnen y comparten con otras. Matias y yo no solemos estar en grupos grandes de amigos; bueno, él tiene un círculo mucho más grande que el mío, pero aun así preferimos estar aparte. Ava sale de la nada con una pequeña canasta llena de dulces y bocadillos; ella siempre viene a este evento, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa conversando con casi todos. Yo solo logro sonreírles desde lejos y con un simple gesto los saludo.

Si, a veces pienso que debería mejorar mi temperamento.

- ¿A quién buscas? - miro a mi amiga quien busca con la mirada entre las personas.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No, solo digo porque no has dejado de mover tu cabezota de aquí para allá, y ya me estás mareando - ella se muerde el labio y algo sonrojada se dirige a mi.

- Si, soy muy obvia. Estoy viendo si… bueno, tal vez si se llega a aparecer…

- ¿Quién?

- Tu sabes…

- No te entiendo.

- Ay ya, el chico nuevo - abro mis ojos con asombro y muerdo mi lengua para no decir nada inapropiado.

- ¿Todo ese alboroto por el chico ese? Por favor - Matías se ríe despreocupado y hasta me llega a contagiar la risa, solo que en mi caso es algo histérica.

- Lo dices así porque te cayó mal, pero a mi no Eli.

- Es un pesado - refunfuño cruzándome de brazos.

- Ella casi se lo come vivo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? - mi amigo me escudriña con la mirada y es extraño, ya que él no se interesa en temas en donde chicos pesados estén involucrados.

- Claro que lo mencione, por ese motivo es que iba a vomitar - sonrío -. ¿Vamos por más de estos? - agito mi vaso casi vacío de soda y comienzo a alejarme de ellos, hasta que veo a la hueca de Nora y sus colegas y tengo que desviar mi ruta, o sino no llegaré nunca a tomar más soda.

Ellas hablan muy animadas y su abeja reina, a la cual no puedo distinguirle ninguna marca de mi generosa paliza gracias a la falta de luz; no deja de gesticular exageradamente mientras ríe y les muestra algo que saca de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Seguro es otro artefacto nuevo del Capitolio que está orgullosa en presumir.

Le resto importancia y al llegar a la mesa de las bebidas me sirvo un poco más de soda. Estoy entretenida observando a un grupo de chicos de último año tocar la guitarra y cantar una canción que mi madre y mi tía siempre bailan en las fiestas del distrito; cuando siento un peso en mi espalda, como si algo o más bien alguien me estuviera viendo.

Volteo a los lados y no encuentro a nadie sospechoso, por lo que sacudo mi cabeza para alejar la idea y comienzo a aplaudir siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Otra vez la sensación. Esta vez me inquieto y camino para estar más cerca del círculo de personas que rodean a los músicos.

- Es ilusión tuya Eli - me repito - es solo una ilusión.

Maldita sea, si esto es una broma pesada juro que le partiré la cara a quien…

- Eli…

- ¿Qué? - grito y me volteo sobresaltando a Ava -. Lo siento, es que… olvídalo, ¿qué paso?

- Nada, solo vine a acompañarte - dice sumisa.

- Gracias amiga - observo de reojo a mi alrededor - ¿Por qué no nos acercamos más para escuchar mejor la música? - me siento una cobarde.

- Bueno… es que me gustaría comentarte algo primero - sus mejillas poco a poco se van sonrojando y sé muy bien lo que eso significa; ella no es muy buena guardando emociones - ¿Puede ser en otro sitio? Es que aquí hay mucho ruido.

- Si claro, vamos - la tomo de la muñeca y nos alejamos hacia una zona en donde terminan de iluminar las antorchas que colocaron alrededor. Cuando llegamos ella decide seguir caminando un poco más y esta vez no me gusta, sobre todo porque está más oscuro y hace un momento presentí que me estaban observando.

- ¿Recuerdas a Sam? - pregunta nerviosa.

- ¿Sam? ¿El de quinto?

- Si, él - ay no, charla sobre chicos, ¿por qué no podría ser sobre un libro?

- ¿Qué pasó con él? - ella relata su encuentro con Sam después de la escuela y me dice que el chico estuvo a punto de besarla; ella como nunca lo había hecho, se asusto y salió corriendo, dejándolo solo y confundido en la plaza. Traté de prestarle atención y buscar una manera para aconsejarla, pero sinceramente en esta materia tengo un cero enorme.

- Y ahora no sé que pensar, porque me gusta, eso si, pero… ay no, soy una boba - diablos, ¿dónde está mi tía Prim cuando la necesito?

- Claro que no lo eres, solo estabas asustada… eso es… natural.

- ¿Segura? - pregunta no muy convencida.

- Claro… es solo que aahh.

Por lo oscuro del suelo no me di cuenta por donde pisaba y ahora me encuentro guindando de mis dos manos para evitar caer a un hoyo en el suelo. No se la profundidad del hoyo, pero no encuentro un lugar en donde sostener mis pies.

- ¡Ayúdame Ava! - grito asustada y por el reciente dolor en mi tobillo izquierdo.

- Resiste Eli, por favor - mi amiga no sabe que hacer y solo puede conseguir sostenerme de las muñecas.

- No me sueltes - le ruego y busco apoyarme con los pies, pero una de las raíces de un árbol comienza a ceder y estoy segura que no resistirá mucho tiempo - ¡Auxilio!

Mis brazos comienzan a doler y Ava no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para subirme de nuevo. Voces escucho acercándose y tengo la ligera esperanza de que seré rescatada. Pero otra vez la raíz cede y lo que me impide quedar suspendida por un solo brazo, son las manos de una persona que logra sujetarme a tiempo. Al subir la mirada descubro a quien le pertenecen.

- Resiste - Logan me exige y poco a poco voy sintiendo que me voy elevando.

- Rápido por favor.

- Eso intento - mi amiga se queda en silencio ante su respuesta y otra mano siento que me sostiene.

- Matty.

- Vamos, arriba - me dejo llevar por ellos dos y luego de unos segundos dolorosos, ya logro apoyar a duras penas mi rodilla derecha y con eso puedo impulsarme hacia adelante, en donde Matías me ataja y me abraza fuertemente.

- Gracias, muchas gracias - tiemblo todavía por el miedo.

- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí - me va meciendo lentamente y me besa la frente.

- Oh Eli, menos mal que estás bien - las voces del público no se hacen esperar y creo que ahora seré conocida como Elizabeth Mellark, la chica del hoyo.

En eso recuerdo a alguien más.

- ¿Logan? - me volteo y no lo consigo; lo busco con la mirada y solo distingo otras caras.

- ¿Qué pasa? - ante la pregunta de Matías me veo obligada a recomponerme y por extraño que parezca, no me agrado no haberle agradecido.

- Nada, no es nada.

- Permiso por favor. ¿Eli puedes ponerte en pie? - me apoyo en los brazos de mi amigo y al afincar mi pie adolorido, creo que hasta dije palabrotas no antes dichas.

- Creo que no - digo entredientes.

- Entonces te llevo - él pasa un brazo bajo mis rodillas y me carga, permitiéndome rodearlo por el cuello y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Pienso que ahora necesitaré anteojos - bromeo para evitar llorar del dolor.

- Ni con anteojos creo que puedas estar un minuto sin tropezarte - logro reírme un poco, pero el dolor en mi tobillo me lo impide.

Al ir saliendo de la fiesta, no muy lejos de nosotros, puedo divisar una silueta, la cual al acercarnos más a ella huye de nosotros.

Algo me dice que Logan siempre estuvo en la fiesta; y eso me asusta.

_**Pov Logan**_

Me dijeron que era importante y ahora lo dudo. Si tener que estar cerca de esa niña los ayudará, entonces tendrán que darme mucho más de lo que pretenden.

Al llegar a este distrito solo recibí ordenes de buscar pistas y para lograrlo tendría que seguirla e integrarme en su mundo. Entonces la pregunta es, ¿hasta cuándo será? Solo mi madre sabe y creo llegar a la conclusión de que ellos saben más de lo que me hicieron creer.

Solo puedo decir una cosa: odio estar involucrado parcialmente en este plan, y más ahora que, involuntariamente, no he olvidado sus ojos azules como el mar.

* * *

**¿Quién será ese chico y por qué sigue a Eli? ¿Será que planea hacer algo con ella? **

**Ahora que ella es adolescente se pudo ver que ha cambiado mucho su temperamento, hasta violenta se ha puesto xD ¿Qué les parece esta nueva Eli?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios, a los que agregan a sus favoritos el fic y a aquellos que se dan un paso por la historia :) Muchos saludos! Besos.**

**Pd: ¿Han visto los nuevos poster de la película? Son hermosos! Peeta sale muy sexy, al igual que Finnick *-* me los como.**

_**TatianaPrix:**_ Me gusto eso de sembradora :D Gracias! De verdad que leer comentarios como el tuyo me motiva a seguir mejorando y escribiendo mucho más

Jajajaj que curioso, mi mamá a veces dice lo mismo… aunque la he escuchado decir también que me dejo caer varias veces cuando era bebé xD

Sobre el capitulo, te puedo decir que esos tipos no serán como Allyson, pero si algunas cosas se revelarán pronto…

Nuestra Eli está creciendo y con eso vienen muchas emociones, por lo que si, ella tendrá un papel

Descuida, momentos Katniss y Peeta vendrán dentro de poquito. Es que quería narrar unas cositas antes, pero ya leerán sobre estos tortolos.

Saludo de tres dedos para ti, semilla tributo! Besos.

Pd: ya les tengo una cesta con panes de Peeta para ti y tu hermana, cortesía de Panadería Mellark y unos ricos azucarillos marca Odair ;)

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Pues esos hombres pueden que sean del 13 o no; pero si puedo decir que no serán la única visita que tendrán en el distrito. Y si, es bueno que no les haya pasado nada

Jajajaja te comprendo, yo también amo las celebraciones y más si hay buena comida y música me encantan! Que bueno que te haya gustado la visita de Gale (ciertamente todavía siento un poco de recelo con él, pero he tratado de mostrar lo mejor de él en el fic).

Un abrazo grande y un saludo para ti! Besos.

_**Lenna:**_ Holaaaa! Oh gracias! De verdad me alegra leer tus comentarios con todos esos halagos y lindos deseos

Los hijos de Kat y Peeta tendrán participación en este fic, por lo que espero que te prepares para lo que viene ;) y sobre la nueva revolución… mmm mejor lo dejo como intriga jejeje es más emocionante que sea sorpresa. Solo puedo decir que Eli contará con apoyo de su madre.

Besos y abrazos! Cuídate.

_**Tinazuaje:**_ Sip, Kat tendrá que soportar muchas emociones, pero podrá contar con su familia… solo que esta vez Eli será quien necesitará del apoyo de nuestra actual Sinsajo ;)

Jajajaja está bueno lo de Johanna xD no hay mejor pareja que ella misma jajaja

No, ella está con su pareja, Alberto… en el siguiente capitulo explicaré mejor su caso

Azucarillos para ti.


	14. Molestias

**Capitulo 14**

"**Molestias"**

Si antes me había quejado de un simple y miserable raspón en la rodilla, luego de caerme tantas veces en el bosque; entonces era lo suficientemente tonta por no saber que esto dolería tanto.

Matías me llevo a casa y ahí nos recibieron mis padres con una expresión de preocupación. Mi tía Prim vino a casa y me trató mi tobillo, el cual al parecer había sufrido un esguince. Mi madre estuvo allí todo el tiempo en que mi tía me atendía, hasta que ya estaba lista y me podía acomodar mejor en mi cama, preparada para las explicaciones.

Le conté lo que había pasado, obviando la parte en que sentía que me estaban observando; simplemente no quería que se angustiara más de la cuenta. Ella no se puso muy contenta al escuchar que Ava y yo nos alejamos de los demás, por lo que supuse que era mejor que no le explicara sobre mis locos presentimientos de vigilancia hacia mi en la fiesta.

Luego que mi padre me diera las buenas noches y con un beso a mi frente se fuera a dormir; decidí hacerle una pregunta a mi madre sobre la nueva familia en el distrito. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la mirada penetrante de Logan y su extraña, pero amigable a la vez, manera de ayudarme en mi caída.

Quiero saber si ella los conoce.

- Eh mamá - dije antes de que saliera de la habitación.

- ¿Si?

- Quería preguntarte algo - ¿qué le digo?... mejor se lo suelto - ¿Tú sabes algo sobre la nueva familia que llego al distrito?

- ¿Nueva familia? ¿Cuál? Últimamente llegan muchas personas al distrito - responde claramente confundida.

- Si cierto. Es que… - ¿le digo sobre el chico? Me creerá tonta o tal vez le extrañe que esté hablando sobre eso. Mejor invento - me pareció que tal vez supieras de ellos, los Mathews - mi mamá frunce su ceño y sé que está extrañada. No sabe.

- Lo siento, pero no he escuchado nada sobre ellos cariño - cambia su expresión -. De todas formas, ¿por qué tanto interés?

- Oh es que… si, creí que sabías. Hoy llegó un chico nuevo a la escuela y… es solo curiosidad - ella alza una ceja y sonríe algo burlona.

- De acuerdo, entonces si es así, mejor duerme y luego sabrás - se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la frente, para luego dejarme sola en mi cuarto, con un tobillo en un cabestrillo y con la duda aun de saber quién es él.

A la mañana siguiente me sentí algo inútil al no poder levantarme e ir a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno. En cambio, mi papá me lo llevó en una bandeja a la cama y como hoy no hay escuela, entonces eso supone que tendré que quedarme todo el día en mi habitación, hasta que a mi madre le agrade la idea de poder dar una vuelta aunque sea por la sala de estar.

Mi tía me dijo que no fue tan grave, pero me recomendó que era mejor que me mantuviera en reposo para asegurar una mejor cura. Cómo si ya eso fuera suficiente para mi semana, tengo que practicar para la audición del conservatorio y además no soporto estar todo un día en casa. Me siento como si fuera una ¿prisionera? O algo por el estilo.

- Ay ya no seas exagerada - me replica mi tía al momento en que cambia mi venda.

- Es que es verdad; siento como las paredes vinieran hacia mi para ahogarme - inhalo con exageración y me abanico desesperada -. Moriré de la angustia.

- O de la claustrofobia - ríe sin vergüenza y se gana una mirada furiosa de mi parte -. Ya está listo - coloca suavemente mi pie en la cama y se levanta para guardar los implementos en su bolso que dejo en la peinadora.

Primrose es una de esas personas que con tan solo conversar cinco minutos con ella, ya te agrada. Mi madre me dice que desde niña siempre fue así; a tal grado de que solía caminar por la plaza del distrito y varios chicos y hasta adultos la saludaban o le sonreían. Es por eso que dolió mucho cuando ella la nombraron en la cosecha; ahí fue cuando mi mamá se presentó voluntaria y mi tía aun lo sigue agradeciendo, pero igualmente se culpaba de todo lo que le sucedía a mi mamá en la arena, e incluso después de haber salido de ella.

Prim ahora es una excelente pediatra y sigue siendo muy querida por los habitantes del distrito; pero aun así, solo tiene ojos para su querido Rory, uno de los hermanos menores de Gale. Hace unas semanas confirmaron que están saliendo y eso les cayó muy bien a todos (aunque a decir verdad, ya todos sabíamos que llegaría a pasar eso. Es solo que ella es algo tímida y le daba pena decirlo en voz alta).

- Espero que algo así no suceda en el baile de fin de curso - comenta al sentarse de nuevo junto a mi.

- ¿Baile? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo dices? - esto debe ser una broma -. Tía te recuerdo que yo bailando parezco un mono con exceso de cafeína. ¡Soy horrible! - y no miento.

- ¿Qué cosas dices? Ya verás que los tendrás a todos muy locos - se acerca a mi y comienza a hacerme cosquillas.

- Mi pie, estoy lisiada. ¡Mi pie! - repito varias veces hasta que por fin me deja.

- Exagerada.

Paso la mañana entre juegos y conversaciones triviales para distraerme. Ya para la tarde Alan se acercó y comenzó a decir una de las suyas. Nunca me libraré de ser su blanco para las bromas.

Y para rematar, llega Matias.

Él entra a la sala algo precavido y con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

- ¿Cómo sigues? - pregunta.

- Normal, solo que ciertas personas no me dejan levantarme - miro a Alan y le doy un pellizco en el brazo.

- Sabes que no me duele - replica con una sonrisa.

- Algún día si - le saco la lengua y al voltear veo como Matias nos mira con la típica mirada que Haymitch pondría en una situación similar. De tal palo, tal astilla.

- Te traje esto - extiende la mano en donde tiene la bolsita -. Ava también coopero. Sabemos lo mucho que te gustan estos dulces - al destapar la bolsa, veo un montón de golosinas que siempre me han encantado. Son mi delirio personal.

- Oh gracias, no… debiste molestarte - me incomodo un poco y más porque el hijo Odair nos sigue con la mirada.

El timbre de la casa me salva de nuevo.

Unos segundos después, la voz de mi madre nos hace prestar atención.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_**Pov Katniss**_

Había pasado la noche preocupada por lo que le pasó a mi hija, pero luego la vi dormir tranquilamente y entonces pude estar mejor.

Me había dejado con la intriga sobre esa nueva familia que mencionó. Ella no se interesa por las personas que llegan nuevas al distrito; de hecho, juraría que solo conoce los de siempre, además de los del Quemador.

Es por eso que le pregunte a Peeta si sabía, pero él tampoco tenía idea. Así que mejor lo dejamos pasar, tal vez es solo simple curiosidad adolescente.

Si Katniss, como si tu supieras tanto de esa etapa.

En la mañana tuve que ir rápidamente al laboratorio para terminar unos exámenes a unas medicinas, por lo que Alan se quedó con Eli para hacerle compañía. Una mala idea diría yo; pero no puedo desconfiar de él. Aún no.

Poco después estoy de vuelta en casa y los encuentro conversando y bromeando entre ellos junto con el hijo de Haymitch. Era una escena muy confortable de ver, ellos riendo y ajenos a todo a su alrededor.

Pero luego debo ir a abrir la puerta de la casa, para encontrarme con mi querida amiga (nótese el sarcasmo).

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto con asombro.

- Vaya que manera de recibir - dice con gracia -. Hola Katniss, yo estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? - Johanna sonríe de par en par mientras se quita su chaqueta.

- Bueno… yo muy bien, gracias - ella escudriña para dentro de la casa y veo como alza una ceja detrás de sus elegantes lentes de sol.

- ¿Vas a dejarme entrar o prefieres conversar aquí?

- Oh si, claro, pasa - le hago espacio y al caminar junto a mi, ella me abraza y de alguna forma admito que me agrada que esté aquí. Ella es una buena amiga y su personalidad en cierta manera alegra a todos (menos a Haymitch, ellos dos parecen perros y gatos).

- Mírate, ¿desde cuándo no nos vemos? ¿tres, cuatro meses?

- Los suficientes como para sorprenderme al ver tu cabello tan largo - se lo alboroto y me gano un golpe en mi brazo.

- Solo yo puedo hacer eso - simplemente me reiré mucho de esto.

Ella se queda de pie admirando el lugar y toma un respiro. Suelo hablar con ella por teléfono en varias ocasiones; pero últimamente ha estado algo ausente. Y yo sé muy bien por qué.

- ¿Jo? - la voz grave de Alan la sobresalta y la hace voltear hacia la entrada a la sala de estar, en donde él se encuentra de pie con una gran sonrisa.

- Wow - dice con exageración - pero miren a quien tenemos aquí - se baja los lentes hasta la mitad de la nariz y sonríe con picardía - mi amor pedófilo - ruedo los ojos al escuchar nuevamente ese apodo que ella le dio a la pobre víctima del hijo de Finnick.

Desde que él era niño, la gente mostró interés en su aspecto, con un gran parecido a Finnick, pero con la mirada de Annie. Sin dudar es un chico atractivo y Johanna lo supo desde muy temprano, alegando que serían pareja cuando él cumpliera dieciocho. Hasta ahora siguen con su broma privada.

Los dos se funden en un abrazo y Alan la alza unos centímetros del suelo. En ese momento mi hija se asoma siendo ayudada por Matías; aunque su cara demuestra que no le agrada el que lo esté haciendo.

- Sabía que estarías guapo, pero no para tanto - comenta Johanna sin pena y los dos vuelven a reír.

- Si vuelvo a escuchar eso de nuevo, juro que lo haré convertirse en monje - la voz de Finnick detrás de mi me hace saltar, pero luego río sonoramente al ver la expresión de Johanna.

Finnick y Annie acompañaron a Peeta a la panadería para conocer al nuevo personal y a saludar a su padre. Ahora ellos tres están de vuelta y Peeta me toma de la cintura, atrayéndome a él.

- ¿Quién la dejo salir del loquero? - pregunta muy cerca de mi oreja.

- No lo sé, pero quien haya sido cometió un error.

Aunque en cierto modo me alegra el que esté aquí.

- Reunión familiar y ni siquiera me avisan - nos reprocha con la mirada, al cabo en que va a abrazar a mi hija -. Ya veo que es de familia el lastimarse así - bromea provocando un sonrojo en Eli.

- Te estuvimos llamando, pero no respondías. ¿Para qué te gastas un teléfono de esos portátiles, si no lo utilizas? - pregunta Peeta.

- Para que veas que tengo cosas importantes que hacer querido - le guiña un ojo y estoy segura que nunca dejará de hacerle eso -. Más les vale tener comida, porque muero de hambre.

Si tendría que describir este momento, diría que fuera de lo común. Me explico: Finnick y Johanna han vuelto con su camadería y ahora que han llegado Effie y Haymitch, la situación se volvió mucho peor. Bromas, chistes y sarcasmos iban y venían. Mi hija estaba algo incómoda en ciertos instantes cuando Effie le enseñó un catálogo de trajes de baño y diciendo que debe aprovechar de mostrar sus atributos, ya que está joven y hermosa. Luego de allí Alan y Johanna la tomaron contra ella.

Creo que Peeta ya no dejará que se coloque ese lindo bikini turquesa que Effie le regalo.

Más tarde la reunión improvisada se convirtió en una fiesta; Finnick colocó música y mi madre, Annie y yo cocinamos un estofado de cordero (aprendí a cocinarlo y todavía sigue siendo mi comida favorita).

Estábamos todos disfrutando y en un momento en el que estaba a solas, Johanna apareció de la nada.

- Tienes una linda familia - dice sin bacilar -. Quien te viera, diría que es el modelo perfecto de una - sonrío como gesto de agradecimiento y le permito sentarse junto a mi.

- Gracias, pero tú también eres parte descerebrada - bromeo y la hago sonreír por un instante, pero poco a poco se va disminuyendo su sonrisa.

- Lo he superado… ahora soy una mejor persona - detallo bien su expresión y me doy cuenta que está hablando con sinceridad.

Este es el tercer año en que ella está soltera (decirlo así es mucho mejor que divorciada). Luego de pasar ocho años casada con quien fue su amigo en el Distrito 7, Alberto. Ellos dos decidieron separarse. A todos nos sorprendió la noticia porque pensábamos que eran felices, pero lamentablemente la rutina y la forma de ser ambos los fueron separando poco a poco.

Pero eso no fue lo que le afecto más, sino el hecho de que también no podía decir que pasaría la mayoría del tiempo con Lisa, una pequeña niña a la cual adoptaron tres años después de casarse. Ella asumió ese compromiso de ser madre y de verdad pudimos ser partícipes de la personalidad que posee ella cuando está junto a Lisa; completamente diferente a lo que creíamos que sería. Es cariñosa y dedicada, además de mostrar un perfil lleno de responsabilidad. Ahora ella no puede compartir el tiempo que quisiera, ya que su hija quiso irse con él.

Eso le ha afectado mucho, aunque trate de disimularlo. Los que la conocemos más, sabemos que no es así. Es por eso que tomó la iniciativa de buscar entretenimiento para así olvidar un poco el dolor que tiene. Se ha dedicado a viajar por todo el país y es por eso que casi no para en su distrito. Ella suele pasar un tiempo con cada uno de nosotros; como lo fue en la navidad pasada en la que ella llego de sorpresa y con muchos regalos para todos. Hasta Haymitch, quien suele pasarse la mayoría del tiempo peleando con ella y molestándose entre si; tiene una habitación en su casa exclusivamente para ella. Quién lo diría.

- Y cambiando algo el tema… - dice rápidamente y enderezándose en el sofá - ¿Viste lo que le paso a Plutarch? - pregunta y toma una galleta de la mesita de al frente.

- ¿Plutarch? No he escuchado nada. ¿Le sucedió algo grave?

- ¿De verdad no viste la entrevista? Eso es comidilla ahorita en el Nuevo Capitolio - estira su cuello e imita un gesto capitolino que siempre ha tenido Effie.

- No, me he desconectado de las noticias últimamente.

- Bueno, la cosa es que al pobre, por así decirlo, lo acribillaron con preguntas referente a su trabajo junto con la culebra difunta, Coin - muerde nuevamente su galleta y me mira expectante.

- ¿A qué se debe eso ahorita? ¿Por qué lo harían? - ella solo se encoge de hombros y responde indiferente.

- Tal vez para sacarle información y así completar la guía de pecados de esa mujer. Créeme, yo también estaba así como tú ahora, con cara de no entender nada - frunzo mi ceño -, pero ahora no - dice decidida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Quieren sacarle información porque al parecer… - mira a su alrededor y se acerca más a mi para susurrar - quieren hacer un juicio sobre las cosas que se quedaron pendientes de los trabajos que ella quería hacer - alza sus cejas y asiente con suficiencia.

- Y ahorita es que deciden hacer eso… después de muerta - es estúpido.

- Lo mismo digo yo - toma otra galleta y le da un gran mordisco, prosiguiendo a hablar con la boca llena - ¿Por qué no la enjuiciaron estando viva? Pero luego recuerdo que Haymitch la mato, así que solo reconsidero la idea de ir y desenterrarla al cementerio, o donde quiera que esté y llevarla a la corte - traga por fin - creo que sería graciosa la escena - lanza una carcajada y me contagia de ella, pero luego vuelvo en si.

- Entonces no bastó con lo que se dijo en el juicio de Haymitch - Johanna niega con la cabeza y dirige la mirada hacia el jardín trasero en donde los demás se encuentran.

- Al parecer el alcalde del trece no está de acuerdo en eso y por esa razón están negando las contribuciones que el gobierno envía hacia allá - comenta sin quitar la vista del jardín.

- ¿De dónde sabes eso? - ella voltea hacia mi nuevamente.

- Diría que son contactos. Tiempo viajando y conociendo Panem me hace ganar… cierta cantidad de personas - sonríe de medio lado - y no sabrás lo muy informados que suelen estar la mayoría… sobre todo con algo que si me llamo la atención.

- ¿Qué cosa? - no se en que momento llegamos a esta conversación, pero ciertamente me estoy alterando un poco.

- No pensarás que la presidenta quiere escuchar lo que ya sabe. Eso sería… ¿perder el tiempo? - cruza sus piernas y de nuevo cambia su expresión a una más seria -. Ella quiere saber lo que supuestamente Alma deseaba hacer aparte de tomar la presidencia y que los juegos regresaran - se me revuelve el estómago de la rabia cada vez que la recuerdo, en especial su mandamiento de querer hacer unos últimos juegos.

- ¿Quieres decir…?

- Que los del trece no están de acuerdo con ese mandato porque en cierta forma temen que se sepa algo de lo cual Coin mantenía en secreto - alza sus cejas en señal de interés -. No creas que su objetivo solamente era sacar a Snow y quedarse con su puesto - muerde nuevamente su galleta - se veía que tenía otras cosas en mente… y mis visitas me han certificado eso.

- Estás diciendo que Alma tenía otro objetivo en mente, pero ¿cuál sería? - este tema sinceramente nunca acabará y tal vez esto sea solo el comienzo.

Johanna se reincorpora y se coloca de pie mientras dice:

- No lo sé… pero no me extrañaría que en algún momento esa gente no quiera guardar más el secreto. Tal vez Coin veía más allá de lo que tenía a su alrededor y contaba con ello para tenerlo bajo la manga al momento de gobernar Panem - trato de unir las piezas del rompecabezas en mi mente e intento buscar un motivo específico con el que Coin haya contado.

Pero ahora tengo muchas dudas… aunque podría ser una idea la que me lleve a concluir un poco.

- Que te lo digo yo, no creo que todos esos misiles tan sofisticados que ellos guardaban en su base de armas eran solo para defenderse del Capitolio - sonríe de medio lado, pero esta vez con menos sorna - ¿Tienen más de esto? - agita su copa que acaba de tomar de la mesita - ¿O tal vez algo de vodka? - y se va a la cocina dejándome sola y con una tarea en mente para deducir.

Johanna si que sabe aprovechar sus viajes. La cuestión es, ¿por qué la presidenta, quién nos prometió mantenernos informados sobre los acontecimientos en el trece, no nos había dicho nada?

Esto si que es raro.

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

Juro que si me ponen a elegir en si quedarme en casa y oír los comentarios de Johanna y Haymitch; o salir a combatir contra perros salvajes… estoy segura que preferiría lo segundo. Ya luego de que Johanna llegara a la casa, tuve que intentar por todos los medios no caer en sus comentarios, porque simple y llanamente sufriría.

Ella es una gran amiga de la familia y últimamente se la pasa viajando por el país, conociendo nuevas personas y lugares. Por ejemplo: anoche estuvo contándome sobre su visita al distrito 9 y como lucho para no terminar comiendo los distintos majares que allí le ofrecían. De hecho, tuvo la gentileza de traer unos ingredientes para la panadería, cultivados directamente en los pastizales del noveno distrito.

Ya para cuando mi tobillo me dejo de doler un poco (las medicinas son muy efectivas); mi tía Prim nos acompañó a mi hermano y a mi a la escuela, diciendo que quería conversar con nosotros por más tiempo, ya que con su trabajo pasa muchas horas fuera de casa. Además porque tengo que andar con unas muletas y es muy incómodo estar con la mochila al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar, mi hermano entro primero al edificio porque quería juntarse con sus amigos; no sin antes decirme:

- No te tardes, tal vez tus dos amigos se cansen de esperar - y con una risita se fue campante hasta perderse entre la multitud.

- Si no fuera porque es mi hermano, júralo que terminaría en el piso golpeado.

- No seas así, lo hace solo para molestarte, pero en el fondo te quiere - dice riendo.

- ¿En serio? - la miro incrédula mientras ríe disimuladamente - ¿Por qué no somos como mamá y tú? Está claro que hay un nivel disfuncional en nuestra relación de hermanos.

- Solo ignora sus comentarios ¿si?

- No me da gracia - digo fastidiada, pero en el fondo sé que es verdad. Amo a mi hermano y estoy completamente segura que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que esté bien.

- ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde vas a mi consultorio y me ayudas un poco? También puedo aprovechar a revisar como está tu tobillo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Estás segura? - ella asiente sonriente -. Tía soy un peligro ambulante; ni siquiera puedo verme un raspón profundo en la rodilla porque me voy en vomito. Lo siento pero decli… - y justo tuve que mirar hacia la izquierda para darme cuenta que allí estaba Logan, de nuevo mirándome, pero disimuladamente, o eso creo yo. Esto me está asustando.

- ¿Eli? - Prim trata de llamar mi atención, hasta que finalmente alejo la vista sobre él - ¿Qué mirabas?

- Sabes que, mejor acepto… si, paso por allá. Mientras más rápido mejore de esta cosa mejor - tomo mi mochila fuertemente y me despido de ella con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué el cambio? - ella voltea y seguro que ya lo ha visto también, ya que regresa la vista a mi algo extrañada.

- Nos vemos luego - me despido nuevamente y camino rápidamente al aula.

Al llegar encuentro a Ava muy sonriente en su asiento.

- Ya se que hacer para mi cumpleaños.

- Por tu sonrisa deduzco que es algo bueno - dejo mi mochila en el suelo y me acomodo mejor para verla.

- Quiero hacer una fiesta de disfraces - dice alegre y con esa vocecita subida dos octavas que siempre pone cuando está emocionada.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Claro! Imagínate todo, con globos, luces, la música y todos disfrazados - da varias palmadas rápidamente, casi como lo hace Effie en sus momentos de locura capitolina -. Va a hacer magnífico, ya le comente a mis padres y están de acuerdo, así que no acepto un no como respuesta. Tú vas si porque si - a veces pienso que ella debe ser la hija perdida de Effie.

- Está bien, si es por la buenas, veré que disfraz le pongo a mi pie - elevo un poco mi pie y luego me volteo nuevamente para ver el asiento de adelante ocupado. Menos mal que no me di cuenta de que llego, porque ya esta hora se me habría convertido en amargura.

Al salir a almorzar Ava y yo nos sentamos en nuestro lugar habitual; ella hablaba y yo escuchaba, como lo es la mayoría de las veces.

- ¿Ya le diste las gracias?

- ¿Ah?

- Ya sabes de lo que hablo, si no fuera por él, ya estuvieras enterrada en ese hoyo.

- ¿A qué viene el comentario? ¿Por qué…? - ella señala con su boca hacia su izquierda y efectivamente él está ahí.

- Seguro ni le agradará que esté frente a él. ¿Recuerdas cómo le hablé la otra vez? Además no me cae bien - me rehúso completamente, soy muy orgullosa, lo admito.

- De acuerdo, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo - la tomo de la muñeca rápidamente y la hago sentar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? - la acribillo con la mirada mientras ella ríe sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza. No me queda otra cosa que ceder, por bien mental -. Muy bien, voy - me levanto lentamente del banco y comienzo a caminar torpemente con las muletas. Vuelto cada tres pasos hacia donde ella está, pero solo consigo una señal para que siga caminando. Me vengaré en cualquier momento.

Llego de espaldas a él y cuento hasta tres para poder hablar.

- Ah… ¡Hey!- trato de llamar su atención, pero solo consigo completa ignorancia de su parte -. Oye te estoy hablando - deja de escribir en su cuaderno y responde sin voltearse.

- ¿Qué quieres? - su voz gruesa y pesada me hace dar dos pasos hacia atrás, pero de inmediato regreso a mi lugar.

- Solo quería decirte que… eh… yo… - me vengaré de Ava, lo juro - quería decirte que gracias por… salvarme o como quieras que sea - poco a poco se va volteando a mi y me mira de arriba abajo, sonriendo al final.

- Aja - cierro mis puños a su respuesta y me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para evitar reclamarle… pero es imposible.

- Vengo aquí en contra de mi voluntad para darte las gracias por salvarme y tu solo dices aja - digo con exasperación.

- ¿Y qué pensabas que diría? ¿Quieres que me arrodille y te diga que fue un placer hacerlo?- ríe de medio lado con ironía -. Paso. Solo fue sentido común - se voltea nuevamente y abre su cuaderno para seguir escribiendo. Ahí decido irme porque estoy a punto de golpearlo por responderme así, a solo unos pasos me detengo y me devuelvo.

- Te crees muy listo por responderme de ese modo, pero déjame decirte una cosa, tú no me conoces para que vengas con tu carita muy lavada a tratarme como si me trataras desde hace mucho y yo te hubiera amargado la existencia. ¿Acaso te hice algo malo? Porque ni creas que no me he dado cuenta en como me miras de vez en cuando - tomo aire y cierro mis manos en un puño.

- ¿Qué dices? - pronto queda frente a mi y esta vez no doy dos pasos para alejarme -. ¿Estás insinuando de que yo te espío? Por favor, como si fueras importante - me mira despectivamente y sus ojos quedan frente a los míos.

- No soy importante, así que no digas estupideces - le reclamo.

- La que dice estupideces eres tu niña, piensas que puedes ir de aquí para allá y que los demás les importe, pero déjame decirte… - se acerca más a mi y dice en voz baja - que no vales la pena - me mira por unos segundos que para mi parecen eternos y luego se aleja y toma su cuaderno para irse.

Estoy petrificada y no sé que responder a eso, solo tomo grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Esto no se queda así, ¿oíste? ¡idiota! - le grito fuertemente mientras veo como se aleja para entrar al edificio de nuevo.

- ¡Eli! ¿Qué fue todo eso? - Ava me toma del brazo y me pide explicaciones en voz alta.

- ¡Ya! No pasa nada - me zafo de su agarre y camino rápido. Solo tengo unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo.

Por mala suerte no llegue a tiempo al aula y tuve que pasar a su lado para poder tomar asiento. Todas las clases restantes las pase enojada y sin ganas de hacer nada. Para cuando pudimos salir, quise irme lo más rápido posible para así evitar las explicaciones a Ava y tal vez, si alguien nos vio, huir de los comentarios curiosos.

Al estar ya en el patio delantero, una voz pide mi atención desde lejos. Ya se quien es, así que sigo mi marcha.

- Hermana no sabía que estuvieras sorda - Dylan trata de seguirme el paso.

- No estoy sorda, solo no quiero distracciones - ¿Cómo se atrevió a hablarme así? ¿Qué le hice yo para que me odiara? Sin más respuestas que buscar, decido olvidarme de todo, hasta que antes de cruzar la calle, miro a un lado y lo encuentro con una mujer que bien podría ser su madre; aprieto mis puños otra vez y cuento hasta tres.

Ahora son los dos quien voltean a verme a mi y a mi hermano. Logan solo sostiene la mirada con algo de odio unos microsegundos y camina rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto a mi.

- Vamos Dylan, tengo muchas jeringas que preparar - le hago una señal a mi hermano para que me siga y prácticamente huyo de ahí.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece la confesión de Johanna? ¿Tendrá razón al decir que Coin poseía otras intensiones aparte de llegar a ser presidenta? puede que así haya sido.**

**Y ahora que Eli sabe lo que Logan piensa de ella, ¿se quedará con el enojo o intentará buscar respuestas?**

**Un abrazo grande y cuento con sus opiniones y sugerencias que siempre me ayudan a mejorar :) se les quiere.**

**Ah por cierto… ¿VIERON EL TRAILER? AAAAAAHHHH es hermoso y lo amo! Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo he visto y creo que lo seguiré viendo por muchos días más *-* ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**

_**Milet7393:**_ yo también soy muy romántica *-* así que prepárate porque habrán momentos románticos

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ pues si, la combinación Abernathy-Mellark es interesante y más porque tienen gustos que comparten y porque tienden a complementarse… pero veremos que sucede luego ;)

_**TatianaPrix:**_ holis! Veo que te ha gustado la nueva Eli y eso es bueno quise mostrar un perfil nuevo y además, también quería que fuera un poco más parecida a Katniss… tengo algunas cositas en mente.

Jajajja si, Manchas está vivo y siguiendo los pasos de su pariente Buttercup!

Ya para el próximo capitulo tengo un momento Katniss-Peeta *-* por lo que ya tendremos de nuestros tortolitos favoritos!

También me di cuenta que te llama la atención Matías :D y Logan tendrá muchas cosas que ver en esta historia y más con Eli…

Jajajaj tienes buenas ideas de tortura! Te felicito!

Un abrazo grande semilla tributo y como no compartiste los panes y los azucarillos, entonces esta vez te los mando a ti ;) cuídate.

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Holaaa! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Jajaja me gusto eso de las chispitas matadoras él tendrá que ver en algunas cosas y Eli y Matías comenzarán a pasar por ciertas cosas (estos chicos están cambiando *-*)

Un abrazo para ti y espero que te encuentres bien ;) besos.

_**Tinazuaje:**_ gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que el nuevo capitulo también tengo unas cositas en mente, así que la intriga será parte de ahora en adelante…

Besos! Azucarillos para ti.


	15. Compromisos

**Capitulo 15**

"**Compromisos"**

Una vez escuche a un hombre decir en televisión: "La mayor amenaza que podemos tener como persona, es uno mismo". En ese momento no lo entendí del todo porque tenía nueve años para ese entonces; pero ahora que estoy más consciente de las cosas, puedo llegar a dos conclusiones. La primera, que somos nosotros mismos con los que tenemos que luchar para superarnos en la vida. Y la segunda, que no hay más personas con las que competir y que estén a tu altura.

Creo que mejor que quedo con la primera.

Es increíble como puedo divagar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y solo porque ese chico me hizo quedar como una cucaracha acabada de pisotear, roseada de alcohol en la cara y desnuda frente a todos… ok estoy exagerando; pero igualmente me hizo quedar mal, como una niña que va a reclamar algo que no es suyo.

Qué estúpida. Como si fuera la mujer maravilla.

- ¿Pasó algo sobrina? - mi tía Prim me ve con asombro las manos y al dirigir la mirada hacia ellas, puedo ver como la pobre naranja que hace poco estaba en mi bolso, ahora paso a mejor vida, producto de múltiples puñaladas de mi jeringa.

- Eh… no nada - dejo la naranja a un lado y me seco las manos con una servilleta que me tiende.

- Quise enseñarte primeros auxilios, no como asesinar a alguien.

- Créeme, ahora no se cual es mejor opción - ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

- Me temo que hubo problemas - mi tía es una de esas personas que con tan solo mirarte, ya sabe que problemas tienes o si algo te angustia. Cuando era niña decía que ella era bruja o algo por el estilo. Ahora solo lo llamo sexto sentido.

- Es que… - me acomodo mejor en el banco y ella se sienta frente a mi, expectante. Suspiro - bueno, es que esta mañana tuve una pequeña conversación. No termino muy grata que se diga - hablo en voz baja para evitar sentirme tonta. ¿Por qué esto me afecta?

- ¿Con quién hablaste? ¿Fue ese chico que vimos en la entrada? - abro los ojos como platos y me arrepiento de haber hablado.

- ¿Tanto se nota? - ella ríe un poco y niega con la cabeza - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Eli ¿desde cuándo te pones así por eso? - sigo sin entender hasta que un brillito en su mirada me lo dice todo. De inmediato me pongo de pie, apoyando mis manos de la mesa.

- No me mires así, no es lo que tu piensas ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo! - ella sigue riendo disimuladamente y creo que ya estoy algo alterada -. Me voy - me volteo para buscar las muletas y fallo en mi tonto intento de fuga. Si, debo verme ridícula al intentar alcanzar la otra muleta.

- Ya Eli, no te pongas así - Prim se levanta y me toma de las manos -. Anda, dime que pasa - su mirada sincera y calmada me da impulso para desahogarme. Por lo que así hago.

Al terminar de relatarle lo que había vivido hace poco con ese chico raro del Distrito 2, mi tía no dijo nada, solo se limito a observarme. Me está poniendo nerviosa.

- Y eso fue todo.

- Yo digo que deberías relajarte. Ignóralo, pretende que no está cerca.

- ¿Así de fácil?

- Claro - dice segura -. He aprendido que la peor arma que puede tener un ser humano a la mano es la falta de interés hacia otra persona - sonríe -. Funciona muchas veces; al final verás que todo se hará más ameno y tu podrás estar tranquila sin sentirte amenazada por él.

Lo pienso mejor y si, es razonable y muy efectivo. Soy experta ignorando personas y creo que seré la mejor en hacerlo.

- Gracias tía, sabía que podía contar contigo - ella extiende sus brazos y yo voy hacia ellos lo más rápido que puedo. La quiero mucho.

- De nada cariño, para eso estoy - me besa la frente y nos quedamos por un momento así, hasta que sonó un pitido proveniente del bolsillo de su bata -. Oh me temo que debo despedirme, me solicitan en emergencia - dice algo alarmada.

- Buena suerte doctora, que cures muchas cosas raras - río por el gesto que hace y me tiende las muletas.

- Está bien, mañana hacer algo, ya que tengo el día libre, podemos ir a comprar tu disfraz para la fiesta - ¿Por qué a Ava se le ocurrió esa locura?

- De acuerdo - respondo no tan animada y salgo de su consultorio.

Poco después me encuentro a mi hermano y nos vamos juntos a casa. Ava también lo invitó, así que no hace más que hablar sobre que vestirá y ruego para que no le diga a Effie. Ya mucho soporte en mi cumpleaños.

Al día siguiente, para mi bendición, sábado; ya me sentía mucho mejor de mi pie y de mi enojo innecesario. Manchas estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo durante el desayuno y supuse que también era porque deseaba mi tocino. Gran amigo él.

Johanna paso también por la casa, dispuesta a pasar el día con nosotros. Mi madre estuvo algo incómoda en un momento, su cara decía todo cuando la amiga de la familia comentaba cosas sobre mi padre. Dylan desapareció de inmediato, alegando que no quería escuchar como ellos discutían por cosas de adultos. Después de todo él es un niño, así que lo entiendo. Llego un momento en que si decidí marcharme y dejarlos con sus bromas privadas y jocosas. Es raro.

Con más ánimo que ayer, me senté frente a mi piano y comencé a practicar; ya tenía dos días que no practicaba y eso ya era mucho tiempo desperdiciado si en realidad quería obtener esa beca. Por lo que cerré mis ojos y poco a poco me fui sumergiendo en la melodía, hasta que por fin pude salir de mis trabas y no equivocarme como lo hacía antes. Sonreí por eso.

Unos minutos luego, sentí que estaba siendo acompañada; pero igual no me importo, porque seguí tocando como si ellos no estuvieran detrás de mi.

Hasta que Johanna tuvo que aplaudir escandalosamente, ganándose una mirada reprochadora de mi madre.

- ¿Qué? Hay que admitir que lo hizo muy bien… y eso que no me tiendo a inclinar por esa música - ruedo los ojos, ella nunca cambiará.

- Creo que ya estoy más lista que antes - comento ya volteándome en el banquito.

- ¿Lista? ¿Para qué? - pregunta Johanna claramente confundida.

- Para una audición, es para una academia de música en el Capitolio - digo esperanzada.

- ¿En el Capitolio? Vaya - silba y se acerca a mi con andar calmado. Sinceramente no me gusta cuando tiene esa cara -. Entonces hay que ayudarte para que vean algo muy bueno - me guiña un ojo y sonríe como siempre lo hace cuando planea algo en su cabeza.

- Johanna ni se te ocurra - mi mamá le reprocha con la mirada y ella solo sonríe con más ganas. Johanna es imposible.

Pero por lo que veo, no funciono. Ahora estoy en el pueblo en compañía de Johanna, haciendo "el intento" de buscar ropa decente, pero a la vez llamativa, para hacerme ver en la audición.

- No me pondré eso - niego inmediatamente cuando me entrega una falda que muy bien la podría lucir Ava para una ocasión especial. Pero nada más ella.

- Por favor, no seas tan Katniss. Te verás bien, te lo aseguro - abro los ojos por la exasperación y por la curiosa comparación con mi madre.

- Sabes, no uso ese tipo de faldas. Más bien, no suelo usar faldas. Declino - se la lanzo a sus manos y ella la ataja riendo.

- Ay no se que hacer contigo.

- Fácil, olvidar este juego e ir por algo de comer - ella me toma del brazo antes de salir de la tienda y en su cara puedo ver burla.

- Eres tan parecida a ella - dice por lo bajo -. De acuerdo, tu ganas, pero créeme que no te salvarás después de comer. Iremos por mejores pantalones - se acerca a mi y susurra - los necesitas - palmea mi hombro antes de salir por la puerta de la tienda.

Genial, ahora no podré librarme de ella.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Estar un momento a solas era lo que necesitaba ahora. Y no es que no me guste estar con mis hijos; los amo, pero sinceramente deseaba tener un tiempo para mi. El trabajo, la familia, las obligaciones, poco a poco se volvían monotonía.

Miro por la ventana y tomo otro sorbo de mi té. Johanna se ha llevado a Eli de compras para su audición y Dylan está con Alan y Finnick; por lo que puedo decir que estoy sola con Peeta en casa.

- No puedo creer que la dejamos ir con ella - tiemblo un poco al recordar como es Johanna cuando está frenética en algo. Me aterra que esté sola con Eli, ella es capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Yo tampoco - Peeta me abraza por detrás, rodeándome el abdomen con sus fuertes brazos -. Espero que Eli no llegue pálida; eso demostrará que fue torturada.

- Mejor llamo a Annie o a Prim para que vayan con ellas - si, soy algo cobarde cuando se trata de Johanna sola con mi hija.

- Tranquila preciosa, ellas estarán bien. Solo deja que Johanna cumpla ese rol por hoy - me besa la mejilla y se a lo que se refiere; nuestra amiga necesita pasar tiempo de chicas.

Peeta vuelve a besarme la mejilla y esta vez me hace cosquillas en el cuello.

- Mellark…

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo besar a mi esposa? - odio cuando usa ese tono conmigo.

- No, no puedes - le respondo reprimiendo una risa y dejando la taza medio vacía en el mesón de la cocina.

- Bueno, entonces haré otra cosa - con un movimiento me voltea hacia él y junta sus labios con los míos.

Dios, todavía me sigo derritiendo por ellos.

Paso mis brazos por encima de sus hombros y rodeo su cuello, mientras me atrae más él. Reímos por como nos comportamos; no aguantamos un tiempo a solas porque ya queremos estar juntos. Yo se muy bien donde terminaremos y agradezco haberle pasado llave a la puerta de la casa.

Sin separarnos vamos caminando hacia las escaleras, llevándonos varias cosas por el medio. Peeta no para de reír entre mis labios y para hacerle el trabajo más sencillo, rodeo con mis piernas su cintura y así subimos hacia nuestra habitación.

Al llegar a ella, Peeta cierra la puerta con su pie y luego caigo de espaldas en la cama, quedando él sobre mi sin apartar sus manos de mi cadera.

- Has practicado Mellark - bromeo, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa.

- Tu también, pero no quiero alardear - esta vez soy yo quien lo acuesta en la cama y de un tirón quita mi camiseta, la cual al parecer ya estaba estorbando.

Me siento como adolescente en este momento, dejándome llevar por las hormonas y la emoción. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido equilibrada y es por eso que hasta el sol de hoy nos seguimos amando. Peeta despierta en mi deseos que nunca imagine, y aunque ya no somos los chiquillos de antes, igualmente seguimos queriendo estar el uno con el otro.

En especial en estas circunstancias.

Las manos de él acarician todo mi cuerpo y provocan que esa corriente eléctrica viaje por toda mi médula espinal. Mientras más nos besamos, menos queremos parar.

- Te amo Kat - dice en un susurro a mi oído y un escalofrío me hace estremecer.

- Yo más - le respondo y busco su boca nuevamente, mientras tanteo para quitarle el pantalón.

Estas acciones de locura y deseo que tenemos es una de las cosas que amo de nuestra relación. De todos modos, no somos una pareja normal, contando con todo lo que hemos pasado, Peeta y yo vemos las cosas desde otra perspectiva y es por eso que estos momentos de intimidad las aprovechamos como si fuera lo último que vamos a hacer en nuestra vida.

Peeta baja peligrosamente hasta mi abdomen, repartiendo besos por el camino. Cuando ya está por quitarme el brasier…

¡Maldito teléfono!

Peeta se detiene por un segundo, pero luego prosigue. Es inevitable no atormentarse con ese sonido.

- Peeta creo que mejor contesto - digo a regañadientes. Estoy enojada por interrumpirnos en este momento.

¿Es que no se cansan de hacer eso?

- ¿Segura? - pregunta no muy contento.

- Si… hazlo antes de que lo lance por la ventana - aunque no sería una mala idea.

Peeta también enojado, se acerca a la mesita de noche y toma el teléfono como si fuera la peor cosa que hayan colocado allí. Lo entiendo.

- ¿Hola?

Me quedo acostada en la cama bocarriba, intentado pasar el enojo por habernos interrumpido.

- Presidenta, un placer - abro los ojos de golpe y me siento, posicionándome detrás de él -. Si ya estoy al tanto de ello - él pasa su mano por su cabello, alborotándoselo un poco.

De acuerdo Katniss, contrólate.

- Gracias, se hace todo lo posible para que salgan bien - no comprendo de que está hablando y me gustaría escuchar, pero Peeta se cambia la bocina del teléfono a su otra oreja.

Lo miro resentida y decido distraerlo. Es por eso que me posiciono detrás de él y comienzo a besar su cuello, en el lado opuesto donde tiene la bocina. El se va encogiendo a cada momento en que dejo un beso en su cuello desnudo, pasando mis manos por su espalda, hasta llegar a su pecho.

- ¿Está usted segura?... Eh yo…

Río por como se pone nervioso, por lo que sigo con mi labor.

- Bueno, es que tenía unas cosas… no para nada, no es molestia… - veo como frunce su ceño un poco y decido parar para estar atenta a lo que diga -. Está bien - suspira resignado, ¿qué le estará diciendo la presidenta? -. ¿Cuándo? ¿Este martes? - esta vez soy yo quien está seria y deseo completamente escuchar que dice.

Peeta me toma de la mano y dibuja círculos con su pulgar en ella. Signo de que no está muy convencido.

- No, descuide, haré que se logre - sonríe de medio lado -. Estaremos en contacto. Adiós presidenta y gracias por la oportunidad - se queda un momento con la bocina en su mano y luego lentamente la devuelve a su base.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué quería?

- Es raro que haya llamado directamente para la casa - dice a si mismo.

- Peeta ¿qué pasa? - ya me estoy impacientando.

- Nada malo amor, es que… la presidenta me llamo para pedirme que por favor sea yo el encargado del banquete que se ofrecerá en la fiesta anual en la casa presidencial. Quiere que vaya - dice con un aire alegre, pero a la vez no muy convencido.

- ¿Y ella no tiene un chef o alguien que se pueda encargar de eso?

- Si los tiene, pero quiere que yo sea el que lo haga. Quedo maravillada por los manjares de la sucursal de la panadería en el Capitolio, que quiso que fuera yo el responsable.

No es que yo sea egoísta, pero no quiero que vaya; siempre es él a quien necesitan, ¿por qué diablos tiene un chef encargado entonces?

- ¿Y para cuándo será eso?

- Me dijo que a más tardar debería irme el martes, porque la fiesta es el viernes en la noche y desea que las cosas se hagan con calma.

- ¿El viernes? Pero… - lo miro a la cara y ya sabe que voy a decir.

- Si, es la audición de Eli.

- Ella quería que estuviéramos ahí con ella.

- Se lo prometí - sé que ella podrá hacerlo con o sin nosotros allí; pero ella alegó que su deseo era que los dos la apoyáramos y hasta nos hizo prometerle que asistiríamos.

- Ella lo entenderá - trato de decirle con ánimo.

- Si… espero que si - Peeta y Eli siempre cumplen con lo que prometen y su relación es tan estrecha, que no sé como reaccionará al saber que su padre no estará con ella.

Peeta me ofrece una de esas sonrisas calidas y amorosas y poco a poco se va disipando la tristeza.

- Hablaré con ella hoy, de todos modos, tal vez pueda hacer algo para escaparme.

- Eso estaría bien - vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez viene acompañado de un beso.

- Eres el mejor padre del mundo, ¿lo sabías? - él duda por un instante y al final se voltea hacia mi para abrazarme.

- Si, porque tengo a la madre más hermosa y dedicada del mundo - me besa la punta de la nariz y por fin llega a mis labios, los que tanto anhelaban su llegada.

Mi corazón vuelve a la latir rápidamente y es gracias a él. Me rodea con sus brazos y me muerde el labio juguetonamente.

- ¿Y entonces… en dónde nos quedamos? - alza una ceja y sonríe de esa manera que lo hace ver tan irresistible.

Maldito, sabe que me gana cuando hace eso.

- Necesito recordar mejor - le sigo el juego y poco después ya estamos los dos nuevamente amándonos.

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

- Diré nuevamente, no me colocaré eso ¡Nunca!

- Por favor Eli no seas tan dramática; te quedará hermoso - mi tía Prim llego a mi rescate poco después, pero creo que esta ocasión se puso del lado de Johanna. Perfecto.

- Oye creo que Eli tiene razón con ese tocado - Johanna interviene y me quita el estrambótico tocado de plumas de la cabeza.

- Gracias Jo…

- Mejor se lo pones en el pie - se agacha y lo coloca en el pie que tiene el cabestrillo - ¿No es hermoso?

- ¡Ya basta! No soy un maniquí ambulante con el que pueden hacer lo que quieran. Por si no lo saben, puedo defenderme.

- ¿Con qué? ¿La muleta? - en este momento prefiero a Effie aquí.

- ¿Por qué no tomas esta máscara? - Prim me tiende algo rojo y elaborado, e inmediatamente me rehúso.

- Wow eso si es calidad - el comentario de Johanna llama mi atención, por el simple hecho de que no es propio de ella estar de acuerdo con otros.

- ¿De verdad?

Cuando tengo la máscara en mis manos puedo detallarla mejor y darme cuenta que es perfecta. De un color rojo escarlata, posee un par de plumas no muy comunes de un ave, de color rojo, pero más claro; situado en su lado superior izquierdo. Dichas plumas terminan en una agarradera en forma de vara, forrada con un listón del mismo todo que la máscara, la cual en la parte donde se sitúan los orificios para los ojos, en los bordes están dibujados y bordados unos pequeños diseños que la hacen muy hermosa y elegante.

- Esta está genial.

- Concuerdo Johanna - sigo admirando la máscara y escucho como ríen mis acompañantes.

- ¿Entonces tenemos la indicada?

- Si, esta es.

Emocionada, vamos a merendar y mi tía y yo nos reímos de las locuras que dice Johanna. Ella, aunque tiende a ser malhumorada, sarcástica, simpática y extrovertida al mismo tiempo, hace que nos sintamos bien en su presencia. Es una gran persona y le tenemos aprecio.

Bueno, eso lo dudo de Haymitch.

- ¿Y las invitaciones ya las entregó?

- No, lo hará el lunes después de clase. Ella me amenazo prácticamente para ir, y es por eso que me mando a comprar el disfraz ahorita, para no arrepentirme - es muy manipuladora.

- Vaya, que amiga tan… - mueve su mano e imita el sonido de un látigo cuando es golpeado.

- Debes llevar pareja - Dios casi me atraganto con la papa.

- ¿Perdón? Tía no digas eso… yo solo voy por Ava, por su cumpleaños; no por tener una cita e ir a bailar.

Si me describieran bailando dirían que parezco un gato con epilepsia. Es horrible.

- Lástima, porque podrías ir con Matías… ya sabes - Johanna alza sus cejas como señal de curiosidad.

¡Voy a matar a Alan!

- ¿Yo? Por favor Jo…

- O tal vez a él - mi tía señala con su tenedor hacia la ventana del restaurante que da hacia la plaza y me llevo la sorpresa de estar viendo a Logan dirigirse hacia el edificio del alcalde junto a la misma mujer que estaba ayer con él en la escuela.

Por mero segundo me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Qué me pasa? Es un idiota, no debería importarme a donde vaya o con quien. Es un imbécil. Punto.

Sin embargo hay algo que da curiosidad y las ganas de saber quien es ese chico y por qué me odia sin conocerme. Es extraño y cada vez que pienso en eso, me atrae más la curiosidad. ¿A qué vendrá? ¿De qué trabaja su madre? Si se dirigen al edificio de la alcaldía, lo más probable es que vayan a una sesión o tal vez tenga un trabajo con él en ese sitio. Ahora más y más quiero saber.

Entre mis divagancias y mi tonto interés en algo nuevo; decidí pasar un momento a solas. Mi tía estaba algo preocupada porque estaba en muletas y no quería que estuviera sola; pero Johanna le hizo ver que estaría bien y por fin me dejo irme solo por un rato.

Me gusta ir al bosque a relajarme y a pensar en todo, todo lo que se me pase por la mente, así como mis problemas y tristezas. Pero la realidad es que estoy siendo acompañada por un par de muletas fastidiosas. Solo pude llegar a la pradera, en la que se hizo la fiesta de la gran fogata. Torpemente me quise sentar y cuando al fin lo hice, me quede viendo hacia el cielo y, cerrando los ojos, quise borrar toda incomodidad provocada por este extraño que ahora me crea curiosidad.

- Genial, ya encuentro al chico siendo interesante… solo por su pasado incierto. Solo por eso.

Aunque sus ojos son… ¿Es enserio? ¡Por Dios Eli!

- Muy bien, estoy delirando - sacudo mi cabeza rápidamente para alejar cualquier pensamiento indecoroso y me acuesto bocarriba en el césped; miro las nubes y disfruto del viento que roza mi cara. Tomo un respiro profundo y de inmediato escucho algo que proviene de uno de los árboles. Escucho atenta y me doy cuenta de que es un Sinsajo, cantando alegremente entre las ramas del árbol.

En el momento quise hacer un experimento, solo por curiosidad y porque mi padre lo ha mencionado varias veces. Carraspeo un poco y luego cierro mis ojos, al instante en que comienzo a cantar la canción del Valle, la misma que mi madre me cantaba cuando era niña.

Pronuncio cada palabra y me inspiro, hasta que la canción llega a su final y me quedo en silencio, esperando a que los…

¡Oh ahí están!

Los Sinsajos comienzan a repetir la melodía de la canción y simplemente es hermoso. Razón tenía mi padre. Sonrío ampliamente y cierro los ojos nuevamente para seguir escuchando.

- Bonita melodía - una voz me sobresalta y abro los ojos sorprendida por mi reciente compañía.

_**Pov Logan**_

Escucho la conversación por teléfono que está realizando mi madre al alcalde del doce, este distrito que mucho ha crecido, si, pero igualmente no llegará a ser como el uno, el dos y el cuatro.

- Está bien, iré enseguida - mi madre cuelga el teléfono y sonríe de medio lado.

- ¿Y ahora? - pregunto aburrido.

- Vamos ahorita al edificio de la alcaldía. Tengo cosas importantes que tratar - toma su bolso del perchero de la sala y con un brillo en su mirada sale de la casa. Yo no tengo nada más que seguirla.

Desde que llegamos aquí todo ha sido aburrimiento, pesadez y sin ninguna otra cosa que se le parezca. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir en el dos y ahora que ella trabaja para eso que esté haciendo, hizo que nos mudáramos y con ello doble tortura.

Pero ahora hay otro asunto que tratar y es el de estar cerca de ella. Se muy bien lo que debo hacer, alejarme, huir… pero ahora no puedo y me temo que no podré.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿entendido? - muevo la cabeza en un asentimiento solo por inercia.

Desearía saber el verdadero motivo… pero solo me conformo con lo que sé. Elizabeth Mellark está en la lista.

* * *

**Tan taaann :) ahora que Eli irá a la fiesta de disfraces, ¿será que llevará a Matías como pareja? ¿O se arriesgará a invitar a Logan?**

**Peeta no podrá asistir a la audición de su hija, puede que este viaje al Capitolio le muestre algunas cosas...**

**Y Logan... ¿Qué cosa tendrá planeada y por qué asistirá al edificio de la alcaldía? ¿Será que su madre tiene algo pendiente?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco por los comentarios :) me motivan a seguir escribiendo y me suben el ánimo! Gracias también a quienes agregan el fic a sus favoritos y a los que se toman un tiempito y leen esta historia.**

**Besos! **

_**Milet7393:**_ espero que te haya gustado en momento de Kat y Peeta xD ellos merecen distraerse un poco jejeje sii el tráiler es muy prometedor y ahora no puedo esperar más para ver la película! Besos.

_**Tinazuaje:**_ si, falta Gale y ya está el combo completo *-* jajaja creo que tienes razón, siempre ha estado la intriga (soy algo dramática). En la relación entre los hermanos, me inspiro en mi hermana y yo xD a veces solemos pelear por tonterías, pero la quiero mucho! Un abrazo.

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Oh siento hacerte sufrir, le echare la culpa a mi dramatismo jajaja xD veo que Logan no te cae muy bien y creo que más adelante muchas tendrán ganas de matarlo… Johanna si que es una asalta cunas, porque si mal lo recuerdo, ella es como unos cuatro años mayor que Katniss y Peeta, por lo que sacando mis cuentas, si Katniss en este momento debe rondar los 45 años, entonces Jo debe de estar cerca de los 50 D: y Alan tiene 29 jajaja hay que meterla presa por querer andar con menores jajaja

Azucarillos para ti!

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ me alegro que estés bien ;D creo que tienes una relación de amor y odio con Logan jajaja él dará algunos dolores de cabeza, pero tiene su lado débil… ya lo verás.

Jajajaj está muy cómico el nombre: MATIZABETH! Jajajaj te puedo dar el honor de inventar un nombre para ellos xD

Si, Alan es genial! El nuevo Finnick *-*

Besos!


	16. Dejando de lado

**Capitulo 16**

"**Dejando de lado"**

Había pasado de estar en un momento a solas cuando Matías aparece de la nada como un fantasma, ¿cómo lo hace?

- ¿Acaso no puedo venir? Este es un lugar público - dice con ironía.

- No… mejor dicho, si puedes, pero… ya, mejor olvídalo - odio cuando me pongo nerviosa sin ninguna razón.

¡Un momento! Claro que estoy nerviosa ¡Me escucho cantar!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Lo suficiente como para escuchar esa canción nuevamente y comparar tu versión con la del ave.

Siento como poco a poco me voy sonrojando y deseo estar sola más que nunca. Matías pocas veces me ha escuchado cantar y creo que esas pocas no cuentan porque tenía cinco o seis años y lo hice en la noche de navidad; así que probablemente esta sea la primera vez que escucha una canción que no sea sobre copos de nieve adornando las casas o sobre la familia reunida en una noche especial.

- Tranquila, no te grabé… aunque debí hacerlo, pero no fue así - sonríe ampliamente y se sienta a mi lado.

- Espero que sea verdad - respondo avergonzada y dirijo la vista hacia otro lado.

- ¿Por qué tanta soledad? ¿No deberías estar en casa practicando o soportando a Johanna? - Matías, al igual que su padre, es poco paciente con Johanna y cuando era niño, hasta mostraba cierto miedo hacia ella. Creo que todavía no le gusta estar cerca.

- No, ya estuve con ella y ahora quería distraerme un poco antes de ir a casa - él asiente como respuesta y fija su mirada hacia el horizonte, donde se pierden los árboles en el bosque y las montañas adornan el paisaje.

Esa es una de las razones por las que me gusta vivir aquí. Todo a nuestro alrededor es hermoso.

- Es raro ver a los sinsajos a esta hora; siempre se esconden.

- Quizá se cansaron de hacerlo…

- O consiguieron un mejor entretenimiento - dice y sonriendo de medio lado mantiene la mirada hacia el frente.

- Mi mamá me la cantaba todas las noches - hablo mientras detallo el árbol frondoso que hace un rato albergaba a mis amiguitos cantores -. Hasta el sol de hoy, lo sigue haciendo. Bueno, no todas las noches, pero si cuando se lo pido y… la cuestión es que esa canción tiene tanto significado para nosotros - siento la mirada de Matías sobre mi, pero sigo hablando sin inmutarme -. Mi padre se emociona al escucharla, porque fue esa la que le hizo conocer a mi madre cuando eran niños. El dijo que en su clase de música ella la canto y mientras lo hacían, las aves hicieron silencio para escucharla y finalmente la repitieron - río por lo ironía del momento. Eso fue justo lo que paso conmigo.

- Como ahorita - lo miro con curiosidad y me doy cuenta que sigue sonriendo -. Como ahorita - repite -. Juro que los sinsajos estaban en silencio cuando llegue; solo tu te escuchabas - sonríe más -. Al parecer les gusto.

Sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo tanto, que hasta tal vez parezca tomate. Es incómodo, mucho diría yo.

- Eh… creo que mejor nos vamos… es decir, yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer…

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos - se levanta y luego me ayuda a ponerme en pie, tomando las muletas luego y entregándomelas rápidamente.

- Gracias.

Caminamos en silencio, creo que fue mejor así. El momento incómodo de hace un rato he querido olvidarlo y es porque no puedo permitir ponerme así frente a él; se supone que somos amigos, nada más eso.

¿Y entonces por qué estoy así ahora? Provoca cachetearme.

- Nos vemos luego - se despide de mi al dejarme frente a mi casa y se dispone a caminar hacia la suya sin decir nada más, ¿habrá sentido la incomodidad del momento?

- ¡Hey! Espera - lo llamo y voltea rápidamente.

- ¿Si?

- Ah… ¿ya sabes que vestir para la fiesta? - él me mira claramente confundido y tal vez no sepa de lo que estoy hablando.

- ¿Fiesta?

- La de Ava, ¿acaso no te lo dijo?

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? - se cruza de brazos y arruga su entrecejo.

- Pues, porque… la cosa es que hará una fiesta de disfraces y me dijo antes de entregar las invitaciones el lunes para así evitar que saliera huyendo y me comprometiera ese día para no ir…

- Estoy seguro que hubieras hecho eso - ríe a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees?

- Como sea… tu amiga no me dijo nada, así que no me sorprenderé si no me invita. La verdad es que ese tipo de eventos no me llama la atención; pero si me gustaría verte con tu traje, así podré tomarte una foto y publicarla en el periódico del distrito.

- Sigue riéndote Abernathy, no me da gracia - estoy por voltearme para abrir la puerta, cuando siento que toma de mi brazo.

- Ya Eli no seas amargada - dice más calmado y sonriendo de medio lado como siempre hace -. Si me invita está bien, pero lo más probable es que no asista, yo… mejor le dejo los disfraces a otros - me señala y acto seguido quita una hoja que se había quedado en mi cabello.

Incómodo. Solo eso digo.

- Mejor entro ya - me alejo y abro la puerta de mi casa -. Nos vemos luego - esta vez me despido yo y veo como él, negando con su cabeza y sonriendo disimuladamente, se despide con su mano y camina hacia su casa -. Genial - digo sarcásticamente y cierro la puerta tras de mi, esperando a que el sonrojo se aleje de mi rostro y no me haga parecer idiota.

Al entrar a la sala de estar encuentro a mi padre y a mi hermano pintando cada uno en sus lienzos. Los dos están muy concentrados y hasta juraría que todavía no han reparado en mi.

- La próxima vez no le haré caso a Johanna - mi tía Prim me sorprende y hace que mi padre se dé cuenta de mi presencia.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunta divertido.

- Nada papá, es solo que Prim tiene algunas cosas que arreglar con nuestra invitada - en ese momento siento un pellizco en mi brazo y me veo obligada a apretar con fuerza mis dientes y con ello, a forzar una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo… - responde mi padre no muy convencido y risueño al mismo tiempo.

- Si sigues sonriendo así, espero no verte en la noche con las luces apagadas.

- No es mala idea Dylan - mi hermano pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a su labor en la pintura.

Con las medicinas producidas en el distrito y con tratamientos adicionales del Capitolio, mi pie mejora cada vez más rápido y hasta juraría que ya para la fiesta de Ava, podré ir caminando sola sin estas molestas muletas. Mi tía Prim me revisa nuevamente mi tobillo y afirma que estoy en lo correcto. Pero una pequeña desilusión viene cuando mi padre me dice que no podrá asistir a mi audición porque tendrá que viajar al Capitolio para cumplir con un trabajo para la fiesta anual en la casa presidencial. Aunque mi padre intento buscar una solución que le permitiera ausentarse, lamentablemente no pudo y ahora partirá el martes para supervisar los pedidos y los manjares.

No lo culpo, en cambio me alegra que hayan pensado en él para este tipo de eventos, porque como dicen los periódicos y en la televisión, esta fiesta es una de las mayores y más importantes del país. Estoy feliz que tenga ese reconocimiento. Pero la celebración se ve un poco aturdida, para mi, cuando mi madre llega a casa alegando de que ya había intercambiado palabras con Lydia Matthews, la madre de Logan.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Ya era de tarde y Annie quiso que la acompañara a comprar unas cintas para decorar unos adornos para su casa. Como ya regresan a su distrito mañana, quise pasar un tiempo más con ella mientras mi hija y Prim volvían a casa.

Annie no es muy comunicativa con las personas, pero conmigo es distinta. Creo que las dos nos entendemos y por ello solemos hablar más de la cuenta entre nosotras. Ella no es como Johanna que suele decir cualquier locura; Annie simplemente espera a que hable y con calidez responde. Es mucho más calmado.

- Creo que este se verá perfecto, ¿no crees? - me muestra una cinta de un verde claro muy hermoso.

- Si, es muy bonito - ella sonríe a modo de respuesta y deja a un lado la otra cinta que había tomado del mostrador.

En ese momento divise un bordado que por muy raro que parezca, es muy similar al que tenía mi vestido de novia que utilice en el Capitolio. Por mi curiosidad camino hasta la estantería y tomo entre mis manos esa tela que no podría ser de Cinna, pero si una réplica exacta y por un pequeño segundo me vi cruzando de nuevo ese pasillo, con el temor a flor de piel al saber que no lo había hecho; que Snow no estaba convencido aun.

De repente una voz me regresa a la realidad.

- Disculpa ¿Eres Katniss Everdeen? - a mi derecha se encuentra una mujer de tez pálida y cabello cobrizo. Su cara no me es familiar, por lo que supongo que no había estado aquí.

- Si, soy yo. ¿Y usted?

- Me llamo Lydia Matthews, mucho gusto - extiende su mano y la estrecho, pero su mirada muy interesada me intimida un poco -. Tal vez piense que es algo raro que me acerque así nada más, pero tenía la curiosidad de conocerle personalmente - su voz refinada y aspecto un tanto perfeccionista me hace detallarla mejor y hasta podría decir de que no es de aquí.

- Bueno, aquí me tiene, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo? - me crea curiosidad saber su respuesta.

- No, descuide, solo quise presentarme ya que me acabo de mudar hace unos días y quería conocer una de las personas más reconocidas de este distrito - sonríe ampliamente y podría decir que no había visto tanto interés en mi, como lo hacía Caesar en sus entrevistas.

- De acuerdo - trato de devolverle la sonrisa, pero ciertamente hay algo en su insistente emoción que no me gusta.

En todo decidí seguirle la corriente para solo saber que respondía.

- He escuchado desde que llegue, que su labor en la fábrica de medicinas es muy bueno.

- ¿Ah si?… Gracias - contesto y regreso mi atención a la tela con el bordado muy a lo Cinna - ¿Y usted tiene algún cargo? - pregunto sin levantar la mirada. Ella tarda en responder, pero luego lo hace con su anterior tono alegre.

- Si, de hecho esta mañana fui a conocer el lugar. Voy a trabajar junto con el alcalde - presto más atención y me dirijo a ella nuevamente.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si - esta vez no sostiene la mirada, sino que la posa sobre una de las telas a mi lado -. Realizaré algo así como un papel de apoyo, otra mano confiable. Sabiendo ya que el puesto de mano derecha lo ocupa el señor Abernathy… Oh, seguro podrá tener mejor referencia, ya que supongo que lo conoce muy bien - afirma.

- La verdad es que no estaba al tanto de ello, pero quizá él no lo haya mencionado antes.

- Oh que pena… no quise ser imprudente - dice algo avergonzada -. Tal vez el alcalde lo haya pasado por alto, sabiendo que son personas tan ocupadas.

- Si, eso si.

Trato de recordar algún momento en el que Haymitch nos haya mencionado sobre el traslado de alguien más para ayudar en su puesto. Pensándolo mejor, creo que si no le han informado, mañana regresará a casa no muy contento que digamos. Algo que no le gusta es que no le informen con anterioridad sobre cambios, sobre todo si se trata de su puesto de trabajo.

- Creo que ya he hablado de más - ella se sonroja ligeramente y termina tomando la tela verde oliva que estaba justo a su lado -. Terminaré con los arreglos del hogar. Un placer conocerla al fin señora Mellark - enfatiza y extiende su mano hacia mi nuevamente.

- Igualmente señora Matthews - la estrecho con firmeza y luego se aleja por el corredor, no sin antes mencionar.

- Será un gusto probar los famosos panecillos con nuez de su panadería - sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes y se dispone a tomar su tela recién comprada para salir de la tienda.

Mientras, yo me quedo allí pensando en lo extraño del suceso y aunque pareciera ser una mujer agradable, mis sentidos me dicen que no esté tan segura… o más bien será mi paranoia de tratar con personas ajenas al distrito y que se me acercan solo a conocerme por ser Katniss, la mujer con el nombre más nombrado en el país.

Resoplo con enojo al meditar eso.

- ¿Lista Kat? - Annie se me acerca ya con sus compras en mano.

- Si, vamos.

Al llegar a casa, todavía con la escena de la tienda en la cabeza; encuentro a Peeta junto a Eli conversando en la cocina. Ella sonríe a lo que le está diciendo él mientras come una de sus galletas favoritas.

- ¿Me pierdo de algo?

- Hola mamá. Mi padre hablaba conmigo sobre lo de esta semana y… bueno, me consuela saber que lo veré por televisión - dice ella algo risueña y dirijo la mirada hacia él que se acerca a mi para abrazarme.

- Me pone mejor saber que lo ha entendido, aunque me hubiera gustado estar allí con ustedes.

- Descuida papá, ya mucho tiempo llevas escuchándome en casa y tranquilo, cuando entre me verás en muchos conciertos.

- Eso espero hija, ya verás que lo lograrás - le beso la mejilla y la abrazo con fuerza. Está creciendo cada vez más rápido que con solo saber que ya desea tomar su camino, me aterra.

- También es valiente al desafiar un día con Johanna, ¿no es así? - Eli abre sus ojos con exasperación y se abanica dramáticamente.

- Fue muy agotador, pero por lo menos conseguimos una buena máscara, pero todavía no tengo que ponerme y ahora estoy aborreciendo la idea de los disfraces. ¿Por qué tendría que escoger eso? Es… es…

- Entiendo, pero a veces debes hacer cosas que no te gusten para que tus seres queridos estén felices.

- Si lo sé - responde resignada -. De acuerdo, buscaré un vestido cualquiera… tal vez le de igual.

- O podemos hablar con Cinna - Peeta sonríe y me mira con complicidad. Cinna es el indicado para estas cosas y aunque ya no diseña a tiempo completo, seguro tendrá algo especial guardado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, puedo llamarlo y veremos que dice.

- Oh, eso es… ¡Estupendo! - mi hija me abraza con emoción y juraría a que ya ni se molesta por su pie -. Gracias, son los mejores, ¿sabían? Seguro que habrá alguna tela que quede bien conmigo.

Y hablando de telas… eso me hace recordar la conversación que tuve con esa mujer en la tienda y algo me hace pensar en un comentario que me hizo mi hija, esa vez que vino de la fiesta del prado. Ella menciono a la familia Matthews y en ese momento no los había oído mencionar aun, pero ahora que la conocí, tal vez mi hija conozca más sobre ellos.

- Eli, hoy converse con una tal Lydia Matthews y recordé que tu los habías mencionado antes - de pronto veo en su cara sorpresa -. Estudias con su hijo, ¿no es así?

- Ah… si, él… - se da la vuelta para salir de la cocina, pero antes se voltea hacia nosotros -. Si, está en mi curso.

- ¿Pasa algo con ellos? - pregunta Peeta.

- No, nada - responde nerviosa y me parece que le incomodo mi comentario.

- ¿Segura Elizabeth? - ella asiente como respuesta.

- Segura. Gracias por lo de Cinna mamá. Mejor subo a estudiar.

Veo como se aleja rápidamente y me inquieta saber por qué actuó así.

- ¿Quién es ella? - Peeta está confundido y se le nota en la mirada, pero yo sigo viendo las escaleras al responderle.

- Es una mujer que llego hace unos días y… solo se acercó a presentarse y al final dijo que trabajaría junto con Haymitch.

- ¿Haymitch? No recuerdo que lo haya mencionado.

- Yo tampoco y al parecer esa mujer estaba al tanto - su mirada brillante y su actitud interesada me pareció normal hasta cierto punto, en donde me hizo dudar.

No quiero ser exagerada y pensar mal, pero por mis experiencias tiendo a dudar fácilmente de las personas.

- A lo mejor se lo comentan mañana o el lunes temprano.

- O quizás se le olvidó. Ya sabes como es él de desinteresado.

- Si, tal vez es eso - concuerdo y paso página. No quiero agobiarme con gente extraña, aunque tendré luego que hablar con mi hija luego. Su actitud sobre el chico de su curso me inquieta.

La mañana siguiente ya estábamos todos reunidos en la estación de trenes para despedir a Finnick y su familia. Johanna se la paso bromeando con Finnick desde que llegamos y juraría que el oficial de la estación ya los tenía en su lista negra.

- Ya verán, cuando vayan haremos una gran fogata en la playa y comeremos mi especialidad - Finnick no para de parlotear sobre sus destrezas culinarias y además no está dispuesto a recibir un no como respuesta a su invitación.

- Gracias hermano. Ahora que los niños terminarán sus clases, podemos pasarnos por allá y visitarlos.

- Esteremos gustosos en recibirlos en nuestra casa y a ustedes también - Annie le propone muy alegre a Effie y Haymitch.

- Sería grandioso, un poco de bronceado no hace mal a nadie.

- Si, sería divertido y hasta podríamos jugar en la playa a sumergirnos y contar hasta cien. Siempre y cuando Haymitch tenga el honor de contar - todos no pudimos reprimir la risa, mientras Effie reprocha a Johanna con la mirada.

- Gracias querida Johanna, pero creo que lastimosamente no podre hacerlo sin que tu estés y, contando el hecho de que aun le temes al mar… creo que no sería justo jugar sin ti - Haymitch sonrío con ironía, como siempre hace y vino seguido por las carcajadas de Finnick y Alan.

Le diré a Effie que duerman con la puerta cerrada con llave. Por la mirada de Johanna, me imagino que algo tramará luego.

- Pasajeros con destino al distrito cuatro, por favor abordar el tren en el andén seis.

- Bueno, hasta aquí nos trajo el río - Finnick se despide de cada uno con un abrazo y al llegar el turno de Eli, él recibió un golpe en su brazo luego de que la despeinara como siempre lo hace.

- Pórtate bien pulga, no des dolores de cabeza.

- No te preocupes Alan, yo nunca sigo tus acciones.

- El mismo humor que su madre - dice Finnick en voz alta.

- No cambias.

- Nos vemos pronto. Cuídense - Annie se despide nosotros, al igual que Alan y nos quedamos allí hasta que el tren fue saliendo de la estación.

Al salir de allí nos sorprendimos al encontrar a varios guardias custodiar la estación. Nunca había visto algo así desde que permitieron los viajes entre distritos.

- El alcalde pidió seguridad en las entradas al distrito. Al parecer todos lo están haciendo, algo así como un simulacro - nos dice Haymitch cuando ya estamos alejados.

- ¿Simulacro? ¿Y por qué? - pregunta Dylan.

- Es solo para estar atentos a cualquier cosa y… por seguridad, nada más.

Esta imagen me recuerda la vez en que Paylor, cuando era presidenta, ella envío a varios agentes para que resguardaran el distrito, además de nosotros en especial.

¿Será que la presidenta está repitiendo ese hecho o solamente porque desea un mejor control?

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

Ava entrega muy alegre las invitaciones para su fiesta de cumpleaños y todos están muy emocionados. Chicos que conversan sobre con quien estarán o que música habrá; y las chicas discuten que llevarán de disfraz y con que chico les gustaría bailar.

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar las tontas conversaciones que circulan a mi alrededor y me concentro en leer el libro que me dejo Alan antes de irse ayer a su distrito.

En eso veo una sombra pasar por mi lado y por como se desplaza rápidamente, me preparo para el discurso.

- Tenías que verlos, estaban muy emocionados y eso me hace pensar que tendré que esforzarme el doble para hacer que mi fiesta sea la mejor… claro, después de la tuya.

- Olvida mi fiesta, ni yo recuerdo ciertas cosas - comento sin levantar la mirada del libro.

- ¿Cómo así? La madre de Matías se lució con la organización y… ¡Oh por Dios! Eso es…

- ¿Qué? - la miro intrigada y una chispa en sus ojos me alerta de algo -. Ay no, no, no y no… ni se te ocurra decirle - le exijo al apuntarle con el dedo.

- Ya es tarde - canturrea y agita una invitación en su mano y señalando hacia la ventana, la cual permite la vista hacia el patio trasero en donde los de último año comienzan a entrar -. Piénsalo Eli, ella es experta y además, será la excusa perfecta para que Ma…

- Silencio por favor - le doy gracias a Dios porque el profesor haya entrado. Sinceramente no quería enojarme con ella por querer usar la excusa de contratar e invitar a Effie para que Matías vaya. Es… no es… genial, se me fueron las ideas.

La clase paso de lo más aburrida y creo que así será estas dos últimas semanas que nos quedan de clase. Es tanto el aburrimiento que comienzo a dibujar garabatos en la última página de mi cuaderno de apuntes; hasta que al final me doy cuenta que inconscientemente termine dibujando un sinsajo. Mejor dicho, el sinsajo del broche que me dio mi madre.

Recordé la conversación que tuve con Matías en el prado sobre el canto de los sinsajos y de lo importante que es eso para mi familia. Sonreí al pensar en lo tonta que debí haberme visto al cantar al aire, a los árboles. Solo Matías se encontraba y fue testigo del resultado de mi experimento; ese que tanto mi padre me decía desde que era niña y que ahora puedo comprobar que es real… claro, obviando la parte del enamoramiento y ese tipo de cosas.

Cerré de golpe el cuaderno justo al momento en que el profesor explicaba las pautas para el trabajo final, el cual es un ensayo de un tema cualquiera del que hayamos tratado durante el curso.

Sería sencillo, pero para otros que no les costara decir lo que piensan sobre un tema cualquiera sin terminar hablando idioteces.

- En esta ocasión dejaré que trabajen en pareja… - no había terminado de hablar cuando la mayoría comenzó a buscar a su pareja. Pero yo estaba tranquila, era obvio que mi pareja sería Ava.

Hasta que el profesor abrió la bocota.

- Pero yo los escogeré.

De pronto, la emoción se había ido con la misma intensidad con que vino.

- Esto será espantoso, imagínate que una de nosotras nos toque con Nora o con esos chicos que no hacen nada más que parlotear sobre lo que harán en sus vacaciones - Ava sigue hablándome en voz baja y puedo notar su inconformidad, hasta que el profesor le asigna de pareja a Emily Onher, una chica de la Veta, tranquila y dedicada a sus estudios. Tuvo suerte.

Decidí volver a mi labor de dibujo y a concentrarme en pensar cosas positivas, cuando escucho lo que menos desee escuchar.

- Señorita Mellark, usted trabajará junto a Logan Matthews - de repente el color se va de mi cara y el asombro se ve opacado por mi inconformidad inmediata.

- Discul…

- Está dicho señorita - reprocha el profesor con ya ademanes de salir corriendo del aula.

Al escucharse el timbre de salida, todos comienzan a desalojar el aula y como Ava está ocupada conversando con su nueva pareja, yo me dispongo a salir y a buscar a Logan para poder hablar con él nuevamente y pedir tregua, por ahora.

Para mi suerte no tardo mucho buscándolo, ya que lo encuentro guardando sus cosas en su casillero.

Me detengo a un lado de él y tomo aire para habar… pero él está siempre atento y se da cuenta de mi presencia.

- Lo mejor será hacerlo cada uno y luego unimos ideas - habla sin dejar de hacer su labor y sin tener la mínima delicadeza en voltear hacia mi.

- ¿Así de fácil? - pregunto algo enojada - ¿Ese es tu plan? Pues vamos a hacer esto como debe ser y… - me distraigo completamente al verlo frente a mi, recostado de su casillero y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Pero lo que me llama la atención es su mirada color chocolate que inspeccionan y se ocultan bajo sus cejas espesas.

¿Eli que comiste hoy? ¡Reacciona!

Ahí me doy cuenta que ese chico no tiene la apariencia de alguien que te hará daño; al contrario, así como está ahora, relajado, bueno, mejor dicho, intentando estar relajado; me hace pensar que esta pelea estúpida con él es algo que debe cesar algún momento.

Escucho la voz de mi padre diciendo que no permita que los prejuicios y los malos tratos te alejen y no te permitan ver más allá. El me salvo cuando caí al hoyo en el prado, aun cuando lo había tratado de lo peor e imaginaba que me odiaba por eso.

Así que tomo un respiro profundo y cierro los ojos para concentrarme en lo que voy a decir.

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor hacemos algo - extiendo mi brazo derecho hacia él -. Comencemos de nuevo - abro los ojos y me encuentro con el ceño fruncido de él -, soy Elizabeth Mellark, mucho gusto - digo y espero a su respuesta, la cual dura un momento en llegar.

Ya comienzo a impacientarme.

- ¿Me vas a dejar el saludo en el aire? - agito mi brazo todavía extendido; pero cuando me doy por vencida, siento su mano rozar la mía.

- Logan Matthews - la toma completamente.

Por muy extraño que parezca, en ese instante sentí como un peso que estaba en mis hombros poco a poco se iba alivianando. Me sentí rara, eso si, pero con la certeza de que a partir de ahora, tal vez nuestra relación mejore… ¿He dicho nuestra relación?

- Creo que ya me puedes soltar - dice con incomodidad en su voz.

- Oh - la suelto rápidamente y nos quedamos allí, frente a frente sin saber que decir, mientras que los demás estudiantes caminan a nuestro alrededor para salir del edificio -. Propongo una cosa. Sé que no te caigo muy bien del todo, aunque todavía no sé por qué, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto juntos y ya para cuando lo entreguemos, volvemos a nuestro trato de hace poco? - él vuelve a fruncir su ceño y tarda unos segundos para responder.

- De acuerdo - dice no tan convencido, pero me basta.

- Muy bien, podemos traer ideas mañana y discutirlo a la hora del almuerzo, ¿te parece?

Logan mira por encima de mi y luego hacia su lado derecho. Examina cada detalle y por fin responde.

- Muy bien - dice -, pero no te emociones - cierra su casillero y toma su mochila del suelo para caminar rumbo a la salida.

- Genial, antes quería conocerlo y ahora provoca escupirlo.

Tomo fuertes las muletas y me dispongo a caminar, cuando escucho una voz que proviene desde más adelante.

- Ah se me olvidaba - se acerca más y saca un sobre de su mochila -, tu amiguita es algo… pintoresca. Cree conocer a las personas de las buenas a primeras - sonríe de medio lado y juro que es la primera vez que lo veo haciendo eso, aunque se haya burlado de manera sarcástica.

- Ella es así siempre, pero es buena persona - digo sonriendo, pero poco a poco se va borrando mi sonrisa al detallar el sobre. ¡La muy atrevida lo ha invitado!

- Ya veo - dice observando la tarjeta, para luego fruncir su ceño nuevamente y guardarla dentro de su mochila.

- ¿Irás? - pregunto más cautelosa que curiosa.

- No son mi tipo - responde y sin más se voltea y sale del edificio.

Ava se ha pasado.

Camino rápido entre el patio delantero, buscando a mi amiga. Debo reclamarle por lo que hizo, aunque suene tonto, ya que esa no es mi fiesta, pero igualmente… muy bien, no tengo argumentos.

Sigo buscándola con la mirada, hasta que por fin la encuentro conversando con Emily, su pareja de trabajo y otra chica, la cual siempre se me olvida su nombre. Es de primer año.

Decido ir hacia ella y pedirle que me explique por qué lo invito sabiendo las cosas que dijo de mi. Es absurdo, o eso pienso yo ¿no?

Sigo caminando hasta que alguien, o mejor dicho, unas zorras se atraviesan en mi camino.

- Que lindo accesorio, sigo diciendo - Nora, con actitud déspota y desagradable -. Tu amiga está muy entusiasmada y se nota, aunque debo decir que su alegría puede verse opacada.

- ¿Por quién? ¿Por ti? - me río escandalosamente -. Por favor no me hagas reír. Lo que estás es celosa porque no te invito, ni a tus dos crías - sigo riendo.

- Muy gracioso - me acribilla con la mirada -. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer antes que ir a una simple fiesta de disfraces baratos.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no mejor muerdes tu lengua y te la tragas?

- Como sea - mira hacia atrás y luego sonríe como ella bien sabe, como perra, y pasa a un lado de mi, no sin antes decir en voz baja y con tristeza fingida -. Pues si vas, deberías buscar una pareja para que esté contigo, porque tu amiguita ya tiene a alguien en la mira - ríe nuevamente y se va, pero yo estoy perdida hasta que veo como Ava y Matías hablan sonriéndose mutuamente y lo que me abruma, no es su actitud, sino como ella da unos saltitos de emoción y por último se lanza a sus brazos, en donde permanecen así unos segundos.

Me quedo boquiabierta y una extraña sensación comienza a aparecer. Mis manos sudan y no sé por qué; mi pecho sube y baja un poco más rápido y mis cejas se juntan producto de mi reciente… ¿Rabia? ¿De qué hablaban que no me incluían? Y además, ¿por qué se estaban abrazando? Abro los ojos con exasperación y los miro de nuevo, ahora conversando. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me afecta el que él esté allí con ella, los dos juntos abrazados y él tomando una invitación? Un segundo, ¿he dicho invitación?

¡Ella lo invito al fin y él será su pareja! Deduzco sorprendida y al mismo tiempo… ¿Dolida? Se supone que somos amigos, los tres, no solo dos. Aprieto mis dientes y decido mejor irme; no los quiero interrumpir, ya están más ocupados.

- Eres idiota, ¿sabes? - hablo conmigo misma y camino hacia la salida, sin pareja de fiesta, ni traje ¡Odio las fiestas!

No debería molestarme, pero así es; ellos me dejaron a un lado y seguro ni les intereso saber como me fue hoy o si simplemente tengo hambre. Una nueva sensación crece y mis labios se curvan hacia arriba en una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver a Logan apoyado en un tronco de árbol leyendo un libro.

No mido mis actos hasta que me dirijo a él con un plan en mente.

No pienso ir sola.

_**En el Capitolio…**_

La presidenta Miller sostiene sus manos fuertemente en su regazo mientras clava la mirada rígida a su acompañante, quien con enojo expone los motivos por los cuales ella debe saber el por qué de los actos ocurridos en el décimo tercer distrito.

Inhala y exhala lentamente tratando de calmarse y evitar tener que llegar a la violencia, aunque ella nunca fue de ese tipo de personas agresivas; pero simplemente con tener que escucharlo a él, al representante del trece en la Asamblea, podría violar su regla de mantenerse firme y controlada.

De repente una afirmación le hace abrir los ojos con sorpresa y se atreve a acercarse más al escritorio de caoba pulida, apoyando los codos en él y mirando fijo a la cara de su reciente oponente.

- ¿Me está diciendo lo que debo hacer? - pregunta cautelosa - ¿No debería ser al contrario? - acribilla -. Le recuerdo que mi posición ante ese tema ya está dicho y no pienso cambiar de opinión. ¿Acaso planea alterar lo que se ha hecho hasta ahora? Le informo muy bien en este instante que no tomaré cartas en el asunto a menos de que se llegue a un acuerdo en el que ustedes entiendan que este gobierno no va a ceder ante dicha petición. ¿Me comprende? - el interpelado no despega la mirada de ella. Ya estaba al tanto de que ella no cambiaría de parecer y si así fuera, no tendría las de ganar, porque sabría muy bien que algo estaría planeando.

- Perfectamente - responde.

Algo le dice a Margaret que no puede confiar en sus palabras, por lo que se prepara para exponer su punto.

- ¿Cuándo entenderán que lo único que se desea es que el país avance? ¿Por qué aferrarse al pasado? Estaba visto que no estarían muchos de acuerdo, pero sin embargo se ha presenciado una mejora en la calidad de vida. Muchas personas sufrieron y se han levantado nuevamente de esa guerra despiadada. Solo puedo decir que sus pensamientos egoístas y sin sentido van más allá de querer pedir respuestas - el semblante del ministro Vélez doblega por un microsegundo, recuperándose rápidamente - ¿O me equivoco? - la presidenta muy aferrada a su discurso, sonríe de medio lado y se recuesta en su silla, cruzando las piernas y satisfecha de haber llegado al punto.

Su asistente, en silencio en una esquina, graba disimuladamente la conversación y, al igual que la presidenta, ríe para si mismo al notar el giro de las palabras.

- Puede pensar lo que desea señora, nosotros seguimos firmes a lo pedido - ella capta de inmediato el "nosotros", en lugar de un "yo".

Esta vez, espera paciente a que prosiga.

- Usted misma sabe muy bien que muchas cosas se han pasado por alto en estos últimos años. Algo que a muchos les sorprendería y que les haría tener una mejor idea de lo que se ha vivido.

- ¿A qué quiere llegar con esto? - pregunta ahora más interesada.

- Solo puedo decir que usted tiene lo necesario a su mano - se levanta lentamente y se acerca al escritorio -. Panem debe saber que su gobierno ha tenido una cierta… sombra, la cual nunca podrá borrar - ella lo observa atentamente y por la sonrisa que se va formando en él, ella ya tiene una idea de lo que le está diciendo.

Ahora es ella que doblega ante su presencia.

- ¿Me está amenazando? - inquiere. El hombre se acomoda su corbata y con un gesto de indiferencia se da vuelta para salir de la oficina.

- Tómelo como usted quiera. Yo sigo firme al decir que pronto regresarán las cosas a su verdadero dueño - a mitad de camino a la puerta, se voltea nuevamente y lanza un anillo con una insignia en el centro, rodeada de pequeños rubíes -, como lo estoy haciendo ahora - sonríe con suficiencia ante la expresión rígida de la presidenta y deja el recinto.

Ella sabe muy bien a quien le pertenece ese objeto, ya que muchas veces se lo vio puesto a su dueño durante una parte de su vida. Ahora sabe que su secreto ya no está tan seguro y que la habitación ahora está envuelta en un aire incómodo, pero a la vez familiar. El mismo que hace mucho tiempo estuvo allí.

Margaret se levanta firme a no ceder ante su amenaza y guardando rápidamente el anillo en su bolsillo del pantalón, camina hacia el gran ventanal en la oficina y mirando detenidamente hacia afuera toma una decisión.

- Ellos ya dieron su primer ataque y nosotros no podemos dejar que nos superen - dice con una voz carente de emoción -. Panem debe seguir como lo ha estado hasta ahora y ninguna fuerza de afuera nos hará caer.

- ¿A qué se refiere señora? - ella cierra sus ojos fuertemente tratando de olvidar el descubrimiento que hace unos ocho años le dieron una perspectiva distinta y que lamentablemente no contaba con lo que se pudiera llegar a formar dentro de poco.

- Me refiero a que corten el vínculo que se tiene con ellos y que no vuelvan a mencionar el tema. Este territorio ha estado habitado por nosotros desde miles de años y ahora no será diferente - se lleva las manos a su bolsillo y toma con fuerza el objeto que ahora le pesa allí -. No podemos dejar que hagan lo que les de la gana.

Se dirige ahora hacia la puerta y ordena por última vez.

- Manda a llamar a las fuerzas superiores en el distrito dos y avísele que necesito conversar con ellos urgentemente. La fiesta va todavía y no deseo que esto provoque su cancelación. Quiero que este todo normal para este sábado - su asistente anota rápidamente cada directriz de su jefa, pero se queda ligeramente pasmado al escuchar la última orden de la mañana -. Y llame al primer ministro y dígale que ya he tomado una decisión al respecto del distrito trece - dice ella con seguridad en su voz -, los quiero alejados de todo lo que se haga en este gobierno y cuando digo alejados, me refiero a todo el sentido de la palabra.

Dicho esto sale de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Su asistente comprende que este alejamiento predice que Panem volverá a ser como lo era hace treinta años, obviando una última parte de él. El trece.

* * *

**¿Qué le habrá hecho suponer el representante del 13 a la presidenta? ¿Será que ellos saben algo que no le conviene a los demás conocer?**

**Ahora que Eli comenzó a entablar conversación con Logan sin insultarse, ¿puede que lleguen a tratarse mejor? Por lo que vio entre Ava y Matías, tal vez cosas estén apareciendo, ¿qué piensan?**

**Les mando muchos abrazos y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo :) Abrazos!**

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ por lo que veo Logan no es querido xD aunque se ha ganado esa fama en tan poco tiempo, puede que luego muestre un poco más de sensibilidad… Eli tiene mucho parecido con Katniss y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez Matias sea quien más le convenga a Eli, como tu has dicho :D

Creo que lo de masoquista lo tenemos todos, es natural Jajajja si tienes razón sobre Johanna xD Besos.

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ Holis! Déjame decirte que al principio no sabía que nombre colocarle a este personaje, estaba tapada, pero luego leí un reportaje de Percy Jackson y de inmediato se vino a mi el nombre de Logan Lerman *-* me gustan muchos sus ojos y como actua! Es muy buen actor. Por lo que su nombre viene de ahí… Lo de Matizabeth está por verse, la verdad no quiero derrumbar tus sueños

Jajajaja no sabes lo chistoso que sería eso! TEAM CATALAN \O/ voy a anotarlo. Besos!


	17. Nuevos tratos

**Capitulo 17**

"**Nuevos tratos"**

Estaba decidido, tenía que tragarme mi orgullo y caminar hacia él para pedirle algo que en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza. Simple y llanamente tenía que bajar la guardia y mostrarme lo más amable con él para evitar que se riera de mi y me gritara un no rotundo.

Genial, seré su comedilla otra vez.

- Respira, no es de vida o muerte; solo le preguntaras si quiere ir contigo porque simplemente estás celosa de tus amigos porque te dejaron por fuera - paré en seco al escucharme decir eso y sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente para alejar cualquier pensamiento que me haga creer lo que no es - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy loca - sigo caminando hacia él y estando ya a cuatro pasos de Logan decido hablar -. Oye - el chico se encuentra sumergido leyendo un libro, recostado muy cómodamente en el tronco de un árbol y su mochila la tiene a un lado en su pierna derecha. Muy tranquilo, pero a la vez extraño ¿Acaso no puede estar más cómodo en su casa? ¿Por qué tendría que quedarse aquí?

- Ah eres tú - dice levantando un poco la mirada de su libro, pero bajándola de nuevo a lo interesante de las páginas - ¿Se te quedó algo? ¿Te perdiste? Porque creo que tu camino es hacia allá - señala con un dedo, pero sin levantar aun su vista hacia mi.

- No se me perdió nada y creo que tú serías el último a quien yo le preguntaría.

- Cierto. Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? - abro mi boca para decirle lo que tengo en mente, pero es como si algo bloqueara mi garganta y me impidiera pronunciar algo. De inmediato la cierro - ¿Eh? - insiste esta vez quitando su copia de un libro de la biblioteca de la escuela y me observa con atención.

- Bueno, es que… yo… solo estaba pensando en… - mala idea Elizabeth - ¿Qué traerás mañana? Es decir, de información - muerdo el interior de mi mejilla y maldigo internamente por mi cobardía.

- Creí que habíamos quedado claro en eso. Cada uno investiga y trae la información mañana. De hecho, ni siquiera se que buscaré. Tú debes estar más al tanto de lo que quieres hacer - si, esa fue una muy mala idea.

- Si claro - concuerdo y estoy a punto de irme corriendo, a pesar de las muletas. Estoy siendo su blanco de bromas ahora. Parezco tonta.

- Bien - cierra su libro y se reincorpora tomando su mochila y colgándosela despreocupadamente sobre su hombro derecho.

Muy bien, esto fue una idea pésima, solo un impulso estúpido y desenfrenado. ¿Cómo creí yo que sería bueno invitarlo? En definitiva necesito pensar antes de actuar.

Miro por encima de mi hombro y observo entre los pocos estudiantes que quedan en el patio delantero, como Ava se encuentra hablando animadamente con Matias, quien solo le sonríe y asiente como afirmación. Típico de él, no suele ser tan expresivo en conversaciones de chicas, lo cual supongo que ella estará haciendo.

- Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que algo importante ibas a decirme, aparte de comentar algo sin gracia como lo es la tarea de fin de curso - poso la vista rápidamente en Logan y veo como me recibe con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja levantada. Claro signo de curiosidad y burla.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - no acabo de formular la pregunta cuando veo que me señala con la boca el lugar en donde mis dos amigos se encuentran a mis espaldas.

Si algún día pensé que no sabía expresarme, pues puedo afirmar que estaba equivocada al cien por ciento.

- Está bien. No es lo que tú crees - él se cruza de brazos y recuesta su hombro al tronco del árbol -. Lo que pasa es que pensaba que si… ok, si nosotros - nos señalo - estamos o vamos a trabajar en equipo, entonces sería bueno que comenzáramos a conocernos mejor y a acercarnos más; no literalmente claro - expongo con exasperación mientras veo como poco a poco su sonrisa se va incrementando más. Y eso no me agrada del todo.

- A ver, ¿estás insinuando que tú y yo seamos más que compañeros de clase?

- ¡No! Es decir, si… de acuerdo, esto es incómodo y tú te estás riendo de mi, así que mejor me voy - me doy la vuelta y trato de caminar lo más rápido que pueda y de lo que las benditas muletas me permitan.

- ¡Hay Eli! Entiendo, no es tan difícil comprenderte. Tu cara lo dice todo - me detengo y escucho como se acerca. Más bien siento el cambio de la corriente de aire y su sombra en el suelo me advierte que está más cerca de lo que deseo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué dice? - le reto y por primera vez puedo distinguir su rostro detalladamente. Sus ojos de un color marrón chocolate brillan aún más con el resplandor del sol y sus pequeñas pecas en su nariz lo hacen ver con un toque infantil, aunque demuestre lo contrario. Su tez es blanca como la leche; apostaría a que es más pálido que yo.

- Que estás buscando una excusa para no admitir que estás no del todo celosa de que tu amiga haya querido ir con tu casi primo; lo cual demuestra que estás algo, para no decir desesperada, en buscar otra alternativa para no quedar sola y desolada en el cumpleaños de Ava. Solo eso veo en tu rostro ahora. Ah y planeabas venir hacia mi para encontrar ese consuelo, sin pensar claramente en las consecuencias - mi boca se abre ligeramente por la acusación y me veo obligada a cerrarla inmediatamente.

- ¿Dis - disculpa? - tartamudeo al preguntar, todo gracias a mi estado perplejo y nervioso.

- Eso, ya lo dije - esconde una sonrisa y desvía su mirada a un lado.

- Esto es muy extraño y creo que cometí un gravísimo error en acercarme a ti. Así que con permiso yo me retiro.

No termino de dar un segundo paso cuando siento que algo me roza en el brazo izquierdo. Volteo hacia allí y Logan pasa por ese lado, tendiéndome un papel blanco y en voz baja, pero clara, me dice sin vacilar:

- Esto es por si cambias de opinión y decides admitir tu terrible acto.

Me quedo perpleja por el cambio tan repentino de todo y mientras siento como cada vez se aleja más, tomo con fuerza el pequeño papel en mi mano y con miedo, pero curiosidad al mismo tiempo por saber que dice allí; lo desdoblo, solo para ahogar un quejido y arrepentirme de haberlo tomado.

Allí, con tinta a bolígrafo se encuentra un número telefónico.

_**Pov Katniss**_

Decido tomar un pequeño descanso y salgo a uno de los amplios corredores que tienen los laboratorios de la planta de medicinas del distrito. Está haciendo más calor de lo normal e intuyo que el verano ya está por aparecer. En esta época del año hay mucho trabajo, ya que los hospitales de todo el país cuentan con nuestro trabajo, sobre todo en estas fechas en donde suceden ciertos accidentes en lugares vacacionales.

Tomo otro sorbo de mi té frío y me recuesto del barandal del segundo piso, el cual tiene vista al bosque que rodea el distrito y me permito tomar un profundo respiro para relajarme de la tensión matutina. Mantengo mi mente en blanco, para olvidar el hecho de que Peeta partirá mañana al Capitolio y busco la manera de decirme a mi misma que todo estará bien, solo un viaje de negocios y estará bien.

Doy otro sorbo a mi té y miro hacia abajo, donde se encuentra una de las tres entradas al recinto, cuando veo a alguien familiar, pero solo de un día. La reconozco de inmediato y me extraña ver a Lydia Matthews aquí cuando debería estar atendiendo al alcalde en el edificio distrital.

Esa mujer, algo pintoresca y misteriosa, al principio pareció amable, pero luego de exponer su reciente situación laboral y con la manera en que lo dijo, simplemente me dio mala espina ¿O será que estoy alucinando?

Durante estos últimos años he tratado de confiar más en las personas ajenas a mi círculo familiar y laboral, pero es rara la ocasión en que lo logro con un desconocido. Ella no es la excepción.

Sin pensarlo más, camino hacia el corredor y busco las escaleras que dirigen hacia el piso principal. No debe haber llegado muy lejos; tal vez la pueda seguir.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar al pasillo que conecta con la entrada en donde la vi, me llevo la sorpresa de no encontrarla. Me extraña, ya que no pudo haber ido muy lejos.

- A ver ¿dónde te metiste? - busco en mi mente cada pasillo y de inmediato una señal me conecta con el de los ascensores. Sin pensarlo camino hacia allá y al final me detengo abruptamente y escondiéndome detrás de un paredón, me asomo en la esquina y miro como ella se camuflajea entre algunos de los profesionales que aquí trabajan, los cuales esperan tranquilamente el ascensor que viene de los pisos superiores.

Sigo observando hasta que por fin se abren las puertas y salen dos encargadas de limpieza, dejando luego el ascensor vacío y listo para albergar a las personas que están allí; pero raramente Lydia no decide irse en ese, sino en otro que llega, entrando ella con otro hombre, quien conozco y se que irá a un piso más abajo y me quedo allí esperando a ver a cual irá ella. Como sospechaba, el ascensor se detiene un piso más abajo a este y luego sigue su marcha. Pero mi sorpresa es cuando me doy cuenta que su destino es el sótano, lugar donde yo recientemente he sido transferida. Sitio en donde solo tenemos acceso las especialistas encargados en las pruebas medicinales, entre ellos estoy yo y solo se ingresa con una clave y una tarjeta.

Me quedo allí pensando los motivos por los cuales ella habrá querido ir hacia allá, pero se que no puedo esperar respuestas si yo misma no me dirijo ahí. Así que cuando ya estoy dentro del ascensor y este abre sus puertas, me llevo otra sorpresa al no verla por el pequeño pasillo que está frente a mi; el único de este lugar.

- Muy bien curiosita ¿qué estarás haciendo? - digo para mis adentros y camino el corto estrecho hasta llegar a la doble puerta con el escáner a un lado; poso mi mano derecha como de costumbre y una luz azul intensa me la escanea y una voz robótica dice mi nombre, para luego ver como las puertas se abren. No noto nada extraño hasta que su voz me sobresalta.

- Señora Mellark - me doy la vuelta y ella me recibe con una sonrisa, como si nos conociéramos de años.

- ¿Señora Matthews? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - ella desvía por un microsegundo su mirada a un lado y luego la vuelve a posar sobre mí. Mi instinto de cazadora me dice que ella no esperaba verme y está nerviosa.

- Yo simplemente vine como un mandado del alcalde; quiso que visitara el edificio y anotara los avances del trabajo. Es un hombre muy ocupado y necesita ayuda - saca una pequeña libreta de su bolso y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Algo me dice que no confíe mucho en sus palabras.

- ¿Ah si? Ok me parece bien, pero nosotros le enviamos unos informes en donde se decía exactamente todo lo que se estaba realizando, así como también el registro del personal que cada mes nos pide como un censo de los trabajadores - ¡Bingo Katniss! Ella me mira detenidamente sin quitar su sonrisa. Sigue nerviosa.

- Si estoy al tanto de ello, pero me temo informarle que aparte de leer el informe mensual, el señor alcalde no quiso conformarse únicamente con el escrito, sino que ahora desea saber con detalles cada cambio. Verlo con sus propios ojos - rápidamente saca una pequeña cámara filmadora de su bolso y extiende hacia mi -. Es por ello que estoy aquí, buscando que filmar para luego anexarlo al documento.

- ¿Filmar? Ah claro - todavía no me da buena espina -. Bueno me parece muy bien la idea. Siempre hay que estar seguros de lo que se hace ¿no? - camino hacia ella, escuchando luego como la doble puerta se cierra detrás de mi.

Aquí no hará su trabajo.

- Pero le recomiendo que comience en los pisos superiores, en donde se tratan los químicos y la materia prima. Aquí no tiene mucho material, además de que no se permiten cámaras, ni teléfonos móviles - le señalo el gran cartel azul que está colgado justo a mi lado izquierdo -. Lamento decepcionarla. Si quiere, puedo resumirle todo lo que se aprueba aquí y podrá irse con un buen material - trate de sonar lo más amable posible y dispuesta a ayudar. Sin embargo, solo recibí de su parte un pequeña mueca.

- Gracias, no quise importunar. Me agradaría mucho poder hablar luego con usted.

- Por supuesto, estoy disponible para cuando usted quiera - extendí mi mano y ella lo estrechó dudando al principio.

- Claro, será un placer.

Esa tarde caminé lo más rápido posible para llegar a casa, todavía me rondaba en la cabeza la manera en que encontré a Lydia en ese lugar. ¿Por qué querría el alcalde hacer eso? ¿No le basta con los informes? Él siempre va cada dos semanas a supervisar y ¿ahora quiere que una completa extraña en este distrito lo haga?

Muerdo mi labio y suspiro para liberar toda sospecha. Estoy siendo paranoica, pero siento como si me estuvieran observando. Miro hacia los lados y solo encuentro la hilera de arbustos que dan paso a la Villa de los Vencedores. El sol se esconde, las aves vuelan a buscar refugio para la noche y todo luce normal, como cada día. Sin embargo, decido caminar más rápido y cuando veo la entrada y la primera casa de la residencia, logro sentirme mejor, aunque no tanto. Corro el último tramo.

Cuando entro a la casa, cierro la puerta tras de mi y me recuesto de ella; tomo un respiro profundo y me masajeo las sienes, solo para sacar toda ilusión de que me estaban siguiendo.

- Estás cansada, eso todo - me repito varias veces -. Todo está bien.

Pego un salto al sentir unas manos en mis brazos y al abrir los ojos me encuentro a Peeta.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - lo miro sin responder aun y doy otro respiro para luego sonreír como de costumbre cuando estoy con él.

- Si, es solo que estoy algo cansada - Peeta relaja su ceño y me da un corto beso en los labios.

- Tranquila, si quieres puedes subir y yo te llevo la cena. Estos días han sido duros para ti - me acaricia la mejilla y me siento más relajada al saber que está junto mi.

- Si, han sido duros - un sonido en la sala de estar me sobresalta y por la expresión de Peeta, sé que debo estar actuando fuera de lo normal.

- Es Haymitch - comenta como si estuviera respondiendo a mis pensamientos -. Vino a tomar un poco de café, como de costumbre - lo dice como si deseara que recordara algo importante.

- Está bien - le di otro beso y camine hacia la sala, solo con la esperanza de poder conversar con él sobre su nueva compañera de trabajo.

Al entrar, él me recibió con su típica sonrisa, para luego darle un gran sorbo al café en su taza.

- Luces encantadora. Tu entrecejo te da un toque intelectual - resoplo por lo bajo y medito si de verdad eso que toma es café.

- Solo estoy algo cansada - él asiente como respuesta y señala el sofá de al frente.

- Deberías sentarte entonces.

- La cena estará lista en un momento. Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros a cenar. Le avisaré a Effie.

- Gracias Peeta, será un placer degustar de tu famosa lasaña.

- ¿Y los niños?

- Están arriba terminando su tarea. Eli llegó algo preocupada, pero solo me dijo que era por un trabajo que le mandaron a hacer - él se acerca a mi y me susurra -. Yo se que no es así, pero temo que lo que ella necesita es una conversación entre chicas - me guiña un ojo y me da un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

- Adolescentes, siempre con emociones cambiantes - la voz de Haymitch me distrae -. Tu hija se parece tanto a ti - sonríe de medio lado -. Ojala no saque tu personalidad luego.

- Eso espero también - concuerdo.

Voy a subir las escaleras cuando recuerdo lo que le iba a preguntar. Intento ser lo más directa, pero al mismo tiempo procuro no sonar desesperada. Algo imposible para mi.

- Una pregunta Haymitch - él no dice nada y eso me da a entender que puedo seguir - ¿Conoces a Lydia Matthews, verdad? Ella es nueva trabajando en la alcaldía - él endurece su mandíbula y sé que tengo razón.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- La conocí este fin de semana. Ella me dijo que comenzaría a trabajar hoy junto al alcalde.

- Si - Haymitch se queda con expresión pensativa -. Es algo arrogante… pero tiene talento. Aunque no se le quita lo arrogante - da un último sorbo de café y deja la taza en la mesita de centro - ¿Algo que quieras saber preciosa?

Sé que Haymitch no podrá darme tanta información como la que deseo, pero estoy segura que podré confiar en él.

- Hoy la vi en la planta. Me dijo que había sido enviada por el alcalde para supervisar el trabajo y… no lo sé, su actitud me pareció sospechosa.

- ¿Sospechosa?

- Si, es que estaba como si no quisiera ser vista, además la encontré en el lugar menos pensado - él levanta las cejas como señal de curiosidad -. Fue hacia el lugar donde trabajo ahora y lo peor es que para llegar allí hay que usar una tarjeta para marcar el piso en el ascensor. Dime tu, ¿no te parece extraño? - tengo que mantenerme lo más serena posible, pero Haymitch lo nota inmediatamente.

- Crees que está ahí por otra cosa, ¿no es así? - lo miro tratando de negarlo -. Si supe sobre el nuevo proceso de supervisión, pero no sabía que llegaría a ese extremo de entrar a área restringida el primer día de trabajo y lograr asustarte.

- ¡Haymitch! - me acerco más a él y bajo la voz para no alarmar a los demás, en especial a Peeta -. Sé que puedo llegar a ser paranoica, pero esa mujer no me dio tan buena impresión como debería. ¿Estás creyendo que estoy exagerando?

- Calma Katniss, te creo. En ningún momento he dicho lo contrario y sabes muy bien que nunca he dudado de ti - cierto -, por lo que seré útil y estaré al pendiente de ella. Aunque no te confíes mucho, porque quien sabe si llega a ser otra del montón de personas farsantes, lo cual no me sorprendería teniendo ya un vistazo de su tendencia a la superioridad - trato de seguirle la pista -. La estuve observando y… ¡Dios! ¿Podría existir alguien más, cómo lo digo… hipócrita? No lo sé.

En el fondo siempre puedo contar con Haymitch, él sabe exactamente lo que pienso y hasta puede llegar a comprender muchas cosas que yo. Es una mano derecha increíble. Pero por ahora no pienso decirle mi tonta impresión de que me seguían; creo que allí acabaría su credibilidad en mi; y mucho menos a Peeta, se preocuparía demasiado y no quiere que esté inquieto, ya que mañana parte al Capitolio.

Es mejor guardarlo para mi. Por ahora.

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

Sostuve el papel en mi mano sin saber que hacer con el. ¿Botarlo? ¿Guardarlo? ¿Quemarlo? Estaba pensando en las mil y un maneras de lograr entender el mensaje que está dando con esto. Lo más seguro es que el número sea falso y esté muerto de la risa ahora creyendo que yo llegaría a casa a marcarle.

- Ni que lo sueñe.

Dejo el papel en el escritorio junto a mi ventana y el pequeño cesto de basura a un lado. ¿Querré que caiga o lo dejo a la suerte?

Que tonta soy.

Lo peor es que sabía lo que iba a hacer; él lo sabía muy bien y se estaba regodeando con ello para poder molestarme. Sé que actué algo impulsiva y lo reconozco completamente. No debí dejarme llevar por lo que Nora dijo; su trabajo a tiempo completo es el de amargarme. Ava y Matias son mis amigos, mejor dicho, somos muy buenos amigos desde niños y me alegra el que ella lo haya invitado, porque él es un buen chico, serio y respetuoso, lo contrario a los demás chicos que están dispuestos a salir con dos chicas a la vez. Es mucho mejor que Logan. Así que me pone feliz el que ella haya pensado bien.

Pero en el fondo algo no concuerda y me hace pensar en muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué fui de loca a preguntarle a Logan que fuera conmigo? Como si fuera una medida de escape, así lo traté y por ello se estaba burlando de mi.

Soy patética, así que mejor me centro en mi tarea. Tomo un respiro hondo y me enderezo en la silla. Le mentí a mi papá de que estaba preocupada por el trabajo, solo por evitar comentarle mi desfachatez y metida de pata. Pero estoy consciente que no me creyó del todo; él me conoce como la palma de su mano y hay que agregar que tiene ese sexto sentido de padre que está al corriente de todo. En cierta forma me da un poco de vergüenza comentarle esta pequeña confusión (si, muy pequeña) sobre lo que me pasa acerca de Matías. Este tipo de temas es algo que prefiero hablarlo con mamá… aunque suene raro, ya que ella no es tan atenta con eso del romance adolescente. En resumen, tiene otras cosas en la cabeza; pero aun así me gustaría conversarlo con ella.

Prendo la computadora para buscar información sobre alguno de los temas que vimos en clase. Le agradezco mil veces a Effie por haberme regalado este aparato en mi cumpleaños, porque de no ser así, tendría que ir a la biblioteca del distrito.

Paso mi dedo índice por la lista de temas y éste recae en los de más peso, lo últimos. Los juegos y la rebelión. Estoy segura que el profesor estará rogando a que yo exponga estos puntos y no me extrañaría que me los propusiera. Sin embargo he dejado atrás esas cosas desde que mis padres me contaron su pasaje por sus primeros juegos y luego de que leyera ese libro que el amigo de mamá escribió. No sé en donde llego a parar, pero no sé si siga aquí.

Mi dedo sigue su travesía hasta posarlo en uno un poco más arriba. El Distrito 13. El doble veces rebelado y con tantas cosas por saber. Muerdo mi labio como siempre hago cuando estoy curiosa en saber más de la cuenta. Este distrito es abordado al igual que los demás; es decir, lo básico, pero en cierta forma tiene un peso mucho más profundo que el de pescar o criar ganado. Matias lo sabe, él siempre ha estado interesado en él y tal vez podría ser de ayuda… solo por si desea.

Le marco con una "x" a un lado y creo haber encontrado el tema para el trabajo. Ya lo demás lo sé y la verdad no quiero tocarlo más. No quiero conocer más sobre esos sangrientos juegos en donde mis padres sufrieron y tampoco quiero hablar sobre los Días Oscuros porque puedo apostar a que es el tema más solicitado, y para mi el más aterrador.

En eso recuerdo nuevamente ese libro y sé que dentro de él habían muchas más cosas que me podrían ayudar sobre el décimo tercer distrito, pero tal vez mis padres lo hayan desechado… o no.

Sin pensarlo ya estoy abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y al salir al corredor escucho unas voces en la sala de estar. Mi madre ha llegado y no tardará mucho en subir, por lo que camino lo más pasito que puedo y que las muletas me permitan para no hacer ruido y abro la puerta que conduce a las escaleras que van hacia el ático. Cuando ya estoy dentro, las subo con cuidado para evitar que la madera rechine y me delate. Para cuando estoy arriba, lo encuentro como lo dejé hace ya un tiempo luego de que lo limpié junto con mi hermano y mi tía; pero aun así se me hace difícil recordar donde deje las cosas.

Voy primero hacia el estante en donde están los libros viejos. Busco y busco y no lo encuentro. Como lo sospeche, lo han botado.

- Genial Eli. Tu pase a una buena investigación se ha ido.

Camino de regreso a las escaleras, cuando recuerdo algo más. En una de las cajas que están acumuladas a una esquina, se encuentran cosas que mi madre procuro conversar y de hecho, ese lado no llegamos a tocarlo. Sonrío satisfecha y voy hacia allá.

Esta parte está algo sucia y olvidada. Veo en una esquina mis juguetes de infancia y encima de otras cajas, bolsos y más bolsos que de seguro tendrán ropa que quizá se me haya olvidado de llevar para la caridad. Sacudo mi cabeza para quitarme una telaraña de mi cabello y con la luz de la linterna alumbro mis pasos, hasta que por fin llego a ella. Es una caja desgastada por los años y de seguro, no debió ser abierta por mucho. Mi curiosidad me mata y sin pensarlo voy hacia ella.

Papeles y más papeles, también unas cuantas camisas de bebé algo amarillentas por el tiempo, y unos zapatos desgastados por el exceso de uso ¿de verdad eso usaban? Aparto los zapatos y en el fondo consigo un cofre con adornos delicados y bonitos, a pesar del tiempo que tienen. Lo cojo y lo miro detenidamente hasta que consigo como abrirlo y, cuando lo hago, me llevo una grata sorpresa.

Fotografías de mi familia, mi tía, mi abuela y abuelo, todos juntos. Amigos y algunos conocidos. Sonrío especialmente al ver una fotografía de Haymitch. Pero de inmediato me sorprendo al ver una fotografía que no pensé en encontrarla y que estoy segura que llevaré junto a mi por mucho.

Allí, abrazados y con sus mejillas juntas, se encuentran dos chicos de mi misma edad, supongo, con mirada alegre y sonrisa sincera. Él con risos dorados y ella con ojos grises y profunda mirada. Los miro detenidamente y una sonrisa se forma en mi rosto involuntariamente, porque esos chicos de allí son los seres que más amo en el mundo. Ellos, Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen, son mis queridos y amados padres.

- Esto está de lujo - acaricio la fotografía y me asombro mucho al detallar bien a mi madre - ¡Dios somos muy parecidas! - si no tuviera los ojos azules y mi cabello fuera un tono más claro, podría pasar como ella en su adolescencia.

Sin pensarlo más doblo la foto por la mitad y la guardo en mi bolsillo del pantalón, pero mi vista rápidamente recae en otro objeto en el fondo de la caja. Por su portada desgastada y doblada en las esquinas sé que lleva mucho tiempo guardado. Este libro no lo había visto y me extraña en encontrarlo aquí. Lo saco y le soplo un poco para quitarle el polvo de encima. En la portada no dice nada, ni tampoco en otra parte, por lo que solo lo abro y sus páginas amarillentas me reciben.

Este no es como el otro, de hecho es un libro casero, está escrito a mano y la delicada caligrafía no es la de mis padres, así que supongo que lo hizo otra persona allegada a nuestra familia. Paso a la otra página y ésta me saca de dudas. Me llevo la mano a la boca para evitar un grito cuando leo que quien lo escribió fue mi abuelo, Martin Everdeen.

Nunca lo llegué a conocer porque lamentablemente falleció cuando mi madre era niña. Ella lo extraña mucho y una vez la vi llorar en silencio mientras veía una fotografía de él, la cual está junto a las demás de la familia en la sala de estar.

- Estas son plantas medicinales - sigo leyendo por encima cada explicación de las plantas y cada vez me interesa más.

No obstante, esto no es lo último que se encuentra en la caja. Justo en el fondo, otra portada está allí esperando a que la tome. Así lo hago y me llevo otra sorpresa. La cubierta es azul oscuro y los bordes de sus páginas también están amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, pero un detalle me hace sonreír aún más amplio. Al abrirlo la caligrafía que me recibe si la conozco.

¡Lo escribió mi madre!

La página siguiente escribe justo en el centro: "Valientes Tributos" y más abajo está: "74th Juegos del Hambre". Mi curiosidad es grande y paso de inmediato a la otra página, en donde está un escrito en una página completa y en la de al lado, un dibujo perfecto, en donde muestra a un chico rubio y de mirada feroz. Esto lo dibujo mi padre, estoy segura de ello.

- Cato Hadley, Distrito 2 - se encuentra en la parte alta de la página escrita y comienzo a leer en voz baja; pero soy interrumpida por la voz de mi madre que viene del piso de abajo -. No puede ser.

Guardo lo demás en la caja y escondo los dos libros dentro de mi chaqueta. Trato de dejar todo como estaba antes y camino en silencio hacia las escaleras. Bajo tres escalones y pongo atención en oír bien donde está. Por la voz de mi hermano sé que ha entrado a su habitación, así que bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo y al estar ya abajo cierro la puerta con cuidado y voy a mi habitación.

Me siento frente a mi escritorio y me tranquilizo luego de la carrera. Pateo con frustración una de las muletas y esta cae al suelo, llevándose con ella la papelera. Genial, no podría ser más cautelosa.

Mi gato salta a mis piernas y pide que le acaricie. Mientras lo hago examino de nuevo el libro de mamá y siento una inmensa curiosidad en leer que trae dentro. Quizás me sirva para la escuela, pero solo sería yo quien lo usara, nadie más, ni a Matías se lo mostraré. Creo que esto es una reliquia familiar y no merece salir de aquí.

Escucho el toque de mi puerta y rápidamente escondo los dos libros en el tercer cajón de mi escritorio, el cual tiene una llave. Por si acaso.

- Pase - digo en voz alta y en segundos mi madre está frente a mi.

- ¿Cómo estás hija?

- Bien. Estoy bien - me encojo de hombros y me volteo hacia el ordenador. Lo apago en un movimiento rápido para evitar que vea que estoy investigando sobre el Distrito 13.

- Tu tía me dijo que esta semana ya podrás caminar sin esas muletas.

- Gracias al cielo. Ya no las soporto.

Mi madre toma asiento en un banquito al lado de mi cama y toma entre sus manos uno de los peluches que me regalaron cuando era niña.

- Y bien, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela? - pregunta sin dejar de acariciar las orejas del peluche de perro.

- Como siempre. Nada especial - muerdo el interior de mi mejilla y por inercia llevo la vista hacia el papel que me dio Logan. Vuelvo a mirar a mi madre rápidamente.

- Tu padre te noto diferente, pero me comento que tal vez quisieras hablar mejor conmigo - sonrío con indiferencia.

- No es nada… solo que tengo cosas que hacer y esta semana es dura para mi porque es la audición el viernes, la fiesta el sábado y tengo que hacer un trabajo con Lo… de fin de curso - ella levanta una ceja y sé que ha notado me pequeño desliz.

- Entiendo. Entonces si es así, mejor te dejo a solas para que termines de ordenar tus ideas tranquila - no me creyó -. Sabes que eres muy buena tocando y saldrás excelente. Quedes o no, estaremos orgullosos de ti - se levanta y camina hacia mi, para luego darme un beso en la frente.

Suspiro de alivio cuando se aleja, pero sé que estará esperando a que hable primero. Ella no es insistente conmigo y lo aprecio, pero esta vez prefiero mentir.

- ¿Y de qué va el trabajo? - me sobresalto y trato de disimularlo intentando rascar mi espalda.

- Es de historia y hay que hacer un informe muy detallado; pero aún no sé que tema escoger.

- De acuerdo. Si necesitas ayuda aquí estaré.

- Ah… gracias mamá - ella me mira algo dudosa.

- De nada. La cena estará lista en un momento y Haymitch y su familia vendrán a comer - luego sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Perfecto.

La cena transcurrió muy normal. Effie y mi papá se enfrascaron en una conversación muy animada, mientras que mi mamá solo escuchaba y sonreía para cuando su amiga le hablaba. Lo mismo que hago yo, y no es porque me cayera mal, sino que hay ocasiones en donde el mundo de Effie no encaja en el mío. O más bien soy yo que no soy del todo normal, como una chica de dieciséis debería ser.

- Te noto muy callada, ¿te comió Manchas la lengua?

- Eso desearías, pero no es así - me cruzo de brazos y solo consigo que Matías se ría más de mi - ¿Qué es gracioso?

- Tu cara. No lo tomes personal.

- Y tú, ¿desde cuándo te gusta bailar? Que yo sepa no eres muy bueno - él me mira sorprendido -. No lo tomes personal - le digo con el mismo tono de voz que él lo hizo. Aunque creo que soné con más acusación que con burla.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lo que oíste.

Metí la pata.

- A ver, ella me dio la invitación cuando salí de clases. Ni siquiera lo esperaba. Sabes mi aversión a las fiestas de gran magnitud - y si es cierto. En la mía lo único que hizo fue quedarse sentado en su mesa y al final lo encontré lanzando uvas a la escultura de hielo en la entrada.

- Y por eso te escogió como su pareja. Que conveniente.

Entre las cosas más estúpidas que he dicho, esta se lleva el premio mayor.

Escucho la risa estridente de Matías y se que viene algo peor.

- ¿Celosa, Mellark? - lo miro incrédula y abro la boca para contradecirle. Sin embargo no sale ninguna palabra en mi defensa -. Tranquila, me puedo escapar - me despeina juguetonamente el cabello y vuelve a reír.

Y eso me enoja más. ¿Piensa que es el único con quien puedo estar? ¿Qué le pasa?

- No te preocupes, voy a estar ocupada con alguien más - digo son superioridad mientras muerdo el panecillo de mi plato.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso me estás insinuando…?

- ¿Qué tengo pareja? Si - muerdo otro pedazo.

Lo miro de soslayo y me doy cuenta que su sonrisa ha perdido gracia y su entrecejo se vuelve más visible.

- ¿Y quién es? Claro, si se puede saber. No vaya a ser alguien ajeno a este lugar.

- ¿A qué viene ese comentario? - mi enojo va creciendo poco a poco solo por el hecho de que insinúa que no voy a ir con nadie.

- Solo quiero saber Eli, ¿por qué tan nerviosa? - ríe de nuevo - ¿Vive aquí? ¿Estudia contigo o lo conoces del pueblo? - muerdo con enojo mi panecillo y solo consigo que se ría más de mi -. Habla, estoy esperando.

Sin pensarlo y sin poder detener las palabras; éstas salen disparadas de mi boca como misiles.

- Voy a ir con Logan Matthews - digo con completa seguridad - y si, estudia conmigo y vive en el distrito. Es nuevo, ¿sabes? Viene del Distrito 2.

Muerdo mi lengua al darme cuenta del error que he cometido. Me deje llevar por el enojo y por su reto. Soy una tonta.

- Interesante - contesta inexpresivo -. Algunos de mi curso lo han visto y dicen que es raro.

- Eso dicen y yo lo creí, pero me equivoque - hablo ante la mirada sorprendida de él -. Puede llegar a ser muy interesante luego de que lo conoces bien.

- ¿Y tú ya lo conoces bien? - me recrimina.

- Si… bueno, apenas nos conocemos bien, pero… nos llevamos mejor - me defiendo -. Somos compañeros de trabajo en un proyecto y comenzamos con pie derecho - mi conciencia me grita en voz alta lo mentirosa que soy.

Lo único que hemos podido entablar Logan y yo es que no somos ni el asomo de un buen equipo. Solo conseguí ser su burla y que me diera su número telefónico como muestra de mi estupidez. Tal vez hasta pensó que correría a llamarlo. Completo idiota.

Lo que siguió de la noche, no volvimos a tocar el tema de mi supuesta cita con Logan para la fiesta de Ava y Matías no dijo nada más sobre su invitación. Mejor así.

Al día siguiente nos avisaron a primera hora que no tendríamos clase en la tarde, por lo que me emociono, ya que podría estar en casa antes de que mi padre se fuera al Capitolio.

Ava seguía hablando sobre su fiesta y de lo emocionada que estaba. Me pregunto si estaba bien que le haya dicho a Matías para que fuera su pareja y yo respondí con un sí rotundo. En ese instante escuche la risa de Logan, quien estaba sentado en su puesto frente a mi.

- Te diría para almorzar amiga, pero quedé con mi compañera para hablar sobre nuestro trabajo.

- Tranquila, yo… también estaré con eso.

- No puedo creer que estés con él - habla desenfrenada al mismo tiempo en que guarda sus libros en su casillero - todavía me da cosita… no sé, es raro.

- Ni que lo menciones - respondo entre dientes.

Como no hay más clases luego, ya la mayoría de los estudiantes se retiran de la escuela, pero yo decido buscar a Logan, solo para dejar claras unas cosas.

Como mi tía me quito una muleta esta mañana, ya puedo caminar como lo hacía antes y eso se lo agradezco a las terapias que me ha dado y a los medicamentos y pomadas. Si sucede algo inoportuno con él, puedo salir rápido de aquí.

Lo encuentro sentado en una de las mesas de picnic que están frente al campo de deportes de la escuela. Carga su mochila y dos cuadernos encima de la mesa. Mira hacia el bosque, pero cuando me acerco más, sé que se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Saco el papel que me dio y lo planto fuertemente sobre la tabla de la mesa.

- Muy astuto, ¿no crees?

- Ya pareces normal - dice señalando mi pierna.

- No me cambies el tema.

- ¿Cuál es problema? Quise comenzar esa idea de llevarnos bien y mira como lo tomas. La verdad no te entiendo.

- Me estás tomando el pelo.

- Claro que no. Tú estás algo alterada, eso es todo. No tengo la culpa.

Ese tono inocente me da justo en el pecho. Quiero golpearlo.

- De acuerdo, dejemos esto de lado - deslizo el papel hacia él y tomo asiento justo al frente.

- Estaba hablando en serio - me lo vuelve a pasar.

- Como sea. Traje material para indagar mejor en lo que haremos. Este es mi punto - coloco mis apuntes en la mesa y él toma el cuaderno frunciendo su ceño.

- ¿El Distrito 13?

- Si, ese mismo. Sé que no lo trataron con profundidad, pero… tiene algo que llama mi atención.

Paro de hablar y lo recrimino con la mirada. Su semblante cambio por un mísero segundo y luego, como si nada, vuelve a su estado de antes.

- Parecerá extraño, pero yo también lo elegí como tema - extiende su cuaderno hacia mi y me sorprendo al ver sus anotaciones -. Como a ti, siempre me pareció intrigante y magnético el estado de ese distrito.

- ¿En serio? - lo miro intrigada y me doy cuenta de que habla con la verdad. Pero no me dejo llevar por la emoción del momento -. Perfecto, está dicho - recojo mi bolso y me pongo de pie -. Con eso resuelto ya podemos irnos e investigar.

- Pero si acabas de llegar - reclama.

- Si, pero tengo cosas que hacer y voy a despedir a mi padre porque se va al Capi… - un momento - ok no debería estarte diciendo eso.

- ¿Tu padre saldrá del distrito?

- No es tu problema.

- Pero tú lo mencionaste, así que ya no es un asunto secreto.

- Olvídalo, ¿si? - me volteo y camino para alejarme de él lo más que pueda.

- ¡Oye! Se te olvido algo - sin ánimo me detengo y dejo que me alcance -. Toma, no creo que puedas estar sin él - me entrega mi cuaderno y por primera vez noto un signo de amabilidad en su voz.

- Gracias - lo guardo en mi mochila y camino de nuevo.

- ¿Y qué hará allá?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Tu padre - insiste.

- Ya dije que no es problema tuyo - respondo ya inquieta.

- ¿Molesta porque se va?

- ¿De qué…? No estoy molesta por ello… más bien contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si, contigo y tus inquietantes preguntas y tu voz arrogante.

- Mmm… entonces mi voz te inquieta - me detengo en seco y le golpeo la pierna con mi única muleta - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Para que dejes de molestarme.

- Solo quería entablar conversación contigo… nada más - entrecierro mis ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - medita un poco mientras se reincorpora y luego se encoje de hombros.

- Lo que sea - sin evitarlo lanzo una carcajada y no puedo detenerme una vez que comienzo.

- Que bueno que te parezca gracioso.

Y lo extraño del caso es que así lo es.

- ¿Te estás escuchando? - tomo un respiro - al principio me veías como si yo hubiera hecho tu vida a cuadritos y ahora quieres conversar conmigo como si desearas ser mi amigo - río de nuevo. Y me siento bien.

- Y eso te parece divertido.

- No, más bien raro - camino de nuevo -. Tú eres raro.

Nunca pensé estar así con él; como si nos conociéramos de antes. Definitivamente esta semana comenzó con otro giro.

- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana para comenzar a resumir lo que investigamos - comento ya más seria.

- Como quieras.

- Otra vez tu voz arrogante - muerdo mi lengua luego haber dicho eso, ya que de su parte recibí una mirada intensa y poco convencional.

Mejor no digo más nada.

- Muy bien, me voy - doy dos pasos cuando miro a Matías unos metros más adelante, alejándose de un grupo de chicos de su curso. Me ha visto al parecer.

Eso me hace recordar una cosa que lastimosamente debo remendar, por lo tanto, tengo que hacer lo impensable e invitar a Logan a ir conmigo antes de que Matías se dé cuenta que ha sido mentira todo lo que dije y me restriegue en la cara mi absurda farsa.

Suspiro por segunda vez y siento a Logan junto a mi.

- ¿Irás a la fiesta? - digo sin pensar y solo observo por el rabillo del ojo a mi amigo a lo lejos.

- ¿No que te caía mal? - cierto.

- Si, pero… quizás deba aceptar que… está bien, no eres tan… - que idiota.

- Este lenguaje me aburre.

- Irás si o no - entrecierra sus ojos hacia mi y luego desvía la mirada hacia donde están los chicos de último año.

- Esto se pondrá interesante - dice en un susurro.

- No tengo todo el día.

Logan se acerca más a mi y me veo obligada a dar un paso atrás, lo que no funciona, ya que vuelve a acercase.

- Si así lo deseas - trago fuerte y miro nerviosa a un lado.

- Muy bien, así quedamos - me separo más -. Me tengo que ir.

- Lo sé - sin esperarlo toma mi mano y me sobresalto al tacto. De inmediato siento algo irregular en la palma -. Nos vemos mañana. El tema me gusto, tengo que admitirlo.

Me quedo estática mientras veo como se aleja y sospechando de lo que tengo en mi mano, lo miro y tengo de nuevo el papel con el número, el cual ahora si estoy segura que es verdadero.

Muerdo mi labio por enésima vez y al levantar la mirada encuentro los ojos de Matías observándome desde lejos, casi con la misma expresión que la mía: sorpresa e intriga.

Logan Matthews ya no es lo que creí pensar… o eso supongo. Sin embargo hay algo en mi interior que me grita peligro y que me aleje. Lo que estoy segura es que ahora si comience a descifrarlo.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Eli irá a la fiesta con Logan o se arrepentirá luego? Otro dilema es que Logan mostró más interés en Eli... ¿Tendrá algo en mente?**

**Por otro lado, su madre comenzó con pie izquierdo con Katniss y ella no estará tranquila hasta saber que se trae esa mujer. Tal vez Haymitch pueda aportar mucho ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada y también la inspiración no había llegado del todo a mi :s **

**Gracias por leer el fic y por agregarla a sus favoritos :) espero contar con sus opiniones y sugerencias, siempre estarán bienvenidas! Besos y ¡Ya falta poco para el estreno de Catching Fire! (grito y corro alrededor de la mesa xD )**

_**Milet7393:**_ Holis! Pues espero que en el nuevo capitulo puedas conocer un lado de Logan xD más adelante él tendrá más apariciones. La relación entre Eli y Matías no está definida todavía… ellos aún siguen siendo amigos Muchos saludos!

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Hi :D creo que ya tengo a dos que están en el Team Matías xD la verdad es que estos chicos tienen cosas en común, pero aún siguen siendo amigos… poco a poco se irán viendo cambios y creo que en este nuevo capitulo te habrás dado cuenta del giro que ha tomado el trato de Logan con Eli… mmm veremos que pasa. Besos!

_**CataD'Mellark:**_ JAJAJAJAJAJA veo que ya tengo a la presidenta del Team Matizabeth xD tu y Ady Mellark87 son las oficiales en este grupo y lo de la boda O.o creo que van muy rápido todavía jajajaj pero me divierte leer eso. Como verás, en el nuevo capitulo Eli tomó una decisión que puede que cambie algunas cosas… mejor lo dejo un poco a la intriga xD ah y tranquila que Alan es todo tuyo ;)

También pienso que Logan Lerman es un excelente actor y espero verlo en muchas otras películas.

Besos!


End file.
